Rockorazón ¡al ritmo de tus latidos!
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: Si, si... suena como título de telenovela juvenil, pero tengo muchas esperanzas en ésta historia. Je, je, je... la verdad nunca imaginé que llegaría a escribir una historia de estas XD!Una repotera, un rokero y dos corazones ay! q kursi...
1. Prólogo

¡¡¡Irasshaimase! Esta es mi primera historia larga que divido en capítulos. Je, je, je . espero no desesperarlos demasiado. El siguiente es el prólogo (o introducción, como les guste más). El capítulo 1 lo voy a subir prontito, pero el resto serán un poco más esporádicos.

Dedicatoria: A Hinata, a Sasuke y a todos los chavos que me hacen favor de participar en ésta historia. (pobrecitos... sólo ellos pueden soportar esta clase de maltratos U.Uu)

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad y no los uso con fines de lucro (los uso con el único fin de tener sano entretenimiento... si, como no xD... sobre todo sano je, je XD).

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

_**Rockorazón ¡al ritmo de tus latidos!**_

Prólogo 

Es fácil ser joven... tener sueños y anhelos, ¡tantas cosas en qué tener puestas las esperanzas!...

La Universidad de Tokio, Tôdai, el sueño de todo joven egresado del bachillerato superior.

Parecía ser algo inalcanzable para Hyuuga Hinata, pero no lo fue. Todo gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación, logró graduarse con honores e ingresó al área de ciencias de la comunicación en Tôdai. Fueron años de arduo trabajo, peor aún así consiguió.

La ciudad de Tokio:

Tan agitada, tan bulliciosa, tan activa, tan... ¿normal?.

Es el edificio donde están las oficinas de _"CRHONOS"_, uno de los periódicos más importantes de la ciudad.

Escrito por estudiantes universitarios, "CRHONOS" se convirtió el medio informativo local favorito de los nipones establecidos en la ciudad capital debido a la veracidad y certeza de sus notas.

Hinata pudo conseguir empleo de medio tiempo en aquél periódico.

El editor la contrató como asistente, ya que era la única chica que había podido durar tres días seguidos en ese puesto sin alterarse.

Pero es que la joven Hyuuga quería ser alguien más que la asistente del periódico. Quería ser una periodista reconocida mundialmente por sus artículos auténticos y audaces. Si se ponía a renegar desde el principio, probablemente el camino a su sueño se vería truncado. No obstante, guardaba la esperanza de hacer alguna colaboración en esa gaceta local antes de salir de la Universidad.

-¡¡¡HINATA!-

Un hombre viejo con el cabello emblanquecido buscaba desesperadamente algún documento en su desordenado escritorio.

-¡¿Sí!- la chica de apariencia débil se acercó a la oficina -¿Necesita algo, Jiraiya-sama?-

-¿Dónde está Yamanaka?-

-Yamanaka-san acaba de salir-

-¡¡Maldición!- seguía buscando algo en su escritorio

-¿acaso le tenía que entregar algo?-

-¿Quién?-

-Yamanaka-san-

-¡Ah! No... no, no, no, no...- seguía revolviendo papeles

-¿necesita algo?-

-¡¡¡AJA! Con que aquí estabas-

El viejo sostenía alto una especie de folleto con las dos manos.

-¡¡¡Paraíso del coqueto!-

-ahhhh- suspiró la chica -¿necesita algo más?-

El editor era un viejo pervertido, sin embargo respetaba a sus empleadas y compañeras del trabajo...

-No... je, je... ya tengo lo que necesito- dijo finalmente con tono degenerado

Hyuuga se dirigió a su escritorio. Se sentó con desgano, apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y recargó su rostro en sus manos. Estaba tan cansada de ser la mensajera, era la misma rutina de siempre: de su escritorio a la oficina de Jiraiya y de la oficina de Jiraiya a su escritorio.

Un reportero audaz no trabaja de esa manera. Pero como mencioné al principio, estaba dispuesta a soportar lo que fuera con tal de llegar sin problemas a la meta de su vida.

-Hola, niña bonita-

Hinata despertó de sus pensamientos cuando un chico de gesto vago y despreocupado apareció frente a ella.

-¡Ahhhh!-

-Tranquila, soy yo... je, je, je…. Te asuste ¿verdad?-

-Nara-san, ¡no vuelva a ser eso!- mantuvo sus manos cerca del pecho intentando controlar su respiración.

-Eso te pasa por andar soñando despierta. ¿está el abuelo?-

-¿eh?-se recuperó

-Quiero decir, Jiraiya-

-Oh, si, pase-

La chica extendió el brazo dejando por entendido que era bienvenido (fue un verso sin esfuerzo xD).

Nara entró a la desordenada oficina.

-¿qué quieres? Estoy ocupado- Jiraiya escondió su rostro tras el librillo que leía

-Pues vine avisarte que Ino no podrá hacer la entrevista que necesitamos- se acercó al escritorio

-¿QUÉ?... ¿POR QUÉ?- apartó la novela de su vista y lanzó una mirada mordaz al intrépido fotógrafo

-¡Ah! Le dije que esto iba a ser problemático- suspiró con fastidio

Aunque Ino fuera su novia, normalmente no aceptaba hacerle ese tipo de favores para evitarse problemas.

–Porque dijo que quería hacer otra clase de noticias. Nada de espectáculos y trabajos aburridos- explicó Nara

-¿quién se cree esa chiquilla?-

-Bueno, supongo que lo que ahora debe preocuparte más es quién va a hacer ese artículo ¿no?-

-¡Maldición!... esa parte ya la había leído-

-¡¿Quieres dejar de una vez por todas esa maldita novela!- dio un manotazo sobre el escritorio del viejo

-¡A! ¿en que estábamos?-

-¡En que no tenemos a nadie que cubra la nota!- cruzó los brazos

-¡A!... si, es verdad... ¡¡¡Hyuuga!-

La chica tomó una libreta y un lápiz y se dirigió vacilante a la oficina. Cuando el editor gritaba de esa forma su nombre era porque le iba a propinar un regañazo de primera.

-Emmm... ¿necesita algo?-

-La banda juvenil de Rock "Rockorazón" viene a Tokio en una semana a dar un par de conciertos- explicó tomando un trago a su café –Necesito que alguien vaya a cubrir la nota y de paso, que entreviste a los integrantes del grupo-

-¿En que puedo servirle entonces?-

-Pues como Yamanaka era la encargada de la sección de espectáculos y ya no está...Te necesito...-

El rostro de Hinata se iluminó... lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo por fin estaba sucediendo, el primer artículo que dijese al principio: _Por Hyuuga Hinata_, estaba a punto de ser escrito...

-Te necesito- continuó su jefe –para que busques a Inuzuka, él puede cubrir la nota-

Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de la chica... la desilusión se vio reflejada en su rostro cuando Jiraiya terminó de describir la encomienda.

-Kiba está en Hokkaido, no creo que pueda venir tan pronto- dijo Shikamaru

-Bueno... ¿qué propones?- bufó el anciano abriendo de nuevo su pícara novela

-Supongo que...-

-Ya no importa... ¡demonios!- golpeó su escritorio con coraje –Se supone que somos los únicos que sabemos sobre la visita del grupo... tenemos que ser los primeros en envolver la nota... ¿qué podemos hacer?-

Hinata de nuevo sonrió y, recordando su más grande sueño, decidió ofrecerse como voluntaria para hacer el trabajo.

-¿Tú?- se burló el editor

-Es una oportunidad importante para mí. Por favor, le prometo que no fallaré-

La nívea mirada suplicante, las manos de la joven juntas como si fuera a orar, la desesperación de Shikamaru por salir de ese sitio cuanto antes... todo fue demasiado para el viejo Jiraiya.

-Ahhh!- suspiró -¿Qué remedio?-

Hinata contuvo las ganas de saltar de alegría... éste era un paso más cerca hacia su sueño...

-Toma... éstos son los datos de cada integrante del grupo- el viejo le entregó un par de carpetas –Nara te ayudará en el artículo-

Shikamaru era uno de los mejores fotógrafos con los que contaba "CRHONOS". Eso la hacía sentir más segura para empezar a hacer su trabajo.

Hinata sonrió satisfecha, su primera aventura como reportera acababa de iniciar.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Ok... ahí está ) . Puede que les parezca muy soft, pero es el prólogo, una probadita... La trama tomará fuerza en los siguientes capítulos. Agradezco a mi sempai por el fan art que inspiró esta historia. Espero entonces sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias... ;)

Ukio-onii-chan


	2. Archivos: Fotos de periodista

¡¡¡Irasshaimase!

¡Válgame! Éstas vacaciones se me fueron volando... en fin, nada es para siempre U.U ... Pero bueno, volviendo a lo que nos atañe, aquí está el primer capítulo de éste fic... en realidad lo considero como la segunda parte del prólogo... pero con lo organizada que soy no hallé otra forma de ordenar mis ideas para hacerlas breves y... pues ya leerán los resultados.

Disclaimer: ¡aaaaa! ¿es necesario torturarse de esta forma? ;-; ... Sí, si es necesario... Naruto y sus personajes no son míos ...

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

_**Rockorazón ¡al ritmo de tus latidos!**_

Capítulo 1: _Archivos: Fotos de periodista_

-Bueno...- suspiró Shikamaru –Me voy...-

-E... espera, Nara-san...- el joven se detuvo un metro antes de salir por la puerta -¿no vamos a organizarnos para hacer el trabajo?-

-¿Organizarnos? Eso suena problemático...-

-¡Oh! ¡Venga, Shikamaru!- animó el viejo –Es el primer trabajo serio de Hyuuga, no te cuesta nada apoyarla-

Nara caviló un momento. Como era su costumbre, desglosó tanto los pros como los contras de la situación.

En primer lugar, su novia era celosa por naturaleza... sin embargo, lo que más inspiraba la albina joven era confianza, además de ser una de sus mejores amigas.

En segundo lugar, él era fotógrafo. Prácticamente él sólo hacia lo que el reportero en turno le ordenara... no obstante, éste sería el primer trabajo de Hinata en el periódico mientras que para él sería algo así como el centésimo si las cuentas no le fallaban. Tenía el deber de apoyar a su amiga.

-Ahhhh, ¿Acaso tengo opción?- suspiró resignado

-Gracias, Nara-san- Hyuuga hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Bien... bien, bien, bien, bien... Ahora, si no les molesta- Jiraiya puso sus pies sobre el escritorio, indicando que era hora de que los anexados salieran de ahí.

-Jiraiya-sama... Emmm...- abrazó contra su pecho las carpetas que tenía en su poder -¿puedo retirarme ya?-

-¿Ah? Sí, sí, vete ya...-

Hinata no cabía de la emoción... sonrió con ilusión a su nuevo compañero, de quien recibió una agradable sonrisa también. Ya se dirigían a la salida, Shikamaru ofreció el paso a su amiga (las damas primero .)...

-Hyuuga...-

-¿Si, Jiraiya-sama?-

-Ese trabajo es muy importante... la banda permanecerá en la ciudad cuatro o cinco días nada más. No será fácil realizar el artículo debido a que son un poco herméticos, pero estoy seguro de que harás un buen trabajo-

-h... hai!-

-Bueno ahora sí pueden irse... Je, je ¡Tengo que examinar esta nueva revista!...-

_»»Título de revista: Conejitas sin hogar««_

-Emmm...- descubrió los juicios de sus empleados –ya saben... para analizar la competencia- se justificó

-Si, claro...- susurró Nara mientras abandonaba la oficina (¬.¬ Ero-Sannin)

-Hinata... me temo que hoy no podremos hablar- explicaba mientras acompañaba a la chica a su auto –Ino y yo ya teníamos una cita. Discúlpame-

-¡Oh!... lamento si con esa petición interrumpí tus actividades-

-No!... no te preocupes, sólo será esta vez. El resto de la semana estoy libre-

-Muchas gracias por su apoyo, Nara-san-

-Llámame "Shikamaru" ¿si?. A partir de hoy somos compañeros de equipo.-

-Está bien... Shikamaru- contestó un poco sonrojada

La chica abrió la portezuela de su auto y se subió. Bajó la ventanilla y continuó la charla con su amigo...

-Te hablaré más tarde para afinar detalles. Asegúrate de leer los archivos de la agrupación-

-Si, no te preocupes... nos vemos-

Así, Hyuuga Hinata se dirigió a al departamento que compartía con su primo. Estaba sumamente contenta...

-"Por fin... un trabajo serio. A partir de éste reportaje ya no seré más la mensajerita... Seré la mejor periodista del país... ¡No! del mundo"- ambicionaba dentro de sí mientras conducía.

Llegó a su destino sin altercados... tomó las carpetas y subió a su hogar.

Abrió con sosiego la puerta, entró y dejó su abrigo y los archivos en una silla cerca de la puerta.

-¡Neji-oniisan! ¿estás ahí?-

No recibió respuesta. Dedujo que su querido primo seguía en el trabajo, así que tendría unas cuantas horas para concentrarse en su proyecto...

Fue a la cocina. Abrió la nevera y sacó un recipiente con comida. Lo metió al horno y se dirigió entonces a su alcoba. Se puso ropa más cómoda para trabajar con más libertad.

Una vez lista, agarró las carpetas de la silla y tomó asiento en el comedor.

-"Vamos a ver... Uhm... parece ser un grupo interesante"- comenzaba a leer...

-"_Rockorazón es un trío de jóvenes músicos que surge en Konoha, una villa anónima ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad de Osaka, Japón. Cabe destacar que los miembros de la banda, incluyendo a su representante, son oriundos de ésta inédita aldea. _

_El grupo se formalizó apenas hace unos ocho meses, sin embargo, parece que el público juvenil del norte de Japón los ha aceptado favorablemente en tan poco tiempo debido al palpable talento de los tres integrantes._

_Los ritmos que tocan son múltiples, siendo el rock balada su género favorito. Normalmente componen las letras y melodías de sus canciones, pero en ocasiones interpretan obras de otros autores._

_Ahora se encuentran de vacaciones en Berlín, Alemania. Pronto llegarán a Japón para realizar una gira artística en toda la Isla Nipona, siendo Tokio la primera ciudad que visitarán. _

_Por el poco tiempo que llevan en el medio artístico, es limitada la información que se tiene del grupo; sin embargo, a continuación se describen los datos personales que se conocen hasta ahora de cada elemento de Rockorazón_"-

-¡¡¡¿Hinata!-

-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

La chica pegó un brinco por el susto... los papeles que estaba leyendo salieron volando...

-¡Oh! Lamento mucho si te asusté-

-Neji-oniisan... no te escuché entrar- puso ambas manos en su pecho controlando su respiración

-Eso y además tampoco sentiste el olor a estofado quemado ¿verdad?... mira nada más, todos tus documentos se regaron- se agachó para recoger los papeles.

-E..., esto...- se unió a la recolección

-Ten...- le entregó los archivos que había alzado

-Gracias, Neji-onisan...- Depositó los documentos en la mesa.

-Emmm… ¿por qué estás aquí tan temprano?-

-Porque... ¡Tengo trabajo!- tomó las manos de su primo entre las suyas

-¿Trabajo?-

-¡Sí! ¡Jiraiya-sama me ha encargado cubrir una noticia importante!-

-¿A sí?-

Se sentaron en la sala para conversar sobre el acontecimiento...

-En realidad, sería trabajo para Yamanaka-san. Pero por razones que me son desconocidas renunció de repente...-

-Así son las mujeres- se burló

-¡¿Qué!-

-No..., nada, Mejor continua-

-Bueno... pues sucede que después de eso Jiraiya-sama me encargó que contactara a Inuzuka-san, pero él está fuera de la ciudad y no le daría tiempo para venir a hacer el trabajo-

-Entonces te lo encargaron a ti- dedujo

-Sí... estoy que no me la creo- sonrió con dulzura.

Neji sabía lo importante que era esto para su prima.

La jovencita había sufrido mucho debido a que su padre no estaba de acuerdo con la vida que había elegido. Siempre había sido cruelmente comparada con su hermana menor, quien sí había seguido las órdenes de su progenitor...

Neji se había comprometido a cuidarla mientras pudiera ser totalmente autosuficiente. Así entonces, ambos invirtieron en el pequeño predio cerca de la Universidad...

-Pero...- la morena cambió a un gesto preocupado –No se nada del grupo al que voy a entrevistar-

-¡ah! Te preocupas por pequeñeces, supongo que te dieron algunos antecedentes o algo ¿no?-

-Sí- regaló una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza a su primo –Por eso me encontraste tan concentrada leyendo-

-Bueno, eso es fabuloso.- acarició la mejilla de Hinata -¿y sabes por qué estoy tan contento? Por que estoy seguro de que harás un buen trabajo- abrazó a su prima para darle confianza y seguridad.

-Te lo agradezco, Neji-oniisan- correspondió el abrazo.

-Ok... viendo que estás tan ocupada como para oler estofados chamuscados o para cocinar- se levantó mientras se colocaba de nuevo el abrigo -voy a ver qué compro para la cena-

-Que te vaya bien- se despidió

Una vez que Neji salió del departamento, Hinata volvió a lo suyo.

-A ver... ¡ay!... los papeles se revolvieron... bueno, eso no es problema... conforme los vaya leyendo les daré secuencia...- Se dijo a sí misma y comenzó su trabajo.

Nombre:_ Haruno Sakura_

Edad: _19 años_

Facha de Nacimiento: _28 de marzo_

Actitudes:_ Mantiene una actitud prudente y respetuosa con los medios de comunicación._

Instrumento que ejecuta:_ Acostumbra a tocar la batería, a pesar de que posee talento para ejecutar otros instrumentos como el sintetizador o el bajo._

Canciones:_ Interpreta canciones de su autoría y algunas veces entona las letras que sus compañeros componen específicamente para su voz. _

Moda:_ Su aspecto no es el de una chica aristócrata pedante, pero tampoco cae en el estilo urbano contemporáneo (harapos y esas cosas). Ella prefiere la sencillez de unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa convencional._

Curiosidades:_ Posee una hermosa voz y un carácter jovial. Es la única integrante femenina del grupo. _

_El género que más utiliza para crear sus canciones es la balada romántica._

_Mantuvo en secreto un romance con Uchiha Sasuke; no obstante, se sabe que actualmente mantiene una relación sentimental con Uchiha Itachi, hermano mayor de éste._

-Vaya, vaya... parece ser que no necesito ordenarlos, cada integrante tiene su hoja de datos... aunque son muy pocos para hacer la entrevista- continuó leyendo...

Nombre: _Uzumaki Naruto_

Edad: _19 años_

Fecha de Nacimiento: _10 de octubre_

Actitudes: _Mantiene una relación amigable con el público en general, aunque no acostumbra a dar entrevistas._

Instrumento que ejecuta: _El saxofón y el sintetizador son sus instrumentos favoritos._

Canciones: _Compone la mayoría de las canciones que interpretan sus compañeros, sin embargo, a éste simpático joven le gusta interpretar canciones de otros autores. _

Moda: _La ropa con colores llamativos es su favorita. Las chamarras holgadas y pantalones del mismo tipo son sus prendas predilectas._

Curiosidades: _Tiene un carácter alegre y fresco, lo que hace que el grupo sea un poco más ameno para el público. Su música preferida es la de los años 80, siendo Michael Jackson y Queen sus intérpretes consentidos. Se dice que éste chico tiene cierto vínculo con los zorros y con el número nueve... _(xD)

-Mmmm... un chico interesante- decía para sí mientras se sonrojaba al imaginar el físico del joven.

Continuó leyendo...

Nombre: _Uchiha Sasuke_

Edad: _19 años_

Fecha de nacimiento: _23 de julio_

Actitudes: _Es bastante serio y reservado con el público. En ocasiones, es frío y distante con los medios de comunicación._

Instrumento que ejecuta:_ El bajo y la guitarra. No obstante, prefiere limitarse a ser el vocalista principal del trío._

Canciones: _Acostumbra a interpretar piezas musicales de su autoría, aunque en ciertas presentaciones entona canciones del cuarteto de Liverpool "The Beatles" y algunas composiciones de trova sudamericana._

Moda: _Usa ropa de mezclilla y prendas de color negro generalmente._

Curiosidades: _No hay muchos datos, pero se sabe que tuvo un romance fugaz con su compañera Sakura y que tiene cierta obsesión por los abanicos de papel. El trato con su hermano mayor es hosco y tajante; sin embargo, procura mantener las relaciones familiares distantes a su vida pública._

Rin... rin...

El timbre del teléfono la asustó de nuevo... dejó los archivos en la mesa y fue a contestar el llamado...

-Diga...-

-Hinata? Habla Shikamaru-

-¡ah! Shikamaru-san... ¿qué pasa?-

-Quería saber cómo vas-

-Muy bien... he estado leyendo los datos personales de los integrantes del grupo...-

-Mmm... entonces supongo que ya viste las fotos...-

-¿fotos?-

-Si... el abuelo puso las fotografías de cada chico en un sobre anexo a la hoja de datos personales.-

-¿A si?...- la chica comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, esos sobres ya se habían revuelto con los otros papeles...

-Si. Bueno, eso fue petición mía. Pensé que sería más fácil para ti hacer la entrevista si te familiarizabas antes con la apariencia de cada chico-

-¡Ah!... Muchas gracias, Shikamaru-san... pero, este... no son muy necesarias las fotos ¿verdad?...-

-Bueno, creí que te sería útil. Ino siempre se queja cuando va a entrevistar a alguien sin familiarizarlo. Creo que se da más confianza cuando conoce físicamente a su entrevistado. Desgraciadamente, el anciano sólo consiguió fotografías "paparazzis"-

-¿paparazzis?-

-Sí, el muy flojo no quiso buscar más y se limitó a conseguir una de cada uno. Mas te vale que las cuides-

-¿q... qué las c...cuide?- la garganta poco a poco se le cerraba

-Sí, para que no te confundas al hacer la entrevista-

-Gr... gracias-

-No hay de qué... de todos modos yo tampoco conozco al grupo. Es nuevo ¿no?-

-S... s... s...-

-Eso pensé... entonces las fotografías no servirán a ambos ¿no?-

-S... s... s...-

-Hinata... ¿sigues ahí?-

-¡Goumen, es que ando pensando en...-

-Mas vale que te concentres en este trabajo, Hinata. Somos los únicos que sabemos de esto, si fallamos un poquito y otro periódico se lleva la exclusiva...-

-¿q... q... qué?-

-Si otro periódico nos ganara la nota... no, mejor no te asusto... ¡je, je!-

-¿A si?...- dijo en hilo de voz...

-Aja... bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana ¡o mejor pasado mañana!... no quiero que te presiones con el tiempo. Espero que ya tengas algunas preguntas hechas para darnos una idea de tu trabajo. Adiós-

-a...adiós?-

Los sobres estaban revueltos... el pánico envolvió a la chica un momento...

Había prometido no fallar en su primer encargo... además, era muy importante el artículo que debía hacer para la gaceta a la que trabajaba... un error, por ínfimo que fuera, podía significar la derrota.

-"Tranquila... tranquila... Eres Hyuuga Hinata, resolverás esto..."- se daba ánimos mientras buscaba desesperadamente los sobres entre los papeles.

Este fic continuará...

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

¡¡¡Arg... ¿qué clase de capítulo es éste! Bueno, como sea ya lo leyeron...

¡oh! Por cierto... sobre los datos del equipo 7 debo aclarar que las fechas de nacimiento fueron aportaciones de una amiga... la verdad no sé qué tan acertadas sean. El resto de los datos brotaron de mi enrevesada imaginación, así que si no les gustó, tienen todo el derecho del mundo para jalarme las orejas U.Uu

A **_"lo estoy pensando"_**: Efectivamente, **éste es un SasuHina**. Está un poquito raro, pero bueno ¿qué puedo decir? Cuando mi imaginación anda suelta causa estragos como los que estás leyendo je, je xD... No te me desesperes, esto apenas comienza (uyyyy! Eso ha sonado a amenaza O.o), los próximos capítulos estarán más relacionados con esta parejita... Que bueno que te gustó la idea de hacer a Hinatis una reportera (al más puro estilo de Sandy Belle ¡¡¡¡Nooooo! Olvida eso) y a Shikamaru un fotógrafo (es fácil imaginárselo con una cámara colgando ¿no?) Pues ojalá que sigas la historia hasta el final y si no te gusta algo házmelo saber para corregirlo... ¡¡¡Gracias x tu Review!

Bueno, pues me despido por el momento deseándoles lo mejor... ¡¡¡¡Se cuidan! .


	3. Encuentros: El cantante incógnita

¡Irasshaimase! He aquí el segundo capi de esta historia... ¡Que lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos y no gano dinero al usarlos.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

_**Rockorazón ¡al ritmo de tus latidos!**_

Capítulo 2: _Encuentros: El cantante incógnita_

-hey! Kakashi-sensei... Ya llegamos?-

-Hmp! Vas a empezar a fastidiar-

-¡Ay sí! El lindo chico de ojitos afilados se empieza a fastidiar- Un muchachito de cabello rubio contestaba con sarcasmo al comentario de su compañero.

-Hey, hey... calmaos chicos. Ya falta poco para que lleguemos- contestaba un hombre de unos 32 años de edad.

-Ah- suspiró una chica que viajaba con ellos –¿Tokio será igual de hermoso que Berlín?-

-Sí- contestó con aires de burla el rubio –Porque ahí va a estar I-ta-chi-

-¡Silencio, Baka!- Lanzó la charola de alimentos a la cabeza del bromista

-¡aaaa! Sakura-chan! Eso dolió- se sobaba la nariz –si no querías tu almuerzo...-

-¡¿almuerzo! ¡era mi almuerzo!- la joven se puso inmediatamente de pie –Naruto imbécil, por tu culpa desperdicie mi almuerzo!-

-Bueno... eso te ayudará a cuidar tu dieta por hoy- consolaba el ojiazul

-¿insinúas que soy gorda?-

Emmm... mejor veamos qué pasó con Hinata n.n U

o0o

-Los sobres... los sobres ¡¿Dónde están los sobres!-

Los papeles sobre la mesa parecían el mantel de ésta... Hinata hojeaba y revolvía con más y más desesperación...

Rin... Rin...

De nuevo interrumpía el teléfono.

-Si?-

-Hyuuga?... habla Jiraiya-

-¡a! Ji...Jira... iya-sama-

-Sí... hablaba para preguntarte cómo vas con los archivos-

-Aaa... pues yo...-

-Supongo que ya te habló Nara-

-¿Shikamaru-san?... S...si-

-¿Te mencionó algo sobre unas fotografías?-

-¿Foto...grafías?-

-Sí... de los integrantes del grupo-

-Me...mencionó algo de eso... ¡pero es que...-

La chica estaba nerviosa, dispuesta a dar una explicación llena de pretextos que nadie le había pedido. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo... Ya imaginaba un tremendo regaño cortesía de su jefe. Había prometido no fallar y lo había hecho, había fallado en su primera misión como reportera...

-Etto... je, je... Creo que olvidé introducirlas en la carpeta je, je- interrumpió su jefe

Un silencio inundó el ambiente por unos segundos. Hinata estuvo a punto de soltar la bocina por la impresión...

-¿Hyuuga?... ¿Sigues ahí?-

-¡A! Hai!- reaccionó después de unos segundos

-A que bien, que bien... ¡¿y por que rayos no estás ya en la oficina para que te entregue las fotografías!-

-Ya... ya estoy allá Jiraiya-sama-

Colgó el teléfono y salió como ráfaga por las famosas fotografías...

o0o

-¡Kya! ¡Que lindo, que lindo!-

-Hey! Estás muy emocionada, Sakura-chan-

-Es que Ita-koi me mandó un e-mail ¡KYA!-

La agraciada chica de cabello rosa estaba más que emocionada. No sólo regresaba a su país de origen, sino que además haría su debut como en la ciudad capital en donde su querido novio la estaría esperando...

-Ya no puedo esperar para ver a mi Ita-koi!-

-A ja, ja... estás chiflada- se burlaba el ojiazul –cuando lleguemos estaremos atiborrados de trabajo y no habrá tiempo de "Ita-koi" ja, ja-

-Silencio, Naruto baka- otorgó un coscorrón a la rubia cabellera –Itachi me está esperando y yo iré con él, aunque tenga que estar conmigo en el escenario-

Kakashi miraba con cierto aire de diversión aquella escena.

Estaba orgulloso, muy orgulloso. La idea de hacer una banda de rock con estos tres jóvenes había sido una de las mejores que había tenido. Pero había algo que no le cuadraba, algo no le permitía sentirse plenamente ufano.

Miró entonces la otra línea de asientos y se percató de esa incomprensible figura. Estaba aquél muchacho de ojos y cabellos negros mirando a través de la ventanilla, con el rostro recargado en la palma de su mano y con sus pupilas extraviadas.

Era típico de él pasar inapercibido, a pesar de tener una personalidad tan interesante, sus ruidosos compañeros captaban la atención de todos. Pero esa era una de las 36,481.5 cosas que menos le importaban.

Él estaba siempre junto a ellos: que si tenían función, que si tenían ensayo, que si saldrían de compras... siempre pegado a ellos. Y el colmo era que ya no sabía si era por obligación o por gusto. Le daba igual, de todas formas seguiría adherido a ellos.

-Sasuke... estás muy pensativo- exclamó el hombre de cabellos plateados. Los otros dos interrumpieron su "charla" al notar la observación de su representante –más de lo normal yo diría- concluyó esperando la respuesta del citado.

Uchiha se limitó a mirarlo con la típica inexpresión de él. No tenía la obligación de corresponder al comentario.

Mantuvo fijas sus pupilas en el rostro de Hatake; sobrio y sin inmutarse ante la retadora presencia del peliplateado. Luego de unos segundos, desvió la mirada a la chica de ojos verdes que se había quedado estática, agarrando con una fuerza poco femenina la chaqueta de su compañero burlón.

Ella igual lo miró sin moverse un milímetro. No se sentía culpable o arrepentida de la decisión que había tomado con respecto a su "relación". Por el contrario, estaba orgullosa de haberse dado cuenta del error que cometió al fijarse en él.

Otros tantos segunditos transcurrieron así, sin que algún presente se atreviera a mover un solo músculo... hasta que la voz del piloto robó la atención...

-Atención, señores pasajeros. Les habla el capitán. En 10 minutos aproximados estaremos aterrizando en la ciudad de Tokio. Les recomendamos permanecer en sus asientos y ajustar sus cinturones de seguridad. Gracias-

-Kyaaaaa! Ita-chan estará esperándome con un ramo de sakuritas como yo... ¡KYAAAAAA!- decía mientras se volvía a sentar.

Sasuke suspiró. Sabía que ese extraño sentimiento que lo invadía cada vez que Haruno demostraba cariño hacia su hermano se acrecentaría al llegar a la capital de su natal Japón.

o0o

Hinata ya estaba camino a las oficinas de "Chronos", cuando de pronto su auto comenzó a tener algunas fallas (salía humo del motor, nada grave). Asustada, decidió orillarse para revisar la máquina. El problema era que no sabía nada de mecánica. Abrió la cajuela, tosió un poco a consecuencia del humo y se encontró con un gran rompecabezas.

Su cara se ensombreció cuando se dio cuenta que era imposible para ella arreglar ese problemita. Acto seguido, buscó con la mirada desesperadamente a un alma caritativa que la ayudara. Pero la calle estaba totalmente desierta. La desesperanza comenzó a vencer a la chica de mirada lechosa. Se recargó en la portezuela y resbaló hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo.

-"¡Dios!... soy un desastre... Jiraiya-sama no me la perdonará..."- se lamentaba –" aun faltan diez calles, no llegaré a tiempo"-

Sonó su teléfono móvil. Contestó con desgano.

-Si?-

-Hinata! ¿dónde andas que me tienes preocupado?-

-Neji-oniisan, perdón, es que tuve que salir de emergencia y...-

-¿en dónde estas?-

-Camino a la oficina. El motor del auto se averió y estoy aquí varada-

-Dime exactamente dónde estás para ir por ti-

-¡NO!-

No era posible. De nuevo Hyuuga Hinata necesitaba ser auxiliada. No era orgullosa, pero sabía a la perfección que una periodista audaz nunca necesitaría la ayuda de nadie para solucionar este tipo de problemitas...

-¿Hinata?- Neji desconoció el tono que usó la aludida

-Emmm...- suavizó la voz -quiero decir que no te preocupes je, je-

-Pero...-

-Estaré bien, sólo me faltan unas dos calles para llegar-

-ahhh!- suspiró -¿qué remedio?-

-Gracias... nos vemos al rato-

Presionó el botón que daba por terminado el servicio.

-"Y... ahora?"-

Se puso de pie, miró para ambos lados de la calle con la esperanza de que algún buen samaritano le echara una mano con su bronca. Pero no, nadie pasaba por aquella corredera.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca, 15 minutos hacía que había salido de casa. "Una eternidad" reclamaba Jiraiya en su imaginación. Suspiró con entereza convenciéndose de que era su deber cumplir aquella "misión" ( xb ). Con pasos decisivos se acercó a la portezuela de su auto, la abrió con decisión y sacó las carpetas en donde aguardaba su trabajo. Cerró después de colocar el seguro y con determinación comenzó a caminar en dirección a su trabajo. Paulatinamente aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos hasta que corrió a toda velocidad.

o0o

Llegaron al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, Sakura tirando de un carrito con dos valijitas, Naruto y Sasuke cargando de un hombro sus maletas, Kakashi detrás de ellos.

-Iré por el resto del equipaje- sentenció el peliplateado –Ustedes vayan por una soda. Sasuke, habla a la compañía de taxis para que vengan por nosotros-

El moreno obedeció, tomó la agenda que su representante le facilitaba. Ya estaba camino a la cabina telefónica, cuando vió entre la gente, que iba y venía, un rostro muy familiar.

-Itachi- masculló con una voz apenas audible

-¡ITA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-

Haruno corrió al pecho de su novio, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Sasuke sintió como su corazón se encogía, en su garganta se formaba un nudo que prácticamente le atascaba el esófago.

-Aaaa! ¡qué bien es respirar el aire nacional! ¿no?- Naruto se recargó en el hombro de Uchiha, rescatándolo de esa horrible sensación.

-Hmp! ¡Me da igual!- bufó y continuó con su andar hacia el teléfono.

Pasó entonces frente a su hermano mayor, que tomaba de la cintura a la chica que alguna vez fue suya. Los ignoró por completo, como si fueran maniquíes de aparador.

-¡Itachi-neechan!- saludó Naruto mientras se acercaba a ellos -¡¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos!-

-¡Naruto-kun!- respondía Uchiha al rubio mientras chocaban las palmas de la mano en señal de saludo.

-Mmmm? ¿nada de flores, Sakura-chan?-

-¿Flores?- interrogó el pelinegro

-¡Silencio, Naruto baka!- golpeó al temerario Uzumaki –etto... mo je, je- reía con nerviosismo –No hagas caso, Itachi. Mejor vamos a tomar un refresco- tomó del brazo a su novio y lo jaló a una pequeña cafetería que estaba dentro del mismo aeropuerto.

Naruto, luego de recuperarse del trancazo, decidió sentarse y esperar a su amigo Sasuke. Poco después, Hatake se acercaba a él con las maletas restantes.

-Hey! Naruto, ¿dónde están tus compañeros?-

-Sakura fue a comprar algo con Itachi-

-¿Itachi-kun?-

-Aja, vino a saludar a Sakura-chan-

-A! ya veo... ¿y Sasuke?-

-Pues él... ¡oh! Ahí viene-

Uchiha se acercó a ellos con esa facha de niño insensible y con su típico andar.

-El transporte viene para acá- expuso mientras entregaba la agenda a su dueño -¿y...- tragó saliva ...Sakura?-

-Fue con tu hermano a tomar algo. ¿Podrías avisarle que la estamos esperando?-

Un chorro de agua fría cayó sobre el de fría mirada; no obstante, de mala gana obedeció a Kakashi. Dio media vuelta, pero se percató de que ya venían hacia él.

-Es hora de irnos- se limitó a decir cuando vio entrelazadas las manos de Itachi y Haruno.

Se dirigieron al hotel donde estarían los próximos ocho días.

El edificio se veía en buen estado. Tenía una imagen agradable: los muros estaban pintados de un color blanco, enormes ventanales y los barandales churriguerescos de los balconcitos que sobresalían lo hacían parecer aún más elegante. Algunos quinqués adornaban el inmueble con entrada giratoria.

Entraron y se dirigieron a la recepción. Un joven pelirrojo estaba detrás del mostrador; parecía estar muy ocupado revisando algunas facturas.

-Emmm... coff, coff…- Hatake logró llamar la atención del recepcionista.

-¿si?-

-Este... reservaciones para el grupo "Rockorazón"-

-¡Oh! Lo lamento mucho... no los había reconocido. Bienvenidos al hotel "Zabaku no Kaze" (n/a emmm... sin comentarios). Es un honor que se hospeden con nosotros. Mi nombre es Gaara y soy el gerente – hizo una reverencia –Aquí está la ficha de estancia- entregó una boleta –en cuanto la llenen y la firmen se podrán instalar-

Una vez terminado con todo ese papeleo, el amable joven pelirrojo los guió a sus habitaciones personalmente. Era una para cada uno...

-¡Vaya lujo!- expresó Uzumaki al ver el interior del cuarto –es demasiado para mí... Kakashi-sensei...-

-¡oh! No seas exagerado, Naruto. Sólo estarás aquí una semana. Apuesto uno y mil platos de ramen a que después no vas a querer irte- sentenció Kakashi

-¡A, no! ¡Con el ramen no te metas!-

-Hablando de comida... ¿a dónde iremos a cenar, Ita-koi?-

-¿Qué?... Pensaba que querías descansar luego de tu viaje- Itachi contestó con sorpresa

-Pues sí, pero yo quería ir a cenar contigo- rogó la pelirosa –además... hace tiempo que no estamos solos- concluyó con una voz mas sugestiva.

-Voy a mi cuarto- dijo el ojinegro menor entrando a éste y cerrando la puerta con lentitud.

A Sasuke le molestó aquel comentario. Lo sentía muy frío, casi tanto como los que alguna vez le dirigió su hermano. Solamente para desahogar esa horrible sensación, comenzó a acomodar su equipaje. Luego se dio una ducha y se puso ropa más cómoda. La cama tenía un aspecto suave, por lo que se recostó un momento a ver si el sueño le llegaba. Prendió el televisor pero ningún canal le conformó.

Luego de estar inquieto unos minutos dentro de la pieza, tomó con coraje su billetera y decidió salir a dar una vuelta.

-Kakashi...- tocó la puerta de la habitación del mencionado –voy a salir... regreso en un rato-

Comenzó su recorrido por la abrumadora ciudad nipona. No había nada que no hubiera visto: vehículos, personas caminando de un lado a otro, tiendas... Era muy aburrido, casi tanto como su vida.

Caminaba y sólo caminaba, sin fijarse mucho en lo que le rodeaba. Mantenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y la mirada en el suelo, como si estuviera contando sus pasos. Dio entonces vuelta a la esquina...

-¡Ouch!-

El impacto con la otra persona hizo que cayera de sentón...

-Si eres estúpido ¿por qué demonios no te fijas por donde...-

-¡Goumen nasai!... ¿se encuentra bien?-

Sasuke divisó un rostro níveo de facciones delicadas al alzar la mirada. Una hermosa joven de cabellos negro azulado y ojos blancos le ofrecía la mano para ayudar a que se levantase.

-S... sí- fue lo único que emanó su garganta debido a la impresión.

-Oh... de veras que lo siento, es que llevo prisa y...- se disculpaba Hinata mientras Sasuke aceptaba la ayuda ofrecida.

-No discúlpeme a mí... no debí se tan grosero-

Hinata se sonrojó un momento a consecuencia del gallardo comentario. Era muy difícil encontrar a personas tan atentas en esos tiempos. Peor su rubor se desvaneció al mirar todos sus documentos regados por la acera.

-¡Mis papeles!- y comenzó a recogerlos.

-Permítame ayudarla-

Más rápido que de inmediato, Sasuke recogió algunos escritos. Hinata había ganado la idea de recoger el último, provocando que el pelinegro posara las yemas de sus dedos sobre el dorso de la mano de la chica. Como si hubiera sido algo automático, ambos enderezaron la mirada obligando a sus pupilas a cruzarse. Un osado rubor apareció en las mejillas de ambos.

El ojinegro apartó abruptamente su mano y se puso de pie.

-A! lo lamento mucho...-

-No hay... por qué- negó Hinata con la cabeza mientras se levantaba sin valor de enfrentarlo a la cara...

-Bueno... aquí tiene-

-Gra...gracias- hizo una reverencia para luego marcharse corriendo.

-De... nada- masculló

Sasuke decidió continuar su ronda por aquella ciudad, llegando a un parque. Estaba muy cansado así que se sentó en una banquita bajo un frondoso árbol. Una fresca brisa jugueteó con su cabello, cerró los ojos para disfrutarla.

El rostro de la chica que acababa de conocer se dibujó en su mente. Abrió sus oscuras pupilas al reaccionar... ¿por qué? ¿por qué no podía olvidar aquellas angelicales facciones?

o0o

-¡Jiraiya-sama!- Hinata entró de forma repentina al piso donde estaba su oficina y la de su jefe.

El lugar estaba totalmente desierto. La pelinegra se sorprendió al encontrar ese escenario, Jiraiya siempre estaba metido en su oficina ya fuera organizando artículos, gritando a sus empleados o leyendo sus novelas depravadas. Estaba todo el día dentro de esa maltrecha agencia, excepto cuando...

"Salí a comer. Disculpe las molestias 0 " 

-¡Por Kami!... ¿qué clase de jefe tengo?...- la chica se quejó –ni hablar- se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera –conociéndolo no va a regresar hasta dentro de unas dos horas... eso si se acaba de ir-

La Hyuuga cerró los ojos para descansar un poco. Echó la cabeza para atrás y respiró profundamente.

-"ojos negros... qué hermosos ojos"-

Se alebrestó cuando ese pensamiento le llegó a la mente. Comenzó a respirar más rápido mientras que un nítido color rojo le entintaba las mejillas.

Este fic continuará...

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo... la verdad como que le faltó detalle, pero es que de por sí me es un poco complicado escribir, ahora que hay escuela se me complica el doble. De todos modos espero sus quejas y tooooodo lo que quieran decirme con respecto a la historia.

A **_"Amaya Erizawa":_** ¡GOUMEN NASAI! No te pude contestar x q nos pusimos de acuerdo para publicar el Review y el capi... pero no te preocupes qué te contestaré los dos que escribiste (arigatou godaimazu!) Es justo ¿no?. bueno... ¡que bueno que te haya gustado el prólogo! También adoro el SasuHina ¡kawaii!... pero como que no me animaba a escribir de este par, hay que admitir que Sasuke jamás de los jamases va a fijarse en Hinatita (buaaaaaaaaaaa!) por eso hice este universo alterno... oye ¡destapaste el pastel antes! (aunque tarde o temprano se iba a saber que Sasuke era parte de Rockorazón xD).

A **_"Amaya Erizawa":_** Pue ti... va a haber un ItaSaku... emmm no se, como que me late ésta parejita... ¡Pero no te preocupes, amiga! Que este par no van a tener mucha participación en el fic (recuerda que es SasuHina) Sólo estarán en unos cuántos capítulos (como el anterior) Además, necesitaba una manzana de la discordia entre Sasuke y Sakura y como que Naruto... bueno, éste peque es medio alivianado como para andar bajando novias ¿no?... ¡Que mejor que su hermanito querido para este papel! En cuanto al dúo Hina Shika (o como sea) pues ¡Me encanta! Aunque no es muy común... Espero que sigas leyendo y ya sabes que cualquier cosa que no te guste (emmm excepto el ItaSaku, por eso del argumento) aquí la corrijo con mucho gusto.

A **_"lo estoy pensando":_** Pues así como confusiones, confusiones... ¡PUES CLARO QUE YES! Ya ves... Hinata se acaba de encontrar con Sasuke y ni por enterada que es al que va a entrevistar je, je xD... Claro que la pobre va a estar un poquitillo despistada, aunque no lo sea mucho en el anime... pero es que teniendo a Jiraiya de jefe ¿quién no iba a estar tan nerviosa?... Puff! De imaginarlo ya me canse XD. Ok espero que hayas disfrutado el capi y cualquier detalle que no te haya parecido, pues ahí me escribes para ver si lo podemos corregir ¿va?...


	4. Ensayos: Un espia indecoroso

**Irasshaimase! n.n **

Después de un notable abandono, aquí regreso para continuar esta historia. Lo que pasa es que entre los deberes de la escuela y de la casa, pues nada más no pude escribir... en fin, ya no pierdo tiempo en trivialidades y mejor empezamos con esto ¿de acuerdo?

DEDICATORIA: ok, este fic ya está dedicado a los chicos que participan en él, pero **este capi va dedicado a HANA-CHAN... ¡arigatoo gozaimasu, esme-chan n.n!**

NOTA: Los personajes que aquí participan son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y TV Tokyo; la canción es obra de Eric Bazilian y la interpreta Joan Osborne; la historia...¡esa sí es mía! NADA SE UTILIZA PARA OBTENER BENEFICIOS ECONÓMICOS...

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

_**Rockorazón ¡al ritmo de tus latidos!**_

Capitulo 3: _Ensayos: Un espía indecoroso_

_-¡Jiraiya-sama!- Hinata entró de forma repentina al piso donde estaba su oficina y la de su jefe._

_El lugar estaba totalmente desierto. La pelinegra se sorprendió al encontrar ese escenario, Jiraiya siempre estaba metido en su oficina ya fuera organizando artículos, gritando a sus empleados o leyendo sus novelas depravadas. Estaba todo el día dentro de esa maltrecha agencia, excepto cuando..._

"_Salí a comer. Disculpe las molestias"_

_-¡Por Kami!... ¿qué clase de jefe tengo?...- la chica se quejó –ni hablar- se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera –conociéndolo no va a regresar hasta dentro de unas dos horas... eso si se acaba de ir-_

_La Hyuuga cerró los ojos para descansar un poco. Echó la cabeza para atrás y respiró profundamente._

_-"ojos negros... qué hermosos ojos"-_

_Se alebrestó cuando ese pensamiento le llegó a la mente. Comenzó a respirar más rápido mientras que un nítido color rojo le entintaba las mejillas._

-"¿Por qué sigo pensando en eso?"-

Movió la cabeza un par de veces para deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos y volvió a cerrar los ojos para tratar de relajarse. Al abrir los ojos, ya más calmada, se percató de la máquina de dulces que estaba en la oficina. Eso le recordó a su estómago que no llevaba nada desde el almuerzo, así que sacó de su bolso un par de monedas para comprar un pastelillo. Se acercó hambrienta al artefacto.

-Mmm... veamos...- elegía la mercancía –a! esas galletas se ven deliciosas-

Introdujo la moneda y tecleó la clave para obtenerlas. Con un esfuerzo sorprendente la pobre máquina hizo su trabajo para luego hacer corto circuito, echando fumarolitas por los orificios del despachador.

La joven se quedó inmóvil un momento, pero de inmediato se encogió de hombros y se volvió a sentar. Había recordado que la pobre fabriquita ya llevaba allí cerca de... de... bueno, Jiraiya la había estrenado, así que dedujo que era bastante tiempo el que llevaba laborando en "Chronos", ya era justo que el aparato se jubilara ¿no?.

Abrió el paquete de galletas sabor a naranja. Tomó con dos dedos la primera a la vista (era una joven elegante de nacimiento) y con un poco de desesperación probó tan suculenta pastizeta... la textura era dura y el sabor rancio.

-¡Iuhg! ¿desde cuándo está esto aquí?-

-Según yo, desde hace dos años-

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

Escuchó una repentina voz detrás de ella. Gritó casi casi atragantándose con las migajas que le quedaban en la garganta.

-Tranquila... tranquila!-

-Ay, ay... disculpe- se colocó una mano en el pecho tratando de controlar su respiración –es que yo...-

-No, no... el que debe pedir disculpas soy yo-

-Lee-san, ¿qué hace aquí?- intentó articular todavía jadeando -¿no se supone que debería estar con Tenten-San?-

-Si, debería, pero esa loca está obsesionada con buscar algo con qué impactar al público-

-No dejará que Yamanaka-san le gane una exclusiva ¿verdad?-

-No... je, je- Lee tomó asiento –Esas dos jamás dejarán de competir je, je... pero hay rumores de que Ino renunció-

-No es que haya renunciado, necesitaba un descanso, es todo-

-Oh, ya veo-

-Pero no ha contestado mi pregunta... ¿qué hace aquí?-

-Ah... me estas corriendo- dijo Lee con tono falsamente molesto

-No!- contestó apenada –Lo que pasa es que Jiraiya-sama no está ahora-

-Ay niña! Si por eso es que vine- La cara desconcertada de la pelinegra pedía una explicación inmediata –Bueno, es que me mandó para avisar a la reportera encargada de entrevistar a los "Rockorazón" que no podría venir-

-¡¿Qué no vendrá?!-

-No, el muy acomedido decidió acompañar a una señorita a cenar, ya sabes- suspiró –Venía con la intención de encontrarme a Yamanaka, pero por lo que me acabas de comentar, supongo que tendré que esperar a la víctima-

-¿Victima?-

-Je, je, es que cuando se trata de un asunto tan delicado como este artículo especial, el abuelo es muy quisquilloso... ¿acaso conoces al mártir que se encargará de esto?-

Hinata quedó boquiabierta. Conocía muy bien lo exigente que podía llegar a ser su jefe, incluso fue testigo de muchos de los regaños que concedía al por mayor cuando algo no salía bien; pero se limitaba a creer que únicamente explotaba de vez en cuando y sólo como reproche, nada personal; no obstante, eso de llamarla "indirectamente" _mártir_ no sonaba muy alentador que digamos...

-Etto... soy yo-

(silencio... aho, aho... silencio)

-¿Eh?... ¡ah! Je, je- risa nerviosa –no te creas...es que soy un poco exagerado je, je...-

-ah!- suspiró Hinata con tolerancia -¿y que es lo que tenía que decirme?-

-Oh!... entre tanta cosa casi me olvido- se puso de pie frente a ella e hizo una reverencia –Señorita mía, tengo el honor de presentarle a su nuevo asistente: Rock Lee, fotógrafo profesional a sus órdenes-

La ojiblanco a penas pudo reaccionar. Para empezar, ella iba exclusivamente por las fotografías, nada de nueva gente involucrada en su encomienda... y para concluir, ¿no se suponía que Nara la estaba apoyando?. Esa cara de desconcierto fue percibida por Lee casi de inmediato.

-Etto... no te lo dijo ¿verdad?- preguntó el chico con una gota en la frente

-¿Decirme qué quién?-

-Jiraiya perdió las fotografías de los integrantes de Rockorazón en una partida de póquer con el editor del otro periódico-

-¡¿Que hizo qué?!-

-No te hagas la sorda- rió un poco el de ojos redondos –Ya conoces a tu jefe, je, je aparte de apostador vicioso es muy sentencioso (verso sin esfuerzo xD) ¿no crees? Je, je... hablando de sentencias, vengo a decirte que yo conseguiré todas las evidencias para que puedas hacer bien el artículo. Te va a costar más trabajo porque el otro periódico ya tiene los datos del grupo... además, según los últimos reportes, parece ser que la visita de la agrupación se adelantó, así que debes ser rápida y profesional para que no nos vayan a ganar la nota-

-Oh! ¿qué acaso ese decrépito no siente pena por los demás?- la joven suspiró con fastidio

-Bueno, agradece que es tu primer trabajo serio aquí en el periódico- se acercó un poco más a ella –por eso no me extraña que Yamanaka haya renunciado-

-¿Cómo? ¿Es posible que Jiraiya sea aún más exigente?-

-Yo no diría exigente, diría... ¿sanguinario?-

La joven puso una cara de preocupación que apenas podía ser ignorada. Hyuuga estaba olvidando su objetivo: ser una excelente periodista, (y es que una excelente periodista no se queja de los contextos que se le impongan, hace su trabajo y punto) pero Jiraiya definitivamente pretendía robarle toda la energía que poseía.

-Bueno! Pero no te preocupes- acarició la espalda de Hinata con intención de consolarla –acá, entre Nara y yo, te vamos a ayudar-

-Oh! Muchas gracias- trató de sonreír –espero ser más ayuda que estorbo-

-¿estorbo? Por su puesto que no! Aunque es tu primer artículo profesional, todos los que trabajamos aquí estamos seguros que eres capaz de ser una periodista insuperable -

-Pero, ¿está bien que usted nos ayude?-

-¡Claro, niña!, estás hablando con el mejor paparazzi de todo Japón-

-Ji, ji, ji, ji- Hinata puso las manos sobre su boca intentando ahogar la risita. Ver a Lee haciendo la pose de "nice guy" le provocaba una sensación divertida –De acuerdo, Lee san ji, ji... entonces pasado mañana nos veremos aquí para aclarar detalles-

-¡Perfecto!... Uy,- miró el reloj de su muñeca -ya es muy tarde. Me voy, nos veremos después, Hinata-chan-

-Que le vaya bien Lee-san-

Fue entonces cuando el chico de abundantes cejas salió de la oficina Y Hinata se quedaba a cavilar un momento. Estaba segura de que con la ayuda de Lee el trabajo sería, si no más fácil, sí más divertido.

Recordó entonces a su primo ansioso y a su auto averiado. Debía arreglar el desperfecto y luego quedar de acuerdo con Shikamaru para hacer el reportaje.

-Neji-niisan debe estar preocupado- tomó su celular –Debo habl... ¡NO! ¡No puedes Hinata!...- volvió a guardar su móvil con impulso –Tú sola puedes salir de éste problema-

Y con pasos largos y decididos salió del edificio dirigiéndose a donde estaba su auto. Si lograba regresar a casa sana y salva montada en el carro listo, sería un logro del que estaría más que orgullosa.

69-69-69-69-69

Sasuke seguía un poco desconcertado por tan inusual encuentro... No sabía si considerarse afortunado por haberse topado con tan hermosa criatura en su primer día en Tokio, o miserable por haber sido un cruce tan breve.

-"Vaya, parece que Tokio está dotado de hermosas mujeres...¡NO! ¿en qué demonios piensas?"-

Dándose unos golpecitos en la frente, Uchiha trataba de auto convencerse para no caer en las "redes de Eros". A pesar de ser un joven que difícilmente expresaba sus emociones, era capaz de percibir y sentir. El motivo del temor a enamorarse otra vez era que, desgraciadamente, una chica pelirrosa todavía le robaba espacio en sus pensamientos.

De forma pesada, se puso de pie y caminó sin rumbo por aquél parque. La tarde se desvanecía y la hora de regresar se acercaba. El reloj de la plaza tocó siete campanadas y el alumbrado público se hizo presente.

-¡Sasuke!... ¡Sasuke!-

La voz inconfundible de un joven despistado fue distinguida por el nombrado.

-¡SASUKE NO BAKA!-

De pronto se detuvo ofendido por el comentario y, con la misma actitud indignada, apareció detrás del gritón.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-

-Ahhh!- Naruto dio media vuelta -Sasuke… estaba tan, tan preocupado por ti Buaaaaaaaa! TTuTT-

El rubio se aferró a su compañero recién localizado, lloriqueando falsamente de forma burlona.

-Aléjate de mí, subnormal!- forcejeaba tratando de zafarse de los asfixiantes abrazos

-¿Por qué, si te acabo de encontrar amigo mío?-

Era mucho pedir que los paseantes ignoraran a tal pareja; una pequeña hizo más obvia la escena.

-¡Mira mami! ¡esos chicos se están abrazando!-

-Aléjate de ellos!-

Al notar que proporcionaban un espectáculo callejero algo llamativo, uno y otro se separaron tratando de disimular, mirando a la derecha y a la izquierda respectivamente y guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Etto...coff, coff… Que bueno que estás bien-

-Ya iba a regresar, no era necesario que vinieras a buscarme-

-No, sí era necesario, ya no soportaba a Sakura preguntando por ti-

Sasuke volteó incrédulo hacia su compañero. ¿Era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar?...

-¿Sakura... estaba preocupada por mí?-

-Sí... o Kakashi, ya no me acuerdo... Lo importante es que te encontré, ya podemos cenar. ¡Hoy hay ramen!-

Diciendo esto, tomó del brazo al pelinegro y lo jaló con dirección al hotel. Anduvieron un buen rato dando vueltas por todo el centro sin llegar a su destino.

-Emmm... Ya, ya vamos a llegar ¿eh?- dijo el ojiazul con un tono nervioso

-Te perdiste, ¿verdad subnormal?-

-¿eh? ¡¿qué si me perdí?!- Uzumaki lanzó una mirada ofendida al moreno –Oh! Pobre Sasuke, andas tan hambriento que ya desvarías. Si ya estamos cerca del Hotel-

Corrió hasta la esquina de la cuadra que recorrían y miró a ambos lados de la calle, luego gritó de nuevo a Uchiha:

–Hey! Es por aquí- señalaba frenéticamente hacia la calle de la derecha.

El ojinegro suspiró resignado a seguir dando vueltas a toda la ciudad y se encaminó a donde su compañero indicaba. Al doblar la esquina, se detuvo en seco provocando que el rubio se desconcertara.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Qué no sientes compasión por los que estamos ávidos de comi...?... ¿Sasuke?- Naruto examinó con atención el gesto que Uchiha tenía –Sa-su-keeee- agitó la mano frente a la cara del moreno tratando de "desembobarlo"

El joven Uchiha se había absorto mirando hacia el frente...

69-69-69-69-69

-Joooo! ¿Y ahora dónde encuentro un taller para reparar el auto?-

Hinata ya había recorrido todo el lugar buscando algún mecánico. Al ver que no conseguía la ayuda necesitada, decidió intentar reparar su vehículo antes de rendirse y llamar a su primo.

La chica había abierto la cajuela para arreglar el imperfecto con ayuda de su improvisado equipo de emergencia (compuesto por una llave de cruz, una lata de grasa y una pinzas para cortar). Con astucia y decisión, analizó cada detalle de la complicada maquinaria.

-"Etto... ¡ah! Ese cable es el que se quemó"- Hinata estaba inclinada sobre la tramoya revisándola

69-69-69-69-69

Naruto volteó cuidadosamente hacia donde Sasuke miraba, encontrándose con una figura femenina que mostraba a los transeúntes uno de sus mejores atributos forrado con unos jeans ajustados.

Cuando la mujer se enderezó, Uchiha comprobó su sospecha: era ella, la misma joven de mirada pura y cabello negro, el mismo ángel con el que se había topado unas horas antes.

-Eh je, je... picarín- golpeaba con el codo el costado de Uchiha una y otra vez –Mmmm...- examinó la escultural imagen de la chica -veo que tus gustos no han cambiado mucho, aunque Sakura-chan está un poco más planita ¿no?-

Sin hacer caso a los desafortunados comentarios del rubio, Sasuke se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el lado contrario que el otro sugería.

-Eres un idiota, el Hotel está dos manzanas para allá- comenzó su caminata en dirección opuesta de donde estaba Hyuuga

Naruto se quedó un tanto confundido ¿y la chica?... La tarea de comprender a Uchiha Sasuke era exhaustiva para él, por lo que, en algunas ocasiones, se limitaba a obedecerlo. Lo siguió con pasos apresurados para alcanzarlo, ya al ir a la par mantuvo el paso que el moreno marcaba.

-¡Hinata!-

Antes de que ambos se marcharan por completo, la voz del primo de la aludida resonó entre los muros de la callejuela. Neji se acercó con pasos amenazadores hacia donde estaba la pequeña, manteniendo en su rostro un gesto rígido y a la vez protector.

-Neji-niisan!-

Sasuke se detuvo de nuevo sin voltear hacia la escena. El detalle de la reacción de Hinata al escuchar la varonil voz fue muy evidente. Ese tono de alivio al momento de percibir la imponente figura que se acercaba le hicieron creer que Neji era "alguien especial" para la joven; sin embargo, Uchiha continuó de inmediato su camino.

-¿Sasuke?-

-...Es tarde y hoy hay ramen...-

De una manera astuta y contundente el ojinegro evadió la propuesta de Naruto. Era ridículo pensar que por un insignificante tropezón encontraría al amor de su vida. Seguro que esos pensamientos cursis eran por la desesperación que sentía para olvidar a Haruno.

69-69-69-69-69

-¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?- Hinata besó a su primo en la mejilla

Después de examinarla cuidadosamente, Neji notó que el albino rostro estaba cubierto por manchitas de grasa negra, pero eso no dañaba su belleza, por el contrario, le daba un aire de ternura.

-Venía por unos bollos de la panadería que está aquí a la vuelta y vi el auto con la cajuela abierta- explicó Neji mientras dejaba la bolsa de pan el asiento posterior del vehículo –luego te asomaste y de inmediato me imaginé que estarías en problemas-

-Creo que debo ser más cuidadosa- se disculpó con un tono sarcástico

-Debes serlo; si no llego a tiempo, esos tipos ya te estuvieran molestando-

Hinata volteó con curiosidad hacia donde su primo lanzaba una mirada punzante. Sólo pudo distinguir a un par de muchachos que se desvanecían entre la oscuridad de la calle.

-Pues supongo que tengo que agradecerte-

-Olvídalo. ¿Qué tiene el auto?- se arremangó la sudadera y se acercó a la máquina

La chica sonrió triunfante y se subió al vehículo; Neji a penas podía descifrar el gesto que su prima le ofrecía. No le quitó la mirada de encima y, con suma atención, apreció cada detalle de la actitud femenina. Hinata encendió el automóvil haciendo que el castaño saltara por la repentina acción.

-Nada, ya está arreglado- dijo con aires de victoria

Neji sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Con absoluta discreción, cerró la cajuela y se montó en el automóvil.

-Vaya, no sabía que eras técnico mecánico-

-Bueno, nunca te fíes de una periodista-

69-69-69-69-69

La mañana siguiente, en el vestíbulo del hotel resonaban los gritos de alguien que no conocía el significado de las palabras "dejar dormir al prójimo".

-¡Pero ¿cómo es posible?!-

-Lo lamento mucho, pero es que su visita no estaba programada sino hasta la semana entrante-

-¡¿Y qué son cinco días antes?! ¡¿Acaso no pudieron adelantar el contrato?!-

-¡Claro! Si nos hubiera avisado antes!-

Kakashi estaba "negociando" con una mujer de cabello negro y ojos carmesí la disposición de su murga. Su nombre: Yuuhi Kurenai, dueña de la disquera con la que tenía contrato la banda de rock en Tokio. Lo gracioso era que ésta fuera la primera vez que trabajaba con Rockorazón, puesto que era un nuevo grupo. Parecía ser que Hatake y Yuuhi no habían llevado a cabo el arte de la comunicación antes de empezar el proyecto, por lo que ahora las fricciones eran el pan de todos los días (aunque ésta era su primera reunión).

-...Ohayo...-

Naruto salió de su habitación bostezando con su típica pijama todavía puesta. Apenas eran las siete y media de la mañana y el despertador no programado ya había hecho su trabajo.

El adormilado Uzumaki trató de visualizar la situación, pero como estaba más dormido que despierto, sólo pudo distinguir a su representante frente a una figura que parecía ser femenina, y a su compañero Sasuke sentado en uno de los sillones que decoraban la habitación.

-Ah... Ohayo, Naruto- Kakashi correspondió el saludo como si nada estuviese pasando

-Hey! Hatake... esto es serio- reclamó la de ojos rojizos con extrema irritación

-Mmm? ¿qué pasa?-

-Mejor vuelve a dormir, Naruto- expresó al fin Uchiha –Ya tenemos bastantes problemas aquí y no tengo ganas de andar explicándote-

-Oh, Sasuke, tu siempre tan pesimista- intervino el enmascarado –Si aquí no hay ningún problema, es sólo que el lugar en que teníamos programado ensayar antes del concierto no fue apartado como debió haber sido-

El rostro de Kurenai se coloreó de rojo. Le desesperaba debatir con personas necias, sobre todo si ella estaba segura de ser la que tenía la razón, pero ese hombre de cabello plateado no daba pinta de ser un testarudo. El altercado llevaba más de cuarenta y cinco minutos y no daba señas de terminar; ambos contrincantes ya estaban exhaustos, incluyendo al adusto espectador que no dejaba de bostezar demostrando su aburrimiento.

La dueña de la disquera respiró profundo y trató de reiniciar el convenio con el manager de Rockorazón.

-Bien, señor Hatake, estoy dispuesta a ofrecerle de nuevo la bodega de instrumentos para que puedan practicar-

-Por última vez, yo le pedí que nos diera un trato digno. No puedo imaginar a mis chicos practicando en una sucia bodega de instrumentos-

Naruto se había quedado dormido recargado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. Sasuke lo notó antes de que lo hiciera Kakashi; el moreno suspiró con serenidad y se dirigió a los beligerantes con la madurez que ya le caracterizaba.

-Déjalo, Hatake. Nosotros somos profesionales, podremos ensayar bien en la bodega esa-

-Pero...- el representante intentó argumentar su anhelo por darle al grupo lo que merecía

-Míralo- Uchiha señaló a Naruto -¿crees que le interesa mucho el lugar donde va a practicar sus canciones?-

El peligris se quedó pensativo cuando analizó el punto de Sasuke. Eran jóvenes con talento innato que no necesitaban ostentaciones para hacer su trabajo, su pasión. Comprendió entonces que con que tuvieran privacidad y paz harían un muy buen trabajo.

-Está bien, lo acepto- estiró la mano para dar por hecho el trato –Pero- retiró la mano antes de que Kurenai la estrechara –Nada de reporteros, no quiero que mis chicos sean acosados-

-De acuerdo- la mujer estrechó la extremidad del peliplateado con fuerza

-¿Cuándo comenzamos?- preguntó el moreno

-Hoy mismo, la bodega está lista-

69-69-69-69-69

-Oh... por favor hermosa, sólo necesito unas fotos-

-Ya te lo dije, esos tipos no están aquí-

Desde tempranas horas, Lee permanecía recargado en el mostrador de "Zabaku no Kaze" rogando a una chica de cabello rubio y gesto severo.

-Pero cómo!? ¿qué acaso no es este el mejor hotel de todo Tokio?-

-... No me molestes, tengo cosas que hacer-

La chica dio media vuelta con actitud de fastidio, pero rápidamente fue detenida por Lee que le sostenía la muñeca.

-Por favor, esto es muy importante. Si no hago mi trabajo, me van a despedir-

-Pues pobrecito... lástima que no me interesa-

De un manotazo se zafó de su opresión, no obstante, el intrépido fotógrafo la volvió a coger.

-No!... No, necesito de ti, por favor. No me eches a la calle, por favor-

-Temari!- la apacible voz del gerente se hizo presente -¿pasa algo?-

-Regresa a la oficina, Gaara, que aquí no pasa nada-

El pelirrojo miró con atención la escena: Temari, a dos metros del mostrador; Lee, arriba del mostrador, tomándola de la manga de la blusa. Le parecía muy patético ver aquello, por lo que decidió regresar a sus labores en la oficina, cuando de pronto reconoció el rostro del muchacho que protagonizaba el alboroto.

Era él, el compañero de trabajo de Hyuuga Hinata. Sin duda alguna, estaba buscando a Rockorazón. El sucio trabajo que Lee ejercía siempre lo llevaba al hotel "Zabaku no Kaze" debido a que era el albergue preferido por las celebridades que visitaban la ciudad capital.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vaya, Gaara... ¿así me saludas?-

Ambos se miraron con aire de austeridad varios minutos; Temari aprovechó el momento para liberarse y, posteriormente, marcharse de la tétrica circunstancia.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, le diré a Kankoru que venga a reemplazarme-

(silencio... sin aho... silencio)

-Lo lamento, señor, pero las sobras de la comida ya fueron eliminadas-

-Ja, ja... muy gracioso mapache, no vengo por eso-

-Entonces hágame favor de retirarse-

-Antes de hacerte el favor de retirarme, necesito hacer unas fotografías del grupo que está aquí hospedado-

-...Veo que usted no comprende mi lenguaje...-

Lee estuvo a punto de discutir de nuevo con el pelirrojo pero el sonidp del ascensor seguido de la voz de una mujer interrumpió su acción.

-De acuerdo, entonces hoy los espero en la bodega que está junto al estudio de grabación como a eso de las doce ¿si?-

Kurenai y Sasuke salieron del elevador para dirigirse a la salida.

-Muchas gracias, y disculpe de nuevo la actitud del manager-

-No hay cuidado. Hasta pronto-

-Que le vaya bien-

La mujer salió del edificio mientras que el Uchiha regresaba a su habitación sin prestarle atención al par que permanecía inmóvil en la habitación. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron haciendo que la imagen del moreno desapareciera. No fue difícil para Lee suponer lo que estaba detrás de la escasa conversación entre Yuuhi y Sasuke, su trabajo le obligaba a deducir hasta el más simple de los detalles cuando la labor fuera de vida o muerte.

-Sí señor, entiendo a la perfección su lenguaje... Me retiro por ahora. Con su permiso-

Y se retiró del inmueble para continuar su tarea. Gaara lo siguió con la mirada, inexpresiva por supuesto. Ese joven de abundantes cejas le traía recuerdos de la delicada joven de ojos claros que alguna vez dio luz a su fúnebre vida.

69-69-69-69-69

Al medio día en punto, los Rockorazón ya estaban listos para iniciar su ensayo. La precavida Kurenai les había hecho lugar en el centro del salón amontonando los viejos tambores en un rincón cerca de la puerta.

-Muy bien, chicos, ¿en dónde está su selección de canciones?-

-Aquí está- la pelirrosa entregó un fólder al enmascarado

-Mmmm...-

El hombre comenzó a balbucear los títulos de las canciones que sus subordinados planeaban interpretar en su concierto de apertura. De toda la selección, un título le llamó la atención.

-¿One of us?-

Los tres hombres se sorprendieron. Sakura había hecho la lista de alternativas según su criterio, pues el trío de varones estaba de acuerdo con que el punto de vista femenino era importante en ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Por qué Sakura-chan?- preguntó intrigado Uzumaki

-Porque... quiero interpretar esa canción-

El moreno se volvió hacia ella muy sorprendido, ¿Era cierto lo que acaba de escuchar?... el silencio inundó el ambiente, exigiendo a la pelirrosa una explicación.

-Bueno, - se dirigió hacia Uchiha -la escribiste para mí ¿no?... además la he leído y me ha gustado mucho-

Sasuke sólo asintió. Naruto sonrió un poco, sabía lo importante que era para su amigo el escuchar esa clase de comentarios por parte de Haruno.

-Entonces, adelante- dio inicio Kakashi, dándoles el espacio que requerían

Los tres se colocaron en sus lugares: Sakura frente al micrófono principal con la guitarra puesta; Sasuke a su izquierda e igualmente cargando el instrumento de cuerda; y Naruto sentado en la batería detrás de ellos.

-Un, dos, tres, cuatro- dio inicio Naruto golpeando las baquetas al tiempo de indicar los tiempos

Comenzó una melodía repetitiva guiada con la guitarra de Sasuke y marcada con el ritmo que el rubio golpeaba en los platillos mientras la guitarra de Sakura les acompañaba . Después de unos cuatro acordes, entró un ritmo más acentuado y un pequeño falsete de Haruno.

Poco después, la pelirrosa entonó la canción:

_**If God had a name what would it be?  
**Si Dios tuviera un nombre ¿cuál sería?_

_**And would you call it to his face?** _

¿Y lo usarías para llamarle?**  
_If you were faced with Him in all His glory  
_**_Si estuvieras con él cara a cara en toda Su gloria _

_**What would you ask if you had just one question?  
**¿qué le preguntarías si sólo tuvieras la oportunidad de hacerle una pregunta?_

_**And yeah, yeah, God is great  
**Y sí, sí, Dios es maravilloso,_

_**Yeah, yeah, God is good  
**Sí, sí, Dios es bueno._

_**yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah  
**Sí, sí, sí-sí-sí_

_**  
What if God was one of us?  
**¿qué pasaría si Dios fuera uno de nosotros? _

_**Just a slob like one of us  
**Un humilde vago como nosotros_

_**Just a stranger on the bus  
**Simplemente un extraño en el autobús. _

_**Tryin' to make his way home?  
**Intentando llegar a casa._

La pasión con la que los jóvenes interpretaban la canción hacía que Kakashi se erizara de emoción. Nunca había visto a sus pequeños músicos tocar así una cadencia.

69-69-69-69-69

Lee descubrió la "pequeña guarida" donde los chicos de Rockorazón ensayaban. Escondido detrás de unos tambores viejos que estaban junto a la puerta, procuraba enfocar desde el mejor ángulo a los integrantes del grupo para que Hinata no se complicara más. Pero la emoción que desbordaban los jóvenes también lo invadió imposibilitando su trabajo.

_**If God had a face what would it look like?  
**Si Dios tuviera un rostro, ¿cómo te lo imaginas? _

_**And would you want to see if, seeing meant  
**¿Y te gustaría mirarlo?_

_**That you would have to believe in things like heaven  
**¿Incluso aunque al mirarlo significara que también tienes que creer en cosas como el cielo,_

_**And in Jesus and the saints, and all the prophets?  
**Jesús, los santos y los profetas?_

_**And yeah, yeah, God is great  
**Y sí, sí, Dios es maravilloso,_

_**Yeah, yeah, God is good  
**Sí, sí, Dios es bueno._

_**yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah  
**Sí, sí, sí-sí-sí_

_**  
What if God was one of us?  
**¿qué pasaría si Dios fuera uno de nosotros? _

_**Just a slob like one of us  
**Un humilde vago como nosotros_

_**Just a stranger on the bus  
**Simplemente un extraño en el autobús. _

_**Tryin' to make his way home?  
**Intentando llegar a casa?_

_**Back' to make his way home  
**De vuelta a casa, solitario,_

_**Back up to heaven all alone  
**de vuelta al cielo sin compañía._

_**No, nobody calling on the phone  
**Sin nadie que le llame por teléfono._

_**'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome**_

_Salvo quizás el Papa desde Roma.  
_

El cambio en el ritmo lo hizo reaccionar. Tomó su instrumento y con su ya acostumbrado "ritual" enfocó a la vocalista. La imagen resultó ser nítida y perfecta, lista para el artículo.La siguiente víctima fue Uzumaki, quien por poquito y no aparecía en el marco del ojo de la cámara, pero Lee era muy profesional y sin mucho esfuerzo invertido logró enfocar al rubio. Para terminar, sólo necesitaba la fotografía del otro guitarrista; el momento era perfecto, pues Sasuke comenzó su sólo de guitarra.

Los chicos a penas podían darse cuenta de la realidad. El sentimiento con el que interpretaban la canción los hacía delirar y no les permitía prestar atención a otras cosas.

Lee aprovechó el trance del grupo y procuró aproximarse más a ellos, pero Uchiha aún estaba muy retirado como para obtener la imagen deseada, era imposible acercarse más. En posición pecho tierra avanzó hasta unos violoncelos gastados que estaban al lado izquierdo del moreno; procuró acondicionarse lo mejor posible, pero era demasiado incómodo.

Nadie notaba la presencia del osado fotógrafo.

_**And yeah, yeah, God is great  
**Y sí, sí, Dios es maravilloso,_

_**Yeah, yeah, God is good  
**Sí, sí, Dios es bueno._

_**yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah  
**Sí, sí, sí-sí-sí_

_**  
What if God was one of us?  
**¿qué pasaría si Dios fuera uno de nosotros? _

_**Just a slob like one of us  
**Un humilde vago como nosotros_

_**Just a stranger on the bus  
**Simplemente un extraño en el autobús. _

_**Tryin' to make his way home?  
**Intentando llegar a casa?_

_**Back' to make his way home  
**De vuelta a casa, solitario,_

_**Back up to heaven all alone  
**de vuelta al cielo sin compañía._

_**No, nobody calling on the phone  
**Sin nadie que le llame por teléfono._

_**'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome**_

_Salvo quizás el Papa desde Roma.  
_

El de cejas encrespadas logró conseguir la imagen perfecta de Uchiha, pero Lee estaba hincado y sostenido de uno de los instrumentos de cuerda. Al finalizar la canción, con un último acorde cortesía de Sasuke y Sakura, un movimiento en falso de Lee hizo que el disparo indiscreto de la cámara se presenciara a la par de un derrumbe musical con todo y fotógrafo, pues los violonchelos se vinieron abajo.

-Hey! ¿quien anda ahí?!- exclamó Kakashi muy enfadado

Los cantantes se paralizaron un momento, volteando de inmediato hacia el lugar del cataclismo.

Con ansiedad y conmoción, el peliplateado se acercó al lugar del accidente, listo para descubrir al espía en turno.

Este fic continuará…

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

_  
_Pues aquí remato este capítulo.

OK, aquí casi no hubo SasuHina, pero es que tengo preparado algo muy especial para este par, igual en el siguiente capítulo sale algo (es que todavía no me decido cómo acomodarlo). Sinceramente me divertí mucho escribiendo esto xD, espero que para ustedes haya sido igual al leerlo. La canción "One of us" es una de mis favoritas, aunque debo aceptar que no la puse completa y que la traducción no es la correcta, pero me pareció linda la idea de que Sasuke la compusiera para la voz de Sakura, se me hizo fácil imaginarlos cantando esta rola, no sé que tal les pareció. Lo de Lee, bueno, esto lo había planeado desde el principio aunque no de la forma en que lo escribí. Dependiendo qué opinan de su "participación" en este capítulo lo continuaré incluyendo en la historia.

A **_"Amaya Erizawa"_**: Hola! Me da gusto saber que sigas leyendo esto xD... ya sé que eso de que Sasuke ande cacheteando banquetas por Sakura no mas no te gusta... pero esto va a cambiar, ya verás xD... Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Emmm pareja para Kakashi y Naruto? Pues no lo sé, normalmente me enfoco a una sola pareja, pero no está de más intentarlo xD... Podrías sugerirme alguna? Es que como que soy medio lenta para esto xD... Etto... espero que no te moleste que tenga pensado incluir un pequeño triángulo amoroso, probablemente ya descubriste cuál es xD. Es que esas parejas me fascinan! Me despido esperando que estés sanita y tranquila xD... Bye, bye Amaya!

A **_"Medea of Scorpio"_**: Hi! Qué alegría que te hayas animado a escribirme después de leer... me siento contenta de que te esté gustando esto xD. Siendo sincera, con respecto a la historia, tampoco soporto que Sasuke esté devastado por la actitud de Sakura; pero, inicié el fic pensando en las cualidades que le asignan a Sasuke en los SasuHina. A fin de cuentas decidí hacerlo un poquito diferente (pero me salió el tiro por la culata y resultó ser éste horrible atentado en contra de la inigualable historia de Naruto). Bueno, esta vez traté de ser más compasiva con el pobre Uchiha xD ojalá que te haya gustado. A ver qué tal le va en el proximo capi xb. Cualquier inconformidad no dudes en hacérmela saber para ver si lo podemos corregir xD. Sayonara!

A **_"Adivina..."_** ¡AHHHH QUÉ ME MUERO! Hola peque! ¿cómo tas? Batallando con yosi ¿vea? Y de paso con rorolfis xD je, je... oye, ¡hasta que te decides a leer, flojita! Pues me da gusto que te esté gustando (aunque lleves el prólogo, tarde o temprano tendrás que llegar hasta acá xD)... la verdad nunca me imaginé que llegarías a leer mis historias xD, ya sabes merry, tu sólo pide y yo escribo xD. Sólo tenme paciencia (muuuucha paciencia xD) Okidoki, espero que te haya gustado este cap (y más te vale xq ta lee-chan xD) y cualquier cosilla que no te guste me dices pa tratar de corregirla ¿ok?... Adiosin, mi querida "Adivina..." xD (si no querías que me enterara de que eras tú, no hubieras puesto tu msn, baka ¬.¬)

Bueno, es todo por ahora ¡Hasta la próxima!

Ukio-onii-chan


	5. Recorridos: El aroma de

**¡Bienvenidos! n.n**

Que gusto tenerlos de vuelta por acá... esta vez el motivo del leve retraso fueron algunas fallas técnicas . ...Capitulo cuatro, un poco... emmm ¿cómo decirlo? Ouh!. Pero hay un poco más de SasuHina. De antemano les pido una disculpa por el mal malísimo manejo de tiempos, pero es que yo solita me hice bolas y... emmm... mejor empezamos ¿no?

NOTA: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Studio Pierrot. ESTO NO ES HECHO CON FINES DE LUCRO...****

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

_**Rockorazón ¡al ritmo de tus latidos!**_

Capítulo 4: _Recorridos: El aroma de una nueva amistad_

_El de cejas encrespadas logró conseguir la imagen perfecta de Uchiha, pero Lee estaba hincado y sostenido de uno de los instrumentos de cuerda. Al finalizar la canción, con un último acorde cortesía de Sasuke y Sakura, un movimiento en falso de Lee hizo que el disparo indiscreto de la cámara se presenciara a la par de un derrumbe musical con todo y fotógrafo, pues los violonchelos se vinieron abajo._

_-Hey! ¿quien anda ahí?!- exclamó Kakashi muy enfadado_

_Los cantantes se paralizaron un momento, volteando de inmediato hacia el lugar del cataclismo._

_Con ansiedad y conmoción, el peliplateado se acercó al lugar del accidente, listo para descubrir al espía en turno._

Estiró la mano para descubrir al autor del cataclismo, cuando interrumpió Kurenai con euforia.

-¡Buenas noticias! El sett de grabación ya está listo!-

Kakashi se dio media vuelta para atender el llamado de la pelinegra. El joven fotógrafo hizo uso de sus mejores cualidades para escabullirse y salir de allí aprovechando la distracción.

-Oh! ¡Qué bien!- exclamó la pelirrosa emocionada

-Entonces ya podemos ensayar como se debe- dijo el enmascarado con tono irónico

-Lo siento, pero es que el sett no estará en condiciones hasta mañana, aún faltan algunos detalles por arreglar-

-Oh! ¡Qué bien!- exclamó Naruto con sarcasmo

-Bien, continuemos- el manager retomó su posición –La siguiente canción es...-

-Perdón- volvía a interrumpir Kurenai –pero tampoco pueden trabajar aquí, hemos detectado que hay algunos paparazzis infiltrados en este edificio-

-¡PERO CÓMO! ¿No habíamos quedado en que nada de fotógrafos hasta dos días antes del concierto?-

Sakura se quitó la guitarra y la guardó en su estuche, escuchando con suma atención la charla que tenía lugar en esos momentos.

-Pues sí, pero si alguien de ustedes vendió datos y exclusivas, perdón, pero no podemos hacer nada-

-¿Datos... y exclusivas?-Kakashi se sorprendió momentáneamente, pero luego reaccionó de una forma negativa -Na-ru-toooo-

-Hey, Kakashi-sensei- dijo el rubio nervioso cuando su representante se acercaba a él –No...no deberíamos... co...comenzar- se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia atrás lentamente sin percatarse de que ya lo esperaban allí

-Naruto baka!- fueron las palabras de Sakura antes de golpear a su compañero

-Auch! Eso dolió, Sakura-chan- dijo mientras se sobaba el golpe

-¿Y cuanto te ofrecieron? ¿por lo menos valió la pena?-

-Oh! Eso es algo muuuuy particular ¿no crees Sasuke?- contestó Naruto al comentario de su compañero aún frotándose la cabeza

-Apuesto a que cambiaste todos los datos súper secretos de nuestra banda y la gira y todo eso-

-¿EH? Oye, oye, oye...yo nunca intercambiaría datos como esos, Sakura-chan-

-Dilo baka- amenazó la chica con su puño derecho –¡Tú los vendiste!-

-A...a...a...p...pues...yo...-

-¡DILO BAKA!- lo tomó de la chaqueta

-El hermano del gerente del hotel me prometió diez mil a cambio de ellos!- cedió el rubio que estaba protegiéndose el rostro con ambos brazos

Al escuchar la cantidad, Sakura se pasmó y soltó a su compañero.

-Diez...mil... ¡DIEZ MIL!... Escuchaste eso, Kakashi-sensei? Diez mil dólares!-

-Vaya! Diez mil dólares- suspiró Hatake

-¿eh? No yo...- intentó interferir el rubio

-Oh cielos!... ya imagino lo que podría... eh, coff, coff... podríamos hacer con diez mil dólares extras- espetó el peliplateado

-Etto... yo...- Naruto quiso de nuevo cortar la charla

-Baquetas nuevas, más cuerdas, sound round definido...- desvariaba Kakashi

-Zapatos nuevos, vestidos, maquillaje, spa...- Sakura hacía lo propio

Sasuke no dejaba de mirar al par de ambiciosos que entretejían sueños. Notó entonces la inquietud de Uzumaki por interceptar las ilusiones de los esperanzados... se acercó al ojiazul y le susurró al oído.

-Hey, Naruto... Dime la verdad... ¿qué recibiste a cambio de los datos?-

-Diez mil- contestó el rubio con un susurro

-¿Diez mil qué?- insistió el moreno

-Diez mil yenes- masculló Naruto

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Hatake y Haruno voltearon sorprendidos hacia Uzumaki y Uchiha. El de ojos afilados se alejó unos tres metros de Naruto, intuyendo lo que vendría a continuación: una tacleada cortesía de Sakura y Kakashi contra el rubio.

Mientras ellos arreglaban los pequeños malentendidos, Kurenai continuó la explicación al Uchiha.

-Lamento mucho esto, pero si no hay comunicación entre ustedes...-

-Eso es algo que nosotros sabremos resolver, gracias- lanzó el chico tajantemente

-Bueno, no quise ser imprudente ni exhibir a tu amigo-

-No se preocupe. Mañana estaremos dispuestos a trabajar como se debe-

-De verdad que lo siento. Estos son los contratos y los...¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí?!-

La mujer pretendió entregar al joven los documentos necesarios, pero fue detenida por la impresión al ser testigo de semejante desastre, dejando al moreno con la mano estirada listo para revisar el papeleo. Los integrantes del grupo detuvieron su jaleo y voltearon hacia donde la mujer miraba.

-Deben ser más cuidadosos con la higiene de éste lugar- pronunció Sasuke después de un prolongado silencio –Hay ratones por doquier- tomó los documentos que Yuuhi llevaba en la mano.

-Ah... claro, claro...- la empresaria se recuperó un poco apenada –Bueno, si necesitan algo, aquí están los datos de mi asistente- entregó al moreno una tarjeta –Estará dispuesta todo el día para lo que quieran- salió de la bodega –Nos veremos mañana!...Oh! una cosa más- los cuatro la miraron con atención –La ciudad está repleta de gacetas y revistas que ansían una exclusiva, les recomiendo no confiar en nadie-

Los integrantes de Rockorazón se quedaros estáticos, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?-

-¿Si, Sakura?-

-¿Qué haremos hoy?-

-...-

-Ok! Me han dicho que existe un magnífico restaurante en el centro. Yo creo que con mis diez mil podré almorzar algo-

-Eh, Naruto!- el peligris trató de protestar, pero Naruto ya estaba afuera del edificio

Sasuke suspiró resignado. Se quitó la guitarra y la guardó para después cargársela en el hombro. Miró con serenidad a su representante esperando instrucciones.

-Supongo que un día más como turistas no nos hará daño- Hatake se encogió de hombros –Pueden irse-

Diciendo esto, Uchiha se encaminó a la salida, pensando en que podría regresar al hotel a dormir un poco.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La luz de un nuevo día se filtraba a través de su ventana. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y sonrió al amanecer; los volvió a cerrar y se dio vuelta en la cama. El ruido del teléfono la asustó despertándola por completo.

-Diga?-

-Hinata? ¿Habla Hinata?-

-Si...¿quién habla?-

-Soy Shikamaru... Oye... ¿qué pasó? ¿Hablaste con Jiraiya?-

-No, pero Lee-san me puso al tanto-

-¿Lee? ¿qué tiene que ver Lee en esto?-

-Él me dijo que Jiraiya-sama había perdido las fotografías y que ahora se encargaría de recuperarlas-

-...Así que ahora "La llama de la juventud" será nuestro ayudante- espetó con sarcasmo

-Eso parece... me dijo que se encargaría de obtener fotos paparazzis o algo así-

-¿Qué? ¿Y confías en él?-

-Oh!- la chica se alteró un poco y se enderezó hasta quedar sentada –Lee-san fue muy convincente-

-Dios! ¡este hombre siempre se mete donde nadie lo llama!-

-Sonaba muy seguro- Hinata intentó defender a Lee

-En fin... te hablaba para decirte que se supone que "Rockorazón" vendría en una semana ¿no?-

-Ajá-

-Pues se les ocurrió adelantar la gira una semana sin previo aviso para que la prensa no interfiriera-

-Entonces...-

-Entonces debemos movernos lo antes posible... Nos veremos hoy, en la plaza central a la una y media ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, allí estaré-

-Trataré de contactar a Lee para que nos alcance allá-

-Está bien, Shikamaru-san. Nos veremos después-

-Ah! Lo olvidaba, Jiraiya quiere que vayas a trabajar como siempre. Me dijo que no había quien lo ayudara y que necesitaba de ti. El muy flojo no puede ni servirse café...-

-No se preocupe, voy enseguida-

-Pero por favor, no se te olvide nuestra cita-

-No lo haré, hasta luego-

Colgó el teléfono y sonrió con concesión.

-"Parece que Shikamaru san amaneció de mal humor"-

Se levantó de la cama y se alistó para el día laboral que se le avecinaba... se vistió con unos pantalones negros y una blusa color crema de manta, un atuendo muy a su estilo. En el cabello se colocó una ballerina del mismo color de la blusa y se maquilló levemente el rostro.

El ritmo de vida que llevaba la obligaba a desayunar bien, pero ese día no tenía ganas de cocinar así que sólo se sirvió un plato de hojuelas de maíz. Desgraciadamente no era suficiente, tomó un poco de fruta de un recipiente y la fue echando al vaso de la licuadora junto con otros ingredientes.

-¿Sigues aquí?-

-Ah! Neji-oniisan... Ohayo-

El joven estaba recién despertado, con una camiseta sin mangas y un pants ya viejo, el cabello enredado y los ojos apenas abiertos. Se acercó a la barra de servicio y se sentó en uno de los bancos altos.

-Creí que te habías ido ya... ¿no se supone que tu eres encargada de la exclusiva?-

-Sí, pero hubo complicaciones y... bueno, ahora sólo espero órdenes-

-¿A si?- el castaño tomó un biscocho de la cesta que estaba en la barra

La chica encendió la licuadora haciendo imposible la comunicación con su primo debido al ensordecedor ruido del motor.

-Sí. ¿quieres un poco de leche?- Hinata interrumpió su actividad al ver que Neji también quería desayunar

-Por favor-

-Ayer que fui a la oficina no estaba mi jefe- la joven sacó de la nevera el cartón de leche –Pero me encontré con otro compañero, un paparazzi-

-Je, je... no me digas- vacilaba su primo mientras la chica le servía

-Ríete lo que quieras, al fin que no es tu trabajo-

-No, no quise ofenderte. Es que esto suena tan divertido-

-¡Pero no lo es!- sonó muy molesta mientras colocaba el cartón de leche en la mesa con un acentuado golpe

-Oye! No es para que te pongas así- Neji le sonrió a su prima (hosco, como siempre, pero al cabo sonrió) de quien recibió un gesto similar -¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer después del trabajo?-

-Mmm... pues no lo sé, tengo que ver a Shikamaru-san en el centro a la una y media- sirvió su licuado en un vaso

-No te preocupes, hoy salgo a las tres. Supongo que a esa hora ya estás libre-

-¿Y si no?- bebió su desayuno xD

-Entonces que sea una invitación para cenar-

-De acuerdo... ¿pasas por mi?-

-Dices que vas al centro ¿no?- la joven asentó –Bien! Entonces qué te parece si nos vemos en Ichiraku-

-Ok! Ahí nos veremos... ahora me voy- salió de la cocina y tomó su abrigo y su bolso del perchero –Que no se te vaya a hacer tarde, Neji-oniisan- se acercó a su primo y lo besó en la mejilla –Hasta luego!-

-Ah! ¡Hinata!-

-¿Si?- se asomó por el marco de la puerta principal

-Emmm... llevé al auto al taller-

-¿Qué?!-

-No podía dejarlo así medio descompuesto, era muy peligroso-

La pelinegra se alzó de hombros, el transporte público no era de su preferencia, pero ya no había remedio...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-"Maldición!, si seguimos a este paso nunca estaremos listos para el concierto"-

Sasuke vagaba por las calles de Tokio rumbo al hotel. No sabía si sentirse nervioso por la primera presentación de la banda o estúpido por haber aceptado ser miembro de ella (indeciso el joven ¿no?).

Caminó y caminó mirando de reojo uno que otro escaparate en el que se exhibían equipos para jugar soccer o bajos eléctricos... de pronto sintió el tironeo en su estómago, ese maldito tirón que le reclamaba alimento.

-"Bah! Lo que faltaba... ahora sí tendré que ir al hotel"- dijo mientras se agarraba la panza un poco sonrojado

Llegó a su destino pretendiendo entrar directo al comedor para almorzar pero fue detenido por Kankurou, el hermano del gerente.

-Disculpe, señor Uchiha!-

Sasuke dio media vuelta para atender el llamado del hombre.

-¿Qué?- contestó con frialdad

-El comedor aún no está disponible-

-Hmp! ¿qué clase de hotel es este?-

-Disculpe, pero...-

-Ah!- Sasuke interrumpió al empleado –Tú eres el tipo que estafó a Naruto-

-¿Perdón?...-

-Él me dijo que tú le habías ofrecido diez mil yens a cambio de información-

-Lo lamento, señor, pero me está confundiendo-

-Como sea- Uchiha se volvió dándole la espalda a Kankurou –El hecho es que ya se sabe de los por menores de la gira-

El joven no tenía idea de lo que el huésped balbuceaba, dedujo que sería quizás a causa del hambre el por qué de sus disparates. Se atrevió a intervenir...

-El almuerzo ya se sirvió, señor. Puede esperar media hora para consumir la comida o puede pedir servicio a la habitación-

-No quiero, no me gusta el servicio que ofrecen aquí. Sabe de algún lugar donde vendan comida tradicional que no sea ramen?-

-¿Eh?...- el empleado se veía un tanto confundido después de la reacción de Sasuke –No, no conozco nada por aquí-

Uchiha volteó a verlo nuevamente, por sobre encima del hombro con un aire despectivo.

-Maldición! Le diré a Kakashi que si piensa volver a esta ciudad mas le vale no volver a hospedarnos aquí-

Y se fue del hotel, camino al centro.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

Hinata escuchó un horrible grito antes de entrar a su oficina. Su instinto de supervivencia la obligaba a salir corriendo, pero a veces tenía más miedo a Jiraiya enojado, así que se decidió a ingresar a pesar de las consecuencias del acto.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿por qué grita Jiraiya-sama?!-

-¡Oh! ¡pequeña Hyuuga! ¡No es posible! ¡No lo es!- se lamentaba el decrépito sobre su escritorio

-¿Puedo ayudarle?-

-No lo sé... ¿sabes de que trata la continuación de Icha Icha Paradaisu?-

-... ... ... ...-

La ojiblanco se soltó rendida al carácter del jefe... ¿cómo era capaz de soportar... eso?. El hombre no pudo ignorar la reacción de su asistente, así que no quiso hacer más bromas y decidió mejor trabajar con seriedad.

-Hyuuga- la chica se recuperó al notar el tono en el que su jefe le hablaba -ya sabrás lo que pasó con las fotos y algunos de los datos del grupo al que vas a entrevistar-

-Hai... Lee-san ya me habló de ello-

-¿Lee?-

-Sí, según él, usted le pidió que nos apoyara a Shikamaru-san y a mí-

-Oh! Sí, sí, ya recordé... bueno, muchacha ¿por qué no estás con ellos?-

-Porque... Shikamaru-san me llamó por teléfono y me dijo que usted necesitaba una asistente-

-No, lo que yo le dije a Nara fue que me sirviera café no que necesitaba asistente-

-A lo mejor entendió mal-

-Como sea, ya puedes irte-

-Hai...- contestó Hinata resignada lista a regresar a casa.

Pero el camino era largo y de todos modos tenía que ir al centro, así que decidió pasear un poco por la ciudad. Además que le convenía hacer uso del transporte público para perder un poco más de tiempo.

Estuvo vagando por toda la ciudad mirando aparadores, carteles, personas, en fin, perdiendo el tiempo.

Parecía estar mecanizada para revisar el reloj de su muñeca cada cinco minutos; suspiraba y volvía esparcir su mente en cosas vanas.

Después de las dos horas más largas que había pasado desde las tediosas clases de historia en la Universidad, por fin miró que ya eran las doce del día con diez minutos, probablemente Shikamaru ya la estaría esperando (por eso de la fama de puntual y responsable que se cargaba el "problemático" xD)

-¡Hinata! ¡Aquí estamos!-

-¡Shikamaru-san!-

La joven se acercó a sus compañeros de equipo que la esperaban del otro lado de la calle.

-Hola, ¿qué sucede, Shikamaru-san?-

-Pues que Lee sigue trabajando en las fotos... me dijo que nos alcanzaría en la cafetería-

Shikamaru estiró el brazo para darle el paso. Llegaron a una pequeña cafetería; él ordeno un refresco y ella un café.

-Hinata-chan!- entró enseguida Lee a la cafetería llamando la atención del resto de los comensales -¡ya tengo las fotografías de los integrantes de Rockorazón!-

-¿Cómo? ¿tan pronto?-

-Ya te lo había dicho, mi niña- Lee la tomó de la barbilla - estás hablando con el mejor paparazzi de todo Japón-

-Eso, y me debes diez mil yens- interrumpió Shikamaru

-E je, je... ¿podríamos hablar de eso después?-

Hinata se rió tímidamente después de esa escena.

-¿Ya tienes las preguntas hechas?-

-Etto... No he podido terminarlas, Shikamaru-san, porque...-

-Eso es algo que está de sobra. El punto es que todavía no estás lista para empezar a trabajar-

Hinata agachó la cabeza al sentir el regaño de su compañero.

-Oh, Shikamaru, no seas tan severo... No me digas que Ino es muy responsable-

Nara se sorprendió después de escuchar el comentario de Lee, sonrojándose casi al instante y mirando hacia el otro lado.

-E...eso es algo distinto... Ino es una reportera experimentada y éste es el primer trabajo de Hinata-

-Y qué?-

-La responsabilidad es algo importante en para las primeras misiones. Tú lo sabes-

El chico Lee guardó silencio dándole la razón a su compañero.

-Por cierto, Lee-san... dijiste que ya tenías las fotografías del grupo-

-Oh! Es verdad- de su bolsillo sacó un rollo y se lo dio –Toma-

-Gracias, - guardó la entrega en su bolso -pero dígame... ¿cómo se enteró de que las fechas se adelantaron?-

-A!, es que nosotros los reporteros debemos hacernos de mañas-

-¿Y qué "maña" utilizaste esta vez?- preguntó Nara con ironía

-Shikamaru, bien sabes que es confidencial- el joven de cabello corto hablaba dándoselas de importante -pero sólo porque son ustedes, se los diré-

Ambos reporteros se acercaron interesados a Lee para descubrir la curiosa respuesta.

-Con un buen presupuesto y algunos contactos sociales en toda la ciudad cualquiera puede hacer maravillas-

-¿Por eso fue que me pediste el directorio de hoteles y los diez mil yens?-

-Pues claro que sí, amigo Shikamaru ¡ja, ja, ja!- concluyó el de cejas encrespadas dándole una palmada en la espalda al mencionado

-No es gracioso... es problemático... bah!-

-Sh... Shikamaru-san-

-¿Que pasa Hinata?-

-¿Cómo vamos a comenzar el artículo?-

-El hotel donde se hospedan es el "Zabaku no Kaze". Supongo que lo conoces ¿no?-

Hyuuga bajó la cabeza, ese nombre le recordaba a cierto joven del cual no pretendía guardar ninguna evocación. Pronto se recuperó intentando sonreír al fotógrafo para afirmarle la pregunta.

-Bien! Entonces mañana nos veremos en la calle que está junto a la puerta trasera del hotel- mostró un pequeño plano de la ciudad –justo al anochecer. Asegúrate de llevar ropa oscura, poco llamativa y todo el material que tienes del grupo-

-Hai...-

-Cielos! Ya es muy tarde. Tengo que ver a Ino. Nos vemos después-

-Yo también me voy, Hinata-chan. Aquí está lo de la cuenta, no se te olvide revelar las fotos. Cualquier duda, háblale a Shikamaru-

La joven sonrió y terminó su café y su bizcocho. Después miró su reloj y ya eran las dos ¡imposible! Todavía faltaba tiempo para que su primo llegara al lugar de la cita. Aburrida y sin otra cosa que hacer, decidió dar un paseo por el centro.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La calle parecía estar más abarrotada que la noche anterior. Tal vez porque todos de la escuela o en el trabajo.

Dispuso ir en metro, pues había escuchado decir que era el más rápido del mundo. Ya en la estación, revisó un mapa donde indicaban las rutas del subterráneo y algunos lugares de interés turístico. Ver tantas líneas y letritas le pareció un poco complicado por lo que se convenció de subir a cualquier convoy con tal que lo dejara en la zona de restaurantes.

Se subió al vagón, que estaba prácticamente a reventar, con una actitud déspota. No podía sentarse, así que se fastidió a viajar de pie, sin darse cuenta de la fémina figura que viajaba sentada detrás suyo.

Pasaron una o dos estaciones sin nada trascendente, sólo personas que subían y bajaban, cuando en la última bajada lo habían empujado hasta la puerta del vagón. A penas pudo esquivar las puertas que se cerraban, aunque era muy probable que en la próxima parada no saldría muy bien librado.

Dicho y hecho, próxima estación: _"Plaza central"_, la más concurrida y engentada que había pasado. Cuando los pasajeros bajaron, sintió un pequeño tirón en su camisa. La pulsera de una chica que bajaba se había quedado atorada en el botón superior de su prenda.

La gente que comenzaba a subir lo empujaba de nuevo hacia adentro, haciendo que la chica emitiese pequeños gemidos de dolor. El timbre que indicaba la clausura de las puertas resonó, la muñeca de la joven y la joven peligraban, las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse, Sasuke no podía desanudar el hilo que yacía enredado en su botón...

Con un movimiento un tanto brusco salió por fin del vagón justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran. El "pequeño" empujón hizo que la pulsera se reventara y todas las cuentas volaran. Con todo y chica, a quién abrazó como instinto de protección, salió expulsado hasta chocar contra la pared del andén.

-Perdón... señorita... ¿se ha... lastimado?- dijo jadeante, sintiendo las manos de la chica afianzadas a su camisa

-N...no... ¿y... usted?- contestó con igual forma

Pasó un insignificante instante para que Sasuke reaccionara. Su sorpresa fue grande al reconocer a la persona que estaba tirado de su ropa.

Una vez tranquila, se separó de él para darle las gracias.

-L...le agradezco mucho... es la primera vez que me pasa esto... ¿seguro que no se hizo daño?- él no pudo replicar a causa de la impresión

La joven lo miró con más atención, su rostro le era muy familiar. Sería un amigo de Neji, tal vez.

-¿lo he visto antes?-

Se fijó en el intenso mirar del muchacho... era él, el misterioso hombre con el que había chocado la noche anterior. El típico sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, su ser se petrificó, el tiempo se detuvo.

Las miradas se intercambiaron sin dejar de lado en contacto que Hinata mantenía sujetándolo de la camisa, Sasuke fue quien rompió el encanto, separándose totalmente de ella para pedir disculpas con una silenciosa reverencia.

Se enderezó, la miró con atención y noto cómo, paulatinamente, el color se le subía a la cara.

-Su pulsera se ha reventado por mi culpa-

Hinata sintió un pequeño choque eléctrico en todo el cuerpo haciendo que reaccionara. Movió enérgicamente la cabeza de un lado a otro negando la sentencia que había expuesto el moreno.

-Era una baratija, no hay problema-

Sasuke sonrió con ternura, se despidió de ella con un gesto amable y dio media vuelta para irse. La ojiblanco permanecía a la expectativa, repitiendo mentalmente a su boca emitir algún otro sonido para llamar la atención del joven.

Con pasos lentos, Uchiha salía de la plataforma. La joven retomó su posición un poco triste. Era remotamente probable que volviera a ver al muchacho de los ojos negros. Sentía que había dejado pasar una oportunidad muy importante.

Sasuke no comprendió el porque de su repentina bajada. Esa no era la estación que tenía pensado visitar. De pronto recordó el por qué de su paseo. Esa chica parecía conocer la ciudad, así que no dudó en preguntar de repente.

-Emmm, señorita-

La joven volteó hacia él muy emocionada

-Si?-

-¿Sabe usted de algún lugar donde se pueda disfrutar de un buen almuerzo?-

-Oh! Justamente voy a un restaurante ahora mismo- contestó con mucha confianza mientras se acercaba a él –Allí ofrecen una deliciosa variedad de comida tradicional-

Cuando notó la atención que Sasuke ponía en sus palabras, Hyuuga se dio cuenta de lo que hacía inconscientemente, quizá por culpa de su naturaleza amable. Un metro antes de llegar a él, se detuvo y le miró con un ligero sonrojo. El silencio invadió el ambiente, el moreno caminó por un lado de ella y avanzó.

-¿Le molesta si la acompaño? Es que tengo hambre y no conozco muy bien por aquí-

La periodista asentó y se puso a la par de él. Caminaron en silencio rumbo a la salida del subterráneo. Una vez afuera, comenzaron una pequeña conversación.

-¿Y cómo es ese restaurante?-

-Es pequeño, pero muy agradable. El mejor lugar para degustar ramen-

-¡¿Ramen?!-

-Sí... ¿no le gusta?-

-Oh! No es eso, es que tengo un compañero que...-

-No... no pude agradecerle después de lo de ayer- interrumpió

-¿Eh? No! Por el contrario, le debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento tan grosero-

-Soy yo quien iba apurada, corriendo como una niña, sin darme cuenta del camino- dijo avergonzada –Pero es que tenía un compromiso, y ya iba tarde-

-Eso nos pasa a todos, a veces llegar tarde a un compromiso importante nos cambia la vida- contestó con un tono dolido

La chica trató de cambiar el tema al ver que la charla se estaba haciendo un tanto incómoda

-Parece que es nuevo en Tokio... ¿se acaba de mudar?-

-No, sólo vengo de visita-

-A si?-

Caminaron por entre las calles, nuevamente en silencio, hasta llegar a una enorme avenida en donde se detuvieron frente a un pequeño negocio.

-Por cierto, ¿cuál es su nombre?-

-Hi...Hinata Hyuuga... y el de usted-

-U...- antes de contestar, recordó la advertencia de Kurenai - _("La ciudad está repleta de gacetas y revistas que ansían una exclusiva, les recomiendo no confiar en nadie")_... Orochimaru-

-¿Orochimaru?-

-Sí, ese es mi nombre-

Hinata se alzó de hombros al escuchar el peculiar nombre. Luego sonrió y miró hacia el local.

-Aquí es, Orochimaru-san, Ichiraku-

Sasuke... emmm... Orochimaru contempló el restaurante, percibiendo el delicioso aroma a tallarines. Esperaba que su primera comida en Tokio fuera una deliciosa oportunidad de conocer a la que quizá fuera su mejor amiga.

Este fic continuará...

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Fin, finito, final de este chapter xD. Espero de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado, como ven (o leen) esto ya está tomando más forma de SasuHina xD. Un adelantito del próximo episodio para todas las chavas que se preguntan el por qué de los sentimientos de Sasuke.

Bueno, con respecto a éste, probablemente la actitud de Hinata y Sasuke fue demasiado rápida para iniciar una amistad, pero es que ya tengo programada toda todita la historia.

¡A! Con relación a lo del metro, sinceramente no sé qué onda en Japón con este rollo, pero acá en México (más específicamente en la capital) el transporte es una verdadera locura en las horas pico xD. ¿adivinen en dónde me inspiré? Je, je, je xD...

A **_"tati-chan"_** : Hola! Agradezco tu opinión acerca de mi historia. Pues ya Hinata y Sasuke están juntos, juntitos, aunque no mucho, pero como no se conocen (en el fic), esto tiene que ser poco a poco XD... Je, je, muchas lectoras coinciden contigo en que eso de que Sasuke ande deprimido por culpa de Sakura no es bueno. No te preocupes, pronto cambiará esta situación xD (por algo es SasuHina)... Muchas gracias por tu comentario y cuídate.

A **_"Faby-chan"_**: Saludos! Vaya... ¿de verdad leíste todo de un jalón? Permíteme sentirme halagada entonces xD. Agradezco mucho tus comentarios. A mi también me gusta el NaruHina, pero me fascina el SasuHina (aunque en la serie ni siquiera se miren). No te preocupes, voy a seguirla porque ya tengo planeada toda la trama y no voy a echar a perder todo mi plan xD. Muchas gracias de nuevo y cuídate mucho xD. ****

A **_"Amaya Erizawa"_**:****hola! ¿cómo te va amiga? Espero que excelentemente bien xD. Aun tengo presente lo de las parejitas que sugeriste, como que igual sale algo de Kakashi y Kurenai; y para el buen Naruto... ¿conoces a Yakumo? Si no te suena familiar, házmelo saber, si la conoces pero no te convence, dime también ¡onegai!, porque tengo otras alternativas Regresando al review ¿cómo k andas perdida? Je, je necesito que me expliques en extremo detalle...lo de Neji, él siempre me ha dado la impresión de que es el típico hermanito sobre protector y todo eso, pero como que no le gusta demostrarlo ¿no crees? xD, por lo de Lee, seguirá apareciendo, no te preocupes xD a mi también me parece kawaii! Oh! Y lo del triángulo amoroso, no, no era nada con Sakura, tenía planeado un GaaHinaSasu (¿así es?) pero como que andaría saliéndome de la trama y pues mejor lo excluí(ni modo, será pa´la otra xD). Cuídate mucho y gracias x el review.

A **_"lo estoy pensando"_**: ¿Qué hay?... eso de contestar reviews, bueno, puede que a veces sea una tarea más ¿no?, pero consideré que sería buena idea en mi primer fanfic que divido en capítulos ir contestando los comentarios de mis lectores. Pues sí, Itachi Sakura Sasuke je, je, je sólo te puedo decir que este "profundo" triángulo amoroso tiene su por qué, en el próximo capi lo sabrás xD. Pero tienes razón, eso de andar con la ex novia de su hermano está cañón. Por ahí dicen "no desearás a la mujer de tu prójimo" (o en nuestro caso, al hombre de tu prójima je!). Te gustó el detalle de las manos, sinceramente me pareció que iba a sonar muy gastado, pero si te gustó, lo consideraré aún efectivo xD. Muchas gracias x tus ánimos. Bye, bye!

Con esto finalizo la sesión, les deseo de todo corazón un buen comienzo de año y que todos sus anhelos se cumplan en el proceso xD.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Ukio-onii-chan


	6. Recuerdos: La amargura del primer amor

**¡Irashai! **

Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca... no, esta vez sí que me tardé U.U... Arg! ¡Gomen! Pero es que este capítulo sí que está pesadito, espero que no les aburra ¬.¬ ...

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lo que sigue incluye ligero GaaHina y SasuSaku... xD No se preocupen, recuerde que esto es **_SASUHINA_**

NOTA: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La canción: _More then a woman_ es del grupo The Bee Gees... NADA ES USADO CON FINES DE LUCRO

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

_**Rockorazón ¡al ritmo de tus latidos!**_

Capítulo 5: _Recuerdos: La amargura del primer amor _

_-Por cierto, ¿cuál es su nombre?- _

_-Hi...Hinata Hyuuga... y el de usted-_

_-U...- antes de contestar, recordó la advertencia de Kurenai - ("La ciudad está repleta de gacetas y revistas que ansían una exclusiva, les recomiendo no confiar en nadie")... Orochimaru- _

_-¿Orochimaru?-_

_-Sí, ese es mi nombre-_

_Hinata se alzó de hombros al escuchar el peculiar nombre. Luego sonrió y miró hacia el local._

_-Aquí es, Orochimaru-san, Ichiraku-_

_Sasuke... emmm... Orochimaru contempló el restaurante, percibiendo el delicioso aroma a tallarines. Esperaba que su primera comida en Tokio fuera una deliciosa oportunidad de conocer a la que quizá fuera su mejor amiga. _

-Sabe, Hinata-san... nunca había olido tan bien el ramen-

-Espere a que lo pruebe-

Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta adentro.

-¡Hinata-chan!-

Un viejo vestido de blanco saludaba desde el interior de la cocina del restaurante. Se limpió las manos con el delantal y salía para atenderlos.

-Hacía mucho que no venías-

-Es que últimamente he tenido tanto trabajo y la escuela... ya no me da tiempo de salir a comer-

-Que lástima, porque he estado ideando nuevos platillos-

-Estoy ansiosa por probarlos -

-Coff, coff- _Orochimaru_ llamó la atención

-Oh! Gomen!. Teuchi-san, él es Orochimaru-san. Es nuevo en la ciudad-

-A sí?, entonces permítame servirle la especialidad de Ichiraku-

-Arigatoo- constó muy serio el ojinegro

-Pero debe esperar un poco, hace rato vino un jovencito muy extraño que arrasó con todo el ramen-

_Orochimaru _sonrió nervioso luego de recordar al glotón de su compañero.

-No es problema... ¿neh, Orochimaru-san?-

Hyuuga sonrió al aludido. El moreno se sorprendió al ver tan dulce monada: su pielcita destellaba suavemente un ligero aterciopelado y el leve rubor le entintaba sutilmente el rostro. No pudo esconderlo, la joven le gustaba en demasía a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla.

-Orochimaru-kun, tome asiento pro favor- el viejo señaló una mesa próxima a la pared

-¿Eh?...¡Ah! Gracias- dio el paso a la chica y le acomodó la silla

Una vez sentados, Sasuke... emmm, coff, coff... _Orochimaru_ xD comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa, mientras que Hinata jugueteaba con el pimentero. Ninguno decía nada, ¿de que hablaría un par de extraños? Fideos... tal vez? Fue cuando la joven respiró profundo y se atrevió a comenzar la charla.

-Ojalá estén pronto. Los tallarines de aquí son los mejores de todo Tokio-

-A si?- contestó con tono apático

-...Hai...- finalizó un tanto decepcionada

De nuevo el silencio... era tan incómodo todo aquello, no por la compañía, sino por el hecho de ser desconocidos uno con el otro. Hacía tiempo que Hinata no se daba por vencida con la primera caída, así que lo intentó de nuevo.

-Y... ha venido de visita? o piensa quedarse...-

-No, sólo vine a conocer la capital- contestó incisivamente

-A, ya veo...-

El ramen aún no estaba listo y esa maldita incomodidad se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Hyuuga se sentía comprometida a romper el hielo.

-Y...¿qué hay de...-

-Me permite preguntarle algo?- dijo de repente el ojinegro

-C...claro- respondió un poco sorprendida

-¿Todos los lugareños son así de curiosos?-

La cara de la ojiblanco se paralizó... fue un comentario bastante repentino. _Orochimaru_ no pudo detener la risa que le provocaba tan simpática muchacha. El rostro femenino se transformó en una paleta de tintes y matices rojizos.

-Lo siento- consoló ya tranquilo –es que es muy raro que una persona sea tan directa así nada más-

-Disculpe si fui imprudente- eximió sin valor para mirarlo a los ojos

-No, no debe apenarse- sonrió –Si quiere, me presentaré como se debe-

De un impulso, Hinata lo miró con un gesto desconcertado. Tuvo ganas de contestarle la "broma" con una pregunta: _"¿Los forasteros son así de tornadizos?"_; no obstante, dejó que aquél parloteara lo que quisiera. Como sea, ya no estarían en silencio.

-Bueno, soy originario de Osaka- comenzó su narración –Es la primera vez que visito Tokio. No vengo solo, me acompañan unos amigos...-

El moreno trató de satisfacer la curiosidad de su acompañante procurando no revelar demasiado acerca de su verdadera identidad.

-No sabemos cuánto tiempo permaneceremos aquí, pero por ahora estamos hospedados en un hotel del centro... "Zabaku no Kaze"-

-¡¿Zabaku no Kaze?!- pensó en voz alta

-Sí, creo que así se llama... ¿lo conoce?-

Bajó la cabeza pensativa, esto ya era muy sospechoso. Su instinto de periodista la hizo entretejer una hipótesis... No había visto a ese muchacho antes de su "encuentro", ese nombre tan extraño y la manera tan espontánea en que lo dio a conocer, la repentina confesión, el hotel donde se albergaba... ¿Sería aquél joven... un periodista de la competencia?

-No sé usted, pero yo lo considero un hotel de pésima calidad- continuó después de que Hinata asentó

-Bueno, la verdad nunca he estado hospedada ahí, pero conozco al gerente- discutió la ojiblanco

-¡Ah! ¿de veras?-

-Sí, y tiene razón, es de muy mala calidad. No es adecuado para la gente importante- trató de obligarlo a declarar quién era realmente

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero hay personas importantes que se hospedan ahí, aunque no lo crea- continuó el ojinegro

-¡No me diga!- respondió con un falso tono de sorpresa

-Sí, a mi me consta- insistió Uchiha

-¿Y cómo? ¿Ha visto alguna durante su estancia?-

_Orochimaru_ se atragantó con el agua que bebía. Sintió que había revelado demasiado y que la chica, que no parecía tonta, podría descubrirlo si seguía abriendo la bocota. Una vez recuperado, sonrió con nervios e intentó salir por la tangente.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Hinata un tanto preocupada

-Si... coff... es que tengo tanta hambre que...-

-No ha contestado mi pregunta-

-¡A pero que indiscreta es!-

La expresión del moreno hizo sonrojar a la ojiblanco que no tardó en colorarse al ver que _Orochimaru_ la contemplaba sin perderse detalle.

-A ver... ¿por qué no me platica algo de usted?- se cruzó de brazos

-B...bueno...¿qué le puedo decir?- agachó la mirada y escondió las manos debajo de la mesa

-No lo sé... una señorita tan bella debe tener una vida interesante-

Con cada palabra articulada por el moreno Hyuuga sentía cómo la temperatura de su rostro aumentaba.

-Me ha dicho que conoce al gerente del hotel ¿no?-

Al término de la frase, una rara sensación invadió a Uchiha cuando vio cómo el rostro de Hinata se decoloraba y entristecía. Tal vez había metido la pata.

-¿La hice sentir incómoda?- preguntó buscándole la mirada

-No... está bien..- se volvió a sonrojar –Es que... fue mi amigo- murmuró llena de nostalgia

-Si la hace sentir mejor, puede dejarlo así...- trató de calmarla

-Gaara, ese es su nombre- continuó sin escuchar la sugerencia de su acompañante –Él y yo nos conocimos en la Universidad... bueno, y...yo lo había notado d...desde los exámenes de admisión- bajó la cabeza sonrojada

Sasuke suspiró y relajó el cuerpo. Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y apoyó un brazo por encima de éste.

-Entonces... ese tal Gaara, es un muy buen amigo...- soltó luego de un breve silencio con un tono aparentemente estoico

Hinata lo miró aturdida. No creyó haberlo dicho, difícilmente hablaba de su "amigo" universitario con sus conocidos, menos iba a contarlo a un extraño. Pero estar con el pelinegro de cierta manera la tranquilizó, sintió como si la persona que estaba sentada frente a ella era conocida de años.

-Hai- sonrió –aunque hace tiempo que no lo veo-

_Orochimaru_ estuvo a punto de contestar, pero cuando vio que los ojos blanquecinos volvían a perderse optó por guardar silencio.

Hyuuga fijó sus pupilas en el filo de la mesa... _Gaara, Gaara-san_...

_**:::Flash Back::: **_

-Gaara-san!-

El nombrado se detuvo y volvió atrás a atender el llamado. Su amiga pelinegro agitaba vigorosamente el brazo para atraer su atención entre el mar de estudiantes.

-Hinata- correspondió el saludo alzando la mano

La joven se abrió paso hasta llegar a él, hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió en forma amigable. Gaara afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Te vas?- preguntó después de ver al chico con las llaves de su auto entre las manos

-Sí, las clases que restan se suspendieron- comenzaron a caminar en la dirección que llevaba él –Sólo entrego estos libros y estoy libre-

-Oh! También debo entregar esto...-

Gaara la miró y enseguida arqueó una ceja. Hinata llevaba cargando su mochila, su bolso, la maleta de deportes, un estuche de quién sabe qué cosa y unos cuatro o cinco libros en los brazos. Exhaló para luego acomodar la mochila que llevaba de un hombro y posteriormente ayudó a su amiga.

-A...arigatoo- gratificó al joven luego de su ayuda con una sonrisa

El pelirrojo se abochornó poquito, pero no quiso demostrar nada así que mantuvo su mirada fija al frente.

En silencio cruzaron el campus hasta la biblioteca. Allí, una amable señorita los atendió. El trámite era algo tardado, además de que la bibliotecaria era novata. Se sentaron a esperar en el jardín del edificio.

-Etto... Gaara-san-

-Dime-

-¿Estás nervioso por los exámenes finales?-

El ojiazul, que estaba recargado en el respaldo de la banca, se inclinó al frente apoyado sus antebrazos en las rodillas.

-No-

-Oh! eso es obvio, je je. No sé cómo pregunté tal incoherencia- la joven lo miró sonriendo y luego regresó su vida al frente –Tienes todas las de ganar. Con una tarde de estudio puedes aprobar sin problemas-

Gaara seguía inmóvil escuchando atentamente las aseveraciones de la ojiblanco.

Las hojas del árbol que los cobijaba se deshojaba con cada soplo de viento. Una hojita cayó sobre el cabello rojo, Hinata se volvió hacia muchacho al notar que aquél no se movió al sentir el liviano toque.

-Al contrario de mí- retiró de la melena cobriza la lámina que se había desprendido –tu si podrás graduarte, Gaara-san-

El ojiazul no se alteró después de la acción. Hinata hacía girar una y otra vez su nueva adquisición tomándola del cabito con la yema de los dedos.

-No sé, me ha dicho mi primo que soy capaz de lograrlo, pero tengo miedo. Si fallo, no podré regresar a casa- sus ojos se fueron entrecerrando con aflicción, dejó de jugar con la hoja –papá no me dejaría en paz: "te lo dije"..."sabía que no podrías"..."¿ves que lo mejor encargarte de la pescadería?"...-

Nadie habló después de eso. El pelirrojo había escuchado con atención, sabía que Hyuuga no estaba muy cómoda hablando de eso; debía consolarla o algo; no obstante, continuó mirando a la nada.

-Pero, contigo, Gaara-san, pasa algo que ahuyenta el miedo. Me animo más y me siento segura y...-

-Hinata- habló por fin –Debo decirte algo-

-¿Te estoy aburriendo?-

Silencio... eterno silencio...

-No, tu nunca me aburres-

Hyuuga volvió a entintar sus pómulos.

-En...entonces... ¿podrías ayudarme c...con...-

-No voy a presentar los exámenes-

El comentario fue brusco y repentino. La chica creyó haber oído mal... ¿El mejor estudiante de la facultad dimitiría a un paso de llegar a la meta?

-D...de no haber sido por ti- siguió como si el joven no hubiera dicho algo -yo nunca me hubiera atrevido a seguir-

-Hinata, ¿no me escuchas?-

El pelirrojo la miró de una manera distinta a la acostumbrada. Sus pupilas pedían ser descifradas y a la vez suplicaban una disculpa. Hyuuga no quería comprender lo que pasaba por la mente y las palabras de su amigo.

-No...- negó con la cabeza mirándolo fijamente –porque eres el mejor, Gaara-san y si renuncias...-

-Lo siento, Hinata,- tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas -es que yo...-

Hinata bajó la mirada escuchando las dolorosas palabras que Gaara decía. Por más que intentaba encontrar el gesto de la niña con la cara, ella lo escondía como acostumbraba antes de conocerlo. Si se atrevía a enfrentarlo, rompería en inevitable llanto...

-Debo cumplir con ciertas responsabilidades... y mi padre...-

Las pupilas blancas por fin se animaron a mirar el rostro masculino. Los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, fue una mueca que comenzó a fruncirse poco a poco... ¿Su PADRE? ¿renunciaba por culpa de su PADRE?

La cara de Hinata enrojeció de coraje. Pudo haber desistido a causa de trabajo, o por cuidar a sus hermanitos o por equis o ye... ¡pero su PADRE!

Se soltó con desdén. Jamás había estado tan enfurecida. Se puso de pie y, sin decir nada, avanzó hasta el edificio.

-Hinata...-

-Ya es tarde, tengo que regresar a clases-

Entró a la biblioteca y salió luego de unos minutos con su carga a cuestas. Miró filosamente al ojiazul bufando con acento cáustico. Sin quererlo mirar se retiró dejándolo sentado, percibiendo cómo las pupilas aguamarina la seguían.

Estaba decepcionada, el prometedor joven que la inspiraba a seguir truncó su camino por una estupidez...

_**:::Fin Flash Back:::**_

-Hinata-san?-

_Orochimaru_ se preocupó al notar el extravío de los ojos lechosos... con el ceño fruncido se inclinó hasta dejar su rostro justo frente al de ella. La joven reaccionó asustada y colorada.

-Disculpe, es que recordé algo-

-Mmmm... decepción ¿verdad?-

Hyuuga le miró extrañada, repentinamente el gesto del moreno decayó.

-Bueno, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado- trató de reponer la chica

-Y sin embargo... duele...-

-¿Orochimaru-san?-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kakashi regresó al hotel con la esperanza de pasar unos momentos serios con su grupo y arreglar los detallitos de la gira.

-¿No ha vuelto mi banda?-

-No, Kakashi-san-

Desgraciadamente sus subordinados tomaron en serio eso del "día libre". Pensó en las posibles actividades que estarían haciendo: Naruto tal vez había dejando a la ciudad sin provisiones para un mes; Sakura quizás estaría con su novio Itachi en el cine o algo así; y Sasuke...¡¿Y SASUKE?!

-Disculpe... ¿seguro que no a regresado ninguno?- insistió el hombre recargándose en el mostrador

-Estoy seguro, Kakashi-san- contestó el recepcionista

El de cabello plata cruzó los brazos exhalando resignación.

-Ni hablar, iré a echar una siesta- dio media vuelta y avanzó un par de pasos

-Oh! ¡Es verdad!- Kakashi se volvió al llamado del encargado –Hace un rato vino el joven Uchiha-

-¿Sasuke?-

-Sí. Quería almorzar pero el comedor ya había cerrado así que le sugerí el servicio a la habitación-

-Entonces él ya está aquí- afirmó Hatake

-No, en cuanto me atreví a explicarle la situación se fue muy alterado. Mencionó algo de una estafa y soborno-

-A! El incidente de Naruto...Creo que hubo una confusión- respondió apacible el hombre -pido una disculpa si hubo una ofensa de su parte-

-Negativo, Kakashi-san. Pero probablemente no tarden en regresar-

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

-Desgraciadamente esta ciudad es demasiado comunicativa. Mi hermano opina, al igual que yo, que el rumor de que su banda está a punto de iniciar la gira de obertura ya se extendió por todo Tokio-

-¿Y eso es muy grave?- preguntó con sarcasmo

-No, lo grave es que los periódicos y las revistas de la ciudad harán todo lo posible por ganar la primicia. Podrían incluso llegar a incendiar el edificio... éste edificio, con tal de obtener una entrevista, Kakashi-san-

-¿No cree que exagera?-

-¡Claro que no!- se indignó Kankurou -Hemos sido testigos de muchos casos-

-Como sea- se alzó de hombros –Espero que no se metan en problemas-

-Querrá decir: "en más problemas"...-

Una chica entró al hotel robando la atención de los presentes, cargando a Naruto de un brazo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El moreno no pudo evitar el comentario. Sí, el pasado quedó en el pasado, pero dolía... y dolía mucho. 

-¿Orochimaru-san?-

-¿Mmm? ¡Oh! C...creo que debo irme-

-Pero si ya están los tallarines, Orochimaru-kun-

Estaba a punto de pararse cuando el cocinero habló. El viejo acercó una charola a la mesa con dos suculentos tazones de consomé. Puso ambas ordenes cada una frente a su respectivo comensal. Hinata tomó los palillos para comenzar a degustar el almuerzo.

-¿No piensa acompañarme, Orochimaru-san?-

El ojinegro torció la boca. Le chocaba que lo obligaran de esa manera a comer. Tenía dos opciones para responder: decir que sí o... ¡dios! ¡No esa mirada! Hinata dilató sus pupilas e inclinó la cabeza tímidamente. Con un discreto _"por favor"_ articulado con los palillos pegados a la boca logró que Uchiha se acomodara de nuevo.

Suspiró largo y profundo y comenzó a comer. Hyuuga sonrió victoriosa al igual que el viejo.

-¡Itadakimasu!- espetó Hinata muy emocionada

El sabor de los tallarines era bueno y los ingredientes, como el jengibre y demás especias, estaban equilibrados en sazón. Sasuke pudo percibirlo con un sólo sorbo.

-Y...- hablaba la joven mientras saboreaba la sopa -¿Qué le ha parecido... la comida?-

-Está bien, gracias-

-Pero... coma más... que se le enfría...-

-Es que está muy caliente-

-Si... lo come frío... no sabrá igual...-

El muchacho de cabello abenuz miró atentamente el gesto de Hinata. De cierta manera, la joven de mirada nívea le recordaba a aquella dulce pelirrosa. La actitud con la que Hinata lo había invitado a acompañarla era muy parecida a la de Sakura cuando estaba con él... y no se dio cuenta de lo adorable que era sino hasta que vio que la ojiverde se comportaba así con Itachi.

Hinata paró de comer al notar que _Orochimaru_ no dejaba de verla. Dejó los palillos junto al platón para esconder las manos debajo de la mesa.

-No le gustó...¿verdad?- afirmó la pelinegro

Uchiha desvió abruptamente la mirada y se dejó descansar en el respaldo de la silla con una actitud falsamente despreocupada.

-No tengo apetito- regresó el tono despectivo

-Pero... fue usted quien pidió un lugar para almorzar- sonrió nerviosa –Si no le agrada el ramen, me hubiera dicho para llevarlo a otro lugar-

-No es que no me guste...- Hinata le miró atentamente –Es que... me recuerda a alguien...- mantenía su vista fija hacia la nada

-¿A sí?- se alzó de hombros y comenzó a comer de nuevo

El chico se sintió ofendido por la actitud de su acompañante. Dejó pasar unas segundos antes de volverse a ella, inclinándose, colocando sus manos sobre el filo de la mesa.

-¡¿No preguntará nada?!-

-¿Preguntar?... Discúlpeme, Orochimaru-san... es que... esas ya son cuestiones... personales- contestó mientras sorbía los fideos

-Hmp! ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?- se cruzó de brazos –Primero te hacen un interrogatorio policiaco y al rato ya son "cuestiones personales"-

-Ja, ja, ja- la chica no pudo contener la risa -¿de verdad quiere que le pregunte a quién le recuerda el ramen?...- dejó su actividad de lado -Ja, ja, entonces dígame, Orochimaru-san... ¿A quién le recuerda el ramen?- se cruzó de brazos y lanzó una mirada "curiosa".

Sasuke se coloreó de rojo... ignoró el sarcasmo de Hinata, tomó los palillos y comenzó a comer discretamente (pero bien colorado xD)...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Oh dios! Qué le paso a Naruto?-

Kakashi se acercó al aludido.

-Lo encontré tirado afuera de un restaurante, parece que está indigestado- explicó la joven que lo cargaba

-Debí imaginarlo- suspiró el sensei –Parece que haz prevenido para una semana de ayuno ¿verdad?- hundió el dedo índice en la barriga de Naruto

-Ayyyy!!!- se quejó el ojiazul

-No le recomiendo hacer eso. No querrá averiguar así lo qué fue que comió- sugirió la chica

-Sí... parece que lo que ha consumido aún llena su esófago- contestó Kakashi

-Ayyyyyyyyy!!!!-

Hatake suspiró y luego volteó hacia la chica. No creía haberla visto. De cabello largo color naranja y ojos chocolate, compartía una mueca seria con los presentes.

-Y a todo esto- el enmascarado se dirigió a ella -¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Fuuma Sasame, es un placer conocerlo, Hatake Kakashi-san-

El hombre arqueó una ceja... Fuuma Sasame, Fuuma Sasame... no, no se recordaba de ninguna Fuuma Sasame... Momento! ¿Lo llamó "Hatake Kakashi-san"?

-Disculpa, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Kurenai-san me puso al tanto, Hatake-san-

-Kurenai?...- meditó el peligris -¡A! ¡Yuuhi-san! ¡La belleza de ojos rojos!- sonrió

Sasame arrugó el entrecejo luego de escuchar el comentario.

-Le pido que respete a Kurenai-san- habló indignada -Soy su asistente. Como ella tiene otros asuntos que atender, yo me encargaré de ustedes-

-¡AYYYYYYYY!-

Naruto se retorció de nuevo haciendo que la pelinaranja perdiera el equilibrio. Los pies de la chica se enredaron y cayó al suelo con el rubio encima de ella.

-¡AUCH!-

-oh! Gomen nasai!- se apresuró Hatake a ayudar

Cargó a su pupilo y se lo echó al hombro como si fuera un costal.

-Ayyyy!- se quejó al impacto

Posteriormente, el sensei tendió una mano para ayudar a Fuuma a levantarse. La joven aceptó la ayuda.

-Arigatoo-

-Lo llevaré a su habitación para que descanse bien. ¿Nos acompañas?- invitó Kakashi

-¿eh?- la de ojos café se ruborizó –N...no!, Yo aquí espero-

El manager se alzó de hombros y se dirigió al cuarto de Uzumaki.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Acabados los delicioso tallarines, Sasuke se dispuso a sorber el consomé.

-Mmmm... están deliciosos- dijo Hinata para romper el silencio

-Sí- respondió fríamente

-No se lo dije? Esto es de lo mejor-

-Sí-

La chica frunció el ceño. De repente, _Orochimaru_ había tomado una actitud indiferente con ella. ¿Y si había metido la pata? ¿Y si de verdad estaba enojado?...

-Perdón si lo hice sentir mal- desvió los ojos sensatamente

-¿De qué habla?-

-Bueno, creo que no me comporté correctamente-

Sasuke la miró por encima del tazón. Las pupilas blancas no preguntaban, ordenaban. Cerró los ojos con serenidad y depositó el plato en la mesa.

-No, está bien, tiene razón... esos son asuntos míos-

-Si lo hace sentir mejor, puede contarme- intentó retomar la conversación

_Orochimaru_ bajó la vista a su plato de comida y sonrió tristemente. La terquedad de Hyuuga por alejar la afonía y el sabor a ramen definitivamente le recordaban a Sakura.

_**:::Flash Back:::**_

Sin imaginarlo nunca, Sasuke caminaba tomado de la mano de Haruno por el parque Tennoji.

-Hey, Sasuke-kun... ¿no es lindo estar a solas?-

La ojiverde ya estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada por Uchiha. De hecho, las escasas veces que dialogaba con él se sentía rara.

Era común recibir desplantes de vez en cuando por parte de Sasuke, pero, con tal de estar a su lado, Sakura estaba dispuesta a soportar lo que fuera.

-Es molesto que Naruto siempre esté entre nosotros- continuaba la jovencita sin deseos de callarse –Lo que son él y Kakashi-sensei... ¡Argh! ¡cómo me hartan!-

Sasuke escuchaba y nada más. ¿Qué caso tenía discutir con ella?

-Bah! Está loco ese viejo... ¿En que cabeza cabe que podríamos formar una banda de rock?!- se respondía Sakura –Debería limitarse a impartirnos literatura y ya... ¿no crees, Sasuke-kun?-

-Sí- contestó con un tono tajante

La chica no se inmutó luego de la respuesta de su acompañante. Era habitual en sus charlas que por cada cien palabras de ella había una de él.

-¿No se pone a pensar que en unos meses estaremos en la universidad? Estamos muy ocupados como para andar tocando la guitarra-

La voz de la pelirrosa siempre alejaba el silencio. Esa manía de mantener la garganta ejercitada... en definitiva, Kakashi no se había equivocado al proponerle ser la vocalista del grupo.

-Lo que me recuerda, Sasuke-koi... ¿Ya haz enviado las solicitudes?-

El aludido se detuvo un momento, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda...Se supone que un día antes debió de haber enviado las cartas para las universidades que Haruno le había confiado. No consideró que la insistencia de Hatake para formar el estúpido grupo de rock lo desconcentrara tanto como para olvidar sus asuntos personales.

-¿Sasuke-koi?-

Él la miró fijamente estimulándola a sonrojarse

-Lo olvidé-

-Oh!- se perturbó momentáneamente –p...pero están en tu casa... aún podemos enviarlas ¿no?-

El ojinegro volvió su mirada al frente y continuó caminando.

Llegaron hasta el suburbio donde residía Sasuke. Era un complejo de edificios altos, llenos de puertas y ventanas. Subieron a uno de los inmuebles, el sol brindaba sus últimos rayos del día sobre ellos.

El chico sacó una llave de su bolsillo la introdujo en la cerradura. Abrió la puerta.

-Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo-

-¿No puedo entrar, Sasuke-kun?-

Uchiha la miró. Notó la dulce sonrisa que la joven le regalaba, era taaaan adorable... Arqueó los labios encariñado, entró y dejó la puerta abierta condescendiendo a la propuesta de su novia.

Cuando la ojiverde ingresó, pudo ver como la habitación se iluminaba de naranja con la luz del atardecer a través del gran ventanal. Los muebles eran modestos y estaba limpio. Un lugar al estilo de Sasuke. Sonrió suavemente y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la estancia mientras el moreno iba por los documentos.

-Hey... Sasuke-kun... nunca había estado en tu casa- gritó para que la escuchara

-Es porque Sasuke es un grosero y no invita a las hermosas señoritas a pasar un rato aquí-

El Uchiha mayor hizo acto de aparición. Acababa de llegar de la Universidad y como la puerta seguía abierta, la chica no le escuchó llegar.

-¡Itachi-san!-

-Hola, Sakura-chan, me alegra que por fin mi hermanito se halla animado a ofrecerte nuestro humilde hogar-

Sakura se sonrojó mientras Itachi se sentaba junto a ella. El hermano de su pareja era educado, culto y guapo. Siempre lo había admirado porque, sin tener más familia que Sasuke, había logrado ingresar a la Universidad Kansai y ahora iba por el título de médico cirujano.

-No, es que Sasuke-kun es tímido- defendió la pelirrosa

-Bueno, eso es cierto- le guiño un ojo cómplice -siéntete como en tu casa- se puso de pie

-Arigatoo- sonrió con gratitud

Pasaron unos minutos y el Uchiha menor no salía de la habitación. Itachi se metió a la cocina y le ofreció un refresco a Sakura quien gustosamente aceptó. Luego, se sentó en la mesa del comedor, abrió un libro y comenzó a leerlo. La chica, cansada de esperar, se acercó a él.

-¿Qué lees, Itachi-san?- se inclinó hacia él con las manos atrás

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Se llama Oliver Twist-

-Oh! Creí que estudiabas para tus clases-

-¿Tengo pinta de ser tan matado?-

La chica se sonrojó apenada. Itachi sonrió afable esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

-Erm, erm...- Sasuke se hizo notar carraspeando un poco

-Ah, Sasuke-kun!- Sakura volteó hacia su novio con el rostro ruborizado

El moreno se acercó rápidamente hacia la mesa y tomó a su pareja de la muñeca.

-¡Nos vamos!-

-O...oe! ¡La lastimas!- el mayor se enderezó cuando vio que su hermano arrastraba a la pelirrosa hasta la salida

Azotó la puerta como despidida y bajaron hasta el jardín del edificio. Uchiha aún tomaba de la mano a Sakura

-¿Sasuke-koi?-

-Sakura...-

La nombrada miraba atentamente al joven de ojos negros. Era muy poco común que aquél le dirigiera la palabra.

-Gomen, Sasuke-kun, no quise hacerte enfadar... yo...-

-Lo lamento, Sakura... perdí tus solicitudes-

La pelirrosa creyó escuchar mal. Esa era la última semana para entregar las peticiones a las universidades aledañas, y ella estaba demasiado ocupada con los acosos de Kakashi (por lo de la formación del grupo, no piensen mal xD) así que le pidió a Sasuke la apoyara en eso.

-¿perdón?- se ladeó a él

-Perdí las solicitudes..., creo que las confundí con otros papeles...-

Una ventisca sopló entre ellos... Los sueños de Sakura estaban puestos en las manos de Uchiha...

-Oh!, eso está mal... Sasuke-kun...-

La pelirrosa se soltó de su pareja. No se atrevió a cruzar la mirada con la de él... sonrió fugazmente y dio media vuelta

-Voy a casa- espetó con tristeza

-Sa...kura...-

La chica se volteó de nuevo, con los ojos cristalizados y los labios temblorosos. Se acercó al ojinegro, tomó sus mejillas y lo besó con un sentimiento nuevo... fue un contacto pasional y amoroso, un beso que Sasuke nunca se atrevió a olvidar.

Después de eso, la joven se distanció paulatinamente de Sasuke. Primero cancelaba sus almuerzos de ramen juntos, luego ya no había charlas por teléfono, por último, si la veía una vez a la semana, ya era mucho...

La extrañaba mucho, no sólo era su novia, era su amiga, aquella que se encargaba de alejar el silencio que sus padres habían dejado en su vida. Bien pudo buscarla para enmendar los errores cometidos, pero era tan orgulloso que prefería aguantar el dolor.

Una noche entró a su casa, cansado de estudiar para el examen de admisión, encontrando a su delicada flor de cerezo entre los brazos de su hermano. Itachi la abrazaba consoladoramente y ella sollozaba empapándole el pecho.

No notaron que Sasuke estaba presenciando la escena debido a la oscuridad en la que estaban.

-Tranquila... yo veré como ayudarte...-

-¿Estoy exagerando, Itachi-san?-

-No, no lo haces... es una prioridad, Sakura-chan, y eso está bien- acarició su cabello

-...confiaba en él... creí que le importaba...-

-Shhht- la consoló –normalmente la primera reacción es la correcta-

No supo cómo, pero después de eso Itachi y Sakura comenzaron a tener citas de estudio, luego citas para almorzar y cuando menos acordó, ya eran pareja...

Desde entonces no hablaba con nadie quien no fuera su mejor amigo, Naruto. Eso hasta que ambos aceptaron formar el grupo que su profesor de literatura les proponía. Poco después se enteró de que su "amiga" Haruno se integraría al conjunto.

Pensó en renunciar a la idea; no obstante, recordó que su padre le enseño a enfrentar los retos que la vida le impusiera...

_**:::Fin Flash Back:::**_

-Emmm... Orochimaru-san-

-Qué?-

Hinata dio un respingo por el tono hosco de Uchiha.

-E...etto...-

Se intimidó un momento, pero pronto recordó que aquella niña asustadiza se había quedado en el pasado.

-Perdón si lo incomodé-

-Iie...-

Hinata arrugó el gesto... luego lo relajó. Se sentía culpable, pensó que su actitud había deprimido a su amigo ojinegro.

-Quisiera acompañarme a la plaza?-

-Sumimasen, tengo cosas que hacer-

-No le quitaré mucho tiempo, además, usted quiere conocer la ciudad ¿no?-

El joven exhaló pacientemente.

-En serio, estoy muy ocupado haciendo... cosas-

-Por favor, será divertido... hay música y aire freso...-

Orochimaru le respondió con un acento resignado. La joven no evitó el discreto ademán de victoria.

La cuenta corrió por Hyuuga después de una ligera discusión con _Orochimaru_ resuelta con un sencillo "piedra papel o tijera" xD

Llegaron a la famosa plaza. De primera vista, parecía un lugar agradable: con mesitas redondas y sillas de hierro forjado, sombrillas verdes que peleaban con las copas de los árboles por dar sombra a los visitantes, mayólicas rojizas adornando el piso con complejos diseños geométricos y un par de altavoces regalando música agradable...

_**Oh, girl I've known you very well  
I've seen you growing everyday  
I never really looked before  
But now you take my breath away**_

Oh, niña yo he sabido bien de ti 

_Te he visto creciendo todos los días _

_Nunca lo vi realmente antes_

_Pero ahora tomas mi aliento_

_**Suddenly you're in my life  
Part of everything I do  
You got me working day and night  
Just trying to keep a hold on you.**_

Probablemente eres mi vida 

_Parte de todo lo que hago_

_Me tienes trabajando día y noche_

_Solamente intentando estrecharte muy fuerte  
_

-¡Ah! Pero que hermosa canción-

Hinata dio una palmada muy emocionada.

Ya había estado allí antes, unas veces con Gaara y otras con su primo. Le encantaba tomar naranjada tan bien escoltada escuchando sus melodías favoritas y, en ocasiones, bailar con el acompañante en turno.

Algunas parejas se pusieron de pie al inicio de la canción y comenzaron a danzar en el centro del lugar.

-¿No le gusta?- le sonrió a su amigo

-Sí, está bien-

Orochimaru se dirigió a una mesita y se sentó con una actitud aburrida. La joven se molestó un poco, pero pronto arqueó los labios... lo mismo había sucedido la primera vez que llevó a Neji y a Gaara... y sabía exactamente qué debía hacer...

-¿Bailamos?-

-No sé bailar...-

-¡Oh! Pero es muy fácil-

Lo tomó de las manos y lo jaló hacia ella. Casi a rastras lo llevó hasta el centro de la pista.

_**Here in your arms I found my paradise  
My only chance for happiness  
And if I lose you now I think I would die.  
**Aquí en tus brazos encuentro mi paraíso_

_Mi única oportunidad de ser feliz_

_Y si te pierdo ahora, pienso que moriré_

-Primero, nos tomamos las manos así-

La joven entrecruzó los dedos con los de él firmemente. Suavemente, guió el contacto en círculos hacia fuera. Alzó alternadamente un pie y el otro (como si estuviera marchando) sutilmente y le sonrió al pelinegro.

_**Oh say you'll always be my baby  
We can make it shine, we can take forever  
Just a minute at a time.  
**Oh! Di que serás mi nena por siempre_

_Podemos hacerlo brillar, podemos llevarlo para siempre_

_Solamente con un minuto de tiempo_

_**  
More than a woman, more than a woman to me  
More than a woman, more than a woman to me  
More than a woman, oh, oh, oh.  
**Más que una mujer, más que una mujer para mí_

_Más que una mujer, más que una mujer para mí_

_Más que una mujer..._

_Orochimaru _miró desconcertado, sonrojándose un poco. Hinata lo tenía donde quería...

Tomándolo totalmente desprevenido, lo aproximó a ella hasta quedar pegados uno con otro; guió una mano de él hasta su cintura y la otra la siguió sosteniendo.

-Y... y ahora qué?- preguntó Sasuke muy nervioso

-Se deja llevar- sentenció la muchacha avanzando junto con él hacia delante

_**There are stories old and true  
Of people so in love like you and me  
And I can see myself  
Let history repeat itself.  
**Hay historias viejas y verdaderas_

_De gente enamorada como tú y yo_

_Y puedo ver por mi mismo_

_Que la historia se repetirá por sí sola_

_**  
Reflecting how I feel for you  
Thinking about those people then  
I know that in a thousand years  
Id fall in love with you again.  
**Reflexionando lo que siento por ti _

_Pensando acerca de aquella gente_

_Conozco eso en mil años_

_He podido enamorarme de ti otra vez_

Los pasos de Hinata eran largos, a _Orochimaru_ se le enredaban un poco los pies al principio; sin embargo, su especialidad era aprender rápido, así que no tardó mucho en comprender el baile.

Se detuvieron, Uchiha la miraba expectante esperando la siguiente hazaña de su amiga. Hyuuga se soltó de él y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, luego lo volvió a tomar, esta vez de la cintura, y lo inclinó hacia atrás obligándolo a arquear la espalda...

-¿Ve que no era difícil?- le susurró con aire burlón

El pelinegro se enfadó, ¡esa chica se mofaba de él en su cara!.

_**This is the only way that we should fly  
This is the only way to go  
And if I lose your love I know I would die.  
**Esta es la única manera como podemos volar_

_Esta es la única manera de ir_

_Y si pierdo tu amor, sé que pronto moriré_

_**  
Oh say you'll always be my baby  
We can make it shine, we can take forever  
Just a minute at a time.  
**Oh di que serás mi nena por siempre_

_Podemos hacerlo brillar, podemos tomarlo por siempre_

_Solamente con un minuto de tiempo_

Repitió las acciones que hizo ella al principio de la pieza. Mirándola fijamente, la llevó de nuevo al centro de la pista con algunos pasos de tango, lentos y precisos. Creyó que así le ensañaría a la joven a no meterse con él... lejos de eso, Hinata se dedicó a disfrutar el baile.

El gesto de satisfacción en la ojiblanco llamó su atención. No llevaba ni medio día de conocerla y ya estaba haciendo lo que ella quería. Ahora era su turno de llevar las riendas.

Tomó sus manos y las llevó hasta su nuca obligándola a rodearle el cuello. Bajó lentamente las de él hasta su cintura y la sujetó con firmeza.

Hinata comenzó a respirar rápido. Ni Neji ni Gaara habían sido tan decididos en su primera visita a esa plaza. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que _Orochimaru_ disfrutaba también todo aquello.

-Debe abrir los ojos, Hinata- murmuró con una voz grave

La joven obedeció, exaltándose en seguida al sentir cómo el joven la levantaba del suelo. Para conseguir estabilidad, apoyó sus manos contra el pecho de él. Orochimaru dio una vuelta y media, lo que provocó en Hyuuga una sensación divertida.

No puedo evitar una risa solazada, en la que también participó su amigo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Uchiha se sintió un niño. Mirar la adorable mueca de Hinata lo emocionaba mucho.

Después se puso serio. La bajó despacio. Se miraron uno al otro... la joven se ruborizó al adentrarse en el intenso mirar del moreno.

¡Al diablo el pasado! Ahora estaba frente a la jovencita más hermosa que en su vida había visto. Escuchando aquella dulce canción sentía que se himnotizaba más.

La tomó de la barbilla, cerró los ojos y lentamente se acercó a ella. Hinata sintió que su corazón iba a salir cuando advirtió el leve tirón que el joven había provocado para aproximarla más entre sí.

Ya percibía el exquisito aliento masculino frente a ella. No podía respirar, deseaba tanto ese contacto que...

_**More than a woman, more than a woman to me  
More than a woman, more than a woman to me  
More than a woman, oh, oh, oh.**_

_Más que una mujer, más que una mujer para mí_

_Más que una mujer, más que una mujer para mí_

_Más que una mujer_

Uchiha abrió los ojos extrañado después de unos segundos sin respuesta ¿por qué tardaba tanto?... La expresión de la chica no ayudaba mucho a deshacer la confusión en Uchiha.

Hinata a penas pudo mascullar:

-...Neji-oniisan...-

Este fic continuará...

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

¿Lo ven? Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el romance entre Hinata y Sasuke floresca xD (bueno, acá Neji va a ser el Capuleto en esta historia je, je, je xD) Etto, como que lo de Sakura y Sasuke no fue muy impresionante, pero pues la niña es como que muy estudiosita ¿no?. Emmm.. ¿qué otra cosa?... la canción es una de mis favoritas (aunque es muy cursi)...a ver si les gustó el detalle xD (y que le hayan entendido al baile, porque no tengo idea de cómo narrarlo). Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y disculpen de nuevo la tardanza...

Kisame Hoshigaki: Hola! Arigatoo x tus comentarios. Bueno, ojalá que Hinata no se enoje con Sasu... Orochimaru xD je, je. Y creo que Sakura anda investigando las torturas que usaban en la inquisición xD... digo, Naruto se merece un buen castigo por "inocente". ¡Muchas gracias x el dato! Debí suponer desde el principio que, tratándose de una urbe, Tokio sería así de bulicioso xD. Espero que hayas disfrutado leer este capitulo. Cuidate!

Amaya Erizawa: Saludinos amiga! K gusto k te haya gustado tanto el capítulo pasado, ojala que hayas disfrutado este tambien. Oh si! Aquí hay ShikaIno, ¡que weno k te encontraste xD...! Okas! Lo de Yakumo, ella es una niña que sale ya por los capítulos 200 y tantos de la serie, pero como que mejor ocupamos a Sasame ¿no?, aunque estoy abierta a sugerencias xD. Gracias x tus comentarios, amiga. Cuidate mucho.

Faby-chan: Oh! Gomen x la tardanza, he estado totalmente atiborrada de cosas que hacer, pero de que termino esto, lo termino xD. Pues sí, su primera cita (espero que te hayan gustado los detallines) Esperemos que Hinatita no se enoje mucho... Gracias por tus ánimos. Bye, bye...

Miyuky: Je, je... k bueno que hayas estado tan relajadita al empezar a leer xD. Tambien me gusta el SasuHina! ¡Kawaii! Gracias por tu apoyo. Adios!

Medea of Scripio:  Ay Medea… la despistada soy yo, he estado escribiendo mal tu nombre ¡Sumimasen! U.U. no te preocupes si dejas o no, esto no es de vida o muerte xD agradezco tus comentarios! Espero que igual hayas disfrutado de este, bueno, ya vez lo que paso entre Sasuke y Sakura, ya depende de cada quien si lo acepta o no xD.bueno, espero que ya tengas la respuesta a tu pregunta xD. Oh! Claro que me gustan tus historias, pero no haz actualizado y eso me preocupa...¡no las dejes incompletas, onegai!. Ah! Disculpa de nuevo mi torpeza... cuidate mucho xD.

Hinata: Ah! Me haces sonrojar n//n Gracias por tus comentarios! Ya vez que onda con el SasuSaku... perdon por el retraso! Ojalá hayas disfrutado de éste. Cuidate mucho y gracias de nuevo...

uchijoji-san: Hola peque... pero si esa historia era para ti ;-; ¿igual t gustó? Espero que si. Gracias por tu apoyo, te kiero mucho niña. Cuida a yosita y dale las gracias tambien. Bye, Bye!

Luly Malfoy: Hi! Me alegra que hayas disfrutado el fic, espero que igual haya sido este xD. ¿lento? Explícame please para tratar de corregir ¿ok? Cuidate muxo!

Ok! Ya termine, agradezco su lectura y apoyo y les deseo lo mejor del mundo xD...

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Descuidos: Las consecuencias de

**¡Jaiiii!**

Es un honor tenerlos de vuelta xD

Esta vez traté de actualizar lo más rápido posible. ¡Sanaroo! no fue tan rápido como pretendía ¬¬

En fin... espero que de ahora en adelante pueda continuar la historia en lapsos más breves xD, por lo pronto, aquí esta el capítulo 6.

¡Disfrútenlo!

ADVERTENCIA: contenido Naruto X Sasame

NOTA: Naruto y todo eso no me pertenece... ¡la historia sí xD!

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

_**Rockorazón ¡al ritmo de tus latidos!**_

Capítulo 6: _Descuidos: Las consecuencias de las causas _

_La tomó de la barbilla, cerró los ojos y lentamente se acercó a ella. Hinata sintió que su corazón iba a salir cuando advirtió el leve tirón que el joven había provocado para aproximarla más entre sí. _

_Ya percibía el exquisito aliento masculino frente a ella. No podía respirar, deseaba tanto ese contacto que..._

_Uchiha abrió los ojos extrañado después de unos segundos sin respuesta ¿por qué tardaba tanto?... La expresión de la chica no ayudaba mucho a deshacer la confusión en Uchiha. _

_Hinata a penas pudo mascullar:_

_-...Neji-oniisan...- _

_Orochimaru _arqueó una ceja. Seguía afianzado a ella a pesar del "shock", escuchando el crujir del paisaje que poco a poco se desmoronaba. La atención de Hyuuga ya no le pertenecía, ahora alguien detrás de él se la había robado.

-¡Neji-oniisan!- repitió ella con un tono más alto, notablemente alterada. Se soltó suave, pero rápidamente del ojinegro.

El moreno frunció el ceño, era evidente que estaba molesto (y no tanto por el pospuesto beso). Aquél nombre ya lo había escuchado de la voz de la muchachita: en el callejón, cuando ella parecía estar muy ocupada reparando su auto, justo después de que un _"Hinata"_ fuera pronunciado por una voz varonil.

Giró hacia donde la pelinegro miraba, encontrándose con un joven trajeado y robusto, que poseía una fisonomía muy similar a la de Hinata. La muchacha avanzó sin chistar hacia él, dejando solo a Uchiha en el centro de la pista mientras escuchaba el fin de la melodía.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Hinata? ¿No teníamos una cita para comer?- reclamó el joven

-... Neji-oniisan... es que… yo...- la pequeña trataba de explicarse el por qué había terminado en ésa situación mientras bajaba la mirada y jugueteaba los dedos

_Orochimaru_ corrió hacia donde su compañera había ido. Estaba preocupado por la actitud que tomaría el castaño para con la ojiblanco, pues el gesto que aquél sostenía no era nada amigable.

-¡Hinata!- llegó al fin, captando la atención de ambos Hyuga con su arrolladora personalidad xD

Neji no pudo disimular una mueca de disgusto al notar el tonito desfachatado con el que el entrometido había pronunciado el nombre de su prima. Obviamente, _Orochimaru_ no tardó en igualar la "cortesía"... ese mozalbete deslactosado no era nadie para fruncirle el ceño.

La chica sintió de inmediato el ambiente un tanto abrumado... (meras intuiciones femeninas xD)

–E...e...- trató de cortar la tensión –e... e... ¡él es mi primo!-

Los dos la miraron con desconcierto, haciéndola sentir avergonzada... bueno, por lo menos ya no se dedicaban miradas asesinas. Presentarlos era una buena idea para romper el hielo.

-¡Gomen!- Hinata se recuperó con un considerable color cobrizo en la cara –O...Orochimaru-san, él es mi primo: Hyuuga Neji-niisan-

Continuó con mesura, señalando con la palma de la mano al aludido mientras sonreía al otro.

-Neji-niisan,- se dirigió a su primo con un tono solemne –él es un amigo, Orochimaru-san-

-"¿Amigo?"- el joven citado dio un respingo por el reconocimiento.

Uchiha trató de retomar su actitud prepotente luego del ligero desliz. ¡Pan comido!, con el simple hecho de mirar la mueca adusta del joven Hyuuga, no alcanzó a hacer otra cosa que suspirar con fastidio.

El tal Neji no le convencía nada, pero no quería quedar mal con su nueva "amiga", así que tendió la mano para concluir el protocolo.

-Mucho gusto, Neji-san-

Hinata se tranquilizó cuando consideró que todo iba por buen camino. Generalmente, su onii-san era demasiado hosco con los extraños... además de que su nuevo camarada no se veía de un carácter muy jovial que digamos.

El castaño lanzó una mirada totalmente indistinta a la cortesía del ojinegro, luego se dirigió a su prima.

-Te estuve esperando como vil idiota hasta que al viejo se le ocurrió decirme que ya te habías ido-

-¡Ah! Es que yo...- la pequeña se volvió a intimidar

-Si tenías COMPROMISOS- haciendo un pequeño énfasis en la última palabra –pudiste habérmelo dicho antes- recalcó el ojiblanco

-N...no, lo que pasa es q...que O...Orochimaru-san es nuevo en la ciudad y yo...-

-Para eso existen los mapas y los guías de turistas ¿no?- comenzó a levantar la voz

-E...es que él n...necesitaba una sugerencia p...para...-

–¡Y tú como siempre tan amable!- alzó los brazos enfurecido -¿Qué tal si éste tenía malas intenciones?- la tomó de un brazo con brusquedad

-¡Hey!- _Orochimaru_ intervino al suponer que la niña estaba en problemas –No es su culpa, yo le pedí que me acompañara- posó una mano sobre el hombro de Neji

-¡Nadie te ha pedido explicaciones!-

-¡Ya lo sé, pero yo quiero explicarte!- profirió el ojinegro

El castaño soltó de una manera acelerada a su prima, deshaciéndose del contacto de Uchiha con un manotazo... ¿quién se creía aquél para malear a su imotto?

_Orochimaru_ sintió el repentino deseo de romperle la cara para ver si así seguía torciéndole la boca (además de que hacía mucho que no practicaba su volado de derecha). Ese castañito ya le había llenado el hígado de piedritas.

La situación estaba tomando tintes bélicos. Hinata se comenzó a asustar cuando observó que su primo tenía el puño bien cerrado y el entrecejo más encogido que de costumbre.

La gente comenzaba a prestarles atención. Esto la inquietó más, no quería que la policía se involucrara. Su reputación como reportera quedaría manchada con un infortunio bastante humillante... claro está que la salud integral de los dos gladiadores también le preocupaba.

-Etto...- se acercó a su primito –Ne...Neji-niisan- se recargó sobre el pecho de este –Gomen, debí avisarte-

Las palabras de Hinata lo calmaron inmediatamente. Se sintió tranquilo y orgulloso al comprobar que continuaba siendo una persona importante para la niña, y que cualquier extraño entrometido seguiría siendo eso: un extraño entrometido.

-Debiste hacerlo- sentenció con un tono medio severo para aparentar su satisfacción

-Hai- sonrió dulcemente un poco sonrojada. Luego se viró al invitado –Sumimasen, Orochimaru-san-

-...¡Pero!...- el ojinegro se olvidó por completo del Hyuuga y su pretendida pelea de boxeo.

-No se preocupe- la joven se dirigió a la mesita donde había dejado su bolso -Ya sé donde se hospeda, será fácil encontrarlo-

Se colocó la bolsa en el hombro y se dirigió a _Orochimaru._

-Fue un placer almorzar con usted- sonrió delicadamente y ofreció un pequeño beso en la mejilla del moreno.

Luego de eso, Neji se volvió a irritar mientras la joven tomaba la mano del ojinegro para concluir la despedida... No era necesario tanto bla, bla, bla para separarse.

-Espero darme un tiempo para ir a visitarlo...¡Hasta luego, Orochimaru-san!...- decía mientras se alejaba agitando el brazo de un lado a otro.

Uchiha quedó paralizado (y sonrosado) al ver partir a Hinata (con su primo a un lado) sintiéndose realizado. Sí, sí... no había logrado besarla, pero había almorzado con ella, ¡incluso bailaron! (y eso que se acababan de conocer)... no pudo haber pedido más que esa pequeña atención.

Después del viaje exprés a cursilandia, el ojinegro retomó todo lo acontecido para analizarlo con su típica manera de pensar (o sea, con la cabeza más fría que un iceberg).

-¿Orochimaru?- espetó con una pequeña risita –¿De dónde diablos se me ocurrió ese estúpido nombre?- masculló guardando sus manos en los bolsillos listo para regresar al hotel.

-¡Esperen!...- se detuvo en seco –¿dijo qué me iría a visitar?-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¿Orochimaru?-

Kankurou charlaba con la joven Fuuma mientras esperaban al manager de la banda, posponiendo sus actividades para relajarse unos minutitos con una gratificante conversación.

-Sí, es el editor de "The chrash"- contestó la chica recargada en el mostrador apoyando la cabeza en las manos.

-Creí que esa revista discutía asuntos de finanzas y esas cosas-

-Sí, pero tratándose una exclusiva...-

-¿Y ya le advertiste a Kakashi-san?-

-No exactamente. Me parece que Kurenai-san confundió los documentos que le entregó a la banda. Si los leyeron, supongo que ya conocen las intenciones de este sujeto-

-Entonces no hay de que preocuparse- el joven se alzó de hombros y volvió a sus deberes –Seguro que tomarán las medidas necesarias para conservar la gira así de ecuánime-

-¡Hey!- se enderezó la joven -No está demás repetirles que ya no están en Konoha y que cualquier viborilla sería capaz de destruirlos- sonrió con gesto superior –Aunque...- se puso seria -no estoy muy segura, pero sospecho que el concierto ya no va a ser tan exclusivo-

-¿Por qué?, es decir, Rockorazón es un conjunto nuevo ¿no?-

-¡Claro! Pero no por eso es invisible... ¿verdad?- insistió la ojimiel

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Pues verá, nuestra disquera tiene una especie de acuerdo de exclusividad con un periódico local...Chronos-

-¡Ah, si!...Ya lo recuerdo...- Kankurou miró con un aire cáustico frunciendo la boca

Sasame rió discretamente. Estaba más que conciente de que la mayoría de los lamentables incidentes que habían ocurrido en "Zabaku no Kaze" eran responsabilidad de los "habilidosos" reporteros de aquella gaceta.

-¡Bueno, niña! ¡concluye!-

-¡Oh! Je, je- la chica se incorporó –Parece que Jiraiya-sama, el editor del periódico, perdió los contratos en una apuesta con ese tal Orochimaru-

-Entonces...-

-Entonces la exclusiva de la gira será para The chrash-

-¿Y eso es malo?- se escuchó la voz de Kakashi, quien entraba con una actitud apacible.

-¡Ah! ¡Hatake-san!- la joven se dirigió a él -¿C...cómo sigue Naruto-kun?- preguntó notablemente nerviosa

-¿Naruto? ¡Oh! ya se durmió, tendré que buscar a Sakura para que le eche un vistazo- se acercó al mostrador –Pero dime... ¿cómo está eso de que nuestra presentación tiene dueño?-

-Lo lamento, es que ese asunto ya no está en nuestras manos. El contrato que tenemos es con Chronos, un periódico de reputación honorable, ¡no con esa revistucha de pacotilla que...!-

-¡Tranquila, Sasame-chan!-

-¡Perdón!- asintió la niña un poco sonrojada

-No puedo creer que tratándose de algo tan importante Sasuke no me haya dicho nada-

-No lo culpe, Hatake-san, es probable que Sasuke-san ni siquiera haya revisado el papeleo. Además, era nuestra responsabilidad advertirles-

-Maaaah- suspiró el de cabello plata –Supongo que no hay opción, mientras tengamos publicidad...-

-Oiga, oiga, oiga- llamó el recepcionista –Usted no conoce de lo que son capaces la bola de periodistas con tal de ganar una nota ¿verdad?... de pensarlo ¡uyyyyy!- tiritó exageradamente simulando un escalofrío.

-Je, je…- rió Sasame -Kankurou-san es demasiado extremista-

-Y si destruyen el hotel...adivina a quién le toca repararlo-

-¡Kankurou!- Temari llamó enérgicamente a su hermano, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados y un gesto adusto -¡Gaara necesita el conteo!-

-Ya voy, ya voy...- bufó el jovencito con acento pesado –Con su permiso, Kakashi-san, Sasame-chan- hizo una respetuosa reverencia y se fue.

La rubia lo siguió con la vista hasta asegurarse de que hubo entrado en la oficina del gerente. Luego, se aproximó al mostrador, reacomodó unos papeles y habló:

-Si ya no hay más que discutir...-

-Es hora de que me retire- la ojimiel completó la frase que Temari iba a decir.

Sasame y los administradores de Zabaku no Kaze se conocían gracias a su trabajo. Fuuma siempre había sido colaboradora de Kurenai en la disquera, por lo que tenía que ir constantemente al hotel para arreglar asuntos de las celebridades con las que tenían algún tipo de acuerdo publicitario o cosas por el estilo. La verdad era que Temari, al igual que sus hermanos le simpatizaban, pero el mal carácter de la ojiazul y la áspera actitud del pelirrojo detenían cualquier intento de amistad por parte de Sasame.

-Bueno, Hatake-san, ya me voy. Imagino que ya tienen mis datos por cualquier cosa-

La joven daba media vuelta para irse cuando la mano enguantada de Kakashi la detuvo de la blusa.

-¡Espera, Sasame-chan!-

-¿Si?- sonrió nerviosamente

-¿Podrías cuidar a Naruto? Es que necesito ir por Sakura-

-¡¿Qué?!- la chica se turbó un momento -¡No!... es que...yo..y...él...¡NO!-

-Serán sólo cinco minutos...- suplicó el enmascarado

-P...pero yo-

-¡Oh! ¡Qué amable eres!- el hombre sonrió y se dirigió a la entrada del hotel con toda la calma del mundo -¡Descuida! ¡No tardaré!-

-¡Hey! Hatake-san yo...- Sasame se tronó los dedos de ambas manos.

-Habitación 303, tercer piso-

Temari le ofreció la llave del cuarto donde estaba el rubio sin dejar de teclear en su computadora. La ojimiel no hizo más que arrebatar el llavero enfurecida para posteriormente dirigirse a la habitación de Uzumaki.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En Chronos se vivía un ambiente poco más denso.

Jiraiya trató de reponer las fotografías y los contratos perdidos, pero Orochimaru nunca dio el brazo a torcer.

Sabía que la publicidad en la revista de su "colega" era de lo más fraudulenta que pudiera existir. Muchos accionistas se fueron a la banca rota por culpa de The chrash y sus artículos engañosos... era una lástima que el viscoso editor perteneciera a la selecta comunidad de los hombres más adinerados de Japón, así que no había mucho que hacer con respecto al magazín.

¡Y la nota del mes, el concierto de obertura de la banda Rockorazón, iba a estar en las pegajosas páginas de la odiosa revista en vez de en las columnas de Chronos!

Por si no fuera poco, el viejo también tenía que arreglar algunos asuntillos internos...

-¡¿Como que le dieron MI nota a Hinata-chan?!-

-Si te vas a quejar, ve con Shikamaru- el sannin buscaba con insistencia algún papel en su desordenado escritorio.

-¡Pero Jiraiya...!-

-Naaaaada, él me dijo que renunciabas porque estabas aburrida o no se qué-

-¿Aburrida? ¿yo? ¡Ja, ja, ja!... Ese Shikamaru ¿de dónde inventará tanta tontería? ¡Ja, ja, ja!-

Jiraiya miró a su ex-empleada unos segundos. La chica tenía las manos en la cintura mientras se carcajeaba falsamente echando la espalda hacia atrás.

-No encontraste otro empleo...¿verdad?-

-...-

La muchacha detuvo en seco sus frenéticas risotadas, sin dejar de sostener el ademán, dando paso a un prolongado silencio. El editor negó con la cabeza y continuó su búsqueda.

-¡Vamos, Yamanaka!, ya sabes que eres bienvenida-

-De...de veras?- se aproximó apresuradamente al escritorio de su jefe.

-¡Por supuesto!-

-E...entonces yo me hago cargo del artículo de Rock...-

-¡No!- se detuvo -deja que lo haga Hyuuga-

-¿Pero no dijiste que Orochimaru... implicado...? Y ella es tan, tan pequeña para estas misiones... y...-

-Ya me ocuparé de los detalles- agitó la mano para despreocupar a la rubia –Dale una oportunidad a la chica-

-¡Joooo! ¡yo quería esa nota!- suspiró Ino dando un taconazo en el suelo.

-No te enojes, aún puedes participar en esto... bueno... je, je... ¡como asistente, claro!...- continuó buscando

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Ajajá! ¡Con que aquí estabas!- el editor alzó un fólder y lo abrió para leer los documentos adjuntos

-No, no puede ser cierto... yo, Yamanaka Ino, la intrépida reportera estrella de Chronos, como la vil asistente de tu asistente...-

-No te quejes, es lo menos que puedes hacer por este periódico... además, tu novio está involucrado, sospecho que en ese caso estarás muuuy cómoda-

-¡¡¿QUÉ!?!!- gritó con destacada indignación en sus mejillas sonrojadas -¿Qué tratas de decirme?-

-Creo que ya no hay más que decir...-

-¡Oye!-

-Te lo encargo- el viejo sonrió en forma cómplice y dio vuelta sobre su silla giratoria dándole la espalda.

-"Genial"- Yamanaka tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina con una vena a punto de reventar –"ahora no sólo debo sacar adelante el artículo... también seré la niñera de un montón de chiquillos lampareados"-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ya llevaban caminando cerca de cuarenta minutos. Neji no quiso usar el transporte público para volver a casa, estaba realmente enfadado.

-Emmm... Ne...Neji-niisan-

-...-

Hinata trataba de hacer más ameno el "paseo", pero su primo era realmente necio.

-Neji-niiiiiiisaaaan-

Intentó de nuevo llamar la atención del castaño moviendo la mano frente a su cara sin dejar de caminar.

-...-

El joven seguía resentido, y era muy probable que se mantuviera así los días siguientes. Hinata bajó la mirada al sentirse subyugada por el silencio de su compañero; no obstante, gracias a su trabajo (que por cierto él siempre apoyó) se había olvidado de las treguas en las contiendas de la vida...

-¡¡¡HYUUGA NEJI!!!-

Era lógico que necesitaba hacer uso de medidas extremas... se detuvo súbitamente al gritar su nombre, con los puños bien cerrados y la cabeza gacha. El aludido arqueó una ceja, mirando a su prima que se había quedado unos cuantos pasos atrás.

-¿Hinata?-

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan inmaduro!- dijo la joven enfrentándolo por fin cara a cara.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿inmaduro?!-

-Sólo fue un pequeño tropiezo, no tienes porqué exagerar-

-¡Mah!- tronó la boca –Lo que debería hacer es dejar de preocuparme por ti- continuó su camino con absoluta apatía.

La ojiblanco se quedó en una pieza. Realmente estaba molesto, y Hinata aceptaba que aquél tenía razón para estarlo. Últimamente la ciudad no estaba como para pasear con desconocidos (que podrían ser colegas de la competencia) y lo había dejado plantado después de que él estaba dispuesto a apoyarla en la oportunidad que tenía para demostrarle al mundo que Hyuuga Hinata era capaz de ser la mejor periodista de los últimos tiempos.

No supo si sentirse avergonzada por su egoísmo o tranquila por comprender que tenía a alguien que la protegía. Atinó a suspirar y a alcanzar a su primo para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Gomen, Neji-niisan-

Hyuuga se sorprendió por la repentina zalamería de su prima. Con tan sólo estar rodeado por los brazos de la joven, pudo percibir un sincero arrepentimiento; ni siquiera eran necesarias las palabras para pedir clemencia. Sonrió complaciendo la petición de Hinata, calmando su furiosa respiración. Se desató del amarre con ímpetu y giró hacia ella.

La pequeña se desconcertó cuando Neji la miró altivamente. Sin embargo, al verlo iluminarse con una sutil curva en los labios, lo imitó sin contener las ganas de volver a abrazarlo. Suspiró tranquila rozando su mejilla contra la camisa de su primo.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el ramen?- el joven preguntó con acento sarcástico

Se separó de inmediato un tanto abrumada, pero la sonrisa de él seguía presente. No pudo interpretarlo de otra manera, así que siguió el juego.

-De-li-cio-so- juntó las yemas de los dedos y las besó de manera fugaz como toda una chef

No pudieron detener la inminente risa. Después de todo, a pesar de que el castaño tuviera mal genio y la morena un espíritu ansioso por ser libre, seguirían siendo compañeros de casa.

La Hyuuga se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para regalar una sonrisa... ¿Cómo resistirse a ese cuadro?

-Vale, vale- la abrazó de la cintura para retomar el camino a casa -no debí ser tan grosero con tu nuevo amigo-

Hinata se sonrojó... fue hasta entonces que recordó la "cariñosa" despedida que tuvo con el de cabello de ébano.

-Bueno... yo...-

-Por cierto, dijiste que ibas a tener una cita con Shikamaru ¿no?... ¿cómo te fue?-

-¡Oh! ¡es verdad!- se detuvo despegándose de Neji para buscar algo en su bolso –Debo revelar las fotografías para el artículo-

Sacó el rollo fotográfico.

-¿Todavía estamos en el embrollo?- masculló el primo fastidiado

-Está bien, Neji-niisan. Ve a la casa y descansa. Shino-kun me va a ayudar a...-

-No, no, no, no... no vas a volver a hacérmela-

-¿Eh?-

-Te voy a acompañar, no vaya a ser la de malas y te pase algo... ¡¿qué cuentas le entregaría a Hiashi?!-

Tomó a la joven del brazo con fuerza y la llevó hasta la parada de autobuses.

-¡Espera, Neji...! ¡Me lastimas!-

Sin siquiera tres milésimas de intervalo, Hyuga soltó a la chica muy apenado.

-¡Perdón!-

-No te preocupes- dijo ella masajeando su antebrazo –Debes estar muy cansado ¿neh?-

Neji no dijo nada, aunque era verdad, el estar tanto tiempo como detective por todo Tokio era muy desgastante.

-Ve a la casa y relájate, yo necesito ir con Shino-kun para que...-

-No, te voy a acompañar-

El otro seguía necio, pero Hinata sabía sobrellevarlo. Suspiró resignada y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que Neji la pretendía llevar.

-Está bien, vamos entonces. La casa de Shino-kun está hacia allá...-

El muchacho la observó, ¿eso era un "me rindo"?. Sí, había ganado, y quizo estar feliz por ello... pero la felicidad simplemente no surgió. De verdad estaba muy cansado, llegar a su hogar dulce hogar era lo único que quería... (esto de ser el niisan era muy confuso).

-Serán sólo unos minutos, lo que hagamos de aquí para allá y...-

Hinata se vio interrumpida por el sonido del estómago de su primo, quien, con toda la seriedad del mundo, se dirigió a ella...

-Hinata- se acercó hasta su oído y susurró -no he comido-

-Si es así, será mejor que vuelvas a casa- la niña, llena de ternura, sonrió al sonrojado hambriento.

Neji no dejaba de lado su semblante inflexible, pero el estómago volvió a crujir...

-Confía en mí, Neji-oniisan-

Aquel casi se derrite por las palabras. Quería darle un beso de agradecimiento en la frente, poco faltaba para que su estómago se devorara a sí mismo.

-De acuerdo, nada más porque tengo cosas que hacer para la oficina-

-Hai- sonrió divertida

-Ten mucho cuidado ¿eh?-

-Hai- se despidió de su primo con un abrazo

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Ayyyyyyy-

Tragó saliva dificultosamente, sudaba a torrentes, los latidos de su corazón estaban más rápidos que de costumbre...

¿Nerviosa? ¡no, qué va!... Sólo estaba detenida frente a la enorme cama donde yacía recostado un joven encantador (ahora empachado) a medio vestir, retorciéndose de dolor con la cara enrojecida debido al aumento de temperatura corporal... ¡Y todo era su culpa!...

_**:::Flash Back::: **_

Llegó a regañadientes hasta Zabaku no Kaze. Entró, saludó a su buen amigo Kankuro. Siempre la misma rutina.

-Disculpa, linda, pero ya se fueron a grabar-

-¡Me lleva! ¡Pero si Kurenai-san me dijo que el estudio estaría hasta dentro de una semana!- refunfuñó la joven

-Temari me comentó que Yuuhi-san había venido hoy en la mañana para arreglar ese asunto con Kakashi-san-

-Pues qué remedio- torció la boca

-Oh! Por cierto, Sasame-chan- exclamó el de Suna llamando la atención de la citada -¿Ya tienen todo arreglado con la prensa?-

-¿Mmmm?-

-Gaara estuvo muy molesto toda la mañana-

-Je, je...¿Gaara-san enfadado?-

-No te burles. Parece que Rock Lee ha entrado en terreno prohibido-

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Lee-san?- preguntó ella con fingido interés

-Sí, creo que ya vino a tratar de sacar información de Rockorazón-

-Oh, bien, entonces no hay problema- la pelinaranja se alzó de hombros sonriendo con indolencia

-¡Oye! ¡Yo aquí con el corazón entre las manos y tú tan tranquila!... ¿Qué tal si a Hatake se le ocurre demandarnos por violar el voto de discreción?!-

-Uyyyy! ¡Qué el cielo nos ampare! Je, je-

-Hey! chiquilla burlona... ¡¿recuerdas el caso "Roberto Williams"? ¿y quién fue el responsable? ¿y quién pasó los platos rotos?!-

-No, je, je. Sólo me acuerdo que tu estuviste un mes y medio dando mantenimiento al parque central-

-Claaaro! y eso es muy gracioso ¿no?... ese idiota de Lee... ¡pero hay un Dios!-

-Je, je...¡ay, Kankurou-san! ¡No sabes cómo me haz alegrado la mañana!- la de ojos cafés sonrió divertida apoyando su rostro en una mano

-Ya sabes, cuando quieras...- contestó el otro con sarcasmo

-No te preocupes, Kurenai-san ya ha arreglado todo-

-Menos mal- continuó con una actitud irónica

-¡Y espera! ¿sabes qué medio se lleva la exclusiva de Rockorazón!?-

-Créemelo que no quiero saber- susurró entre dientes

-¡Así es!... ¡Chronos!-

A Kankuro le cayó un pesado yunque encima... ok, no era tan pesado, su horóscopo del día ya le había advertido: _"cuidado con las buenas noticias, se avecinan tempestades implacables"_... ya se esperaba algo por el estilo.

-Bueno, viendo que no tengo nada que hacer por aquí, me iré a almorzar y regresaré luego-

Dejó al pobre Suna más alterado que de costumbre (y quién no lo estaría con tan alentadoras declaraciones).

Sin embargo, aquello ya no le importaba tanto, tenía hambre y nada más. Como hacía mucho que no probaba sopa de tallarines, decidió acudir a uno de los restaurantes más consentidos del distrito de Ginza. Entró a Ichiraku frotándose el estómago y saboreándose los labios al momento de percibir el delicioso aroma de los fideos.

-¡Un tazón por favor!-

-¡Ah! Sasame-chan,... ¡Enseguida sale!- sonrió el viejo.

Se sentó en una de las sillas altas de la barra de servicio y suspiró cansada. No estando acostumbrada a esperar, echó un vistazo a todo el lugar, sorprendiéndole el hecho de que no hubiera nadie además de ella y el ruidoso muchacho que comía a su lado.

-¡Hey, Teuchi-san!- la joven habló fuerte y claro para que el viejo la escuchara desde la cocina -¡¿aún no es el descanso en la universidad?!-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué la pregunta, Sasame-chan?!-

-No, por nada- susurró mirando de nuevo el paisaje árido.

-Lo que pasa es que la comida rápida ha causado furor- salió con la orden para Sasame.

-¿Se refiere a las hamburguesas y malteadas?- tomó los palillos

-El ramen ya paso de moda-

-¡¡¡¿NANI?!!!- El otro comensal dejó de lado su actividad para involucrarse en la conversación. Tenía en el rostro un gesto por demás indignado, como si se le hubiera ofendido. Tanto la chica como el dueño del local le miraron confundidos. -Emmm... erm, erm... quiero decir... ¡¿nani?! ¡q...que buenos tallarines! Je-

Sasame y el viejo enarcaron una ceja y se alzaron de hombros. Volvieron entonces a sus actividades, él a la cocina y ella dispuesta a comer.

-Itadakimasu- espetó la joven llamando la atención del que estaba a su lado.

Introdujo los palillos en el tazón y revolvió los ingredientes. Alzó una buena cantidad de fideos para luego escurrirla y llevarla hasta su boca. No obstante, el bocado se quedó a milímetros de ser degustado, cuando con el rabillo del ojo pudo notar la extraña mirada con que era observada. Depositó serenamente los palillos sobre el plato y lo enfrentó.

-¡Eh?... ¡Ah! Disculpe, es que es la primera vez que veo que alguien come ramen de esa manera- contestó con una inocente sonrisa

La pelinaranja frunció el ceño. No le agradó para nada aquella observación, mucho menos que el autor de tal fuera un forastero. Le miró de arriba abajo con despecho, notando cómo le dedicaba una estúpida sonrisa, creyendo ser alguien digno como para decirle esas palabras... Sasame bufó ofendida y se giró de nuevo con un leve pujido para tratar de comer. Estiró la mano para alcanzar una de las cucharas que permanecían en la barra. El muchacho no dejaba de sonreír.

-¿Acaso hay otra forma de comerlo?- alegó la chica

-No!, está bien je, je... es que ¿sabe? Yo tengo un amigo que asegura que comer ramen es un arte-

-...-

Fuuma se limitó a hundir la cuchara en el consomé y luego le dio un sorbo. El joven se pasmó, su mirada hacia ella se intensificó... la irritación femenina, también. Aquella dejó caer el cubierto de mala gana y se volvió a él con un gesto iracundo.

-Je, je, gomen, es que mi amigo empieza por probar la sopa, justo como lo acaba de hacer usted- insistió él sonriendo –me sorprende ver que no sólo Chouji come así los tallarines. Yo no sigo instructivo alguno, aunque a veces...-

-¿Y usted que sabe de cómo se debe comer la ramen? ¿No dice que es su amigo el experto?- alardeó ella con toda la intención de ofenderlo.

Su propósito pasó peligrosamente a ser bien interpretado por el muchacho, quien borró su inocente sonrisilla para adquirir gradualmente un gesto colérico.

-Arashi-niichan ya me había advertido de los extranjeros... se creen la gran cosa por haber leído unos cuantos libritos de nuestra cultura-

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy extranjero!-

-Nunca dije que usted lo fuera-

-¡Pero eso insinuaste!- se puso de pie frete a ella, comenzando a hacerse de una actitud impetuosa

-Bueno, es que la manera en que tomó el tazón, y su forma de sorber los fideos- incitaba la chica con una voz impasible

-¡¿qué tratas de decir?!-

-¿Yo? Nada, y hábleme de usted, que no somos iguales- se giró para continuar su interrumpida comida

-¡Por supuesto que no somos iguales!- continuó furioso y ofendido –Yo soy capaz de comer más platos de ramen que tú-

-Me encantaría comprobarlo, el problema es que traigo lo justo para un solo plato-

-¡¿y eso qué?! ¡Yo pago si es necesario!-

-No se moleste, yo sólo...-

-¡Primero está mi orgullo!- se dirigió a la entrada de la cocina -¡Viejo! ¡Trae tres órdenes más para cada uno!-

-¿Para llevar? Enseg...-.

-¡No! ¡Las comeremos aquí!- la voz del dueño se vio detenida por la del chico

Se tumbó en la silla alta con los brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero de niño chiquito.

-La verdad no se moleste, yo...- realmente estaba preocupada, no quiso alterar de esa manera al extraño.

-¡¿Dónde está ése ramen?!-

Sasame dio un respingo y enseguida salió el cocinero con la charola. Una vez que tuvieron enfrente la comida, él, literalmente, la devoró como si fuera un naufrago recién rescatado.

-¿Gue paja? ¿no pienja gomer, prejioja?- la provocó entre bocado y bocado

La joven sintió de repente el deseo de demostrarle que no era ninguna "preciosa". Siempre estuvo en desacuerdo con los piropos que, a su criterio, eran denigrantes. Tomó decidida los palillos y no tardó en seguirlo.

Diez minutos después, y sin exagerar, cinco platos apilados permanecían junto al joven quien parecía no tener fondo, mientras que en el lado de la de ojos cafés, apenas se asomaban tres ya sintiéndose totalmente satisfecha. No estaba decepcionada, puesto que su único fin era saciar el hambre (además de que comió al 3x1), así que dejó por la paz la inusual batalla deteniendo la mano del muchacho cuando ésta se encaminaba al próximo platón.

-Está bien, me rindo- sonrió dulcemente intentando hacer las pases con él.

Aquél le dedicó una mirada desconcertada, sin poder frenar el espontáneo sonrojo que apareció en su rostro al notar el arrumaco.

-Erm, erm...- carraspeó ufano –¿Lo ves? No pudiste contra un "extranjero"- se puso de pie y sacó de la bolsa trasera del pantalón su cartera –Esto fue muy sencillo, no puedo esperar para la cena, je, je- depositó el dinero en la barra y dio media vuelta para salir –Nadie puede contra Uzumaki Naruto-sama ja, ja, ja, ja ¡ayyyyyyyy!-

El orgulloso ganador se desplomó justo antes de llegar a la puerta. La chica se asustó, no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Teuchi-san!... ¡Teuchi-san!-

El hombre acudió a los gritos desesperados de la pelinaranja. Ambos se aproximaron al enfermo muy nerviosos. Sasame le acarició el rostro en forma de disculpa.

-¡Pero niña! ¡Qué ocurrencias las tuyas!-

-Yo...yo...-

-Ni siquiera lo conoces-

-Creo que dijo que se llamaba Uzumaki Na... ¡Oh por Dios!- ella se levantó precipitadamente y más asustada que antes. Fue entonces que se dio de la identidad del que la acompañó a comer -¡Lo maté, lo maté!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿qué dices?-

-¡Maté al saxofonista de Rockorazón!-

_**:::Fin Flash Back::: **_

-¡Ayyyyyyy!-

Con cada quejido del rubio, el corazón se le estrujaba de forma mórbida. Estaba tan arrepentida, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que fuera descubierta. La impresión que tenía del manager del grupo, construida principalmente por los comentarios de su jefa, era la de un hombre exigente y severo ¡y ahora uno de sus muchachos estaba incapacitado para dar el concierto de obertura!. Si llegaba a conocer la cusa del incidente, era muy probable que deshiciese el contrato que tenía con la disquera de Kurenai, por lo tanto, con Chronos, por lo tanto, ¡SERÍAN CLIENTES DE OROCHIMARU EL VISCOSO!

-¡Ayyyyy!-

Vacilante, se acercó hasta el lecho donde cándidamente estaba recostado Naruto... acercó su mano a la frente de éste, cuando otro quejido la hizo retirar el intento de caricia.

-Oh, Naruto-san- agachó la cabeza -si hubiera sabido que era usted... yo-

-No... te preocupes...- susurró entre quejidos apagados –d...debí detenerme en e...el tercer plato...-

-Naruto-san- Sasame se sonrojó al mirar la sonrisa abatida que el mencionado le dedicaba

-Est...ta bien... fue, m...mi culpa-

-¡Pero!- de un impulso, le tomó una mano al rubio

-¡Ya!... no te p...pongas así, recuerda que soy Uzu...maki...-

-¡NARUTO!-

Sakura entró un tanto alterada, haciendo que Fuuma diera un mal paso para atrás y cayera de sentón. Se acercó hasta su amigo con la palabra preocupación reflejada en todo su rostro.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo sigues?- preguntó conmocionada al verlo todo doblado

-E...el ramen esta...ba delicioso- contestó el otro con una sonrisa apagada

-De veras que eres baka- Haruno relajó el gesto y se sentó en la cama junto a él –Haz siempre de anteponer tu glotonería ¿verdad?- acarició maternalmente el rostro del rubio

-Es...ta vez fue... por orgullo, ¿neh, Sa...same-chan?-

La pelirrosa miró hacia donde Uzumaki volteaba, encontrándose con la de cabello anaranjado. De inmediato se puso de pie para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¡Pero mira nada más!, discúlpame, fui demasiado impulsiva-

-No hay cuidado- contestó la ojimiel aceptando la mano de Sakura

-Tu debes ser...-

-Fuuma Sasame, señorita- dijo mientras se levantaba sin soltar el apretón -Seré su asesora mientras que Kurenai-san arregla asuntos sobre su publicidad-

-Ah, pues mucho gusto, Haruno Sakura para servirte- sonrió amigablemente siendo correspondida positivamente –...Domo arigatoo gosaimazu...- espetó sin más. La otra chica se extrañó ante el comentario -Eres tú quien lo ha cuidado ¿no es cierto?- aclaró el por qué del agradecimiento.

-Ayyyy- se quejó de nuevo el enfermo

-Etto...- la ojimiel soltó asustada el apretón que mantenía con la pelirrosa.

Haruno a penas hizo caso de la reacción de la pequeña. Se encaminó hacia un maletín que llevaba consigo y sacó un frasco con pomada y otro con jarabe medicinal. Se aproximó a Naruto, lo enderezó con ayuda de la joven Fuuma para darle una cucharada del medicamento y lo volvieron a recostar. Acarició con cuidado la barriga del ojiazul untándole el ungüento.

-Go...gomen, Sakura...chan- la nombrada arqueó una ceja –Arruin...né tu cita c...con Ita...- su frase fue interrumpida por la mano de la ojiverde

-En cuanto Kakashi-sensei me dijo lo que te había pasado... no podía dejarte así, Itachi comprenderá...-

Naruto asintió y cerró los ojos. Era lógico que estuviera cansado; Sakura hizo un ademán con la cabeza a Sasame para salir de la habitación. Una vez afuera, la cantante y la asistente se dirigieron al ascensor. Después de un ligero silencio dentro de la cabina, la más pequeña comenzó una plática.

-Sakura-san-

-¿Mmmm?-

-Hatake-san...-

-Ah! ¿Kakashi-sensei? Él me dijo que necesitaba platicar con Yuuhi-san, probablemente esté en su oficina-

-Oh, será mejor que vaya yo también-

No dijeron nada más hasta llegar a la recepción.

-Espero que Naruto-san se recupere pronto- Sasame hizo una ligera reverencia como despedida y se fue.

Sakura sonrió e igualó la acción. Luego, se acercó al ascensor manteniendo la sutil sonrisa en los labios con una actitud serena. Una vez que se cerraron las puertas, sacó el móvil del bolso de su chaqueta.

-¡Ita-chan!... Hai...hai... no ya está bien... hai... hai... ¿Sasuke? No, no le he visto…. Hai... hai... te quiero, un beso... bye...- colgó y aguardó hasta llegar al piso donde estaba la habitación de Naruto –"Maldita contestadora"-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Los administradores del hotel se reunieron en recepción. Temari en la computadora, Kankuro en la caja y Gaara revisando unas facturas.

-La reservación de Rockorazón no cubre allanamiento de morada...No quiero reporteros aquí ensuciando nuestra imagen- decretó el ojiverde con la vista sobre el papeleo una vez que Kankuro advirtió de la visita de Fuuma horas antes.

-No lo sé, parece que la disquera está tratando el asunto- contestó la rubia

-Pues más les vale- intervino Kankurou –Creo que hay problemas con Chronos-

-¿Otra vez ese periódico?- Temari interrumpió su trabajo en la computadora

-Sasame-chan me dijo que el editor perdió no se qué en no sé dónde y ahora la exclusiva del concierto y todo eso va a ser para The chrash- respondió el implicado

-Eso es algo que no nos compete- sentenció Gaara con tono austero

Sasuke entró ignorando a la camarilla de tres que permanecía ocupada en la recepción.

Tenía planeado ir a la oficina de Yuuhi Kurenai para preguntar por los documentos que había recibido, pues no fue hasta después de su cita con Hinata que recordó que ese ridículo nombre lo había leído de reojo en uno de los formularios esos. Sin embargo, Kakashi le llamó para ponerlo al tanto del accidente de Naruto, así que dejó en manos del manager el asunto de los contratos.

Ya estaba cerca del ascensor cuando giró la vista hacia los administradores de la posada. Los miró con suma atención. Daban la impresión de ser personas crueles, de esas que aunque se estuviera cayendo el mundo, no serían capaces de moverse sino hasta terminar de bostezar.

La amenaza de su nueva amiga lo tenía preocupado. Si llegaba aquella preguntando por _Orochimaru_, era probable que recibiera una grosería por parte de cualquiera de los tres. Optó entonces por arreglar el asuntillo antes de ir con su camarada. Se acercó hasta el mostrador con una actitud sobria y listo para cualquier tipo de desplante.

-Hai- pronunció el moreno con eco déspota para llamar su atención

-¿Podemos ayudarlo, Uchiha-san?- el cajero detuvo la contadora para atender el llamado

-Necesito un favor, uno muy especial-

Con aire misterioso, Sasuke logró despertar curiosidad en los de Suna, quienes dirigieron le miradas expectantes. Sonrió para sus adentros al sentirse improvisadamente "importante".

-Es probable que una chica venga preguntando por alguien- continuó, haciendo una pequeña pausa después, provocando que los recepcionistas perdieran interés y volvieran a sus actividades -¿Pondrían negarlo?- preguntó algo sonrojado y desviando la mirada.

Los otros lo observaron de nuevo menos impresionados que antes. Se miraron entre sí, exhalaron profundamente y volvieron a sus actividades.

-Temari- alzó la voz el pelirrojo –Quiero que en la tarde me lleves el registro de hoy-

-Está bien-

Gaara dio media vuelta listo para entrar de nuevo a su tétrica oficina. Se detuvo unos segundos para dar un último vistazo a las facturas que llevaba en la mano.

-¡Oigan!- protestó Sasuke a la falta de atención

-Díganos el nombre de la chica y el nombre del que busca- dijo Kankurou dándole por su lado mientras volvía a la registradora

-Hmp! vendrá a buscar a Orochimaru-

El cajero se trabó literalmente... ¿Desde cuándo Orochimaru tenía acercamientos con el grupo?.

-Y la chica es Hyuga Hinata-

Gaara se heló, ¿qué tenía que hacer Hyuga en Zabaku no Kaze?...

Este fic continuará...

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Mátenme si quieren U.U al cabo me lo merezco, de verdad traté de incluir SasuHina, pero necesitaba explicar la repentina relación de Uzumaki y Fuuma... gomen... En el próximo les prometo que va a haber.

Bueno, bueno, estuvo medio bobito, pero ya estamos cerca del nudo de esto. También van a haber más canciones (la autora es fanática de los songfic ¬¬)

A **_Miyuki-san:_** ¡Genial, el capítulo pasado te gustó!, acá estuvo la continuación, a ver qué tal. Créeme que si por mi fuera, actualizaría semanalmente (si no es que cada tres días), pero a veces no se puede T.T . No te preocupes, esto no va a quedar incompleto xD. Tu también cuídate y gracias!

A **_Kisame Hoshigaki:_** Je, je... ¿viste que vio a Neji justo antes de besar a Orochimaru? xD . Tuvo motivo para nombrarlo ¿no?, además de que a Sasuke no le fue tan mal xD. Es bueno saber que el fic surte efecto en los lectores, la verdad es que a mi también me dio risa lo de Naruto xD ¡me fascina ese niño! Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, sobre todo por el NaruSame je, je. ¡Arigatoo por todo! ¡Chao!

A **_Vicky:_** ¡Hi! Me dio gusto estar al tanto de tu opinión. También me gustan los capítulos extensos, es más emocionante xD. Disculpa que no haya habido mucho SasuHina aquí, pero es probable que en el próximo lo haya. ¡Gracias!

A **_hopesol:_** ¡Domo arigatoo gosaimazu! Espero que tu opinión no haya cambiado luego de leer xD... ¡Bye, bye!

A **_Amaya Erizawa:_** ¡Hola, amiguita mía! Es un placer tenerte de vuelta xD Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo pasado. En este no hubo mucho SasuHina (prácticamente nulo), pero igual espero que te haya gustado xD. Bueno, el "rompimiento" GaaHina, pues puede que Gaara se ponga las pilas y trate de recuperarla (¿quién sabe? xD), y por el SasuSakuIta, pues sí, tienes razón, a veces se gana y a veces no, así es esto y si no aprovechas lo que tienes en este momento, bueno, hay que esperar a ver que pasa con este trío... La relación de los Hyuga es meramente primos hermanos (o padre e hija xD) sinceramente el NejiHina no me agrada mucho (no porque no queden como pareja, de hecho son adorable, excepto por un detallito...¡son primos!). Ya veremos que pasa con todos xD. ¡Oh, Amaya linda! ¡Es un placer leerte, ya sabes que me encanta xD! Soy yo quien está agradecida porque lees mis fics ¡Arigatoo! Me dio gusto saber tu opinión sobre la actualización y los actualizados xD, pero para mí que siempre andas inspirada, porque tus historias tan de lux ¡o yea!. Okas, sigue así de excelente autora, muchas gracias de nuevo y cuídate Amaya-chan!

A **_Faby-chan:_** Gracias por tus ánimos, Faby linda xD. Hinata tiene que ser así, puesto que es una reportera, así que se despidió de su timidez (aunque a veces le cuesta trabajito dejarla)...Neji, je, je, es que cela mucho a su primita, pero como esto es SasuHina, supongo que tarde o temprano Sasu y Hina estarán juntitos y el castaño va a tener que resignarse xD...Lo del NaruSame, a mi también me gusta mucho esa pareja, así que es probable que Naru-chan no termine solo... lo del KashiKure, pues no sé, tal vez incluya a una tercera n.ñ (ni yo sé con quien acabará el manager) Lamento no haber podido subir este antes, la misma excusa de siempre (ocupada, ocupada, ocupada)... Arigatoo de nuevo y yo te vuelvo a decir: ¡GRACIAS POR TODO! n.n

A **_Dita Hiwatari Kon – Kai x Ray :_** A Sakura no la quieren ;-; ni modo, esta ojiverde de plano no le cae a muchas chicas. Entonces, es un gracias al 2x1 xD: uno: por tu lectura y dos: por tu paciencia y comprensión a pesar de la participación de Haruno ;) cuídate...

A **_uchijoji-san:_** Ñah!, antes del fanfic de digimon no leías nada y ahora éste es el mejor??? o.O? no es por nada, amiga mia, pero te recomiendo adentrarte más a este mundo para que tengas un punto de referencia válido para calificar los fics, porque hay verdaderas joyas que no puedes dejar pasar...Ja, ja, ja xD, ¿Kakashi como los hombres de negro? Ja, ja, ja, bueno, esa no era mi intención ¡y luego con la frase de terminator! Ja, ja, ja, ja ¡eres de lo peor! xD... en fin, pongámonos serias... Mas te valía lo de Lee, aunque ese osito xD no tiene pinta de chismoso... ¡viste a Kankuro! ¡parecía vieja de lavadero xD!. Lo de One of Us…"era inevitable" je, je, je xDDDD ¿verdad que a Sakura le va bien el papelucho? XD KAWAIIIIIIII! (sonrisita) y el baile, gueno, tuve una excelente maira (tu ya sabes que fue güeiullis) Traté de corregir (para que luego no digas), gracias x tus observaciones (muy útiles, por cierto) espero que hayas disfrutado el cap (sonrisita).

A **_Kisa Tsukata:_** No te preocupes, lo importante es que te está gustando el fic xD . El SasuHina es uno de los motivos que tengo para vivir xD, es una obra buena la tuya al difundirlo en español (sobre todo porque en inglés me tardo mucho para leer U.U) estoy emocionada de ver que ya hay más historias de sasuHina (lo malo es que no tengo tiempo de leerlas de una vez... pero poco a poco lo lograré xD). Bueno, hola, yo soy Ukio-onii-chan, pero puedes llamarme Ukio a secas xD. Es un honor, la verdad no sabía que el fic fuera tan "querido" por acá, me siento muy contenta al saber que no les hago pasar un mal rato con esto, arigatoo TTuTT ¡sñigf!. Lo de Saku-chan, je, je, yo sé que a muchas de ustedes no mas no les cae. A mi sinceramente me agrada, por eso decidí que apareciera (de haber sabido, hago de Rockorazón un dúo xD). Ese es otro motivo por el que agradezco su lectura (a todas las niñas que sean anti-sakura). Espero que hayas alcanzado tu avión y que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. ¡Chao!

A **_Sango Koishikawa:_** gratcie por todo, aquí está el que sigue (y pronto el que sigue de este que sigue xD). ¡Cuídate!

A **_kaname87:_** Hola! ¿Ya averiguaste lo que hizo Neji? medio groserito el niño ¿no? (taba celoso no más xD) arigatoo a ti x tu opinión y espero que sigas la historia hasta el final (digo, si quieres xD) Hasta pronto!

Okidoki! Eso todo por ahora. Un beso y un abrazo enorme a todos los lectores de este fic. Es una delicia escribir con tan buenas críticas, de verdad, se los agradezco mucho.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Percances: La cuenta regresiva inicia

**¡Irasshaimase! **

Es un gusto saludarlos de nuevo. He aquí el capítulo 7

¡Disfrútenlo!

-"pensamientos"-

-diálogo-

NOTA: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficios económicos con esta historia.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

_**Rockorazón ¡al ritmo de tus latidos!**_

Capítulo 7: _Percances: La cuenta regresiva inicia_

_-Díganos el nombre de la chica y el nombre del que busca- dijo Kankurou dándole por su lado mientras volvía a la registradora _

_-Hmp! vendrá a buscar a Orochimaru-_

_El cajero se trabó literalmente... ¿Orochimaru ya tenía acercamientos con el grupo?._

_-Y la chica es Hyuga Hinata- _

_Gaara se heló, ¿qué tenía que hacer Hyuga en Zabaku no Kaze?..._

-¿Di...dijo Orochimaru?-

-Sí- respondió el moreno frunciendo el ceño

-No tenemos a ningún Orochimaru registrado- agregó Temari –Es obvio que lo íbamos a negar aunque no nos hubiera avisado, señor Uchiha-

Lo que resultó obvio para Sasuke después de ese comentario fue el hecho de que definitivamente eran personas crueles.

-Por supuesto, eso es obvio- dijo el ojinegro con sarcasmo –Lo que pido es un poco de cortesía hacia la chica para variar-

-De eso sí que sabe, ¿cierto, señor Uchiha?- respondió Kankuro claramente ofendido

El moreno frunció el ceño. Su paciencia tenía un límite y ya eran demasiados corajes para un día... Respiró profundamente para calmarse y continuó.

-Sean amables- recalcó entre dientes

El argumento del huésped captó la atención de Gaara. Se volvió a Sasuke, que acentuó su mueca molesta, contemplándolo resentidamente. Cerró los ojos con paciencia y dio vuelta para regresar a su oficina.

-Hyuuga-san nunca recibirá un desprecio en este hotel- espetó el ojiverde con un tono parco mientras caminaba -Puede estar tranquilo, señor Uchiha-

El ojinegro afiló su mirada hacia el gerente... ¿Hyuuga-san? De dónde había tanta familiaridad?...

-Hyuga-chan siempre será bien recibida aquí- dijo Temari en un suspiro.

Fue hasta entonces que recordó que Hinata había mencionado algo de sobre cierta amistad con el gerente del hotel. Torció la boca, guardó las manos en sus bolsillos y se encaminó al elevador. Le punzó la cabeza un instante, aunque de cierto modo se sintió más tranquilo.

Los tres administradores no le quitaron la vista de encima sino hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Kankuro miró a Gaara con algo de preocupación.

-Oye... ¿está bien que ella tenga algo que ver con...-

-Déjalo, Hyuuga sabe cuidarse sola- el pelirrojo abrió la puerta del fondo –Ese es su trabajo-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kakashi llegó hasta la disquera de Kurenai para afinar los detalles de la primera presentación de su grupo. La empresaria ya atendía a otra persona en su despacho, por lo que tuvo que esperar turno para poder hablar con ella.

El manager estaba recargado en la pared decorada con papel tapiz, junto a los asientos de espera. Parecía ensimismado leyendo un folleto pequeño, con la cara algo colorada y una mirada curiosa sobre él.

-¡Hatake-san!-

-Mmmm?-

Al escuchar su nombre, volteó la cabeza a la entrada del lugar. Reconoció la figura de Sasame, la asistente de Yuuhi, a quien minutos antes, si mal no recordaba, había dejado a cargo de su pupilo enfermo.

-¿Sasame-chan?... ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Cómo está Naruto?!-

-¡Ah!... ¿Naruto-san? É...él está bien- dijo la joven mientras se acercaba al peliplateado con una sonrisa nerviosa –Sakura-san llegó y se quedó a cuidarlo- se colocó frente a él –Como me dijo que usted estaría aquí y tengo que hablar de algo muy importante con Kurenai-san, decidí venir-

-Entonces tendrás que esperar a que termine yo, chiquilla, porque he llegado antes- sentenció volviendo a leer su libro.

-Probablemente sí- respondió ella –Aunque...¿quién sabe...- suspiró y alzó los hombros –Estos asuntos son muy importantes para usted y su banda-

Antes de que Hatake pudiera contestar, Kurenai asomó la cabeza para llamarlo.

-Hatake-san. Ya puede pasar-

-Mju...-

Kakashi suspendió de nuevo su lectura, guardando esta vez el material en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. Se encaminó a la puerta, pero un nuevo llamado de la pelinegro lo frenó.

-Sasame, tú también- completó Yuuhi

-Hai-

La pelinaranja bajo la vista un tanto avergonzada cuando el enmascarado la contempló con cierta extrañeza. Se aproximó al despacho de su jefa manteniendo las manos entrelazadas enfrente.

-Bien, ya estamos todos reunidos- suspiró la pelinegro una vez que su cliente y su ayudante entraron. Se encaminó al escritorio y tomó asiento en la silla giratoria.

Kakashi mantenía una ceja arqueada. La mujer con la que había estado hablando tanto tiempo la de ojos carmesí seguía allí, junto con un mocoso que parecía un poco mayor que sus muchachos. A pesar de todo aquello, no se sintió nervioso.

Sasame se frenó en el quicio de la puerta al notar a los asistentes. Abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y tragó saliva. Volteó la mirada muy lentamente hacia su jefa, quien mantenía una postura ecuánime haciendo una seña para que pasara. Tomándolo como una especie de apoyo moral, la joven ingresó con el cuerpo agarrotado y se arrinconó detrás de una planta que decoraba el lugar.

Kurenai tomó un montón de papeles entre sus manos. Releyó las primeras líneas de estos, los volvió a dejar sobre la mesa y se recargó por completo en su asiento.

-Erm, erm...- carraspeó Hatake discretamente -¿Ocurre algo?- dijo refiriéndose a los extraños

-De hecho, sí Hatake-san- respondió la ojirrojo

-Y... ¿es muy grave?-

-Yo no diría grave, Kakashi- intervino la mujer que, ante la expresión aturdida del hombre, decidió presentarse –Mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko, subdirectora de la revista The crash-

La castaña tendió una mano para ser estrechada con la del manager. Este, sin embargo, mantenía su atención en la dueña de la disquera.

-¿The crash? En los contratos que me diste nunca encontré el nombre de The crash-

-Es porque Kurenai-san siempre cambia de opinión a la mera hora- se entremetió el otro agregado -Yo soy Yakushi Kabuto, primer colaborador de The crash-

-Ah... ya veo...- la cara del peliplata seguía confundida. Colocó una mano en su barbilla y cerró los ojos meditando el asunto...

-¡Kabuto!, no seas grosero!- Mitarashi reprendió al citado.

-No es que haya cambiado de opinión- aclaró ofendida la pelinegro –Nuestro contrato originalmente estaba cerrado con Chronos, pero su editor es demasiado emmm... emmm...-

-¡TERCO!- exclamó Sasame espontáneamente, con un tono de fastidio, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes... -...Bueno, es la verdad...- siseo apenada y roja.

-Jiraiya-san es muy imprudente...- continuó Kurenai ignorando la acción de su asistente.

-Eso ya lo dejaron claro- dijo Kakashi totalmente sereno, acercándose al escritorio de Yuuhi –El punto es...- se inclinó para quedar frente al rostro de la mujer.

La empresaria se asustó con el repentino acercamiento del hombre. Sin quererlo del todo, se sonrojó por tener a tan atractivo caballero cerca de ella.

-El punto es que usted es un hombre con suerte - Kabuto retomó la charla haciendo que el manager se desentendiera de la pelinegro –y ése ruco rabo verde no...-

-¡Nos alegra informarle que The crash, la mejor de las mejores, se hará cargo de la cobertura total de la primera visita de Rockorazón a Tokio!- completó Anko.

Kakashi seguía sin entenderlo. Él sólo quería arreglar los inconvenientes del contrato con la disquera. Luego miró a la pequeña Fuuma, arrinconada y encogida cual ratón en la cocina. Recordó que la joven había mencionado algo sobre una "revistucha" y unos contratos perdidos. Quizá la muchacha se refería a lo que los extraños pretendían.

-¡Hey, Sasame-chan!- levantó un brazo dirigiéndose ella –me dijiste que tenías algo que comentar con respecto a mi grupo-

-¡Ah! Yo...-

-¿Si, Sasame?- interrogó su jefa

La Fuuma estaba nerviosa. Ese Kabuto la amedrentaba con su sonrisa burlona y su mirada malévola... de Anko, bueno, ella le simpatizaba XD. De haber sabido que estarían allí, no se hubiera aventurado a entrar. No tanto por ellos, sabía que no mordían (y en dado caso, Sasame estaba vacunada), pero temía por la empresa que le daba trabajo. Si el editor del estúpido magazín The crash veía interrumpidos sus planes, las consecuencias para el valiente serían mortales.

¡¿Cómo diablos iba a explicar la intervención clandestina de Chronos en el embrollo de Rockorazón?!

Ahora todos la miraban atentos, esperando alguna clase de reacción de su parte... Kakashi ¬¬, ya arreglaría cuentas con él después.

-Erm... yo... quería...- la joven alzó los ojos y miró al techo buscando un chivo expiatorio para salir de la bronca -...decir que, emmm... "Kami... ¡ayuda!"...-

-¿Si?- insistió la ojirrojo

-De... de... ¡Deberían aplazar la fecha del concierto!- espetó súbitamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- el manager se incorporó muy sorprendido

-H...hai...- prosiguió Sasame –Porque... emmm... Na...¡Naruto-san está indispuesto!-

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Qué pasa con Naruto-kun?- Kurenai se puso de pie

La atención ya no era para la ojimiel, ahora el enmascarado la robaba con una enorme gota y una sonrisa perturbada...

InnerSasame - "¡Fiuuuu! n-n" - 

-Él se enfermo- respondió Hatake –Es sólo un empachito, nada de qué preocuparse- agitó una mano apáticamente, dándole poca (si no es que ínfima) importancia a la salud de su muchacho.

Kurenai comenzó a irritarse, nunca imaginó lo despechado que podía llegar a ser un hombre explotador y ambicioso... (aunque se le perdona x ser galán xD)

-¿Cómo es posible que descuide de esa manera a sus niños?- titubeó la pelinegro

-¡Oh, no!- decía el otro resentido –Usted interrumpió el ensayo, me obligó a dejarles la tarde libre, y aquél se fue a comer quién sabe a dónde-

-De todas maneras...¡son SU responsabilidad!- reiteró la empresaria

-¡Le recuerdo que son tres! ¡No puedo andar de escolta con cada uno!... Además, no supe de él hasta que Sasame-chan lo llevó al hotel-

-¿Tú Sasame? ¿qué sabes de esto?- preguntó Yuuhi

Y de nuevo, la cabellos de zanahoria despertó intriga.

-A... pues yo...-

Ahora sí estaba en problemas... ¡¿Cómo diablos iba a explicar su intervención clandestina en el almuerzo de Naruto?!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Perdón por molestarte tan tarde, Shino-kun-

-Iie-

Aburame entró al cuarto de revelado que estaba instalado en su propio apartamento. Hinata prefirió esperarlo en la estancia, los lugares con poca luz la hacían sentir nerviosa, además de que le fascinaba contemplar los carteles que decoraban los muros de la vivienda.

Después de un rato, el castaño salió detrás de una cortina de tela negra para hacerle compañía a su amiga en lo que las fotos estaban listas. Hinata sintió su presencia, pero siguió ensimismada en la galería de imágenes.

-¿Tu tomaste esta foto?-

-Iie-

La joven se concentró en un paisaje muy bello. Un jardín repleto de hermosas flores y frondosos arbustos. Shino caminó hasta la nevera y sacó dos botellitas con agua.

-El parque Tennoji- siguió el muchacho –Kiba y Lee realizaron un reportaje sobre él hace un par de años-

-¿De verdad?- la joven se viró a su amigo sonriendo entusiasmada.

Él ya no respondió, se dirigió a su amiga y le ofreció una botella para luego sentarse en un enorme sofá. Hyuuga tomó la bebida y regresó a la imagen, captando sus exquisitos detalles: desde el ángulo en que fue lograda hasta la tersura del color. Era prácticamente perfecta, un trabajo digno de sus compañeros.

-Es tan bella- suspiró la chica –Ya comprendo porqué la conservas-

El castaño se detuvo antes de darle un trago a la botella. Avanzó hasta Hinata y miró el cartel unos segundos, entonces estiró una mano y señaló una flor en especial.

-Anthocharis cardamines- la pelinegro lo miró aturdida -Una mariposa Aurora- explicó él –difíciles de percibir entre tantas flores. Lee consiguió centrarla en todo el cuadro... ¿La ves?-

La joven entrecerró los ojos, inclinándose a la imagen para tratar de distinguir la famosa mariposa... Entre tantas flores y tanto color resultaba bastante difícil diferenciarla.

-Mmmm... ¡Oh, si!- la sonrisa de Hinata se acrecentó –es aquella-

La chica señaló una diminuta manchita amarilla que estaba en medio de un ramos de flores violetas. A simple vista, parecía una borbotoncillo insignificante, pero si se el dedicaban unos segunditos de atención, se le notaban las antenas y las patitas.

Shino asintió, se acomodó las gafas y se volvió a ella.

-Es seguro que Lee no tiene idea del magnífico trabajo que realizó-

-¿Es por eso que lo conservas?- preguntó Hyuuga luego de una refrescante carcajada.

-Haa-

Hinata volvió a reír. Shino se debilitó un momento, estuvo a punto de contagiarse por las carcajadas de la peliazul. Su objetivo fue vagamente cumplido, porque resultaba realmente gracioso el hecho de que Lee no estuviera ni enterado del magnífico trabajo que realizó.

Ya más tranquilo, carraspeó un poco y volvió al cuarto rojo. La verdad, conservaba aquella fotografía por la manera en que fue captada la belleza del jardín y, claro estaba, por la imagen de la hermosa mariposa.

-Ya están listas- decía el joven mientras salía de nuevo con una charolita.

-Hai-

La periodista se acercó hasta él. Aburame guardó las fotografías en un sobre al que enredó un cordón, e invitó a la joven a tomar un respiro para charlar.

-Arigatoo, pero Neji-niisan me espera-

-Entonces será otro día-

Hinata sonrió y se despidió de su amigo con una reverencia de agradecimiento.

Anduvo un tanto pensativa, con el sobre bajo el brazo, hasta la parada del autobús lista para regresar a casa.

-"Neji va a seguir enojado..."- pensó –"será mejor que busque una buena forma de disculparme en serio con él"-

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó otra vez al centro.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sakura aguardaba afuera de la habitación de Naruto recargada en uno de los muros. Cantaba en un tono muy bajo y suave para no aburrirse

- _I'm A Bluebird, I'm A Bluebird, I'm A Bluebird Yeah, Yeah, Yeah._-

-¡Sakura!-

La chica se desconcentró, miró hacia su derecha para identificar al valiente que se había atrevido a interrumpirla, encontrándose con la figura de su compañero. Haruno frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos y se colocó para quedar frente a él.

-Vaya, creí que ya te habías olvidado de nuestro amigo-

-No sabía, me acabo de encontrar con Kakashi...- respondió Sasuke un poco indiferente al reproche –No me dio muchos detalles... ¿cómo sigue?- se aproximó a la puerta

-Ya está mejor...- Sakura se incorporó junto a él para entrar a la alcoba del rubio –lo dejé descansar un rato, nunca lo había visto tan mal

Se sintió un poco extraño al no resentirse por los pequeños desplantes de la pelirrosa. Bueno, tal vez era que estaba demasiado irritable por los últimos incidentes que había tenido.

El moreno giró la perilla. Ambos jóvenes entraron. Uchiha se dirigió a la cama y echó una mirada incisiva a Uzumaki, quien parecía dormir de lo lindo.

-¡¿A que demonios huele?!- Sasuke se tapó de inmediato la nariz

-¡No seas baka!- susurró la otra con terrible fuerza -¡lo que pasa es que la pomada es fuerte!-

-¿Segura que es la pomada?-

-Hai- asintió con la cabeza -¡y no grites! ¡Naruto necesita descansar!-

-De acuerdo- bajó el tono de voz -pero abre la ventana, el olor a enfermo me enferma- concluyó el moreno

-¿Algo más, su alteza?- refunfuñó la chica mientras cumplía la petición de su compañero

-Ra...men... ra...men...-

Naruto habló entre sueños, haciendo que sus camaradas lo miraran absortos.

-¿Cómo? ¿aún tiene hambre?-

-Dobe- murmuró Uchiha –No me digas que por eso está enfermo-

-Sí... Kakashi-sensei me dijo el pobre comió como naufrago- se acercaba al rubio –Lo encontraron tirado afuera de un restaurante, con la barriguita hasta el tope- se sentó junto a él.

-Entonces, tenías razón, el baka sí tiene fondo-

-¡Sasuke!- reprendió la pelirrosa

-No me digas que ahora lo vas a defender... tú misma me decías que Naruto-dobe necesitaba tonelada y media de engrudo para quedar satisfecho-

-Ya lo se, baka, eso era broma. Ahora sí está enfermo-

-¿Y si finge?- el ojinegro alzó la voz -Recuerda que él no quería venir desde el principio... además ¡Vendió nuestra exclusiva!... o... ¿con qué dinero crees que comió?- se cruzó de brazos

-¡Ja!, ¡Por supuesto que no lo he olvidado!- la pelirrosa afiló la mirada –Por ahora dejémoslo dormir-

La actitud de Sakura desconcentró a Uchiha un momento. Luego, sonrió victorioso al sentirse apoyado por la joven. Por último, lanzó un vistazo indulgente al pobre Uzumaki. El pobrecito, descansando con la paz reflejada en su respiración...

-Sa...Sakura-chan?- ambos visitantes se volvieron al quejoso -¿Sakura-chan?-

-Hai, Naruto...- la joven se bajó de la cama y se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de su compañero -¿cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor, a...rigatoo- cerró los ojos al sentir la mano de su amiga en su frente

-Me alegro- sonrió ella -¿Necesitas algo?-

-Tengo sed...-

Haruno se levantó y se dirigió a la carretilla de servicio. Sirvió un poco de té y leche en una tacita de porcelana.

-¡Usuratonkachi!- la voz de Sasuke turbó el pulso de la ojiverde, haciéndole derramar un poco de bebida fuera del recipiente –Sólo a ti se te ocurre tragar de esa manera a unos días del concierto-

-Na...nadie pidió tu opinión...Sasuke baka-

-¡¿es que querías arruinar la gira?!-

Naruto frunció el ceño y se acurrucó más entre las sábanas.

-¡Déjalo! ¡Tú nun...nunca entenderías!-

-¿Entender qué? Que esta vez no te pudiste controlar?!-

-¿Qué sabes tú de poderse controlar?...- insistió Uzumaki –Tenía hambre...-

-¿Y eso qué? ¡Te hartaste de comida como si no hubiera mañana!-

-¡No fue s...sólo la comida!- el ojiazul se enderezó –Mi honor... estaba en jue...go-

Sasuke lo miró con rabia. Ni él mismo comprendía el por qué de su enfado; de hecho, nunca le había importado lo que hicieran o dejasen de hacer sus compañeros.

-¡Eres patético!- gritó -¿Quién en su sano juicio defendería su honor comiendo?-

-¡No sólo fue eso...! Es que... Sasame-chan...-

-¡A! ¡Una chica!- el ojinegro alzó los brazos arrebatadamente -¡¿la querías impresionar?!-

Naruto se sonrojó. Estaba crispándose con la extraña actitud de Sasuke. Algo raro le había pasado a su amigo, normalmente era más sobrio y no se alteraba con tanta facilidad.

-Eso no...te importa...- el rubio se volvió a recostar -Y ya cierra el pico, me duele la cabeza- se cubrió por completo con el edredón

-¡Dios! ¡¿es que hoy todos me quieren callar?!- exclamó enfadado Uchiha

-Lo que pasa es que no estamos acostumbrados a escucharte- espetó la muchacha acercándose a su amigo ojiazul –Y créenos que estamos más que agradecidos por ello-

El ambiente se silenció macabramente. La intención de Naruto no era ofender de esa manera a Uchiha, y la intención de Uchiha no era recibir una grosería de tal magnitud por parte de su "ex"... ninguno quiso decir algo. Sasuke comprendió e intentó salir, pero la voz ronca de su compañero lo detuvo.

-Hey! Sasuke... Sa…Sakura-chan no habla en serio ¿neh, Sakura-chan?-

La mirada azulada rogaba a la jade reparar el daño. Así, Haruno forzó una sonrisa al Uchiha, que no se convenció del todo...

-Sí, Sasuke, gomene- dijo con sarcasmo -Es que Kakashi-sensei me ha dejado muy nerviosa-

-Ese Kakashi, siempre anda malhumorando a todos... ¿verdad, Sasuke?- insinuó Uzumaki aceptando la taza que la pelirrosa le ofrecía.

El otro no contestó. Parecía que la pelirrosa había encontrado las palabras mágicas contra su bravuconería.

-Mencionó algo de que pronto grabaremos el demo- continuó Haruno

-¿Eh? ¡¿De verdad, Sakura-chan?!- el rubio abrió los ojos muy inquietado

-Hai... Quería saltar de emoción, pero luego me dijo algo que no me inspiró confianza-

-¿Qué, Sakura-chan?-

Sasuke mantenía las pupilas fijas en el tapete del piso. Seguía escuchando cada palabra de Sakura, pero decidió ya no hablar más por el bien del grupo.

-Como va a ser nuestra primera presentación, ya a habido problemas con las revistas y demás para saber quien se lleva todo el paquete-

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió la espalda del ojiazul.

-Etto... No...no crees que yo... sea el culpable... –

-¡No!, para tu suerte, vendiste los datos pasados. Sensei fue inteligente al adelantar fechas y todo eso-

-Ahhhhhhh! Entonces es bueno- suspiró Uzumaki bebiendo un poco de leche

-Mmmm, me parece que no, Naruto. Kakashi-sensei estaba demasiado preocupado cuando me lo comentó; y, ya saben, a él todo le da igual-

Los tres se quedaron muy pensativos. Después de todo, su primer concierto en Tokio no sería tan aburrido como pensaban.

Sasuke suspiró. Se aproximó a la salida ignorando lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Sasuke?- intervino la pelirrosa

-Necesito aire... esa pomada apesta-

Cerró la puerta con un aventón, dejando con el ceño fruncido a los otros integrantes del grupo.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sasame estaba entre la espada y la pared gracias a Kakashi. No sabía qué confesar, si todo lo que conocía acerca de la intervención de Chronos en el asunto, ó declarar que el estado de salud del buen Naruto era producto de su propia imprudencia.

-Yo...yo tenía hambre- habló la pelinaranja -pero debía ir primero a Zabaku no Kaze para avisar del cambio de planes. Como estaban ensayando y probablemente iban a tardar, decidí ir a almorzar y fue cuando encontré a Naruto-san y...-

-¡Y lo llevaste de nuevo al hotel!- se inmiscuyó Anko -¡Listo, asunto resuelto!, ahora ¿puede firmar el contrato oficial?-

La mujer se acercó coquetamente al manager con una pila de papeles y un bolígrafo en mano. Kabuto observaba con diversión toda la escena, mientras que Kurenai se deshacía de nervios por dentro. Fuuma suspiró confortada.

-Supongo que sí- contestó Hatake sin muchos ánimos.

-Pero... pero ¡Hatake-san! ¡Todavía no hablamos con Chronos!- Yuuhi hacía lo posible por frenar la intromisión de Anko.

-¡Bah!- habló Kabuto –No necesitamos a esa gentuza para... sólo firme y ya-

-Pero...pero...- las pupilas rojas estaban desesperadas –Pero...-

-¿Sí, Kurenai-san?- Kakashi se irguió justo antes de que hicieran contacto la tinta y el papel.

-E...es que Jiraiya-sama aún está implicado-

-Eso ya lo sabemos...- bufó Anko –Por eso,- se acercó peligrosamente al manager –Kakashi debe firmar-

La castaña se restregó en el hombro del aludido. Hatake se sonrojó y sonrió alegre a la vez que jugaba con el bolígrafo entre sus dedos. Yuuhi cerró los ojos con resignación y se desplomó en el respaldo de su silla.

-Si, si, ahora firmo...- el enmascarado se volvió a inclinar a los documentos.

Sasame buscó preocupada la mirada de su jefa, quien se alzó de hombros resignada. Rockorazón estaba condenado...

-Kurenai-san- la ojimiel pensó en voz alta.

Hatake se detuvo de nuevo antes de firmar gracias a la improvisada intervención. Kabuto pasó una mano por su rostro exasperado, mientras que Mitarashi se afianzaba al peliplata todavía más.

-¿Si, Sasame?-

y de nuevo la muchachita se robaba la escena...

-Emmm... ammm... es que...- la pobre Fuuma señalaba nerviosa a todas direcciones -emmm... Hatake-san... ammm...emmm... yo quería decir que ... yo... de...demo-

-¿Demo?- susurró Yuuhi -...¡EL DEMO!...- de pronto se levantó de su asiento con las pupilas bien iluminadas, logrando que el resto diera un salto de susto.

-¿Cuál demo?- gruñó Mitarashi

-Hatake-san nos pidió que no hubiera medios involucrados hasta después de grabar el demo- explicó la empresaria –Entonces no puede firmar su estúpi... emmm... su contrato-

Sasame y su jefa soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Hatake soltó el bolígrafo de mala gana. Los anexados soltaron un rezongo desesperado...

Se podría decir que había tiempo para reconsiderar la oferta de Chronos, poner todos los documentos en orden y volver a las andadas.

-¿Y cuando grabamos?- preguntó Kakashi en un suspiro apático.

-A ver...- Kurenai buscó una libreta en su gaveta -...Mmmm... el estudio está disponible para...- siguió con el dedo una lista de fechas anotadas.

-¿Si?- el enmascarado cruzó los brazos.

-Ma...mañana...-

La desilusión regresó a las dos chicas. Un día no sería suficiente para llevar a cabo su plan reconstructivo. Los dos reporteros sonrieron con malicia triunfante.

-Bien, bien- Anko aplaudió sarcásticamente -entonces mañana mismo vendremos después de su grabación-

Yakushi Kabuto amplió su sonrisa cuando Sasame rechinó los dientes. Salieron de la oficina, ambos con una mueca burlona en el rostro.

-¡Puff! ¡es tan difícil!- Kurenai se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, apoyando el rostro en una mano

-Parece que esos tipos la han estresado- comentó Kakashi

-No entiendo... ¿qué le hace pensar eso?- cuestionó irónicamente la jovencita

-El problema, Hatake-san, es que The crash ni siquiera escribe artículos relacionados con los espectáculos-

Kakashi frunció el ceño luego del comentario de Yuuhi.

-Pero no se preocupe, Hatake-san- susurró Fuuma –Siempre tenemos un as bajo la manga ¿neh, Kurenai-san?-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, si, si, si!... el as-

El sensei notó cómo la de ojos carmesí resoplaba haciendo volar su flequillo. La pelinaranja, por lo pronto, llevaba una actitud segura y confiada reflejada en su sonrisa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinata llegó hasta una confitería. La favorita de Jiraiya-sama para ser exactos ¬.¬ ...

Era costumbre del abuelo pedir postre luego del almuerzo, y la joven tenía que rifarse a ir por el 'semifreddo' (helado con almendras y trozos de chocolate) cuando el paladar del editor lo exigiera (¡slupr! xD). Incluso había veces que sólo entraba al negocio para tomar el paquete del mostrador y dejar la retribución ahí mismo. El tiempo de vida del exquisito postre se limitaba a 8.5 minutos: ocho minutos de camino hasta el escritorio de viejo, y treinta segundos para desenvolver el mantecado...

-¡Irasshaimase!- habló una joven detrás de la registradora -¡A, Hinata-chan!-

-Buenas tardes, Shizune-san-

La ojiblanco entró con un gesto suave. Se acercó hasta unas cestas adornadas con papel, que contenían pastelitos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Jiraiya-san alargó tu jornada de trabajo?-

-Hoy no vengo por semifreddo- rió un poco inspeccionando con la mirada cada canasta -¿Tienes galletas de avena?-

-¡Claro!- Shizune se aproximó con una bolsa de celofán y unas tenazas hasta el área de bizcochos –De avena y de vainilla- sonrió lista para empaquetarlas.

-Mmmm, la vainilla es muy dulce para niisan- murmuró Hinata -De avena estarán bien, quiero 6 por favor-

La repostera cumplió el pedido amablemente; amarró un lacito alrededor de la bolsa y se encaminó a la caja.

-¿Algo más?-

-Etto...- la chica observó las delicias que se asomaban en los frascos redondos y en las festivas cajas decoradas con listón –Quiero... ¡pay de cereza!-

La dependiente asintió amablemente y sirvió una rebanada de tarta en un plato de plástico.

Terminaron la transacción, Hinata salió con una bolsa de papel extra y una amplia sonrisa.

-"Neji-oniisan ya no estará enojado"- se sonrojó al pensar en ello detenida en el quicio de la puerta.

Luego, giró su vista a la derecha, paralizándose al notar a un joven escudriñando los caramelos de la vitrina.

-¿O...Orochimaru-san?-

Sasuke se volvió a ella como si nada. La miró unos segundos y regresó su vista a las golosinas. Hinata trató de recuperarse, se colocó frente a él y sonrió graciosamente.

-Ya es muy tarde, Orochimaru-san. Pronto oscurecerá-

Uchiha ignoró el comentario. Se volvió a ella, inclinó la cabeza en forma de despedida y comenzó a caminar en dirección al parque.

-¿Orochimaru-san?-

La Hyuuga pensó que quizá seguía molesto por el incidente de apenas unas horas. Apretó los paquetes que tenía en las manos antes de decidirse a alcanzarlo. Sasuke sintió que sus pasos iban tras él, así que se detuvo para esperarla. Hinata llegó hasta el costado derecho de su amigo con un gesto preocupado en su rostro.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó bajito

-...-

-Si está molesto por lo de hace rato, yo...-

-No se disculpe-

-¿eh?... no, está bien- sonrió avergonzada -le aseguro que es necesario- continuó con sincero arrepentimiento –Verá, Neji-niisan no siempre actúa así-

-En dado caso, quien debería disculparse es su ' niisan ' ¿no cree?- concluyó con una voz más fría que de costumbre.

La joven se sonrojó levemente mientras que Sasuke continuaba su andar con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Al reaccionar, lo alcanzó hasta ir a la par.

-No, debe escucharme, es que niisan es demasiado orgulloso, nunca se ha disculpado con nadie-

-...-

-Por eso quiero hacerlo por él. No tenía motivo para tratarlo a usted tan mal-

El moreno frenó, la miró fijamente con una ceja alzada y las pupilas gélidas.

-¿Quiere dejar de hablar del tema?-

La ojiblanco dio un respingo, luego frunció el ceño.

-Eso ya pasó- prosiguió Uchiha -Y sí, sí estoy molesto, pero no por esa estupidez-

La respiración de Hinata se estaba acelerando, la sangre se acumuló en su rostro... Era tan grosero ¡y ella dispuesta a justificarse! Estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo o hacer algo con lo que pudieran quedar a mano después de esa ofensa, pero el otro siguió hablando.

-Ha de saber que nunca tuve la intención de encontrarme con usted- la joven lo miró enfurecida -¡Hey!- antepuso las palmas de las manos a la sensación de peligro -¡No quise decir que me desagradó conocerla- se acercó peligrosamente mascullando palabrillas que parecían disculpar su falta -El verdadero problema es que ya no pude hablar más con usted, además...- cerró los ojos y arqueó los labios –Dejamos algo pendiente...-

Hinata retrocedió un par de pasos, su oído se privó, la mente se vació por completo. Uchiha no impidió que la otra se alejara, volvió a fruncir el seño y comenzó a murmurar una serie de excusas banales. Los ojos aperlados ya no podían ver otra cosa que no fuera el movimiento de los labios del muchacho que tenía enfrente. Sin estar cien por ciento consiente, comenzó a sonrojarse con asalto y a dejar que las famosas maripositas habitaran unos segundos su estómago.

-... así que quien debe disculparse soy yo...¿Hinata?... ¿me escucha?-

-Haa...- la aludida sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado -¡¡Gomen!! ¡¡Es que yo!!... ¿me decía?-

Sasuke cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya es tarde, será mejor que la acompañe a su casa- dijo él.

La pobre periodista se había debilitado con tantas sensaciones, por lo que solamente pudo asentir y señalar hacia el frente, indicando dónde estaba su hogar.

Uchiha insistió en usar el transporte público, pero Hyuuga contradijo hasta el final de la discusión, acción que la llevó a ganarla. Caminaron unos segundos sin charlar, ¡y era tan incómodo! Bueno, al menos para la pelinegro, porque él parecía estar en un planeta aún no descubierto.

-¿Le gustan los dulces?- ella preguntó de la nada.

-No- respondió sin más.

-Entonces, ¿por qué...-

La tierna Hinata comenzaba a entretejer una cursi fantasía, donde cierto ojinegro de aspecto frío e insensible, la había estado siguiendo ansioso por reanudar lo que "habían dejado pendiente" sin importarle el precio de ello... incluso pudo haber entrado a la confitería sin ser fan de los dulces... todo con tal acercarse a ella.

Su rostro volvió a colorarse, apretujó el sobre que su amigo Shino le había entregado y la bolsa de galletas para su primo muy emocionada, en tanto sus manos empezaban a sudar.

Sasuke la miró por sobre el hombro con una ceja arqueada; sonrió sarcásticamente y se dispuso a contestar.

-Mi amigo está enfermo- rescató a Hyuuga de su utopía -y con ciertos comentarios lo hice sentir más mal... a él y a mi otra amiga-

-Nah!- susurró ella

-Supuse que debía reparar el fallo-

-Y que mejor que con un pastel... ¿verdad?-

Sasuke volvió a sonreír. Se detuvo de pronto y se colocó frente a ella.

-Mi amigo tiene indigestión, y mi amiga está a dieta- Hinata no evitó articular un gesto confuso –Va a decir que soy un calavera y que abuso de su compañía..- Sasuke sonrió para sí -En cuanto pasé junto a ese "simpático" negocio la vi y decidí esperar afuera para saber si querría ir conmigo otro día a la plaza que acabo de conocer-

La ojiblanco se tensó, respiró profundamente para tratar de recuperarse e intentó sonreír. Su cara estaba toda roja...¿qué le pasaba? No estaba frente a Gaara-san para comportarse así...

-Ha...hai- bajó la cabeza en un movimiento instantáneo.

Uchiha siguió su camino dejándola unos cuantos metros atrás.

-¿Sabe?- la morena se enderezó para mirarlo –Me alegra haber encontrado a una amiga como usted-

¿Amiga? ¡Oh, era verdad! Ella lo había reconocido de esa manera frente a su primo. Pero los amigos son sinceros entre sí, y si no se sinceraba con él, nunca llegaría a merecer ese título.

Con pasitos rápidos llegó hasta su _amigo_.

-O...Orochimaru-san, creo q...que no he sido lo suficientemente honesta como para...-

¿Honesta? No llevaban ni un día de conocerse ¿y ya hablaba de honestidad?. Sasuke tragó saliva pesadamente, pues estaba conciente de que si empezaban con el "verdad o reto" él tendría que obligarse a decir toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad acerca de su realidad en Tokio.

-...como para que me considere una amiga- continuó Hyuuga –La verdad es que yo...-

Definitivamente requería de alguna forma para cambiar el tema. Kakashi ya los había salvado una vez de los descuidos de uno de los integrantes de la banda, sería demasiado para el pobre volver a acomodar el itinerario.

Las galletas y el sobre con las fotografías quedaron en el suelo. Sasuke, en un instante, la tenía presionada contra él, con una mano en su cintura y la otra obligándola a reposar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Acercó sus labios al oído femenino, suspirando tranquilo, comenzando a balancearse lentamente junto con ella...

**Late At Night When The Wind Is Still   
I'll Come Flying Through Your Door,  
And You'll Know What Love Is For.  
I'm A Bluebird, I'm A Bluebird  
I'm A Bluebird, I'm A Bluebird  
Yeah ,Yeah ,Yeah.**

En la noche cuando el viento está quieto 

_Iré volando a través de tu puerta_

_Y tu reconocerás que es amor_

_Soy un pájaro azul, soy un pájaro azul  
Soy un pájaro azul, soy un pájaro azul_

_Si, si, si._

Era un vals suave y gracioso. La voz del joven era grave, ronca, con cierto eco seductor. Hinata se tensó más, nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico que no fuera Neji, su pecho comenzó a inflarse y desinflarse agresivamente. Sasuke se preocupó, quizá iba demasiado rápido. Se separó lo suficiente como para poderla ver, apreciando de aquella un gesto sutilmente amedrentado.

-Creí que era mi turno para enseñarla a bailar- habló con ternura

Hyuga sonrió nerviosa. Estaba tan avergonzada que no se animó a verle de frente; escondió su rostro en el pecho de Uchiha para que no notara lo que estaba provocando en ella. Éste la abrazó con sumo cuidado, intentando corresponderle sin asustarla.

-Déjeme señalarle que...- se escuchó la voz ahogada de la chica –...que canta mejor de lo que baila-

El ojinegro quiso reír por el comentario. A leguas se notaba que Hinata no declinaría tan fácilmente.

La sostuvo con mas fuerza a la vez que se mecían. Ahora aproximaba de nuevo la dulce melodía al corazón de la joven (así o más cursi? XD)...

**Touch Your Lips With A Magic Kiss   
And You'll Be A Bluebird Too,  
And You'll Know What Love Can Do.  
I'm A Bluebird, I'm A Bluebird  
I'm A Bluebird, I'm A Bluebird  
Yeah ,Yeah ,Yeah.**

_Toco tus labios con un mágico beso_

_Y serás un pájaro azul también_

_Y reconocerás que el amor puede hacerlo._

_Soy un pájaro azul, soy un pájaro azul  
Soy un pájaro azul, soy un pájaro azul_

_Si, si, si._

Con la intención de hacer realidad aquellas suaves palabras, Sasuke la apartó mientras terminaba de cantar, cada centímetro más cerca de sus labios, cada vez más bajo, casi en susurro.

Hinata cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca lentamente, sintiendo en su barbilla las suaves yemas de su amigo y su exquisita canción adentrándose en ella.

Apenas sintió los labios ajenos, la pelinegro soltó un leve suspiro. Se relajó hasta el punto en que el moreno se vio obligado a sostenerla con más fuerza para que no resbalara. Fue cuando se sintió con la suficiente confianza como para ser más 'explícito' sobre su opinión, decidido a demostrarle que un amigo puede ser capaz de muchas cosas además de decir la verdad.

Justo estaba a punto de probar la maravillosa esencia de la pelinegro, cuando el ruido del móvil de Hinata rompió el romántico momento... (sí, de nuevo ¬¬). Ambos se separaron ligeramente, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración algo desesperada.

-Gomen, Orochimaru-san- susurró ruborizada enfrentándolo por fin.

Se dio media vuelta y se inclinó poquito para contestar el llamado. Uchiha tronó la boca mientras iba a recoger los paquetes que había tirado.

-¿Shikamaru-san?-

-Si, Hinata... lo que tanto temíamos se hizo. La entrevista será mañana o nunca-

-En eso habíamos quedado- trataba de hablar lo más bajo posible

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡El viejo nos ha amenazado con quitarnos el trabajo!- Nara estaba irreconocible con tanta preocupación impregnada en sus palabras

-Está bien, está bien... tranquilo-

-¡¿Tranquilo?! ¡¿Tranquilo?!-

-Hai...- respondió Hyuga serena y calmada

-Oye, esto no es un juego... mañana, a las siete a.m., frente a la puerta de servicio de la disquera de Yuuhi-

-De acuerdo... ahí estaré-

-Lee e Ino también irán-

-¿Yamanaka-san?-

-Asegúrate de traer todo- (ti...ti...ti...) (¿?)

Hinata suspiró con indulgencia. Se volvió a Sasuke con una actitud un tanto desconfiada. Era posible que fuera él quien estaba a punto de robarle el empleo.

_Orochimaru _ofreció con una ceja arqueada los envoltorios. Hyuga aceptó recelosa.

-Arigatoo...-

-Yo...- Sasuke quiso decir algo, pero la expresión de la chica le selló los labios.

-Es tarde y Neji-niisan debe estar preocupado-

-Pues, andando- hizo ademán de continuar avanzando

-I...iie, la casa ya está cerca...- reverenció y trató de sonreír –Nos vemos luego, Orochimaru-san-

Uchiha Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras veía el sedoso cabello azulado balancearse con cada paso cada vez más lejos de él. Era una chica demasiado extraña, algo indescifrable. Alzó los hombros y exhaló molesto... bueno, ya no tanto como antes.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Es el edificio de The crash, elegante e imponente por sobre el resto de inmuebles que se hallaban en aquél distrito.

El editor en jefe y sus allegados estaban arreglando los inconvenientes del momento, además de planificar una dulce venganza en contra de cierto periódico capitalino...

-Así que, ¿ya tienen listas las evidencias?-

-Hai, Orochimaru-sama-

El reptil... erm... el editor en jefe xD estaba sentado mirando a través de su enorme ventana, con las yemas de los dedos juntas (excelente xD) y una sonrisa tétrica, dándole la espalda a sus trabajadores.

-Grabaciones, fotografías y, próximamente, los testimonios de los mismos integrantes-

-Perfecto-

Yakushi se acomodó las gafas mientras arqueaba los labios de forma macabra y perversa, mientras que el verdadero Orochimaru regalaba una carcajada capaz de aterrorizar hasta al mismísimo Yondaime xD.

Este fic continuará...

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Puff! Cada vez está más raro ¿no?. En fin, espero que se hayan divertido xD.

Uchiha ya esta olvidando a Haruno (¿se notó?) y está conquistando a Hyuuga ---no quiero ni saber cómo reaccionará cuando se entere de la verdadera identidad de Sasukesito (quesito xD)--- Por cierto, la canción es la obra de Paul McCartney _"Bluebird"_ y sólo es un fragmento (Sakura también cantó un cachito ¿recuerdan?), créanme que me encantaría usar J-pop para este fic, pero acerca de él mi conocimiento es totalmente nulo, con decirles que mi único contacto son los soundtracks y uno que otro video de Kung-Fu Asian Generation (si es así ¿no?). Pero bueno, espero que aún así valga la pena la historia.

A _**kaname87: **_Hola! Oh, gomen, no pude subirlo antes, pero acá está. Ya hubo más SasuHina (un poco raro, pero bueno); Neji, celoso ¡¡¡kawaii!!! xD Gracias a ti y también cuídate... bye, bye )

A _**Hikari-chika:**_ ¡Faby! Sumimasen, sé que les hago esperar mucho y todo para terminar con esta clase de capítulos U.U pero me tranquiliza saber que poco a poquito ahí vamos saliendo librados xD. Arigatoo gosaimazu! Hasta la próxima xD.

A _**Kisame Hoshigaki:**_ ¡Saludos! Pues Sasuke andaba de malas... pobrecillo, pero Hinata trató de "contentarlo" ¿crees que lo haya logrado? XDDD Y Naruto y Sasame, estoy de acuerdo contigo, tal para cual xD esperemos que terminen juntos (y sin indigestión xD) ¡nos leemos!.

A _**Medea of Scripio: **_¡Qué bueno que sigas leyendo este fic! es un honor de verdad que sí ) El capitulo antepasado estuvo muy lindo (debo aceptar que ha sido mi favorito hasta ahora xD) Bueno, aquí estuvieron más cerca del beso (de hecho, se besaron de piquito xD), y no estuvo Neji ---si no, sí lo estrangulamos ¿neh?---. Esperemos a ver que pasa con estos dos ¿vale?. Naruto y Sasame hacen una pareja muy linda, lástima que no es tan popular como tantas otras. Sobre el GaaHina, la verdad sí, para Hina fue un golpe muy fuerte (bueno, eso creo) y pues ya ves cómo se comporta el pelirrojo con Uchiha. ¡A! Gomen, nunca quise molestar de esa manera a mis lectores, yo sé que Sakura no es del agrado de muchos, pero mi intención no fue comparar a las dos galanas de Sasuke xD Es que él se está dando cuenta de que Haruno no es la única mujer del mundo y que incluso hay mucho mejores opciones ---verlo de esa forma--- ¡arigatoo por tus comentarios y observaciones, Mede-chan! Nos leemos prontito.

A _**Nadeshiko Ryuugan – Kai x Rei:**_ ¡Arigatoo xD! Orochimaru, el verdadero, ya apareció ---entonces sí queda la risa diabólica XDDDD--- Sasuke estuvo enojadito, pero siempre Kawaii xD y Neji en plan de celos es a-do-ra-ble jejeje XD . De nuevo ¡arigatoo! xD cuídate y hasta la próxima.

Okas, me despido esperando a que me acompañen en el próximo capítulo de esta, su telenovelesca historia, _**¡Rockorazón!**_


	9. Entrevistas: Las hazañas de un reportero

**¡Irasshai! **

¡Buenas nuevas, queridos lectores! ya llegamos hasta el capítulo 8, y todo gracias a ustedes xD. Espero que sigan la historia hasta el final (que ya ta cerca T.T). Por lo pronto, les dejo éste. ¡Diviértanse!

NOTA: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La canción: _Crystal Ball_ es de un grupo inglés llamado Keane. NADA ES USADO CON FINES DE LUCRO

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

_**Rockorazón ¡al ritmo de tus latidos!**_

Capítulo 8: _Entrevistas: Las hazañas de un reportero_

Sasuke regresó a la confitería en donde se había encontrado con Hinata-san. Debía disculparse de alguna manera con sus compañeros.

""_-Supuse que debía reparar el fallo-_

_-Y que mejor que con un pastel... ¿verdad?-""_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinata había preparado un poco de café con leche para merendar en compañía de Neji... eso compensaría la comida ¿no?.

En la mesita de la cocina estaban servidos, sobre un mantel bordado, una cafetera, dos platitos con sus respectivas tacitas, una azucarera que no cuadraba con el resto del juego, una bandejita plateada con trozos y migajas de lo que parecían ser galletas y un recipiente de plástico algo abollado con un pedazo de ¿tarta? aplastada.

El castaño permanecía sentado mirando con desconfianza la 'suculenta' cena que su imotto había preparado.

-Creo que... no debiste de haberte molestado- expresó de manera suspicaz arqueando una ceja.

-¡Oh!, no es molestia, Neji-niisan- sonrió con dulzura la muchacha, que estaba frente a la estufa calentando unos emparedados que había preparado Neji (al niño no le gustaba usar el microondas ¬.¬)

-¿Y te lastimaste?-

-¿eh?-

-Dijiste que te habías tropezado- señaló con una mirada recelosa al pay, o lo que quedaba de él...

Hinata se sonrojó. No mentía, sí se había tropezado, pero Neji no sospechaba de qué manera (o con quién xD). Tosió un poco abochornada, se hizo aire con la mano y volteó hacia él.

-Iie...- sonrisa forzada –estoy bien, es que estos zapatos me estorban para caminar-

Dejando el tema de lado, la niña acomodó los bocadillos en un plato extendido que luego puso sobre la mesa, y tomó asiento. Comenzaron a cenar.

-¿Y cómo te fue con Shino?- Neji se servía leche

-Ya sabes, él es muy respetuoso. Me enseñó una fotografía muy especial-

-¿Mmju?- tomaba un trago a su bebida.

-Si- la chica estiró una mano para alcanzar la azucarera –Era el parque Tennoji-

-Muy bello ¿eh?- cogía uno de los trozos más grandes de galleta -¿y que hay de las fotos para tu trabajo?-

Hinata se puso seria, dejó de agitar su café y volteó preocupada hacia la mesa del comedor, donde estaban los documentos para el artículo.

-Me parece que no serán suficientes. Creo que Lee-san sólo tuvo una oportunidad de tomar una a cada integrante-

-Las suficientes para tu artículo ¿no?- comió el pedacito de galleta.

-Sí, pero la tercera está incompleta- ante la expresión aturdida de niisan, imotto trató de explicarse mejor –Sólo puedo identificar la de un joven rubio y la otra es de la chica-

-¿Y es bonita?-

El falso interés del ojiblanco hizo reír a Hinata.

-Hai... muy guapa la chica- se paró y caminó hasta el comedor. Tomó el sobre para mostrarle las imágenes –Mira, ella es Haruno Sakura-san- le ofreció el cartoncillo.

-¡AH¿La vocalista?-

-No, creo que es uno de los chicos el que canta casi siempre- tomó la foto de nuevo -aunque sé que se turnan para interpretar ciertas canciones- guardó la imagen en el sobre y sacó una nueva –Y él es... supongo que él es Uzumaki Naruto-san-

-¿Supones?- él enarcó su expresión

-Por lo que leí en las biografías, parece que sí- sonrió discretamente algo sonrojada –Kawaii desu... ¿neh?-

Neji miró con duda al chico ese. Su prima tenía gustos medio peculiares.

-¿Y el otro?-

-¡Ah!, Uchiha Sasuke-san- la muchacha se apresuró a mostrar el tercer cartón –Él, bueno...- se limitó a dejar la imagen en las manos de Neji.

Una lámpara de gabinete, la mitad del brazo de una guitarra, un dedo índice pálido pisando una de las cuerdas y un enorme mechón de cabellos negros. Era todo, no había más en la fotografía.

-¡Jajajajaja!- el Hyuuga no contuvo la carcajada -¡Jajaja... muy lindo ¿eh?... Jajaja!-

Hinata le arrebató la fotografía ofendida. Neji se alzó de hombros todavía sonriendo, pero muy apenado. Ella guardó todo en una carpeta y continuó con su cena.

-Mañana es un día muy importante- siguió como si nada –Vamos a realizar las entrevistas previas al concierto- el primo ya no quiso intervenir, sus comentarios habían sido algo desafortunados, así que optó por únicamente escucharla -Aún no sé cómo va a estar todo, pero creo que Yamanaka-san se unirá al equipo de trabajo-

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Hinata se acercó al intercomunicador.

-¿Hai?-

-Hinata-chan, soy Lee-

-¡Ah, Lee-san!-

Sin preguntar el motivo de la repentina visita, la ojiblanco presionó el botón para que el otro pudiera abrir. El fotógrafo subió al apartamento de los primos Hyuuga, un poco sofocado por la pequeña carrera que echó hasta arriba (n/a: meras anécdotas cotidianas xD).

La joven sirvió un poco de agua a su agotado compañero.

-Arigatoo-

-No es nada, Lee-san-

-Etto...- el ojinegro percibió la presencia de alguien en la cocina -¿interrumpo algo?- le susurró un poquito apenado.

Hinata no comprendió muy bien al encrespado, volteó la cabeza hacia donde éste miraba y sonrió divertida.

-Iie. ¿me permite un momento?- no esperó a que la bestia verde de Chronos contestara, simplemente se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta donde su primo -Neji-niisan, ven por favor, quiero presentarte a alguien- lo tomó del brazo y lo guió a la sala.

Lee se levantó e hizo una pequeña inclinación para saludar. El castaño le siguió y volteó hacia su prima sonriendo, luego se dirigió al visitante.

-¿Trabajas con Hinata?- preguntó incrédulo el Hyuuga.

-Sí¿no te había comentado?- se sentó el otro en el sofá con confianza.

La muchacha se había quedado atontada observando la escena de "presentación".

-Pues no- respondió Neji tomando asiento también.

-Haz de saber que últimamente hemos estado trabajando mucho tiempo juntos- informó el cejas encrespadas.

Hinata comenzaba a colorarse poco a poquito.

-¡Mah!- exclamó el castaño –Hinata está demasiado ocupada como para acordarse de mí ¿cierto?- se dirigió a su prima dejando más que claro que seguía molesto por lo ocurrido esa tarde.

La pobrecilla estaba más y más rojita; eso sí, sin moverse un ápice.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó Lee

-Olvídalo- suspiró –Supongo que tienen asuntos que tratar y yo debo ir a terminar unos planos- se levantó y chocó una mano con la de su amigo.

-Me dio gusto saludarte- habló el fotógrafo algo divertido.

-No se desvelen ¿eh?- recomendó a su prima besándola en la mejilla. Ella, por supuesto, se quedó estática mientras el ojiblanco se retiraba.

-¿Hinata-chan?... ¿Estás bien?-

-Etto...-

Lee rió y se acercó hasta ella. La tomó del brazo y la condujo al sillón.

-Jeje... seguro que Neji ya se había olvidado de mi ¿no?-

-¿C...como?-

-Bueno, un día Tenten hizo un artículo acerca de los edificios y las construcciones más excéntricos de Tokio- explicó Lee –Déjame decirte que Neji fue de mucha ayuda para conseguir las entrevistas-

-Ah- espetó todavía sorprendida.

-Hablando de entrevistas¿ya supiste la última del abuelo?-

-¡Oh!- se recuperó -No sé cómo andan las cosas, pero Shikamaru-san está muy estresado-

-Jiraiya-san ha perdido los contratos que teníamos con la disquera que va a apoyar al grupo-

-Puedo buscarlos, yo sé cómo están organizados los archivos del periódico-

-No es eso, Hinata-chan. El abuelo usó como garantía todos los documentos que nos apoyaban en una estúpida apuesta. Los perdió- continuó –Ahora la exclusiva es "propiedad" de The Crash-

-¿La revista financiera?-

El paparazzi afirmó con la cabeza. La joven se asombró. No importaba cuan bajas fueran sus expectativas sobre el jefe, él siempre hacía el favor de caer más bajo.

-Yo sé que es algo ridículo, pero el editor en jefe de ese estúpido magazín es demasiado envidioso. Orochimaru-san siempre nos ha hecho la guerra-

Hinata dio un respingo...

-Orochima...-

-Sí, Orochimaru-san-

Sus sospechas eran ciertas...

-Editor en...-

-En jefe, sí. Ese tipo siempre nos pone piedras en el camino. Le encanta hacernos infelices T.T-

Orochimaru era un periodista de la competencia...

-...Orochimaru-san es el editor en jefe de esa revista...- Trató de asimilarlo. El color de su rostro comenzó a aumentar. No sabía si gritar o patalear el piso con todas sus fuerzas -"Ese aprovechado hipócrita"- pensó furiosa –"y yo que estuve a punto de...de... ¡ESTÚPIDO¡ESTÚPIDO MENTIROSO!"-

-¿Hinata-chan?- Lee ayudó a disipar un poquito el coraje de la ojiblanco –No creo que sea para tanto- si supiera ¬¬

-I...Iie jeje- sonrió forzadamente –E...Entonces... ¿ya no haremos el artículo?- susurró con falsa tristeza y resignación.

-¡Oh! No, no, no, no, no- Lee movió las manos negando la pregunta -¡Vamos a hacer ese artículo!-

-Pero dijiste que...-

-Hinata-chan- interrumpió con una voz firme –Recuerda que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale- sonrió con su clásica pose –Deja todo en nuestras manos, y ten por seguro que tu primera colaboración en Chronos será un éxito-

-Hai- sonrió tímidamente, aguantando las ganas de reír –"En la guerra y en el amor...en la guerra y en el amor...¡EN LA GUERRA Y EN EL AMOR!"-

-Bien, creo que debo irme ya. No olvides hacer tu parte para que mañana obtengamos la primicia-

El joven ojinegro se despidió de su amiga. Hinata pateó con fuerza en piso una vez que estuvo sola. Estaba demasiado irritada como para aguantar más el coraje.

Rin... Rin...

Con pasos pesados se acercó hasta el teléfono para contestar el llamado.

-¿Quién al habla?- gritó de forma irreconocible.

-Hyuuga?-

-¡Ah, Jiraiya-sama!-

-Mira, ocurrió algo que nunca debió de ocurrir y que...-

-¿Habla de lo de la revista emmm...?- Hinata trató de recordar el nombre que le había dado Lee.

-The Crash-

-¡Esa!...- afirmó la joven furiosa.

-Si, mira es que...- el viejo trataba de dar una explicación que nadie había pedido, con un tono de voz bastante raro en él.

-No se preocupe, Jiraiya-sama, Lee-san ya me comentó todo-

-Discúlpame, yo quería que tu primer trabajo fuera oficial- ¿era el verdadero Jiraiya?

-Está bien, así es más emocionante...- sonrió maliciosamente.

-Entonces¡MÁS LES VALE HACER UN BUEN TRABAJO! (ti...ti...ti...)- sí, era el verdadero Jiraiya.

La joven separo la bocina de su oreja con la cara fruncida y colgó el teléfono de un golpe.

El día siguiente de verdad que sería emocionante, la periodista tenía muchas ganas de que ya amaneciera. Estaba más que decidida a demostrarle al 'cerdo mentiroso' que con Hyuuga Hinata no se jugaba.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El joven Nara estaba recostado en su cama leyendo un libro.

_»»Título de libro: "¿Por qué a mí?"««_

Los suspiros de fastidio, cotidianos en él, se escuchaban con más frecuencia esa noche.

-¿Te molesta algo, cariño?-

La voz de su novia, Ino, resonó en la habitación. La chica estaba en el cuarto de baño, terminando el ritual previo a su sueño. La actitud de Shikamaru la tenía algo preocupada. Normalmente era apático y perezoso, pero ahora parecía llevar cierto aire de responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

-Estoy bien- respondió barriendo la voz

-¿Seguro? Porque te noto algo inquieto, amor-

-Sí, estoy seguro-

-Seguro- resopló Yamanaka saliendo del baño –seguro es por lo de mañana ¿verdad?-

-¡Mendoukusai!- exclamó –¿Tenías que recordarlo?-

-Gomen...- sonrió la chica dirigiéndose al armario –No sabía que una simple entrevista te pondría así de irritable-

El castaño bajó el libro abruptamente mirando a su novia cepillándose el cabello por el espejo de la cómoda.

-Por lo que veo no me vas a dejar leer ¿eh?- bostezó al mismo tiempo que se estiraba a lo ancho de la cama.

-Vamos, Shika... es una simple reunión, algo de rutina-

-Te recuerdo que es la primera colaboración de Hinata-

-¿Y eso es lo que te tiene así?, si para eso estaremos con ella, para apoyarla y darle confianza-

-Si, cómo no- bostezo -me provocaste para que le gritara como si ella fuera la responsable del Apocalipsis- otro bostezo –es innegable que así le daremos la confianza que necesita-

-Bueno, debe estar conciente de que esto no es un juego¿no?- se colocó su pijama

-Claro, pero fue muy descortés de mi parte ¿qué tal si la interrumpí haciendo algo importante?-

-Hinata-chan es muy linda, ella comprenderá-

La rubia se descalzó y se adentró en el edredón acomodándose en el hombro de su chico. Shikamaru retomó su lectura dejando solamente la lámpara de mesa encendida en todo el cuarto.

-Comprenderá que uno de los requisitos para ser colaborador en Chronos es estar loco- bromeó él.

-Y que sólo así podrá sobrevivir en éste ambiente- concluyó ella –Buenas noches, Shika-chan- besó el cuello del aludido haciéndolo sonrojar.

-¡Mah! Mañana será un día problemático-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Caminando de puntillas, sigilosamente, sin hacer ruido... Shhht... el silencio reina y protege el sueño del ojiazul. La oscuridad impide cualquier interrupción a su descanso.

-¡¡¡¡OHAYOO GOSAIMAZU, NARUTO!!!!-

-¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!-

El joven se cayó de la cama gracias al pequeño susto que su amiguita Sakura le había encajado.

-¡Ya¡No seas exagerado!- sonreía muy animada mientras abría las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del amanecer –Si no te alistas ya, no llegaremos a tiempo-

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Naruto entre bostezos, deshaciéndose de las sábanas que tenía sobre su cabeza.

-Cinco y media-

-¿Y yo soy el exagerado?- susurró fastidiado

-¿Eh?-

-¿Eh?- replicó el rubio -¿dijiste algo, Sakura-chan?-

-No juegues, baka- sonrió la pelirrosa encaminándose a la puerta -Sasuke nos espera abajo-

-Ese torpe- masculló entre dientes -parece búho, nunca duerme-

-Mejor alístate- salió de la habitación

-¡Eso díselo al sensei!- sugirió muy molesto -¡Me choca!... todavía me duele la panza T.T –

Miró hacia la mesa, y se enfocó receloso a lo que quedaba de una hogaza de pan integral y una rebanada de pastel light de limón xD.

-"Me pregunto si Sasuke-baka abusó de mi confianza"-

Doblado por el reflejo del malestar, Naruto trató de 'alistarse' para ir a los sets de grabación. Se vistió con las prendas más holgadas que encontró y tomó un vaso con leche.

Con todo el desinterés que se le podía conocer, salió de su habitación directo a la recepción.

-Ohayo minna-

-Ya es tarde, Naruto- reprochó Haruno –Sasame-chan ha estado aquí esperando desde las cinco-

-¿Eh¿Sasame-chan?- el rubio reafirmó posiciones, frunció el ceño.

-Hai- contestó Sakura acomodándose en un hombro su maletín –Ella y Sasuke están en el auto-

-¿Sasame-chan?- repitió Uzumaki.

-Hai...¿dónde lo dejé?- la pelirrosa se concentró en buscar el móvil en su bolso.

-¿La ayudante de Yuuhi-san?-

-Hai, hai...- buscando y buscando.

¡¡¡BEEEEP... BEEEEP!!!

La chiquilla nacionalista fanática del ramen los iba a acompañar, probablemente, todo el día. El rubio comenzó a vislumbrar una remota posibilidad de venganza. Esa niñita aprendería a no burlarse de un experto en fideos...

-Mmmjujú...- mascullaba resbalando una y otra vez los dedos sobre su barbilla –Sasame-chan es toda mía-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Eh?- replicó de nuevo el rubio -¿dijiste algo, Sakura-chan?-

-¿Sabes dónde guardé mi celular?-

¡¡¡BEEEEP... BEEEEP!!!

-Ayer que estábamos cenando hablaste con Itachi ¿no?- recordó Naruto

-Sí, pero luego...-

-Por cierto, Sakura-chan-

-Dime-

-¿Vamos a comer con Yuuhi-san y su asistente?- la mirada del chico se hizo macabra.

Haruno detuvo su actividad, lo miró fijamente unos segundos, agitó la cabeza y siguió con su búsqueda.

-No sé, no sé...- la chica se estaba enervando –Estoy segura de haberlo...-

¡¡¡BEEEEP... BEEEEP!!!

-¡¡¡CON UN CARAJO¡¡¡YA VAMOS!!!-

-Etto... Sakura chan- el ojiazul se intimidó y llamó a su compañera lo más bajito que pudo.

-¡¡¡QUÉ???-

-Tu cuello- el joven señaló al pecho de la linda ojiverde, que bajó la mirada hacia donde le indicaba –tu cel...-

-¡Oh, que boba! Jejeje- tomó el móvil y lo escondió tras el escote de su blusa -esto de la grabación me tiene muy tensa-

Se acercó a su compañero y lo tomó de la muñeca para llevarlo a rastras hasta el auto.

-Q...Que tengan buen día- se despidió Kankuro tras el mostrador...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Bien equipo, el día ha llegado-

-Nah, no exageres, Ino-

El excelso equipo de reporteros de Chronos estaba bien alineado frente a la puerta de servicio del edificio de Yuuhi.

-¡No es exageración, Shikamaru¡Es veracidad!- la rubia se paseaba de un lado a otro con las manos atrás -¡Chronos estaba fuera del juego¡Se acabó¡Bye¡CATABOOM!...-

Hinata contenía con una fuerza sobrehumana la risa que le provocaba su ahora compañera Ino. Shikamaru torcía los ojos y bostezaba de vez en cuando. Lee decidió evadir sus oídos de cualquier vocecilla femenina y mejor se dedicó a inspeccionar la entrada principal para estar alerta de la llegada de su objetivo.

-...pero ahora Chronos jugará sucio¡It's real, baby¡¿Por qué¡Te diré por qué, nena¡Porque para Chronos nada es imposible¡¡¡NADA!!! Jajajajaja!!!-

-Oye, oye, oye Ino- susurró Nara –Si quieres que Chronos juegue sucio no hagas tanto escándalo-

-¡No es escándalo, Shikamaru¡Es veracidad¡Es...-

-¡Es que ya llegaron!- Lee interrumpió a su querida compañera.

Hinata miró hacia donde el c j. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el hermoso automóvil color acero estacionarse.

-¡Bien, chavales¡A trabajar!-

-Emmm... Ino- Shikamaru llamó quedito a la rubia -creo que Hinata es la líder de ésta misión-

-¡Por supuesto¡Eso nadie lo ha negado!-

-No, linda- continuó el castaño –me refiero a que Hinata debe...-

El corazón de la ojiblanco latió con más fuerza cuando notó que la portezuela del piloto se abría. La adrenalina comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo al vislumbrar un par de pantalones vaqueros bajarse del vehículo.

-"Es hoy, demostraré que puedo ser la mejor periodista de todos los tiempos, callaré los prejuicios de todos... lo haré"-

-Entonces que hable- coronó indignada la ojiazul, tomando a Hyuuga de los hombros para virarla hacia ella.

-¿...?- pensó la pelinegro.

-Y bien¿Qué hacemos ahora, Hinata-chan?- cuestionó la rubia.

-¿Entrar?- respondió la otra un tanto confundida.

-¡Oh, Kami!- reventó Yamanaka irritada

-Si lo ves con lógica, Hinata tiene razón- intervino Nara

-¿Cómo?- la linda rubia iba a reclamar, cuando la delicada voz de Hinata llamó su atención.

-Creo que la experiencia cuenta mucho en estas cosas- sonrió para todos –Pero nunca aprenderé si no me enfrentó a la responsabilidad desde ahora- Ino bajó los hombros tensos a un estado más relajado –Así que¿por qué no todos dirigimos la misión?-

-...-

-Eso será problemático- suspiró Nara –Además estamos perdiendo tiempo. ¡Ino!- la aludida dio un respingo al llamado -¡Tú y Lee irán a la cabina de sonido para tomar las fotografías necesarias!-

-¡Claro!- respondió el cejas encrespadas.

-Hinata y yo estaremos en la sala de espera para emboscar...-

-¿Emboscar?- el eco atemorizado de Hyuuga detuvo al castaño.

-Quiero decir, para 'encontrar' a la banda y ahí hacer la entrevista. No disponemos de mucho tiempo, así que debemos esto debe ser lo más rápido y preciso posible ¿entendido?-

-¡HAI!- contestaron los tres al unísono.

-Por cierto¿dónde están las fotografías que ya teníamos?-

-Aquí tiene- Hinata estiró el brazo hacia Shikamaru ofreciendo el pedido –pero debo advertirle que uno de los integrantes no fue logrado como los otros dos-

-Bueno, eso es lo de menos- contestó Ino –Si ya tienes las preguntas listas, sólo entrevista primero a los que tienes bien checados y al último al que...-

-Si, si ya entendimos- cortó Lee –Listos, recuerden que esto es por el bien de nuestro periódico y de Hinata-chan- sonrió haciendo la pose de "nice guy".

-Arigatoo- susurró ella

-¡¡¡¿Y QUÉ ESPERAMOS?... AL ATEQUE, MIS VALIENTES!!!-

-"Si el abuelo vuelve a entrometer a Ino, prometo que yo mismo lo mato"-

Emmm... Nara era el más emocionado n.nU

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El camino a la disquera fue largo y extenuante. Sakura trataba de localizar a Kakashi por teléfono; Sasuke bufaba detrás del volante una y otra vez gracias al tránsito matutino; Naruto, con un aura algo vengativo, no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Sasame, que estaba del otro lado del asiento trasero, mirando a través de la ventanilla.

-Argh! Kakashi-sensei no contesta-

-¿Es necesario que le hables?-

-Por supuesto- contestó la pelirrosa a su compañero Uchiha –Ya sabes que siempre llega tarde a todo-

-¿Y si ya está allá?-

Sakura bufó, con un manager como ese no había nada seguro.

-¿Te dijo algo a ti, Naruto?- preguntó la Haruno.

-"Puede ser con ensalada...- decidía el rubio mirando a Sasame –"quizás omelet de huevo y especias... el oden también es buena opción"-

-¡Naruto!- gritó Sakura.

-Hai, Sakura-chan- afirmó el aludido sin saber muy bien a qué afirmaba.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-

-¿Quién?-

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente. Ya llevaban 20 minutos y no habían avanzado ni siquiera cincuenta metros. Eran de los caminos más largos que había conducido en su vida... Pero con todo y eso, lograron llegar hasta el edificio de Kurenai.

-Espero que Yuuhi-san no se enfade- dijo Sakura retocándose el maquillaje mientras Uchiha encontraba un lugar para aparcarse.

-¿No te lo dije, Sakura-chan? Si YO hubiera conducido, habríamos llegado desde hace rato-

-Guarda silencio, usuratonkachi-

Sasuke apagó el motor una vez estacionado el vehículo. Bajó de él dejando su portezuela abierta y se dirigió al portaequipajes, que estaba en la parte trasera.

-Es seguro que Kurenai-san no se enfada. El tránsito a estas horas es demasiado denso- explicó Sasame subiendo su ventanilla.

-Bueno, también tenemos el pretexto del malestar de Naruto- bromeó la ojiverde mirando por el retrovisor a la joven Fuuma (que se coloreó de rojo).

Sakura bajó para ayudar a su compañero con el equipo. Sasame se disponía a hacer lo mismo, cuando Naruto la sujetó de la mano con fuerza.

-¡Hey!- susurró el rubio –Me debes una-

La ojimel se turbó un momento con la amenaza, aunque no tardó mucho en reaccionar: de un manotazo se soltó y abrió la puerta para salir.

-¡Sasame chan!- Naruto insistió tirando de la blusa de la joven para detenerla; Sasame cayó de sentón en el asiento, hecho que aprovechó el muchacho acercándose a ella por la espalda. La pelinaranja comenzó a respirar hondo, sonrojándose al sentir una cálida respiración en la nuca -¿Aceptas almorzar conmigo?-

-¿Mmmm?- la pobrecita se sonrojó más.

-Que si aceptas almorzar conmigo-

-¿Na...Naruto-san?-

El chico retrocedió un poco tomándola de los hombros.

-Yo invito, tu pagas...¿vale?-

Sasame cambió de actitud al escuchar la bromita. Volteó hacia él y lanzó un bufido de desaprobación. Apretó los puños y frunció el entrecejo, que reacomodó ante la mirada llena de extrañeza por parte de Sakura y Sasuke.

-¿Eso fue un 'sí'?- preguntó el rubio con mínima esperanza, recibiendo como respuesta un azotón de puerta -Entonces a las doce en punto nos vemos, kirei- se quedó de repente muy pensativo –"...Espero poder aguantar el hambre n.nU ..."-

-Oye, estúpido- llamó Uchiha cerrando la cajuela -¿no piensas salir?-

A regañadientes, el rubio salió del auto. Caminando como si nada, se acercó al moreno.

-Ya estoy afuera- dijo con las manos en la nuca.

Sasuke dejó lo que estaba haciendo para verlo con antipatía. Naruto no le quitó la vista de encima...

-¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio cínicamente

-¡Ayúdame!- ordenó el otro mientras cargaba de un extremo una enorme maleta rectangular.

Uchiha esperó a que su compañero Naruto lo ayudara, pero el muy 'amigo' se quedó estupefacto con un puchero en el rostro y los ojitos cerrados.

-¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy, mi pancita!- se dobló el ojiazul de repente -¡Me duele muuuuuuucho!-

-¡Baka!- Sakurita otorgó un muy buen coscorrón al convaleciente.

-¡Auch¡Sakura-chan¿por qué me golpeas?-

-Porque eres un encajoso, Naruto no baka- regañó la pelirrosa –Además, aun no te he castigado por andar de chismoso con los medios de comunicación-

-Pero... me duele la barri...-

-¡No seas payaso!- se cruzó de brazos -¡Ya estás bien¡Anda, ayuda a Sasuke con los instrumentos!-

El sermoneado sollozó rendido. Se agachó para tomar el otro extremo de la maleta que Sasuke sostenía.

-Etto...- Sasame detuvo a Uzumaki –No es necesario que lo lleven así hasta el edificio- el ojiazul la miró con una ceja arqueada –Puedo llamar al portero para que traiga un carrito-

-Iie- respondió Naruto enderezándose con la carga lista –Ya es tarde y hemos armado mucho alboroto-

-Pero...-

-Déjalo, Sasame-chan- Sakura se colocó una enorme mochila negra en la espalda y cargó otras dos, una en cada mano –Aunque no lo parezca, Naruto suele ser responsable cuando la situación lo requiere-

La pelinaranja se quedó callada mientras contemplaba al aludido avanzando y discutiendo junto con su camarada directo a la entrada del edificio. Espetó una risita al recordar la actitud del día anterior, no muy madura a su parecer, pero al verlo falsamente enojado, tal cual la había retado en el almuerzo más peculiar que había tenido, quedó sonrojada. Además, la invitó a comer...

-"¡No, Sasame...!"- sacudió la cabeza –"Él canta y luego se va... él canta y luego se va... recuérdalo..."-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Shikamaru y Hinata aguardaban escondidos en un armario cercano a la sala de juntas, donde Hatake Kakashi y Yuuhi Kurenai tenían planeado reunirse para solventar los asuntos inconclusos respecto al grupo del primero.

_-¿Faltará mucho, Shikamaru-san?- _susurró Hyuuga prensada entre la espalda del fotógrafo y la pared.

_-Shhht- _acalló mientras miraba por la rendija de la puerta_ –No creo que tarden más... o eso dijo Lee- _

_-¡Pero Lee-san...-_

_-¡Shhht¡Alguien entra!-_

-Así que, no hay pistas musicales-

-No, ellos mismos crean la melodía-

-_¡¿Nani?!- _una repentina expresión de Shikamaru intrigó a Hinata.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

El muchacho problemático no respondió, concentró sus cinco sentidos en la charla que surgía en la sala. El tal Yakushi Kabuto y otro joven de cabello negro y mirada filosa llevaban consigo una grabadora y dos cámaras fotográficas.

-Será muy fácil-

-No te confíes, Sai. Los integrantes del grupo no son estúpidos-

-Ya lo sé- contestó el moreno –Pero recuerda que ellos y su música están en mis manos-

-Lo mejor es dejar que las cosas pasen poco a poco. No queremos conflictos legales por difamación o algo por el estilo-

-Tiene razón, Kabuto-san. Supongo que las experiencias han valido para aprender ¿no?-

El peliplata lanzó una mirada acusadora. Entrecerró los ojos y torció la boca...

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-The crash es una revista "respetable", Kabuto-san- explicó Sai –Digo, las finanzas y el dinero son cosas muy serias. Un artículo de esta clase en sus páginas...¡dios¡que vergüenza!-

El ambiente se silenció, todo se quedó estático.

-Quizá sea cierto- se escuchó una nueva voz –Pero Orochimaru-sama puede estar cambiando el formato de The crash-

_-¡¿Orochima...?!-_ la joven ojiblanco se sobresaltó.

_-Shhht- _

-¡Anko!- se aproximó Yakushi a la aludida.

-Hola, niño ¿causando problemas?-

-No, sólo estoy...-

-Ya es tarde, Hatake-san- otra voz femenina interrumpió al peligris.

-Es seguro que ya lleguen, usted tranquila- Kakashi y Kurenai entraron detrás de Anko -Mis chicos suelen aparecer a mitad de la fiesta para robar atención-

Yuuhi se sintió incómoda con la aseveración, pero pronto se desconcertó al notar que la sala de juntas estaba demasiado concurrida.

-¡Sai¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en los controles de sonido- regañó la ojirrojo.

-Hai, hai...- el moreno salió directo a su lugar de trabajo.

-Estos niños- suspiró la mujer.

Luego, las cuatro personas se sentaron alrededor de una mesa redonda. Kurenai habló sobre algunos tratos de dinero y regalías, mientras que Kakashi mantenía un gesto serio e indistinto (como es su costumbre). Los reporteros de The Crash afirmaban a cada estipulado que Yuuhi daba a conocer. Y así, entre dichos y diretes, se llevaron cerca de veinte minutos. Los polizones comenzaban a acalambrarse.

Una vez terminada la junta, los acomedidos se retiraron. Shikamaru estaba a punto de desfallecer cuando Hinata sintió un hormigueo en la pierna, lo que provocó un célebre tambaleo y una inevitable caída.

-¡Auch, auch, auch…!-

-Go…gomen, Shikamaru-san-

-Iie…- Nara se frotaba la espalda muy adolorido –Espero que no lo hayan escuchado-

¡PUM! ... Abrieron la puerta de la sala de un azotón.

-¡Ya basta de juegos, malditos reporteros bastar...!-

-¡¿INO?!-

-¡Ahhh!, Shikamaru ¿qué haces ahí descansando?- la rubia se acercó a su novio –Tenemos trabajo que hacer-

-Ya lo sé...- dijo el otro levantándose -¡Mendoukusai¿por qué el escándalo?-

-Las ratas de la revistucha esa...-

-Si, si... hace rato vinieron a charlar-

-Parece que nuestro trabajo será más difícil de lo que creíamos- intervino Lee, que entró detrás de la ojiazul. Estiró un brazo para ayudar a la pelinegro a levantarse.

-Y lo pero es que su supuesto artículo parece más bien una especie de conspiración. El que jefe de sonido está aliado con ellos, no podemos confiar en él- declaró el problemático.

-Lo mejor será trabajar sin avisos, Ino- dijo Lee evitando la mirada de la rubia.

-¡Ya está bien! Somos cuatro contra...- Yamanaka comenzó a contarse los dedos de la mano -¡Bueno, los que sean!, separémonos: cada uno con cada cual...-

-Teniendo tantos enemigos, tal vez sea buena idea, el chiste es no dejar que graben el sencillo- explicó Shikamaru -Ino, irás por la chica... emmm...-

-Haruno Sakura-san- remarcó la pelinegro a Nara.

-¡Haruno-chan!, Ino, irás por ella. Trata de que no pase de la recepción-

-Hai-

-Lee, tú irás por el joven... ¿Uzumaki?- volteó dubitativo a Hinata, quien afirmó con la cabeza. –Procura alejarlo lo más que puedas de la cabina de grabación-

-Hai-

-Tú, Hinata...- a la citada se le iluminó la mirada, por fin tendría la oportunidad para hacer una entrevista oficial -mantente cerca de Kabuto y Anko- continuó Shika –Como ellos no te identifican podrás distraerlos en lo que el resto hacemos las entrevistas. Yo iré por el tercer integrante-

-De...demo...-

Iba a reprochar, cuando recordó su más preciado sueño: ser la periodista más reconocida del mundo. Además de que la venganza en contra de _Orochimaru-san_ era prioridad en esos momentos y ella podía meter la pata en el trabajo.

-No te preocupes, Hinata-chan- habló Lee –Después de esto, la cobertura del concierto será toda tuya-

-Hai- sonrió dulcemente.

Quedados ya de acuerdo, los cuatro salieron discretamente y cada uno se disponía a realizar su parte de la encomienda.

-Por cierto...- pronunció Shikamaru -¿Cómo es que lograron entrar tan fácilmente?-

-Ya te lo había dicho, amigo- Lee dejó ver el pulgar –Tengo mis contactos, y si The crash puede tener un aliado dentro de la corporación¿por qué Chronos no?-

Diciendo esto último, Lee avanzó ágilmente hasta la recepción del edificio. Los otros tres se separaron.

Hinata llegó hasta la cafetería, donde Kabuto y Mitarashi tomaban el desayuno. Lentamente se acercó a la barra de buffet y cogió una charola, sin dejar de vigilar a los periodistas.

-Sabes que es arriesgado... Sai es un imbécil- susurró Anko, Hinata agrandó la oreja.

-No tenemos alternativa. ¿quién más podría colaborar con nosotros?-

-La tal Fuuma esa-

-¿La chiquilla malhumorada?- Yakushi frunció el ceño –Debes estar bromeando¿notaste cómo nos trató ayer?-

Hinata dejó de prestar atención a la comida que depositaba en la charola para dedicarse a escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-¡Rayos¿por qué es tan difícil?... Ni modo- la mujer se alzó de hombros -ya no hay qué hacer. Supongo que en medio de la desesperación, el mocoso puede ayudar-

-Dejemos que él y su precioso "magic voice" hagan el trabajo sucio-

-"Ellos no van a participar... no tendrá caso que los detenga. Será mejor que vaya tras Sai-kun"-

-¿Llevará el huevo con tanta cebolla, señorita?- habló la cocinera detrás de la barra.

-¿Eh?-

-Porque de ser así, tendrá que pagar 250 yenes más-

-I...iie- sonrió nerviosa dejando la bandeja en una mesa cercana.

Salió de la cafetería. Caminó lento, luego rápido, y más rápido...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sakura estaba firmando una libreta en la sala de recepción.

-Listo, ya estamos registrados, podemos avisar de nuestra llegada a...-

-¡Muy buenos días!- Ino apareció sorpresivamente detrás de la pelirrosa –Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, es un placer, señorita Haruno-chan- no dio tiempo a que la ojiverde gritara, pues ya zangoloteaba un apretón de manos con ella.

-¿Pu... puedo ayudarla?-

-¡Oh!, pero que amabilidad la suya... ¡caray! Es de admirarse...y es que en este mundo cruel y sin corazón ya nadie ayuda a nadie...-

Sakura la miraba desconcertada. Dedujo que quizás la pobrecita era una trabajadora del lugar y que estaba demasiado agotada. Tanto, que ni siquiera hilaba las ideas.

-Gracias...- pronunció aún desconfiada -¿necesita algo?-

-Hai...- Ino tomó de la muñeca a la joven pelirrosa y se sentaron en las sillas de espera -verá es que tengo un severo problema, mis amigos piensan que soy demasiado metiche y entrometida y yo... ¿la interrumpo?- Yamanaka notó cómo la Haruno golpeaba nerviosamente el piso con el tacón.

-Es que tengo que...-

-¡Que bien¡alguien con quien platicar!- la rubia se acomodó en el asiento -le decía que mi triste vida es triste... pero ¡vamos, hábleme de usted¿Qué hace¿a que se dedica?-

-A, pues yo soy _artista_(1)-

-¡No me diga!-

-Ha...hai-

La pelirrosa tomó confianza, asunto que Ino supo aprovechar muy bien...

(1): n/a- gomen!, opino que _artista _es aquel que hace arte. No me gusta que denominen así a la gente del "espectáculo", pero la palabra _cantante_ me suena algo despectiva (por qué? I don't know).

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Entonces, Sasame-chan no me ha confirmado nada...¿iremos a almorzar?-

La joven no respondió y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Ella y ambos músicos se dirigían al área de "casilleros" para dejar ahí todas sus cosas.

-¡Vamos¡Será divertido!- insistió el rubio mientras la chica abría el candado de la portezuela.

-Es tarde para comenzar su grabación ¿no cree?- alegó la pelinaranja.

-Será mejor que me adelante a acomodar todo. Los instrumentos deben estar listos- espetó Sasuke mientras salía con un cable hecho rosca en su brazo.

-Oh! Vamos, linda... por favor, por favor!- ya no era insistencia, ahora parecía una súplica. –por favor-

Sasame salió con Naruto detrás de ella. La chica se enfrenó al notar la presencia de alguien al otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Sasame-chan!- saludó amablemente aquella persona encaminándose a ellos.

-¡Lee-san!, Creí que no iban a llegar-

El joven se colocó enfrente de ambos. Naruto alzó la vista y lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente... ¿por qué tan amable con la chica?...

-¡AAAHHHHH! ERES EL HERMANO DEL GERENTE!!!!!!!!!-

-SSSSSHHHHHHHTTTTT- Lee prensó al rubio contra la pared con una mano tapándole la boca -¡Cállate, que nos pueden descubrir!-

-¿Hermano del gerente?- cuestionó la chica.

-Te lo explico luego, por ahora, quiero que este genio colabore con nosotros-

Fuuma asintió mientras que Lee liberaba paulatinamente al ojiazul.

-Naruto-san- dijo la joven antes de que el Kitsune comenzara a gritar de nuevo –almorzaré con usted si nos ayuda- los ojitos azules se abrillantaron maliciosamente con el argumento de Sasame –Tenga en cuenta que es por el bien de su grupo...-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-"Donde? Donde?"-

Hinata andaba vuelta una loca buscando al operador de sonidos y la cabina de grabación por todo el edificio.

-"son tantos locutorios que..."-

Who is the man I see  
Where I'm supposed to be?  
I lost my heart, I buried it too deep  
Under the iron sea

¿Quién es el hombre que veo?  
¿Dónde supongo estar?  
Perdí mi corazón, lo he enterrado muy profundamente  
Bajo el mar de hierro

Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball  
Save us all, tell me life is beautiful  
Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Oh, bola de cristal, bola de cristal  
Sálvanos a todos, dime que la vida es bella  
Espejo, espejo en la pared

Una canción se comenzó a escuchar. La joven afinó su oído para guiarse hasta el lugar donde nacía la melodía. Caminó derecho, sin dar vuelta a ninguna otra habitación. Por fin llegó hasta una puerta enorme de cristal, donde podía identificar perfectamente una enorme consola y varias pantallas y monitores.

-¿Puedo ayudarla?-

La pobre casi se muere del susto. Sai apareció a sus espaldas con un montón de cables entre las manos.

Lines ever more unclear  
I'm not sure I'm even here  
The more I look the more I think that I'm  
Starting to disappear  
Tiempo mucho más desecho  
No estoy seguro, siempre estoy aquí  
Lo que mas veo, lo que mas pienso soy yo  
Comenzando a desaparecer

Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball  
Save us all, tell me life is beautiful  
Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Oh, bola de cristal, bola de cristal  
Sálvanos a todos, dime que la vida es bella  
Espejo, espejo en la pared

-oh!, Sai-kun...-

-¿Si?- arqueó una ceja

-¡Ah!... Es que, la música...-

-Sí, ya lo sé, esta cabina no sirve. Usted debe ser la nueva intendente ¿no?-

El joven la miró de arriba abajo con un aire despectivo y burlón. Hinata se ofendió por el acto, pero guardó la compostura.

-Hai-

-Ok- el moreno le soltó la carga en los brazos –Ponga todos estos en aquella caja. Allá atrás hay más, llévelos al número 402- dio media vuelta para irse –Y procure no molestar a Sasuke-san, porque el joven está cantando- comenzó a andar -es tan necio... necesito un _nervo–calm_, he peleado bastante con él por hoy-

La joven soltó un bufido y empujó la puerta con un ligero puntapié una vez que el arrogante se fue.

-¡Bah! Ni siquiera Jiraiya-sama es tan descortés...bueno, casi nunca- se puso de espaldas contra la portilla para entrar sin problemas –"Al menos podré alejar a Uchiha Sasuke-san de Sai-kun para hacer la entrevista"-

I'm fading out, everything I know is wrong  
So put me where I belong

**Oh, crystal ball, hear my song  
**Oh, bola de cristal, oye mi canción  
Me estoy marchitando, todo lo que sé está mal  
Así que ponme donde pertenezco.

Una vez dentro, la voz que se escuchaba le era familiar, demasiado familiar.

-"No, seguro es que estoy tan frustrada con ese hipócrita que..."- Hinata se agachó para deshacerse del cableado que cargaba.

**I don't where I am  
And I don't really care  
I look myself in eye  
There's noone there  
I fall upon the earth  
I call upon the air  
But all I get is the same old vacant stare  
**No sé donde estoy  
No sé si de verdad me importa  
Me miro a los ojos  
No hay uno solo aquí  
Caigo sobre la tierra  
Llamo sobre el aire  
Pero todo lo que tengo es la misma mirada vacía

El corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza al mirar un monitor con la línea de voz. Junto a este habían unos audífonos. Se acercó a ellos, dudando de ponérselos o no.

Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball  
Save us all, tell me life is beautiful  
Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Oh, crystal ball, hear my song  
I'm fading out, everything I know is wrong  
So put me where I belong

Oh, bola de cristal, bola de cristal  
Sálvanos a todos, dime que la vida es bella  
Espejo, espejo en la pared  
Oh, bola de cristal, oye mi canción  
Me estoy marchitando, todo lo que sé está mal  
Así que ponme donde pertenezco.

Se decidió al término de la canción para escuchar aquella grave y atractiva voz, justo como la de él.

Asustada y temblando dejó los audífonos en el escritorio. Volteó cuidadosamente hacia la ventanilla que tenía para mirar al cantante. Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta la puerta, abriéndola lo más discreta posible.

-¿U...Uchiha-san?-

El joven de cabellos negros dejó de tocar. La voz que lo había llamado era la de su nueva amiga... ¿Que demonios hacía ella alli?

Este fic continuará...

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero no demorarme con el que sigue.

Si consideran que quedaron cabitos sueltos, en el capitulo próximo se "arma" lo que resta de esta historia.

Ojalá se hayan divertido.

A _**Hikari-chika:**_ ¡Jaiiiii¡Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo pasado! Espero que este fuera igual! Bueno, la última vez Neji no interrumpió, pero Shikamaru sí xD es que fue sin querer... además de que como buen primo debe comprender ¿no crees?. Si sé cuantos capítulos faltan, pero mejor no les digo. Lo que es seguro, es que ya estamos cerca del final U.U Gomen si no es más larga, pero es que desde el principio tenía planeada una historia mucho más cortita (incluso había pensado en un OneShot n.n). gracias por tu apoyo, amiga. Nos leemos pronto.

A _**Adriana Uchiha: **_¡Adri!... coincido contigo: Hinata y Sasuke hacen una pareja hermosa, (de las que considero verdaderamente románticas entre los personajes de Naruto). Aunque en este fic mas bien la hacen de protagonistas, porque pareja, lo que se dice pareja, pues como que le falta ¿no?. El beso lo pospongo... es que me encanta hacer las cosas de emoción xD. Espero no haberte hecho perder tiempo, soy demasiado tardada con las actualizaciones ¿te diste cuenta?. ¡Arigatoo!

A _**uchijoji-san:**_ Sip, percances xD y la que se merecía el sape era Ino, pero yo no me atrevería ¿tu si?... y lo del besito, espérame tantito ¿vale?. Gracias por tus comentarios. Tu tambien puedes dar lo mejor, yo lo sé... "¡tu puedes, es fácil y lo vas a lograr!" Lo de la canción¡sabía que te iba a gustar! XD. cuídate muxo y ¡ánimo, que la vida es preciosa!.

A _**kaname87:**_ ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comprensión TuT sñiff . Y el SasuHina, fue poquitín, pero eso sí, muy significativo (¬¬ si, claro) ¡Domo arigatoo gosaimazu, amiga! El placer es escribirlo xD para ustedes. ¡cuídate!

A _**bibi009:**_ ¿Ya no te cae Neji?, Si el niño es un bombón, aunque un tantito celoso :b y Sasuke es taaaan orgulloso que... haría cualquier cosa por Hina-chan xD ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos! Aguardemos a ver qué pasa con esta historia ¿vale?

**  
**A_**NaNi89**_Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Bye, bye!**  
**


	10. Rock: Corazón herido

**¡Bienvenidos!**

Ummm, sólo puedo decirles dos palabras más:

¡GOMEN NASAI! u.u

(y ustedes saben por qué ¬¬ ...)

NOTA: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

_**Rockorazón ¡al ritmo de tus latidos!**_

Capítulo 9: _Rock: Corazón herido_

_-"Donde? Donde?"- _

_Hinata andaba vuelta una loca buscando al operador de sonidos y la cabina de grabación por todo el edificio. _

_-"son tantos salones que..."-_

_Una canción se comenzó a escuchar. La joven afinó su oído para guiarse hasta el lugar donde nacía la melodía. Caminó derecho, sin dar vuelta a ninguna otra habitación. Por fin llegó hasta una puerta enorme de cristal, donde podía identificar perfectamente una enorme consola y varias pantallas y monitores._

_Se puso de espaldas contra la portilla para entrar sin problemas _

–"_Al menos podré alejar a Uchiha Sasuke-san de Sai-kun para hacer la entrevista"-_

_Una vez dentro, la voz que se escuchaba cantando le era familiar, demasiado familiar._

_-"No, seguro es que estoy tan frustrada con ese hipócrita que..."- Hinata se agachó para deshacerse del cableado que cargaba._

_Se decidió al término de la canción para escuchar aquella grave y atractiva voz, justo como la de él. _

_Asustada y temblando dejó los audífonos en el escritorio. Volteó cuidadosamente hacia la ventanilla que tenía para mirar al cantante. Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta la puerta, abriéndola lo más cautelosamente posible._

_-¿U...Uchiha-san?-_

_El joven de cabellos negros dejó de tocar. La voz que lo había llamado era la de su nueva amiga... ¿Que demonios hacía ella allí?_

Hinata quedó boquiabierta, y es que la impresión de ver a _Orochimaru_ con unos audífonos mofletudos y un micrófono de pie frente a él no era para menos.

Sorprendida, llenó sus pulmones con todo el aire que le fue posible, lista para gritar una fuerte y concisa majadería; pero el osado Uchiha ganó la treta, y más rápido que el sonido de sus pasos, dejó que los estorbosos audífonos quedaran colgando del cable que los sujetaba, llegando amenazadoramente con la chica.

Estampó inmediatamente su mano contra la boca de Hyuuga, obligando a que la pobre retrocediese hasta chocar su espalda con la puerta.

La joven se esforzaba vanamente por poder recobrar su libertad, desgarrándose la garganta con la esperanza de que cualquiera de sus gritos no fuera humillantemente ahogado por _Orochimaru_.

-¡Shhht!...¡hey!...¡cálmate!-

Nunca quiso mirarlo de frente. Ambos sabían que si llegaba a fijar su mirada nerviosa en aquellos ojos serenos, la hipnosis sería inevitable.

Y así pasó, sus pupilas cristalinas fueron invadidas por la aguda contemplación sombría del joven _Orochimaru_.

-Sé lo que debes estar pensando...- espetó Uchiha en un susurro –... y estoy de acuerdo, me lo merezco por no serte honesto desde el principio, pero...-

Hinata abrió los ojos más de lo normal. Nunca imaginó que _Orochimaru_-san iba a ser capaz de confesar su verdadera identidad.

–... ya varias las revistas y periódicos estaban detrás de la exclusiva, yo simplemente quise evitar que los reporteros fastidiosos interrumpieran nuestro trabajo. Es lo de siempre-, se alzó de hombros -llegan personas con micrófonos y grabadoras a arruinarlo tod...¡ouch!-

La dulce mirada siguió en su lugar, la mano de Sasuke no. Los dientes de Hinata no se contuvieron de conceder una disimulada mordida a los dedos que sofocaban sus gritos.

-Permítame informarle que el periodismo es una de las carreras más apasionantes que existen, Orochimaru-san- dijo aparentemente impávida mientras que el otro sacudía violentamente la mano. –el que seamos colegas no quiere decir que somos iguales-

­Diciendo esto último, dio media vuelta con bufido incluido.

Sasuke olvidó el espontáneo dolor de su mano, y atrajo a Hinata con fuerza antes de que aquella pudiera abrir siquiera la puerta. La sostuvo con firmeza por detrás, ambos brazos sobre su cintura, el ñpecho pegado a su espalda.

-¡Suélteme!-

-Eres una de ellos, ¿cierto?- masculló él entre un seductor soplido -haz venido para ganar la exclusiva del primer concierto... Tú tampoco fuiste muy honesta conmigo...-

-Jum!, si mal no recuerdo, fue porque usted no me permitió sincerarme– habló tratando de no balbucear –Lo sabe bien, nuestra profesión depende de los riesgos que tomemos y de la agudeza que apliquemos para resolverlos...-

-¿A qué te refieres?- _Orochimaru_ arqueó una ceja. Parecía que Hinata aún no despejaba muy bien las confusiones...

-¡Oh!... ¡No crea que no sé quién es usted!-

Uchiha la volteó para tenerla nuevamente de frente, aferrándose suavemente a sus antebrazos y deteniendo su mirada en el rostro de durazno.

La pelinegro tomó fuerza del gesto confundido que su acompañante expresaba. Estaba decidida a terminar ese artículo para demostrar que podía hacer más que llevar cafés y recados a la oficina del editor.

-Conozco sus intenciones, Orochimaru-san- entrecejo fruncido -pero sucede que éste es mi primer trabajo en el periódico- puños apretados -así que no se ocupe de los titulares para este artículo- respiración honda -¡PORQUE LA EXCLUSIVA SERÁ PARA CHRONOS!-

Hyuga terminó jadeando, con la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo a mil por hora y la temperatura corporal sumamente elevada.

El pelinegro quedó atónito. Una chica que a leguas daba a conocer un lado dulce y gentil podía llegar a estallar cual olla de presión...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Un reportero con pinta de perezoso y una cámara nada discreta colgándole del cuello, caminaba por los pasillos alfombrados del edificio donde "su objetivo" grabaría el demo promocional de su gira de presentación.

-"¡Problemático!"- miraba un papelito arrugado mientras andaba –"Parece que Lee escribe con los pies, ¿ése es un cuatro o un dos?"-

Ladeaba la cabeza, volteaba el papel una y otra vez, todo para saber el número correcto de la sala en la que el trío cantaría.

Su misión en un principio, era apoyar a la periodista novata del periódico para el que trabajaba, pero la vida da vueltas y más, y ahora su deber se había acrecentado: entrevistar al vocalista del grupo de una forma rápida y disimulada, antes de que los reporteros de la competencia lo hiciesen por él.

Otro fotógrafo compañero suyo, Rock Lee, había colaborado mucho en aquella gestión. Consiguió datos confidenciales sobre el itinerario de la banda, nombres, contratos... incluso logró que la asistente de la empresaria encargada de promocionarlos se aliara con el equipo de Chronos.

Ella, Fuuma Sasame, facilitó la intromisión de los reporteros de Jiraiya al edificio este. Concedió el número de sala y el horario del grupo; mas, era tanta la presión por la que todos pasaban, que quizás Lee se había equivocado con la dirección de la cabina...

:-:-:-:-:-:

No llevaban más de diez minutos dentro de la habitación para grabar, y Kurenai ya había hecho un surco en el suelo debido a su imparable caminata.

-Kurenai-san-

La aludida se volvió ansiosa al llamado. Sai, el encargado de sonido, habló desde el umbral de la puerta, apoyado de una actitud misteriosamente intrigante.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Ha llegado Hatake-san?!-

Sai permaneció impávido unos segundos obligando a la ojirrojo a tragar saliva. Después, soltó una risilla burlona.

-Iie...aún no hay rastro de Kakashi-san-

-¿Y los chicos? ¿ya están aquí?-

-Si, si...- se esforzaba por no carcajearse –Sasame-chan está con ellos...Naruto-san en el sótano con sus maletas. Sakura-san en el registro, Sasuke-san grabando en la cabina cancelada para lanzarse como solista-

-¡Ah!...entonces hay que ir por ellos para...-

-Y...- detuvo el moreno –jeje... ¿qué hago con los reporteros?-

La cara de Yuuhi cayó instantáneamente.

-¿Cuáles reporteros?-

-Pues los metiches de Chronos...¿cuáles más?- dijo Sai como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Kurenai no cabía de la sorpresa. Pero era lógico, al buen Jiraiya no se le escaparía tan importante nota aunque hubiese perdido en una estúpida apuesta, además de la ayudadita de cierta chica con cabellos zanahoria y ojos chocolate ¬¬ .

-Uhm, está bien, Sai. Chronos tiene un equipo tan patético que no merece preocuparnos-

-Así que aún seguimos en el juego- intervino un Shikamaru sereno -"¡Problemático! ¡El idiota de Lee me dio el número de otra sala"-

El equipo de Cronos estaba disperso en todo el edificio, lo que parecía un muy buen plan, ¡bueno! hasta que cayó en cuenta de que el tipejo del sonido era aliado de los de The Crash ¬.¬

Kurenai y Sai se miraron uno al otro buscando alguna especie de explicación. Shikamaru suspiró resignado a improvisar, ¿qué otra quedaba?

-No quiero apresuraros, pero el tiempo lo tenemos encima. Por nuestra parte, ya hemos comenzado a movernos, pero necesitamos que el grupo grabe su disco para realizar las entrevistas tal como dicta el contrato de Rockorazón con su disquera-

-¡Oh! El cara de fideo tiene razón- espetó el pelinegro mientras se colocaba en su sitio.

En la frente de Shikamaru apareció una vena saltada. Sai comenzó a hacer pruebas de sonido, colocando en una de esas, una cajilla negra conectada entre los cables del micrófono.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El corredor para llegar a los sets de grabación era largo y muy poco iluminado. Naruto estaba cruzado de brazos caminando al lado de Sasame. Delante de ellos iba Lee con una mirada decidida dando pasos de gigante.

-Espere, Lee-san... ¿por qué tanta prisa?-

-Andá, Sasame-chan ¿qué no ves que The crash está en este mismo edificio acechando por la entrevista?-

-Hai, pero no es para tanto. Anko-san y _Kabruto_ están en la cafetería. Lo más probable es que estén ocupados los próximos cuarenta y cinco minutos-

Lee frenó de repente. Cerró un puño y subió el brazo a la altura del pecho. Llamas ardientes de juventud se asomaron en sus pupilas negras.

-¡Eso quiere decir que mi tiempo estimado para completar la misión ha sido erróneo! ¡Tenemos cinco minutos menos! ¡Ohhhhhh!- tomó inesperadamente a la chica de la cintura con un brazo mientras señalaba con el índice al techo -¡Tendremos que agilizar los movimientos, Sasame-chan! ¡Debemos demostrar que el poder de la juventud no tiene fronteras!-

No dio tiempo al músico ni a la asistente de emitir expresión alguna. Sólo miraron una pequeña estela de polvo que nacía de los veloces talones del paparazzi dirigirse al fondo del pasillo.

-Etto... creo que no debí de haberles permitido la entrada...- pequeña gota resbalando en la frente de Sasame...

-Hey, hey... aún no entiendo por qué el hermano del gerente conoce a Sasame-chan-

La chica se volvió al rubio. ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto aún no cayera en cuenta de la situación?

-¡Pero Naruto-san!- se incorporó un poco estresada -¡Él no es hermano de ningún gerente!-

El reproche de Fuuma tomó tal fuerza, que Uzumaki tuvo que arquear la espalda hacia atrás para que el rostro de la joven no chocara contra el suyo. Sus ojos de mar estaban bien abiertos y las cejas doradas más altas de lo normal.

-¡Ah!...¿no?-

-¡No!-

-Mmmm...- él se cruzó de brazos –Ya se me hacía extraño... el gerente y el cj no se parecen en nada-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- habló indignada.

Sasame volvió en sí, retomó posiciones y desvió la mirada para que el ojiazul no notara su inexplicable vergüenza.

-Como sea, supongo que ahora hay que buscar al gandul de Sasuke, grabamos y nos olvidamos de este embrollo- Naruto regaló una sonrisa de aquellas que acostumbra al tiempo que robaba un nuevo sonrojo a Fuuma -Después de todo, hoy almorzaremos juntos como prometiste... ¿nee?-

La chica asintió ligeramente con una sonrisa. Fue hasta entonces que reaccionó...

-¡Oh, maldición!- el rubio brincó asustado hasta pegar su espalda a la pared debido al repentino comentario femenino -¡LEE-SAN, ESPERE! ¡ÉSAS NO SON LAS CABINAS DE GRABACIÓN!-

Fuuma imitó a la bestia verde de Chronos, dejando a Naruto aún afianzado al muro un tanto confundido.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En la recepción del edificio, una rubia se miraba fascinada charlando con su nueva amiga.

Sakura trataba por todos los medios quitarse de encima a tan entrometida mujer, pero nada parecía funcionar. Cada vez que respondía una evasiva, Ino se las arreglaba para continuar con su casi monólogo.

-Pero, ¡anda y cuéntame!, ¿eres la vocalista?-

-N...no-

-¡Oh!, entonces los que cantan son tus compañeros-

-N...s...¡no!-

-¿eh?...- se extrañó Ino -cómo está que no entiendo...¿no que eran un grupo de rock?-

-Ssssí-

-¡Ajá!...entonces debería haber un cantante- reiteró la rubia.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza repetidamente -"¡válgame! ¿qué no piensa dejarme en paz?"-

-¿y?- insistió Ino.

-¿qué?-

-¿Cómo que qué?...¡¿Quién deleita a los oídos de la juventud con su maravillosa voz además de la exquisita selección musical de Rockorazón...?!-

-Oh, pues...- Sakura había desviado la mirada nerviosamente.

-¡Lo que me lleva a otra pregunta! –

Yamanaka esperó a que la ojiverde la contemplara con toda su atención. Hizo uso de toda la seriedad que le fue posible para intrigar aún más a la pelirrosa, quien no dejaba de parpadear atónita.

La ojiazul se colocó de perfil a Sakura, puso el índice en su mentón e inclinó un poco su cabeza...

-"Tranquila, Sakura... la cabeza fría y el corazón guardado... ¡no dejes que los nervios te dominen! ¡no puedes dejar que te gane!"-

Yamanaka se volvió a la entrevistada, Haruno tragó saliva.

-_Rockorazón_...- espetó la rubia -¿por qué un nombre tan...peculiar?-

-¿Peculiar?- respingó Haruno.

-Hai... digo, he escuchado nombres exóticos como emmm... déjame pensar... ¡The Hell's Santana!- (_espero que ese grupo no exista n.nU)_

-¿eh?- se desconcertó la ojiverde -... a ver, a ver, a ver... ¿Comparas el selecto nombre de Rockorazón con una grosería?-

-Oh, querida... a veces las groserías venden mejor que las ñoñeces... ¡Sin ofender!-

Haruno respiró profundamente antes de contestar. Su rostro indignadamente rojo se contrajo sin recelo y sus manos se hicieron puño sin siquiera pensarlo...

-¡Eh! ¡Tú, cerda reportera amarillista!-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-¡Rockorazón es el nombre perfecto para este grupo te guste o no!-

-¡Nunca dije que no lo fuera! ¡Sólo pregunté el por qué del nombre!-

-¡¿Quieres saberlo?!... ¡Para Kakashi-sensei mi sugerencia para el nombre del grupo fue mejor que la de Sasuke y que la de Naruto!¡SANNAROOOO!-

-¡Ajá! ¡Entonces tú bautizaste al grupo!-

Ino sacó una libretita de su bolso junto con un lápiz y sin pensarlo dos veces, dio media vuelta para anotar el dato, mientras Sakura se quedaba literalmente hecha piedra debido a su "inocente" suspicacia...

-¡Ey, Sakura!-

La aludida giró aún atónita debido a su propio descuido. Kakashi había llegado tarde como siempre; la saludaba con su mano levantada y los ojos adormilados...

-¿Tan temprano y haciendo escándalo?-

-¡Oh! ¡Que bien!- Ino avanzó hasta el peliplata -¿usted es el manager? ¿podría contestarme algunas preguntas?-

-Si...no- respondió parcamente –Yuuhi-san me prometió que nada de entrevistas hasta después de la grabación-

-¡Jooo! No le quitaré el tiempo- suplicó vanamente la ojiazul.

-A todo esto... ¿dónde están tus compañeros, Sakura?, ¿y Yuuhi-san?-

La pelirrosa cerró los ojos fastidiada y señaló el pasillo que llevaba a los sets de grabación. Hatake enarcó su ojo visible dando a entender que se encontraba emocionado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La intrépida reportera dedicaba una mirada y porte que desbordaban seguridad. Nunca se había sentido de ésa manera, creía tener en la palma de la mano el destino de _Orochimaru_ y su revista, creía tener la partida ganada. El reportero mentiroso no saldría vivo de aquél Coliseo Periodístico.

-No me mire así- profirió la Hyuuga -...aunque muchas veces me vea distraída, no quiere decir que no defienda mi posición, Orochi...-

Sasuke alcanzó bien a sellar los labios femeninos con dos dedos. Hinata seguía apretando el rostro.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así- sonrió el Uchiha como era su costumbre –Ni siquiera merezco que me contemples con tanta tenacidad-

Diciendo esto último, resbaló el contacto de la boca al mentón. Reposó unos segundos ahí los dedos mientras que la chica caía en su desquiciante aroma. Cuando Sasuke levantó por fin la terminante faz, ésta ya estaba ruborizada y con una deliciosa mirada llena de inocencia decorándola.

-No quise mentirte-

El corazón de la joven comenzó a acelerar su latido. La sangre y la temperatura dominaron la palidez de su piel. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, sus rodillas temblaron. El muchacho de ojos oscuros se acercaba peligrosamente (y con una lentitud desesperante, según Hina-chan xD)

-Sumimasen, Hinata- dijo Sasuke en un susurro que tallaba dulcemente los labios femeninos.

-O...Orochi...- la voz femenina escapó en un hilo.

Sasuke la abrazó antes de que aquella pudiera concluir su suspiro. Se resbaló junto con ella hasta quedar sentados detrás de la puerta, encima de los cables enredados.

La chica quería verlo a los ojos, pero el ojinegro le impidió hacerlo.

-Te lo dije, niña, no me vuelvas a llamar así-

Hyuuga creyó que era una especie de juego para distraerla de su trabajo. Sonrió como ya lo había hecho.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó suavemente.

Sasuke se puso aún más serio. La separó con sutileza tomándola del rostro, apreciando de inmediato la tierna mirada entrecerrada que ella mantenía. Tragó saliva, movió con parcimonia sus pulgares sobre los pómulos femeninos y la besó en la frente...

-Gomen nasai- comenzó con la voz temblorosa –esto... no me gustan los rodeos, y ya le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto...-

-¡Cejas de azotador!-

La puerta se abrió decidida a prensarlos contra la pared. Gracias al brazo fuerte de Uchiha no fue así, pues alcanzó a amortiguar el impacto antes de que ocurriera algún accidente.

Naruto lo interrumpió. Esto no era bueno. Se levantó dejando a Hinata un poco confundida en el piso.

-¡Wah! ¡Hey, Sasame-chan!- Naruto se sostuvo del marco de la puerta para avisar a la pelinaranja de su "hallazgo". Sasame corría sofocada por el pasillo con la preocupación impresa en su ser -¡El estúpido de Sasuke está aquí!-

Hyuga dio un respingo al escuchar el enunciado del intruso. Sasuke seguía sereno deteniendo la puerta con el brazo, mirando filosamente a su compañero.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke perezoso?-

El ruidoso ojiazul se asomó por debajo del brazo del ojinegro, movió la cabeza más abajo intentado descubrir qué era lo que aquél ocultaba detrás de la puerta. Los ojitos de Kitsune se toparon con una imagen delicada. La chica estaba sentada con las piernas de lado, una mano apoyada en los cables y la otra sobre su boca. Cachetes chapeados y mirada asustada.

La sonrisa embobada y el charco de baba que el rubio dejó crecer al apreciar tan dulce visión, prácticamente obligó a Uchiha a dejar caer, sin remordimiento alguno, el codo sobre la melena dorada.

-¡Maaaahhhh! ¡¿ahora qué hice baka?!- dijo mientras presionaba con ambas manos la zona herida.

-¿Qué... sucede?- llegó Fuuma jadeando.

-¡El estúpido de Sasuke...-

-¡Ah, Sasuke-san!- se recuperó la ojimiel ignorando a Uzumaki -¡Que bueno que lo encuentro!-

El aludido miraba con seriedad absoluta al par de "oportunos" ¬¬

Hyuuga se levantó intrigada, colocándose a espaldas de Uchiha.

-¿Sabe? Kurenai-sensei ya está en la cabina de grabación esperando, Sakura-san debe estar con ella también-

-Si, baka- reprochó el ojiazul –Nosotros SÍ venimos a trabajar- refiriéndose a la personita que estaba a las espaldas del cantante ¬¬

Hinata no podía asimilar las ideas. El nombre de _Sasuke_ resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez.

-Etto...- la pelinaranja se asomó por ambos lados del pasillo antes de continuar –No ha tenido encuentro con alguna persona extraña ¿verdad?- susurró refiriéndose a la personita que estaba a las espaldas del cantante ¬¬ por lo que Uchiha apenas giró la cabeza para verla por el rabillo del ojo. Pronto regresó su vista al frente.

-Lo tomaré como un "no"- la ojimel se alzó de hombros -Bueno, pues, no hay tiempo qué perder-

-¿Y el C J?- preguntó el kitsune

-¡Ah, cierto!- Sasame tocó su mentón con el índice –mmmm... Lee-san estará bien-

-¡¿Lee-san?!- brincó la peliazul.

Sin pensarlo más, la joven Fuuma tomó de la muñeca a Uzumaki para ir a la cabina de grabación. Sasuke esperó a que se adelantaran; echó un último vistazo a Hinata, suspiró avergonzado y comenzó a andar siguiendo a su compañero y a la pelinaranja.

Hyuga no le quitó la mirada de encima...¿Quién era aquél que se hacía llamar _Orochimaru_?

Sus pupilas temblaron sumamente decepcionadas ante la idea de haber caído en una mentira, mas creía en la posibilidad de que todo aquello fuera un terrible malentendido.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Onegai...onegai...-

Ino mantenía las palmas de las manos juntas rogando a un indiferente manager la dejara entrevistarlo. Sakura andaba detrás de ellos, unos dos metros y medio, con la desesperación concentrada en sus puños y en una venita que le saltaba de la frente.

-Onegai... sólo unas preguntas... onegai-

-¡Uh!- soltó Kakashi al llegar a una sala -¿Yuuhi-san?-

-¡Hatake-san!... ¡Qué bien que llega!-

El peliplata entró seguido de su escolta. Ino descubrió a Shikamaru sentado en una silla al fondo de la habitación. Quiso llamarle, pero una seña baja del ojinegro la obligó a disimular su presencia. Sakura bufó totalmente molesta.

-Sí, Hatake-san, que bien que llega-

Los corresponsales de The Crash entraron soberbiamente mirando a "las pequeñas sabandijas" desde arriba. Su almuerzo había terminado, era hora de comenzar a trabajar.

Su intervención provocó diversas reacciones entre el público espectador. Ino rechinó los dientes, Nara tragó saliva. Sai comenzó a sudar frío (tener al cliente presenciando su trabajo no era para relajarse). Kurenai contemplaba la escena con desmedido nerviosismo.

-Emmm...- Kakashi dio un pasito en retroceso –Mal día para trabajar ¿eh?-

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Ya hemos llegado, Kakashi-sensei!- Naruto anunció su arribo como era costumbre.

Sasame se detuvo en el umbral de la entrada cuando dio cuenta de la concurrencia ahí presente. Su jefa alcanzó a robar su atención con una mirada acusadora.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Si no es otra que Sasame-chan- pronunció Kabuto acercándose amenazadoramente a la

joven. Uzumaki se interpuso discretamente para protegerla de la amenazante figura. –hum!, y ustedes deben ser los "Rockorazón", ¡Kami, son tan monos!- pellizcó un moflete del ojiazul con burla.

-¡Oye!- Sakura quitó la manota de Yakushi con una palmada -¡No lo molestes!-

-Tranquila, chica ruda. Kabuto solamente quiere...-

-¡Robar nuestro artículo!- interrumpió la Yamanaka a Anko.

-¿Robarlo?- respondió el anteojudo –Pero, linda... es que el viejo Jiraiya ha perdido... como siempre-

-¡Jiraiya-sama podrá ser viejo, pero nunca un perdedor! ¡SANAROOO!- la rubia pataleó mientras su novio acudía a socorrer a las personas que la rodeaban.

Fue el último argumento que se pudo entender en la diminuta cabina.

Sasuke se acercó a la silla donde antes había descansado Shikamaru y se sentó a esperar que el alud cesase.

Kakashi soltó una carcajada con la divertida escena, en tanto Kurenai quemaba viva con la pura mirada a la escurridiza Fuuma, quien se refugiaba a las espaldas de Naruto.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinata se quedó varada en medio del pasillo, contemplando el final de éste justo donde su _Orochimaru-san_ había desaparecido.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Lee se acercó a la muchacha sin una gota de sudor a pesar de su incansable carrera. Ella se volvió a él con una mirada perdida.

-¿Qué tienes, linda?-

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, mordió su labio... No quería demostrar debilidad. Como si nada, Hyuga sonrió intentando despreocupar al fotógrafo.

-Iie, estoy nerviosa, es todo-

-No temas, que Rock Lee está aquí para ayudarte!- el pelinegro la tomó de la mano y arrancó en dirección al locutorio destinado.

-¡Ah, Lee-san!- preguntó entre la carrera.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ummmm...O...Orochimaru-san...-

-¿Qué pasa con él?-

-Orochimaru-san...e... está aquí?-

-¡Jeje! ¡Buen chiste, Hinata! nunca verás en el lugar de los hechos al cara de serpiente -

-¿Serpiente?-

-Sí, sí... una serpiente con piel áspera y verdosa, ojos ambarinos y cabello escurrido-

Hinata agachó la mirada desilusionada. No era la descripción de aquél elegante pelinegro al que había enseñado a bailar.

-Eso supuse- susurró para sí

De pronto, se toparon con una habitación de la que sobresalía un tumulto de personas ruidosas. Se miraba tensión, el bullicio ofensivo lastimaba los oídos.

-¿Lista?- preguntó el ojinegro con sentencia.

-¿P...para qué?- cuestionó la otra temiendo que fuera lo que creía que iban a hacer.

Pues sí, el paparazzi suspiró profundamente antes de incorporarse al tumulto. Hinata dio un par de pasos hacia atrás asustada. No obstante, la voz de Shikamaru por sobre de las otras llamó su atención desde adentro de la sala.

-¡Hinata!-

Al grito de Nara, la concurrencia olvidó su tarea para prestar atención a los recién llegados. Sasuke abrió los ojos una vez que se percató de la presencia de la chica en esa sala.

La productora aprovechó el instante de esparcimiento para avanzar hasta su asistente. Una vez frente a Fuuma, cruzo los brazos y torció la boca.

-Explica esto, Sasame-

La aludida se encogió.

-Yo... no quería llegar tan lejos...Ayudar a Chronos nunca estuvo prohibido, Kurenai-san...-

¡CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!

Los aplausos y las carcajadas de Kakashi dejaron que Kurenai quitara su colérico gesto para cambiarlo por uno desbordado de incredulidad.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Pero qué cosa! ¡Esto no ha sido tan aburrido como pensé!-

-¡Hatake-san!-

-Mis chicos seguro aceptaran la exclusiva con ambos medios... -

Silencio sepulcral. Intercambio de miradas.

-¡No lo aceptamos!- inquirió Yamanaka desde su lugar –Es todo o nada-

-¡Oh Kami!, ¡Es que el contrato es con The Crash!- Kabuto comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero aún no lo he firmado yo- respondió el peliplata –Por lo tanto, estoy en mi derecho de hacer lo que quiera con la publicidad-

-¡Ay! vamos, Kashi-sama- suplicaba Anko al acercarse seductoramente al aludido -¿Es que no quieres un artículo digno de tu grupo?-

-Me gusta la idea de Hatake-san- intervino el ingeniero de sonido -¡que ambos medios lo hagan!-

Kurenai estaba verdaderamente sorprendida por todo lo que ocurría. Había tenido fallas mecánicas, falta de recursos económicos e incluso accidentes... pero nunca un choque entre dos bandos de sedientos reporteros. ¡Y menos un cliente de semejante naturaleza de por medio!.

-¿Y bien?- Kakashi se rascó la nuca -¿aceptan o no?-

Después de unos segundos de meditación, el anteojudo de The crash habló:

-Ok!, que sea como usted quiera. Empezamos nosotros con las entrevistas hoy mismo-

-A, a, a...- Lee movió su dedo en son de negación –Chronos aún no ha solventado el asunto-

-¡Ya lo hizo! ¡La respuesta es NO!-

-Tranquila, Ino, Hinata es quien debe disponer- dijo Nara empujando a la nombrada levemente al frente -Ella es la periodista encargada de este asunto por parte de Chronos, Hyuuga Hinata-

La pobre se sintió totalmente expuesta. Sudaba a torrentes y los latidos de su corazón no le permitían ni respirar.

-...- el nudo en la garganta evitaba que las palabras surgieran.

Normalmente, la prudencia y el razonamiento la distinguían de los demás, pero con el último suceso, ambas cualidades habían dejado de pertenecerle.

Necesitaba una respuesta. Buscó con su mirada en el techo, en la alfombra, en el mismo rostro enmascarado del manager...topó entonces sus pupilas con otras ahora desconocidas.

Ver a su querido amigo _Orochimaru_ sentado en una silla en el rincón más oscuro de la extraña cabineta, con el gesto carente de emociones fijo en el de ella, provocó una especie de iluminación en su mente nublada.

-No...- respondió sin quitar la mirada del Uchiha.

Sus colegas dieron una palmada adelantando su victoria.

-No...ummm...- Hinata se dirigió a Nara con una media sonrisa -...no quiero seguir en esto, Shikamaru-san-

-¡Nani?-

Ino se abrió paso entre los presentes hasta llegar con la ojiblanco, la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó un poco.

-¿Qué dices, Hinata-chan?- los ojos aguamarinos estaban enfadados -¡Este es tu artículo en Chronos! ¡Y Chronos es veracidad!-

La ojiblanco no se inmutó.

-Ya les he hecho pasar malos ratos, Yamanaka-san, todavía no estoy lista para una misión así-

-¡Pero, Hinata!- intervino Nara

-Está bien, Shikamaru-san-

Tanto Yamanaka como Nara la contemplaron incrédulos, mientras ella sonreía tontamente con un aire de tristeza entre los ojos. Lee se acercó despacio.

-Hyuuga-san- habló con firmeza –Somos un equipo-

Hinata hizo todo lo posible por no mirar al mentiroso que se recluía en la esquina enfrente de ella. No sabía cómo explicarles que tiraba la toalla por culpa del cantante ojinegro al que debía entrevistar. Si lo pensaba bien, sonaba estúpido... pero era la verdad.

-Las porristas se ven mejor desde las gradas, no en el campo de juego- dijo con la misma actitud taciturna.

-Entonces, adiós- Ino levantó la cara dirigiendo un vistazo despectivo a la novata –No hay lugar para débiles aquí-

Naruto estuvo apunto de intervenir, pero Sasuke evitó que lo hiciera. Sakura prefirió guardar compostura, eran asuntos muy personales y no tenía por qué entrometerse. Kakashi sintió un liviano remordimiento en la conciencia; mas, al advertir de la actitud de su joven vocalista, abandonó cualquier especie de culpa.

Hyuuga agachó la mirada. Dudó un poco antes de retirarse; sin embargo, era lo mejor. Un reflejo de cortesía la obligó a reverenciar de forma súbita para despedirse, tomó su bolso y se retiró con agilidad. Un segundo más ahí y terminaría verdaderamente lastimada.

-Eso quiere decir que están fuera- sonrió Yakushi.

-No anticipes resultados, cuatro ojos. Chronos no duda antes saltar... ¡Y menos cuando se trata de insignificantes charcos sucios!-

-¿Ah, si?- Anko frunció el ceño imponiéndose delante de la rubia -será mejor que cierres el pico, mocosa, esta partida ya la ganamos-

-Más les vale arreglar sus problemas aparte- Kurenai comenzó a empujar a los periodistas para que salieran –Mis clientes ya están listos para empezar así que ¡AIDIÓS!- cerró la puerta con un ligero pero doloroso azotón.

Antes de que Yamanaka continuara con el repertorio de discusiones, Nara la sujetó de la cintura e hizo seña a Lee para salir del lugar.

-Cálmate- le susurró en tanto se retiraban -primero tenemos que informar al viejo de la renuncia de Hinata. Y no riñas con esos idiotas, ya nos las arreglaremos para entrevistarlos a parte-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-hum, pobre chica- suspiró Haruno mientras se sentaba frente a la batería –se veía tan desorientada, algo malo le ha de haber pasado-

-Hai- respondía Naruto detrás del sintetizador -... pero ahora que lo mencionas, ¿no era la muchacha con la que estabas?- voltea hacia Uchiha.

El moreno no hizo caso. Simplemente contempló al rubio con indiferencia un momento, luego se colgó la guitarra.

-Bien, chicos, es hora de trabajar-

La voz de Hatake a través del micrófono indicó el inicio de labor y el fin de los regaños innecesarios hacia Sasuke.

-Ok! 1, 2, 3, 4...-

A la señal de Naruto, Uchiha comenzó a rechinar las cuerdas de la guitarra. Segundos después, Sakura golpeteaba tambores y platillos siguiendo el ritmo. En el último acorde, entró la voz de Uchiha acompañada de sutiles coros cortesía Uzumaki.

**I think I'm gonna be sad**

**I think it's today, yeah**

The girl that's driving me mad 

**Is going away**

Creo que voy a ponerme triste

Creo que es hoy, sí

La chica que me vuelve loco

Se va a marchar

She's got a ticket to ride 

**She's got a ticket to ride**

**She's got a ticket to ride**

**But she don't care**

Tiene un boleto para viajar

Tiene un boleto para viajar

Tiene un boleto para viajar

Pero no le importa

Sasame mantenía un gesto lleno de emoción al poder escuchar por fin la música del grupo. Kurenai estaba igualmente embebida en la canción, Sai llevaba el ritmo con los pies.

-¿No se lo dije?, estos chicos son geniales- sonreía Hatake .

**She said that living with me**

**Is bringing her down, yeah**

**For she would never be free**

**When I was around**

Dijo que vivir conmigo

La deprime, sí

Porque ella nunca podría ser libre

Si yo estoy a su lado

**She's got a ticket to ride**

**She's got a ticket to ride**

**She's got a ticket to ride**

But she don't care 

Tiene un boleto para viajar

Tiene un boleto para viajar

Tiene un boleto para viajar

Pero no le importa

Una letra hiriente pero certera... Sasuke sintió toques eléctricos en la lengua y en el pecho... Demasiada culpa para él, las cosas no podían seguir así.

Naruto y Sakura continuaron interpretando la melodía, Uchiha no. Dejó la guitarra cuidadosamente en el suelo y salió con moderación ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

-Con su permiso- reverenció.

-¡Sasuke!- antes de que Kakashi-sensei pudiera detenerlo, el moreno corrió hasta la salida del edificio con la misma impasibilidad en su gesto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- espetó Anko sorprendida luego de ver al campeón de atletismo pasar frente a sus narices.

Kabuto se acomodó las gafas con una sonrisa realmente diabólica. Miró discretamente a Sai, que seguía sentado junto al tablero de sonido, levantando el dedo pulgar en son de buena artimaña.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El camino a casa fue largo. No es que fuera hora de tránsito vehicular, mucho menos de comer. Aún no era medio día, y la cabeza le retumbaba como si la estuvieran taladrando. Las personas que pasaban la empujaban de vez en cuando, se pasó tres veces de estación en el metro y para cerrar con broche de oro, había olvidado su chaqueta en uno de los vagones.

Una vez frente al edificio, alzó la mirada hasta la ventana de su alcoba sonriendo con alivio. Estaba en casa.

Entró cuidadosamente, recargándose en la puerta para cerrarla sin hacer escándalo. Dejó su bolso en el perchero y se dirigió a la cocina para beber algo.

-Si, Koushirou-san, los planos para el centro comercial estarán listos mañana mismo, no se preocupe. Hasta luego-

Neji colgó el teléfono listo para dar la bienvenida a su prima.

-Hola. ¡Vaya!, terminaste muy temprano ¿no?- la siguió.

Hinata abrió la nevera y sacó un cartón de leche. Tomó un vaso de la alacena, se sirvió un poco y bebió como si estuviera en medio del Sahara.

-Oye... si quieres voy por otro litro- arqueó una ceja el castaño

La pelinegro dedicó una mirada con todo y navajas, por lo que el castaño retrocedió levemente por seguridad propia.

-Vale, si no quieres tratarme bien, puedo vivir con eso-

La chica dejó el vaso y se retiró a su habitación descalzándose en el trayecto. Neji la contempló reservado. Algo no iba bien.

-Por cierto- intentó llamar su atención –no estaré para comer contigo, así que puedes pedir una pizza o...-

¡PASH!

Nii-san brincó luego del portazo. Hinata definitivamente estaba enfadada.

Quizás los reporteros de la competencia le habían ganado el artículo o alguna otra insignificancia había acontecido. Se alzó de hombros dispuesto a dejarla en paz, pero su conciencia había comenzado a fastidiar, y su papel de hermano mayor debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

En tanto, la chica se había quedado apoyada detrás de la puerta, con el rostro agachado oculto tras el fleco.

Escuchó los pasos de Neji acercándose peligrosamente. No quería dar excusas ni explicaciones a nadie... mucho menos a su primo. Se apresuró a colocar el seguro a la perilla y recogió el control remoto de su estéreo para encenderlo.

-Hey, Hinata...- el ojiblanco llamaba suavemente a la puerta -¿qué ocurrió? ¿puedo ayudar en al...-

Un susto aún mayor a todos los que Hinata lo había expuesto lo hizo saltar hasta el otro lado del pasillo.

La chica sabía aprovechar muy bien las bocinas de su equipo, tanto así, que por poco rompía los cristales de las ventanas.

**I feel my wings have broken in your hands  
I feel the words unspoken inside  
And they pull you under  
**

Siento que mis alas se han roto en tus manos  
Siento que las palabras se silencian dentro  
Y tiran hacia abajo **  
**

-¡Hinata!-

Neji golpeaba desesperadamente para que su prima abriera. Ese día tenía mucho trabajo y no podía perder el tiempo con los berrinches de la pequeña Hyuuga. Además, era más que seguro que los vecinos no dudarían en quejarse con la policía.

**And I will give you anything you want, oh  
You are all I wanted  
All my dreams are fallin' down  
Crawling around...**

Y te darán cualquier cosa que desees, oh  
Eres todo lo que deseo  
Todos mis sueños se van hacia abajo  
Gritando a mi alrededor

Pero eso era lo último que le preocupaba a la chica, quien permanecía recostada en medio de la habitacion, sobre el tapete tejido que le había regalado su abuela, mirando silenciosamente la lámpara que colgaba del techo...

-"...una reportera audaz no cae tan fácilmente en esos trucos... ¿tan ingenua fui?..."-

**Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay (stay with me)  
Stay  
C'mon, I've been waiting for you**

Alguien sálveme  
Toma mi mano rota con tu derecha  
Alguien sálveme  
No me importa como lo hagas  
Quédate (quédate conmigo)  
Aquí   
Ven, te he estado esperando

-"...¿yo?... ¿u-una periodista...v...valiente y decidida?"-

Las pupilas se humedecieron. El estruendo no permitió que el inminente llanto se escuchara más allá de la suave esencia de Hinata...

-"...qué estúpida fui..."-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Era raro, pero cierto. Gaara estaba frente al mostrador de la confitería de Shizune, eligiendo con su fría mirada las golosinas que Temari le había pedido.

-Duraznos secos, por favor-

-Enseguida, Gaara-kun- antes de que la dependiente tomara las pinzas para coger las golosinas, la campanilla de la puerta sonó ligeramente -¡Irasshaimase!-

El pelirrojo no se inmutó. Permaneció con los brazos cruzados y la vista fija en la mercancía.

-¡Oh!, el joven de ayer- sonrió animada Shizune –Dígame, ¿sus amigos gustaron de los bizcochos?-

-Hyuga Hinata- espetó el recién llegado.

Gaara no pudo evitar girarse hacia el preguntón. Escuchar el nombre de su amiga así de abruptamente era suficiente motivo para obligarlo a hacerlo. Su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir la déspota figura de uno de sus huéspedes.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Shizune.

-¿Dónde encuentro a Hyuuga Hinata?-

La repostera seguía sin comprender muy bien lo que ocurría, Gaara suspiró con tolerancia después de barrer con la mirada al ojinegro.

-Mis duraznos, por favor-

-¡Oh!, ¡hai!-

Ignorando al Uchiha, la pelinegro y el ojiverde terminaron la transacción. Dispuesto ya a retirarse, el gerente se detuvo junto a Sasuke con una postura imponente sobre la de él.

-Tú eres Sabaku no Gaara, el gerente del hotel- sentenció el moreno con aspereza –También eras amigo de Hinata-

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño un poco molesto por la imprudencia del muchacho; no obstante, avanzó a la salida despidiéndose de Shizune inclinando la cabeza. Sasuke lo siguió.

-De seguro sabes dónde puedo encontrarla- repetía mientras caminaba detrás de el gerente –hey, te estoy hablando!- lo alcanzó por fin del hombro obligándolo a frenar en seco.

Después de unos segundos de reconocimiento, Sabaku no Gaara le enfrentó con la mirada.

-No sé cuál es tu relación con Hyuga, pero será mejor que la dejes en paz-

-No necesito consejos de gente rara... ¿dónde encuentro a Hinata?-

Silencio... ventisca escalofriante... silencio...

-No me interesa- dijo Gaara moviendo el hombro hacia atrás para deshacerse del molestó Uchiha.

-¡Hmp!- rió el otro con sarcasmo –Mejor para mí- se alzó de hombros.

Luego de eso, sin saber cómo ni por qué, Gaara se encontraba al pie del condominio donde se hallaba el departamento de los primos Hyuuga, acompañado de un fondo musical poco ortodoxo, proveniente de la alcoba de su amiga de ojos transparentes...

**I see the world as folded in your heart  
I feel the waves crash down inside  
And they pull me under**

Veo al mundo como la curva de tu corazón  
Siento que las olas se rompen abajo  
Y tiran hacia abajo

**I will give you anything you want, oh  
You are all I wanted  
All my dreams have fallen down  
Crawling around...  
**

Y te darán cualquier cosa que desees, oh  
Eres todo lo que deseo  
Todos mis sueños se van hacia abajo  
Gritando a mi alrededor

-¡Hinata! ¡Si no abres de una vez...-

Apenas se escuchó el timbre de la entrada, Neji suspiró asustado. Tragó saliva al recordar lo cascarrabias que era su vecina de abajo, Tsunade.

-Sumimasen- decía mientras abría lentamente -mi prima tiene una crisis emo...-

Hyuga respingó. Un molesto niñato vanidoso aguardaba con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño arrugado.

**Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay (stay with me)  
Stay  
C'mon, I've been waiting for you**

Alguien sálveme  
Toma mi mano rota con tu derecha  
Alguien sálveme  
No me importa como lo hagas  
Quédate (quédate conmigo)  
Aquí   
Ven, te he estado esperando

**All my dreams are on the ground  
Crawling around...  
**

Todos mis sueños están sobre el suelo   
Gritando a mi alrededor...

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó Neji de tajo.

-Necesito ver a Hinata-

Onii-san bufó enseguida, entrecerrando malignamente las pupilas sobre el gesto de Sasuke. Aquél hizo puchero con acidez, dando a entender que no pensaba alejarse de ahí a pesar de las groserías que recibiera de su parte.

El castaño disponía a cerrar la puerta sin avisar, pero Uchiha no lo permitió.

Las miradas se intensificaron, uno juraría que las venas de las sienes del ojiblanco se habían hinchado, y que los ojos de Sasuke se habían tronado rojos como rubíes.

**Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay (stay with me)  
Stay  
C'mon, I've been waiting for you**

Alguien sálveme  
Toma mi mano rota con tu derecha  
Alguien sálveme  
No me importa como lo hagas  
Quédate (quédate conmigo)  
Aquí   
Ven, te he estado esperando

La canción había finalizado. El combate de miradas apenas daba inicio. Un parpadeo o una arruga menos en el entrecejo significaban la derrota. Y la damisela, causante de semejante bobada, seguía reposando sobre el tapete de su alcoba.

Hinata desvió la mirada al reloj del aparato una vez que se escuchó silencio. El disco había terminado también. Alzándose de hombros, pasó una mano por la cara empapada en lágrimas; de pronto, detuvo su acción...

Se extrañó al no escuchar advertencias desesperadas de su primo para que abriera la puerta. Quizás se había rendido, o a lo mejor la policía se lo había llevado detenido por faltas al orden comunitario.

-¿Neji-niisan?-

Asomó cuidadosamente la cabeza por la ceja que abrió a la puerta. Al no hallar nada, se animó a explorar el corredor. Nada. Caminó luego a la estancia...

Su sorpresa fue enorme: Neji y Oro... ¡y un extraño! a punto de enfrentarse a muerte. La infantil escena la hizo enrojecer de coraje.

Sasuke la notó inmediatamente, dejó de lado su intenso combate con el deslactosado aquél...

-¡Oe! ¡Hin...-

-¡Hinata!- le interrumpió Neji dejando al moreno un tanto ofuscado.

La Hyuga tronó la boca verdaderamente irritada. Su buen día aún no terminaba ¬¬ Tomó sus zapatos y salió rayando.

-¡Hinata!-

-¡Jovencita, vuelve aquí!-

Gritaban uno y otros asomados por el barandal de la escalera.

La chica ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar. Avanzó con pasos dobles hasta la calle. Los ojos rojizos y el cutis reseco evidenciaban el llanto que había dejado escapar.

-Buen día, Hyuuga-

Gaara y su comentario la hicieron incorporarse. Así, agachó la cara y desvió las pupilas con un puchero caprichoso.

El ojiazul la observó serenamente...

-Quiero un helado- exigió sin más.

El pelirrojo dejó escapar una sonrisa victoriosa. Llevar al fastidioso huésped al domicilio de Hinata no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

Este fic continuará...

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Sí, ya sé ¬¬ malo muy malo... Gomen nee ;-; Es lo malo de dejar de escribir, la autora perdió el hilo de la historia y ya leen qué desastres ocurren U.U, seguro que ustedes también le habían perdido el interés ¿eh? u.u ... En fin, les prometo que este atraso de capítulos no volverá a ocurrir. No se me olvida, se quedó pendiente un almuerzo NaruSame ¡oh si! Y un besito de los protagonistas ¿eh? Será para la próxima xD...

Las canciones en este apartado fueron dos: _Ticket to ride_ (The Beatles) y _Save me_ (Remy Zero- es el tema de una serie titulada _Smallville Superman_). Ojalá que alguno de ustedes las reconozca.

Y bueno, creo que es todo. De nueva cuenta disculpen el pésimo capítulo y la tardanza del mismo u.u

A _**Hikari-chika:**_ Hi!, pues muchas gracias, amiguita, espero que tu opinión no haya cambiado con éste capítulo. Pues sí, el final está prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina, aunque es posible que agregue un episodio más… no sé… Y ya está la reacción de Hinata, igual no fue como quien dice algo magnífico, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que hacer que se desmayara ¿no crees? XD. Muchas gracias por el review… Oye, ¿que ha pasado con tu historia? Está muy buena, no la dejes así por favor…Cuidate mucho y nos leemos pronto n.n

A _**uchijoji-san:**_ nada, nada… it's your imagination, it's your imagination xD Últimamente me enredo yo misma y el feeling ya no fluye como antes, te habrás dado cuenta ¬.¬ No es mala onda, si quisiera terminaba esto en 60 hojas y ya, pero de nada serviría dividir la historia en capítulos, estarás de acuerdo. ¡Ay!, ¡Pero si Lee te encanta hasta cuando dice groserías xD (por no evidenciarlo)! Y ya viste qué pasó entre los "tortolitos" (la inspiración me ha abandonado u.u). ¡Muchas gracias por dejar comentarios después de leer mis historias! ¡Cuídate y Fightoo!

A _**Miyuki-san:**_ ¡Hola! Tardo en actualizar, pues porque hay veces que nada más no hay musa que valga xD. Disculpa la tardanza en esta ocasión ¿si? Por favor T.T ... Gracias por el comentario, ¡Cuídate Miyu-chan!

A _**hyuuga-hikari:**_ ¡O my god! Primero muchas gracias por el seudónimo, pero aún no creo merecerlo n.nU mucho menos si les quedo tan mal como esta vez u.u . Me halaga saber que la historia no te es aburrida (y que la hayas leído tres veces.. bien dice Pa-kun ¡Guau! xD). Espero que no te hayas muerto por esperar... Sumimasen, te lo prometo que no volverá a pasar... y no te preocupes, no quedará incompleto... Muchas gracias por todo! Bye, bye!!!

A _**kaname87:**_ Lo sigo con gusto, amiga mía. Aunque no creo que te haya convencido mucho el chapter ¿eh? en fin, gracias a ti por acordarte de este fiction, y gracias por tus ánimos xD. ¡Cuídate mucho!

A _**Kisame Hoshigaki:**_ ¡Kisame-sama! Bueno, ya vez qué pasó entre Hyuga y Uchiha, cada quién lo tomó a su manera ¬¬, el almuerzo de Naruto y Sasame, bueno, aun no quedo bien de acuerdo con lo que sucederá para entonces n.nU y el favor que le pidió Lee fue el de colaborar con su periódico... Sakurita e Ino, pues no comadreando precisamente, pero su conversación si fue algo intensa xD. Muchas gracias por el review! ¡Espero leerte pronto!

A _**bibi009:**_ ¡Hola! Pues ya leíste qué ocurrió entre el cantante y la periodista (que esto aún no termina xD) Y el beso... mmmm... ¡mejor pa' después ¿vale?!. La respuesta a tu pregunta, no creo que las chicas más gritonas de Konoha se lleven como en la historia original de Naruto, pero si te diste cuenta, Ino sigue siendo un poquito más avispada que la pelirrosa xD ¡Gracias por tus comentarios!

A _**IPnoHaru:**_ Para que Hinata y Sasuke se queden juntos, pues todavía falta xD sí, ya sé, se supone que es SasuHina pero la historia es de por sí complicada para desarrollar ¬¬ . ¡arigatoo x tus ánimos! ¡Cielos! ¿de verdad te interesaron las canciones? ¡k felicidad! Pues bien, son varias ya la que he utilizado. Todas las menciono en las notitas que escribo antes o después de los capítulos, pero con mucho gusto te doy la lista: One of us (Joan Osborne); More than a woman (The Bee Gees); Blue Bird (Paul McCartney); Crystal Ball (Keane) y éstas dos últimas que mencioné arriba. Espero que tengas oportunidad de escuchar alguna xD. ¡Ohm! ¡SasuHina Kawaii! Esperaremos más historias interesantes de éste par xD... Cuídate y muchas gracias por el review xD

A _**marybel:**_ ¡Jaiiii! Es bueno saber que te ha gustado así de mucho el fanfic... y sí, ya van a ser 2 meses... ¡pero desde qué me escribiste el review! Gomen u.u ... Mmmm jeje xD Ino-chan debe saber "engatusar" a la gente, digo, es parte de su chamba ¿no crees?, y Shika-kun, se estresa porque quiere ¬¬ supongo que a esas se arriesgaba cuando decidió colgarse de fotógrafo xD y si empieza a fumar, ¡yo me encargo de que lo deje xD! jajaja Ese Naruto, con tal de no quedarse sentado es capaz de comer y seguir comiendo aunque esté literalmente en un "ay" (así de impulsivo es xD) ¡Oh, no! Neji solamente la protege como buen primo que es, es todo ¬¬ y con Gaara-kun, bueno, ya veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo. Cuídate mucho, y si encuentro a alguien que venda mapas de la vida, te aviso lueguito ¿vale? xD

A _**Danifra:**_ ¡Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios. Jeje xD créeme que no fue raro saber tu primera impresión del fanfiction xD, normalmente así ocurre con la mayoría de los títulos y sumarios que publico (soy pésima para eso) y bueno, "Rockorazón", te confieso, fue un título espontáneo (como todos xD), lo que sí me dejó de O.o!!! fue que lo pensaste una semana entera!!! Igual me emocioné cuando supe que le diste chance a la historia y que además te ha gustado hasta ahora xD . Es un gusto, y tu review lo consideraré doble punto extra a favor n.n. Muchísimas gracias!

A _**daniela:**_ Gomen por la tardanza u.u Procuraré avanzarle más seguido. ¡Gracias por el rev!

A _**anyi:**_ Ommm! n.n gracias por tus comentarios... y de antemano una disculpa por el retraso u.u (etto, ésa inspiración burlona ¬¬ sólo está de visita cuando quiere la muy malvada ¬¬) ¡Cuídate mucho y de nueva cuenta GRACIAS!

Por ahora es todo, espero tener listo el capítulo que sigue lo más pronto posible

(¡Dios de mi vida! ¡un año y no termino!)


	11. Decisiones: Una mesa para dos

**¡Irasshaimase!**

Tarde, como siempre, pero aquí esta n.n . Puff! Creo que necesito aprender a sintetizar, ya leerán porque ¬.¬ . Aquí hay un ligero SasameXNaruto y bueno, nada más. Digamos que es un episodio de relleno u.u

Espero les agrade.

Agradecimiento especial a:_** uchijoji-san, Hana-imouto-chan y penny mousy**_. Sin su apoyo, Naruto hubiera comido salsa con chetos xD

NOTA: Naruto y sus personajes y todo eso son de Masashi Kishimoto. Él es el que gana dinero por usar los elementos del manga, yo no.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

_**Rockorazón ¡al ritmo de tus latidos!**_

Capítulo 10: _Decisiones: una mesa para dos_

_Los ojos rojizos y el cutis reseco evidenciaban el llanto que había dejado escapar._

_-Buen día, Hyuuga-_

_Gaara y su comentario la hicieron incorporarse. Así, agachó la cara y desvió las pupilas con un puchero caprichoso._

_El ojiazul la observó serenamente..._

_-Quiero un helado- exigió sin más. _

_El pelirrojo dejó escapar una sonrisa victoriosa. Llevar al fastidioso huésped al domicilio de Hinata no había sido tan mala idea después de todo._

Ofreció su brazo caballerosamente para llevarla. Hinata tímidamente aceptó el gesto, sintiendo un poco de revuelo en el estómago al engancharse.

Dispuestos a andar estaban, cuando la figura de un Neji sin aliento salió del edificio repentinamente.

-¿A... a dónde crees... que vas?- preguntó jadeando

-Iremos a la plaza- el acento de Gaara sonó más bien a advertencia.

Neji frunció el ceño mirando al pelirrojo con aire de indignación, retomó posiciones, se acercó a ella. Agarró aire y abrió la boca a punto de reprenderla, cuando una sonrisa angelicalmente diabólica se le presentó frente a sus ojos.

-Hoy tienes un día muy ocupado, ¿no es así, nii-san?- recordó la ojiblanco mordazmente –No quiero estar sola en casa...-

-¡Hinata!- Neji estaba verdaderamente enfadado.

-No te preocupes, estaré de vuelta antes de que regreses-

Y antes de que el primo pudiera protestar de nuevo, la ojiblanco había tomado a Gaara del brazo, llevándolo prácticamente a rastras hasta doblar la esquina y desaparecerse del lugar.

El castaño afiló la mirada manteniéndola fija al final de la calle...

-¡Hinata!- se escuchó desde dentro.

De inmediato y como reflejo, Neji se viró a la salida del condominio. Sasuke apenas había llegado para despedir a su amiga.

Si de por sí el joven Hyuga estaba frustrado con la actitud de Hinata, notar la insistente presencia de aquél secuestra-imotou le hizo hervir la sangre.

Fugaz como el rayo, alcanzó a apresar al moreno contra la pared, con su antebrazo sobre el cuello de éste y una de sus manos pegada al abdomen de Uchiha.

-En cuanto a ti...- dijo entre dientes –verás si sigues molestando a Hin...-

Tiriri... Tiriri...

El teléfono de Hyûga sonó dentro de uno de sus bolsillos. Tronó la boca fastidiado dejando por fin en libertad al pelinegro. Dio media vuelta para contestar.

-Hai...hai... enseguida...- colgó y suspiró resignado mientras guardaba el móvil.

Sasuke lo contemplaba con una ceja arqueada; no obstante, en cuanto notó la mirada de mármol sobre él otra vez, respingó un poquito asustado...(_es que no quería dejar malherido a Nejito xD)_

-Como sea, ¡ya lárgate!- le dijo en tanto subía las escaleras –Y cuidado y me entere de que le pusiste un dedo encima a mi prima-

Sasuke bufó ofendido... ¿Qué clase de persona creía el deslactosado que era?...

Pero ahora lo que más le preocupaba era la chica. ¿Cómo podría disculparse si ni siquiera quería verlo? Bueno, no la culpaba, su comportamiento no había sido el mejor, pero tampoco había sido adrede.

El remordimiento aumentó cuando recordó que debía regresar a grabar y disculparse con su grupo y todo eso; además, claro, de buscar la manera para remendar los errores con Hinata.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Lo siento, Hatake-san, pero no puedo permitir que nuestra respetable compañía dañe su reputación por un capricho insustancial...¡Y menos cuando sé que sus integrantes son tan inquietos!-

Después de la queja de Kurenai, Kakashi atinó a responder con divertido cinismo.

-¡Ah!... es que el niño está en la edad de la punzada- explicó.

La empresaria miró con nulidad al manager del grupo.

-El joven Sasuke ya tiene diecinueve años, Hatake-san. No creo que ese pretexto sea válido para haber actuado así-

-Oh, ¡vamos! comprenda que Sasuke-kun es un poquito temperamental, la sola idea de sentirse presionado por los horarios y el público...-

-Por lo pronto debemos encontrarlo- sugirió la ojirrojo atrayendo de nuevo la atención de la concurrencia –ése demo debe grabarse hoy y solamente hoy-

-Tiene razón, Yuuhi-san- el manager se aproximó sonriente a Sakura tomándola enseguida de los hombros -Sakura-chan-

-¿Eh?- la aludida se reincorporó -¡A, no! ¡Ni loca! ¡Olvídelo!- cruzó los brazos y viró la cabeza con fuerza. _Inner Sakura (golpeando al aire una y otra vez): "¡Ahhhh! ¡Kakashi-sensei baka! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurren tales estupideces?! Sería lo último que haría ¡SANAROOOOOOO!" _

-Si me permite intervenir- habló Sasame -Tokio es muy grande, no creo que una sola persona sea capaz de encontrar a Sasuke-san en tan poco tiempo-

-¿Eh?- Naruto se deshizo de la postura encorvada con la que hacía notar su aburrimiento, para dar paso a un gallardo muchacho con sonrisa maliciosa -¡Hey, hey! ¡Kakashi-sensei!- agitaba su brazo pidiendo la palabra.

-¿Si, Naruto?-

-¡yo, yo quiero ir a buscar al baka!-

-¡Pero, Naruto! ¡¿es que no escuchaste a Sasame-chan?! ¡La ciudad es enorme!-

-Pero, pero... Si no iré solo, Sakura-chan- en eso, se acerca a la pelinaranja y la toma del brazo con fuerza -¡Sasame-chan vendrá conmigo!-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La puerta de la oficina de Jiraiya estaba cerrada, con un letrero colgado de la perilla que rezaba la siguiente leyenda: _"Cumpliendo asuntos importantes. Favor de no molestar"_.

-¡Desgraciado abuelo!- dijo Ino en un susurro frente a la puerta, con Shikamaru y Lee a sus espaldas -¡¿quién va a creer que está trabajando?!-

Shikamaru suspiró profundamente, mirando con suma decisión la imponente tabla que evitaba que Jiraiya fuera descubierto roncando sobre su escritorio.

-Será mejor que entremos los tres juntos- dijo empujando hacia delante a su novia.

Yamanaka mostró su enfadó con una mueca agria, pero al ver los ojos abstraídos de Nara y el incesante goteo sobre la frente de Lee, cambió inmediatamente su actitud a una aterrorizada.

Se volvió a la puerta y estiró la mano, no muy decidida a abrir. Informar sobre la dimisión de Hyuga sería equivalente a envolverse el cuerpo de carne cruda y lanzarse a una fosa con un león, -en este caso, con un dinosaurio xD- ayunado de un mes.

Pero era un compromiso que tenía que cumplir a como diera lugar, aunque implicase un suicidio en contra de la voluntad propia.

Entonces, una acción ya cotidiana en el edificio la interrumpió.

-¡¡¡DETENGAN LA IMPRENTA!!!-

El editor en jefe salió sorpresivamente de su guarida. Los audaces reporteros cayeron de sentón con el rostro pálido, pálido, el corazón detenido y la voz rezagada en la garganta.

Los teléfonos dejaron de sonar, el insufrible "bla,bla,bla" de los trabajadores de la gaceta se dejó de escuchar, frenaron todas las labores.

-¿¡POR QUÉ?! ¡POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA ME HAN PRIVADO DE LA EDICIÓN DE SEPTIEMBRE!- vociferaba aquél con una revista que sostenía en lo alto -¡quién? quién es tan cruel como para impedir a un pobre jovenzuelo como yo, leer su pura y sana diversión?!... ¡QUIÉN!?-

La muchedumbre quedó estática. Jiraiya estaba enfadado, y nada bueno auguraba eso...

-¡Acoff!...-

Yamanaka tosió desde el piso alfombrado para llamar la atención del viejo, con un temor que Shikamaru le había desconocido hasta entonces.

-Ji...Jiraiya-

El aludido apenas había escuchado su nombre, y no fue sino hasta que sintió que tiraban de la tela de su pantalón, que agachó la vista para toparse con tres de sus mejores elementos.

-¡Oh!- los chicos respingaron de repente, parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para cubrirse la cabeza con ambos brazos a un tiempo -...Son ustedes...-

Temblando cual conejillo de indias, Shika animó a su novia con una palmadita en la espalda para que concluyera la tortura...

-Espero que traigan buenas noticias, ¡pero, hombre! ¡pasen, que la alfombra está muy sucia!-

El viejo ingresó a la oficina, mientras que los audaces periodistas intercambiaban miradas indecisas.

La rubia se alzó de hombros en tanto se enderezaba lista... bueno, no... para entrar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En una mesa pequeña, a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, con una deliciosa copa de helado frente a ella, Hinata mantenía la cabeza agachada y las manos en su regazo.

Gaara la miraba en silencio, tomando de vez en vez un sorbo a su refresco en lata.

-Erm, erm...- carraspeó él -¿la vainilla no te gusta?-

-¿Ummm?- Hyuga alzó la vista -¡Ah!, ¡Si... me gusta...mucho...- y volvió a entristecer

-A...- expresó con un poco de pereza dando un trago a la bebida –Entonces debe ser el jarabe-

-No, está muy bien, gracias-

Silencio...

Silencio...

-Tal vez deberías probar el helado de nuez, Kankuro lo prefiere bañado en chocolate...-

-No es el helado, Gaara-san-

-¿En serio?- sorbió ruidosamente antes de proseguir –Creí que había sido él quien te había alterado-

Hinata alzó el rostro sumamente confundida.

-¿Q...qué quiere decir?-

-El huésped, Uchiha Sasuke-

-¡Ah!- Hinata se sonrojó manteniendo el entrecejo fruncido -Si no es por él que esté incómoda...-

-Mmm... Entonces, quizás es el trabajo- alzó los hombros luego del sarcasmo.

-¡Jum!- bufó una Hyuuga inconforme -No es tan fácil como parece-

La sonrisa que el de Suna dejó escapar fue totalmente espontánea.

-...preguntar, tomar fotografías, redactar el artículo, publicarlo... nada fácil ¿eh?-

La ojiblanco se irritó por la sentencia de su acompañante. Torció la boca con pataleta. Tomó la cucharilla de la mesa y con pequeños bocados constantes, degustó el postre que había exigido.

-Qué bueno que te decidiste a probarlo- dijo Gaara sonriendo

-Quizás debería pedir uno, Gaara-san- respondió mordazmente.

-No gracias, los dientes se me templan-

-¡Jum!-

-Lo bueno es que tú nunca dejas las cosas a medias...- finalizó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa exageradamente confiada, mientras que Hinata resbalaba la cucharilla entre sus labios apretados.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cierto niño rubio, alegre y despistado por el lado que se le viera, corría sin intención de detenerse por entre las callejuelas de los suburbios de Tokio. El sudor le abrillantaba la frente, el pecho le subía y le bajaba debido a la falta de aire, la sonrisa de su cara denotaba una extraña pero decidida emoción.

-Na...Naruto-san-

El chico no escuchaba a su amiga pelinaranja, que viajaba de su mano prácticamente volando.

-Naruto...¡NARUTO-SAN!-

Entonces, Uzumaki frenó de repente, haciendo que, por inercia, Sasame chocara contra su espalda.

La Fuuma se sonrojó al instante, sintiendo las sutiles molduras de la chaqueta anaranjada en su mejilla.

-¿Sasame-chan?-

No tuvo más remedio que incorporarse al instante. Tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta previamente para entablar conversación con el ojiazul.

-La capital es enorme, Naruto-san- dijo antes de soltar una gentil sonrisa –no creo que podamos encontrar a Sasuke-san corriendo sin rumbo-

-Mmmmnnn- bufó el joven con una mano en la barbilla -¿Qué sugieres?-

-A pues no sé...¿hablarle al celular?-

Naruto sonrió. Obvio problema, obvia respuesta ¬.¬

De pronto, sus sentidos se activaron.

-Espera- sentenció despertando curiosidad en la chica.

Alzó la cara y afinó el olfato, inhalando repetidas veces con la nariz hacia el cielo...

-...¿Hueles eso?...-

La ojimiel se quedó confusa, ¿es que el Uzumaki podía encontrar el aroma de su camarada en aquella metrópoli?... Cerró los ojos e imitó a su acompañado, intentando captar aquél aroma...

-...¿Ra...ravioles?...– arqueó una ceja mirando con extrañeza al músico.

-¿Es que no se tienes hambre?- preguntó el otro como si nada –Anda, Sasame-chan, me lo prometiste-

-¡Pero, Naruto-san!-respondió sumamente sorprendida -¿es que no ha tenido suficiente con el ramen de...?-

Fuuma calló sus palabras con ambas manos antes de alebrestar cualquier recuerdo nada grato para uno y otro.

Naruto frunció severamente el ceño al memorar tan desgraciado accidente, pero casi enseguida, dejó que una maliciosa mueca embargara su rostro.

-¿Cuál ramen, Sasame-chan?- cuestionó cínicamente.

-¡ah!... etto...- la chica se mordió los labios -¡Dios! ¡Ya es tardísimo...! ¡SASUKE-SAN!, ¡DEBEMOS ENCONTRARLO!-

-¡Oh!- Naruto se incorporó de nuevo –...no te preocupes, el baka seguirá perdido aunque lo encontremos...¿podemos ir a almorzar ya?-

-Pero, Yuuhi-san y Hatake-san nos esperan con Sasuke-s...-

-Por favor... por favor-

Ojos llorosos, manos juntas, boquita hecha puchero... hasta que recordó la actitud de un Naruto necio que la obligó a ingerir cantidades de ramen en tiempo record. Apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

-Naruto-san- pronunció con tono inquebrantable –No es posible que usted sea tan imprudente ¿cómo puede olvidarse de su propio equipo de trabajo...-

Uzumaki cruzó los brazos y habló de lado.

-Sasuke no baka está bien. Te apuesto a que él ya nos está buscando a nosotros...- de repente, soltó una sonrisa adorable –Aunque yo no me preocuparía mucho por eso. Ya es medio día y aun no he comido, y ahora que estás aquí conmigo no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, porque seguro que después se te va a olvidar la promesa que me hiciste...-

Sasame, sorprendida, sonrió con timidez, ruborizándose sutilmente al percatarse de la inocencia que el rostro del rubio emanaba...

Antes de darse cuenta, Sasame ya estaba esperando en el vestíbulo de un ostentoso restaurante de comida extranjera esperando mesa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ino estaba parada delante del escritorio del jefe explicando la desventura matutina.

-¡Pero ninguno de nosotros tuvo la culpa ¿eh?!... Shikamaru, Lee y yo hicimos nuestro trabajo como se debe...-

-Mmmm... así que Hyuga renunció- dedujo Jiraiya con tono tolerantemente comprensivo.

-Po...podría decirse-

-Mmmm...- meditó el viejo con los ojos cerrados en un gesto de paz total.

Lee y Yamanaka suspiraron aliviados. La rubia sonrió animadamente a su novio, quien no se miraba muy convencido de la actitud del editor...

-¡¡¡¡¿CÓMO QUE HYUUGA RENUNCIÓ?!!!!-

Ino sintió que su cabello había volado con aquél estruendoso bufido.

-"Lógico"- pensó Shikamaru mientras contemplaba el fusilamiento de su novia desde la entrada de la oficina.

-Eh... c-creo que vamos calmando los sumos...- Lee mantenía cierta distancia entre él y el editor, pero siempre apoyando a la rubia.

-No fue nuestra culpa- expresó Ino muy indignada -¡La niña no tiene sangre para esto! ¡Se asustó y se fue como un corderito asustado!-

-¡No me importa si fue corderito o conejo!- golpeó el escritorio con un manotazo -¡Esa chiquilla me pidió éste artículo! De no ser por ello, ya tendríamos la exclusiva en nuestras columnas-

...Silencio...

-¿Abandonamos entonces?- fue más afirmación que pregunta por parte de Nara.

-¡Por supuesto que no!– los tres periodistas miraron con atención a su jefe, esperando más instrucciones –Terminen el trabajo a como de lugar, y si por casualidad se les aparece Hyuuga, háganle saber que tiene una cita conmigo en el paredón del sótano-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sasame sintió un poquito avergonzada al notar que todos los comensales llevaban atuendos elegantes, mientras que ellos vestían con ropas más comunes. Quizá por eso nadie los atendía.

-¡Mah! ¡No me gusta esperar!- dijo Naruto mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hasta una de las mesas que se hallaban en el jardín del comedor.

La cara de Fuuma denotaba incomodidad, pues no pretendía tener problemas con la administración del lugar; no así Uzumaki, quien, como todo un caballero, acomodó una silla para que la chica se sentara y trajo las cartas para ordenar, con tanta naturalidad, que fácil podía ser confundido con un camarero.

Y así terminó: sentada frente al rubio, con una mesa pequeña vestida de mantel blanco largo entre ellos. Dos copas de cristal ligero, platos y cubiertos, ¡a!, y un vaso con una pequeña violeta en él.

-No era necesaria tanta formalidad, Naruto-san- mantenía la mirada en su regazo –Si tenía hambre, pudimos ir a una pizzería-

-No tendría caso. El chiste de esto es tratarte como te mereces, y un restaurante de comida frita no sería digno de ello-

La ojimiel sintió cómo su corazón aumentaba la velocidad poco a poco. Un suspiro se encajonó en su garganta y la cara le comenzó a acalorar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke llegó a la disquera, encontrando a Sakura en la sala de recepción jugando con el celular.

-Hey- saludó con una mano.

La pelirrosa levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¡Vaya!- se enderezó -¡Si es nuestro protagonista, el rey del drama! ¿Has terminado de pensar en ti por hoy para poder trabajar en cosas realmente importantes?-

Sasuke miró impasible a la pelirrosa para luego suspirar con indulgencia.

-Sumimasen...-

La chica abrió la boca a punto de emitir un nuevo reproche cuando el timbre del ascensor sonó.

-¡Ah, encontraron a Sasuke!- exclamó su sensei desde el elevador.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- Sakura sonrió al peliplata.

Uchiha estaba listo para bloquear su cerebro en caso del inevitable sermón. Cada paso que servía Hatake, era un martillazo en el pecho cortesía de su conciencia. No lo quería aceptar, pero había arruinado todo el asunto, y el colmo, no había tenido oportunidad de esclarecer los malentendidos surgidos entre él y Hinata.

-Y Naruto...¿dónde está?- fue la expresión que Kakashi articuló estando cerca del ojinegro.

-Aún no vuelve, lo más seguro es que sigue buscando a Sasuke-

-¡Hmp! ¿mandaron al usurantonkashi a buscarme?- arqueó una ceja -¡Puff! que estupidez-

Sakura aspiró profundamente, con el coraje acumulándose poco a poco en sus venas...

-Ya... no es para tanto- pronunció Uchiha de lo más relajado –Tu problema es ése, Sakura, haces una catástrofe de todo-

El rostro de la chica comenzaba a enrojecerse.

-Sí, si, si, si- el peliplata movía las manos intentando frenar la pronta batalla –ahora, ¿podemos hablar sobre...-

-Y si estás molesta conmigo por haber olvidado tus solicitudes, te ofrezco una sincera disculpa... no soporto tus groserías infantiles por algo tan frívolo-

-¡SA-SU-KE!- Sakura levantaba un puño.

-Hey, hey, muchachos... estoy aquí ¿eh?...-

-Es en serio, si tienes algún problema será mejor que lo arregles a tu manera y nos dejamos de indirectas estúpidas-

La ojiverde nunca había estado tan enojada. Las venas de la frente casi estallaban, las mejillas ya estaban moradas y el entrecejo... bueno, le dolía la frente y eso ya es decir mucho xD

-En cuanto al idiota de Naruto...-

El puño, pálido de fuerza, se impactó en la mejilla de Uchiha acallando sus palabras... Kakashi quedó pasmado con aquello. La pelirrosa había cumplido la petición del ojinegro sin chistar.

El silencio se hizo presente.

Sakura jadeaba intranquila, percatándose de su imprudencia.

Sasuke se volvió como si nada hacia los otros dos con la mejilla enrojecida y el orgullo magullado; sin embargo, los martillazos en el pecho comenzaban a cesar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Mmmmnnnn- Uzumaki emitió un pequeño suspiro dándole vueltas al menú –Debería haber una advertencia en la entrada-

-Ad...advertencia?- interrogó la chica con un deje de timidez.

-'Para poder ordenar su comida, debe saber italiano'-

Fuuma no pudo frenar una risa espontánea. Ravioles, espagueti, salami, lasaña, albóndigas... saber italiano no era la cuestión, más bien era tener una leve noción de lo que contenían los platillos que ofrecían...

-Disculpe, señor- dijo un mesero vestido de etiqueta inclinándose hacia Naruto -aún no hay residuos de la cocina, jum-

Luego de maldecirlo con la mirada, el ojiazul desconoció el comentario del impertinente camarero... digamos que convivir con Sasuke tanto tiempo lo había hecho acostumbrarse a ese tipo de desplantes...

-Nee, Sasame-chan...¿qué vas a ordenar?-

El camarero se irritó, así que repitió con voz severa...

-No hay lugar para usted, señor. Si es tan amable de retirarse...-

-No, no soy tan amable para hacerlo...tú...mmm...-entrecerró los ojos intentando enfocar el nombre que estaba escrito en el gafete que el mesero portaba –De...Dei...-

El trajeado cubrió inmediatamente su nombre, frunciendo el ceño, echando chispas por los ojos hacia el necio pedigüeño...

-¿Todo bien, Deidara-kun?- se acercó un joven pelirrojo de aspecto infantil.

-¿Eh?...¡oh! h..hai, Sasori-san-

-Bien, bien, recuerda que estás en preparación- advirtió -... Disculpen la interrupción- sonrió a los comensales –Disfruten su estancia-

Cuando el capitán se hubo retirado, Naruto ya sonreía con triunfante.

-Bien, bien, Deidara-kun, esperamos ser tratados como merecemos-

El mesero sonrió forzadamente y desvió la mirada a la pelinaranja.

-¿Q-qué desea ordenar, señorita?-

-¡Oh!... mmmm... veamos...-

Fuuma se sonrojó al ver los precios de la carta, demasiado exagerados para su gusto. No tenía mucha confianza en la cartera del rubio, ¡mucho menos en la suya!... Eligió entonces una ensalada ligera que se veía bastante accesible.

-Quisiera...-

-¡Rosbif!- interrumpió Uzumaki –Rosbif para ambos, por favor...-

-Enseguida, jum- el camarero tomó las cartas antes de retirarse.

-¡¿Filete?!...¿No es muy pesado para un almuerzo, Naruto-san?-

-¡NO!-

Sasame dio un respingo. No sabía por qué, pero un dejavú acompañado de una escalofriante brisa embargó su ser de pies a cabeza. Era la misma necedad que aquél había reflejado frente a los tazones de ramen el día anterior...

Dos minutos después, el grueso corte de carne, servido sobre dos hojitas de lechuga y con un generoso trozo de mantequilla derritiéndosele encima, aparecía humeante frente a los ojos de la pelinaranja.

-Servidos...- dijo Deidara al depositar la orden de Naruto -Disfruten su comida, y procuren no indigestarse, jum-

Deidara se burló cuando estaba por retirarse.

Una vez solos, Uzumaki no evitó mover los dedos en el aire emocionado por el delicioso platillo.

-¡WAAAAA! ¡Es el filete más grande que he visto!- celebró el rubio babeando -¡ITADAKIMAAAAAAASU!-

Tomó cuchillo y tenedor; cuando estuvo a punto de probar el bocado que había cortado, alzó la mirada al frente notando el descontento de ella. Inmediatamente, dejó los cubiertos avergonzado.

-Gomen, Sasame-chan-

-E...está bien -

El joven sonrió invitándola a comenzar. La chica tragó saliva mientras tomaba los cubiertos. La carne de res en esas condiciones no era de su agrado, pero no podía rechazarlo.

Naruto, por su parte, deseaba probar aquél jugoso cuadrito de bistec, pero de ser así, la treta que había planeado no daría resultado.

Sasame se pasaba los bocados prácticamente sin masticarlos para no sentir mucho la resbalosa textura en su paladar, aguantando la respiración para no sentir el sabor del platillo; en tanto, Uzumaki miraba con avidez el trayecto de los trozos de carne del Rosbif principal a la boca de la chica, babeando sin medida ni clemencia su propio plato.

-Creo que ya estoy satisfecha- dijo sonriente con intención de dejar por la paz a la pobre res.

-¿Eh?...- se recuperó el rubio -¿Pero cómo, Sasame-chan? Apenas llevas la mitad-

-Mnn... e-es que no estoy acostumbrada a comer kilo y medio de carne en una sola comida-

-¡Buuuuu! ¡Onegai!... Mira que yo comí cinco tazones de ramen extra extra por ti... y que conste que no me quejo por ello-

-Pe...pero-

-Anda, anda... onegaisito-

-E... es que usted no me acompaña- marcó como evasiva.

-¡A!- Naruto miró su plato con el filete intacto –Es que yo no tengo hambre-

La Fuuma abrió los ojos, luego se recuperó un poquito enojada.

-¡Como que no! ¡Usted fue quien dijo que...!-

-¡Mah! ¡No andemos con rodeos, Sasame-chan!- tomó entonces sus cubiertos y se paro del asiento para alcanzar el platillo de su amiga, del cual cortó un pedacito -¡No me gusta que las personas desperdicien su comida! ¡Vamos, que está bueno!-

Una pelinaranja sonrojada sintió instantáneamente un trozo de bistec en su boca, con el rostro del ojiazul más cerca que de costumbre y el filete más exquisito que había probado deleitando su paladar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El sol de medio día comenzaba a deslumbrar la vista. La acera y el asfalto de las calles reflejaban el calor, provocando que los zapatos comenzaran a sofocar los pies de los peatones.

El helado que Hinata llevaba para Neji empezó a derretirse, a pesar de que ella y Gaara caminaban por la sombra de la avenida principal camino a casa de la chica.

-No esperaba que hoy hiciera tanto calor. Espero que la cocinera haya hecho algo fresco para el buffet-

-...-

El joven pelirrojo solía ser muy intuitivo, y Hinata lo sabía.

-Sería una pena que después de tanto esfuerzo, Ayame-san tenga que olvidarse de la cocina por culpa del calor ¿no crees?-

Hinata seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo, mientras que Gaara la miraba por el rabillo del ojo con una sarcástica sonrisa en el rostro.

-Imagina a la pobrecilla trabajando toda la mañana en estofado de res para la barra, sin imaginar que ése guiso será un poco apetitoso para los huéspedes con éste clima-

-...-

-Nadie comería, claro... y seguro que ella dejaría la estufa-

-...-

-Porque es seguro que algunos huéspedes, incluyendo al tal Uchiha...-

-¡BASTA!-

La Hyuuga frenó de pronto con los puños apretados y la cara comprimida. Gaara se mantuvo serio esperando el siguiente diálogo de su amiga.

No hubo tal, Hinata arrojó a las manos del ojiverde la caja de helado, andando a pasos agigantados dirección contraria a la que llevaban.

-¿Hyuuga?-

-¡Verá que ésta cocinera le hará tragarse el estofado entero!- vociferó verdaderamente enojada -¡y no me vuelva a sermonear de ésa manera! ¡Sus metáforas son pésimas!-

Gaara dio un respingo por la actitud desconocida de la muchacha para con él. Permaneció inamovible luego de eso, mientras que aquella alzaba una mano para tomar un taxi...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-No sé de que tanto alardeas tú, si la diferencia entre ti y Naruto son los ojos-

Sasuke caminaba junto a la chica de ojos verdes y cabello arrosado. Harto de escucharla, harto de _recordarla_, harto de las mujeres, harto de llevar una bolsita con hielo pegada al cachete ¬.¬

-Los dos son unos idiotas, deberían saberlo de una buena vez-

Y todo por la gran idea de Kakashi-sensei, quien les había sugerido regresar al hotel para almorzar, dormir un rato y asistir a las clases de yoga que impartían ahí mismo...

-Solamente me provocan, y cuando lo logran...¡ahí tienes el resultado!- miró con ira el perfil lastimado del chico.

Ante la impasibilidad de éste, un nudito se formaba en la potente garganta de Haruno.

Sasuke siempre había sido así: reservado, sobrio y distante. Eran modos que simplemente la desesperaban. Desde siempre había sido así.

Y ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, Sasuke nunca la había ofendido o provocado. Pero el apenas perceptible resentimiento que le guardaba, de alguna manera había aumentado con el paso del tiempo. Aunque después del golpazo, su espíritu sentía alivio.

-Oye- llamó bajito -¿te duele?-

Sasuke frenó esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo. La afrontó con una mirada fría como el hielo, penetrante como vidrio en la piel... Luego, luego sonrió tontamente...

-Aún no es suficiente...-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¡PERO ES QUE NO EXISTE QUIÉN PUEDA PAGAR ESTO!-

Naruto estaba del otro lado de la caja discutiendo con el gerente del restaurante después de su suculento almuerzo, el cual, por cierto, no había sido tan satisfactorio como esperaba, pues Sasame seguía de pie sin aparente malestar, a pesar de haber comido aún más que la ocasión anterior.

-Discúlpenos, señor, pero debió prepararse desde el principio para poder comer aquí-

-Fue lo que sugerí desde el principio, Sasori-san, jum-

Naruto apretó el puño mientras exterminaba al otro rubio con los filosos zafiros.

-Pues no pienso pagar-

-Entonces llamaremos a la policía- respondió el pelirrojo.

El ojiazul entrecerró los ojos provocando más al capitán.

-¿Y qué si lo hace? No pienso dar ni-un-cen-ta-vo-

-Seguro que ellos le harán cambiar de opinión- sonrió Sasori.

-Naruto-san- Sasame, que estaba detrás de él, tiró de su chaqueta.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurró el otro girándose a verla.

-No, no me siento muy bien- dijo con una mano en la frente.

-Shhht, estoy a punto de ganar- el rubio regresó la vista al gerente -¡No me importa que llamen al ejército! ¡NO PAGARÉ!-

El de Suna suspiró.

-Entonces no hay más remedio-

Sasori tomó el auricular del teléfono que estaba junto a la registradora, cuando Deidara presionó el botón de "apagado".

-Sí hay otro remedio, Hidan-san-

Nunca creyó que un remedio tan clásico, gastado y demás fuera a dar resultado...

El joven rubio de la arena se cruzó de brazos desde el quicio de la puerta de la cocina, contemplando victoriosamente a Naruto en delantal frente al fregadero, con la cara y el cabello llenos de espuma.

Sasame estaba secando los trastos que su amigo le daba, con los ojos adormilados y el rostro un poquito enrojecido.

Uzumaki balbuceaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, apenas entendiéndosele uno que otro "..._ttebayo_" después de cada palabrota...

-Jejeje...terminando esta tarde, solamente faltará mes y medio para que liquide los filetes, jum-

-¡Cállate, bastardo hijo de...!

¡CRASH!

La pelinaranja dejó caer uno de los platos que secaba, apoyándose inmediatamente en el lavadero que tenía enfrente.

-¿Sasame-chan?-

-No...no me siento muy bien-

La pelinaranja se desplomó. Naruto logró sujetarla antes de que chocara contra el piso.

-¡Sasame-chan!- la zarandeó suavemente.

-Jum, no vas a creer que caeré en ese truco ¿o si?-

Deidara dio media vuelta para salir de la cocina, dejando a Naruto rechinando los dientes del coraje.

-¡Bakero!...-

Frunció el ceño, pero al observar a la dulce chica su conciencia comenzó a atormentarle...Atarragarla de comida no fue el mejor desquite. Uzumaki acomodó a la pelinaranja en el piso antes de seguir al otro rubio hasta afuera de la cocina.

-¡Oye tú, bastardo!- tomándolo del brazo lo giró hacia él -¿Por qué piensas que te jugaríamos una broma así? ¡Déjame llamar a una ambulancia o algo! ¡Sasame-chan está enferma!...-

Deidara se soltó bruscamente, enfrentándose al mocoso cara a cara. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que la atención de los comensales ya era para ellos.

-¡Por dios! ¡Que desagradable!... uno busca comer en un lugar decente y mira lo que ocurre-

-Mmmm... ese chiquillo me resulta familiar... ¿no es...-

Un joven de lentes se puso de pie sorpresivamente. Sin aclarar nada a su compañera, se acercó hasta donde los dos rubiales estaban a punto de combatir.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki?-

El aludido desvió su atención al anteojudo, quien sonreía con cinismo aterrador.

Al saberse todo el conflicto, Mitarashi Anko y Yakushi Kabuto estuvieron de acuerdo en pagar la deuda del integrante del grupo, además de llevar a la chica a un hospital respetable, todo a cambio de un buen reembolso, por supuesto.

Naruto no estaba muy convencido, pero Sasame peligraba. Aceptó contra su voluntad, recordando las palabras de su amiga Sakura, entre las que sobresalían: imprudencia, consecuencia, culpable y Naruto...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Es el edificio de Zabaku no Kaze, elegante y prestigiado hotel nipón capitalino.

Les resultaba grato recibir como huéspedes a personalidades políticas y de la farándula. Hasta que se enteraron de la existencia de una gaceta local encargada de lanzarse a las primicias y exclusivas del momento.

Ahora mismo, uno de los administradores del hotel, Kankuro sufría de jaqueca por culpa de tres de los periodistas de la gaceta informativa.

-¡Por si no lo sabe, al impedirnos entrevistarlos priva la libertad de expresión!-

-Disculpe, señorita, pero las indicaciones de Hatake-san fueron claras y precisas. Nada de escándalos ni alborotos-

-Pero si no vamos a armar un alboroto- protestó Lee

-Serán solamente unos minutos, no tardaremos más- Shikamaru se vio obligado a suplicar el pase.

-De verdad quisiera permitirles entrar..."¡Dios mío! ¿¿a quién engaño??! ¬¬u"-

Segundos después, los cuatro involucrados comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, enajenándose en su discusión e ignorando incluso el hecho principal: la entrevista...

-¿En qué cuarto se hospeda Rockorazón? -

Una voz suave pero firme fue superior a todas las que chocaban. Todos voltearon hacia la entrada del hotel, quedando verdaderamente sorprendidos al confirmar su sospecha.

Hinata los miraba con decisión y coraje, dando la impresión de estar realmente segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer... aunque las rodillas le temblaban y su corazón latía alocadamente, gastándose el aire que le hacía falta para respirar.

Este fic continuará...

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Por fin terminé! digo, este capítulo xD . Me ha costado mucho resumirlo (sí, chicos, esto iba a ser más extenso u.u), pero weno, ahí estuvo el almuerzo y la sorpresita que Naruto le tenía a Sasame, aunque más bien creo que la sorpresa fue para él u.ú Por respeto al rubio y a su desgracia, en esta ocasión no hubo canción (como que no iba ¬.¬) Bueno, disculpen lo rebuscado del capítulo, pero lo escribí todo como tres veces por culpa de la perezosa musa que cuando quiere me acompaña.

A _**Jr:**_ Mmmm, qué lástima que no supe de tu opinión desde el principio u.u Quizás la trama hubiera dado un giro rotundo. Gracias de todas maneras por tu review. Cuídate.

A _**DitaHiwatariKon666-KxR:**_ Jejeje... ¿el fic te hizo bailar? x3 ¡kawaii! xD Ke bueno que te haya gustado tanto ) Y todo ya se supo, ahora solo falta que Hinata-chan haga su trabajo como debe ser xD. Muchísimas gracias por tu recadito, muy lindo, por cierto ;)

A _**Kisame Hoshigaki:**_ ¡Hola! Je, je, je xD ¡A, qué Kisame-san! Pues debe empezar a acostumbrarse xD igual al principio es raro (bueno, yo creo xD) pero uno hace sus méritos para ganarse el respeto de sus colegas, amigos y admiradores ¿no cree?. Que bueno que le gustó el capítulo xD, y la plática de las chicas fue demasiado interesante ¿eh? Sobretodo lo de Sakura... pero supongo que ese hecho era más que lógico porque, no se usted, pero yo no me imagino a Sasuke bautizando a una banda con ése nombre xD ¡Uy! Ese duelo de miradas me dio escalofríos x( aunque me hubieran gustado una pelea más interesante...Ahora sí que Gaara y sus metáforas obligaron a Hinata a buscar una explicación ella misma ¿eh?, era eso o seguir escuchando la triste historia de la cocinera ¡ja, ja, ja!. Se agradece su actualización... ¡pero me ha vuelto a dejar emocionada con su historia! Mjú! Creo que tendrá que esperar para leerse xDDDD yo espero igual. Arigatoo x su apoyo, Kisame-san, y ya sabe que aquí estamos pa' lo que se ofrezca, con todo respeto xD.

A _**DarkAmy-chan:**_ ¡Jai! ¿lo has leido todito en un tiempo? ¡Wau! Ke valiente xD! Lo mejor es que te ha gustado xD me da mucho gusto eso xD. Discúlpanos (a mi y al fic) x quitarte tu tiempo, espero que no haya habido regaños de por medio u.u ojalá hayas disfrutado de la continuación. Gracias de nuevo y cuídate también. Bye, bye!

A _**HyugaPrincess:**_ Bueno, pues aquí está lo que sigue. Gracias x tus comentarios. See you!

A _**Miyuki-san:**_ ¡Hola, querida fan del fic xD!... ¿el capítulo pasado estuvo _fome_ o.O? Disculpa mi ignorancia, pero ¿qué significa eso? mmmm... I need know it T.T .Weño, mi querida mimi-chan, cuídate igual tú y gracias por el recadín xD. Bye, bye!

A _**kaname87:**_ ¡Saludos, amiga! Agradezco como siempre tus comentarios, pues espero que esta vez igual valiera la pena, y bueno, el hilo ya lo perdí de plano, pero sigo teniendo en mente más o menos lo que sigue. Ya vez al Sasuke-kun xD jajaja ¡k tipo! ¡me desquicia xD!. Bueno, kaname-chan, gracias de nuevo x tu apoyo, nos leemos, my friend xD!...

A _**Yura Tao:**_ ¿de verdad te gusto? ¡A, pues muchas gracias! xD No os preocupéis, la mayoría de las veces tardo meses en actualizar, pero la historia no quedará incompleta, es un hecho xD. Gracias de nuevo ¡cuidate mucho!.

A _**marybel:**_ ¡Jai! No te preocupes si tardas, lo bueno es que te acuerdas del fic xD, y bueno, el mapa lo seguiré buscando x el bien de la humanidad jajaja xD. A, ese Narutin xD el niño es de por sí caricaturesco ¿no crees? jejeje, ke bueno k t fue facil imaginarlo así xD babeando y todo por Hinata xD pues sí, esos de cronos siempre se levantan con el pie izquierdo, pobrecillos, pero teniendo al jefe que tienen no me extraña el por qué se estresan tanto ¬.¬u El Neji se olvidaría hasta de su propia vida por su primita, pero Gaarita-kun le ha ganado pa' consolar a la chavita xD y hablando de Gaara... ¡claro que por supuesto que desde luego que iba a hacer algo x Hinata! XD si, si... solamente dio indirectas y eso, pero creo que no iban los pompones y las pancartas para animar a la reportera ¿o si? xDDDD ... disculpa la tardanza, marybel, por lo pronto aquí estuvo la continuación n.n. espero estés bien, cuidate mucho y nos leemos luego ¿vale?.

A _**uchijoji-san: **_¿Me volé la barda ;-;?... ¡No es cierto, por la garrita que no fui yo!... mmm gracias very much x tus comentarios, pequeñuela xD. Pues síp, nuestra peque está pasando las de Caín, pero que conste que no es por bonita, sino por distraída xD ¿no darse cuenta de la identidad de Orochimaru-san?... ok, ok, sí es por bonita xD .que bueno que te gusto el final del capítulo pasado, muy simpático ¿eh? XD igual espero haber hecho lo mismo con este. Cuidate y cuida a yosita y a rorolfis... y de nuevo, gracias!

A _**Danifra:**_ jejeje... muchas gracias por tus ánimos xD See you!

A _**Luly Malfoy:**_ ¡Hola! Es bueno saber que la historia pudo transmitirte todas esas emociones xD, Pues que crees? K la chica ha vuelto a las andadas XD y sí, el bien que por este mal va a venir va a ser muy, muy bueno xD. Gracias x tu review, y por eso de que merezco más... pues, tal ves sí, pero si no los tengo ha de ser porque el fic no se los gana aún... aunque debo aceptar que cada vez recibo más xD . Muchas gracias por tu crítica! Aunque cortita, muy significativa, ¡de veras xD!

A _**Hikari-chika:**_ ¡Jai! ¡Que bueno que la historia te sigue gustando! Muchas gracias x tus notas Jejeje... Hinata-chan quiere triunfar a como de lugar ¿eh? Y su reacción, quizás fue inesperada, pero ese era el caso. No fue tan pronto la actualizacion, pero aquí regresa el fic xD. Y tu historia, ¡está genial! xD No te vayas a olvidar de ella por favor, yo sé que no siempre hay tiempo, ganas o inspiración, pero de verdad vale mucho la pena. Cuídate mucho, Faby!

A _**taia himura:**_ ¡Hola! Gracias por tu revisión, y que bueno que al fin lo pudiste leer xD Ya veremos si ese par estarán juntos al fin. Cuídate igual y nos leemos después.

A _**anyi-dark:**_ Gracias a ti por tu review xD me da gusto que te esté agradando, creo que de nuevo te ha dejado intrigada, no te preocupes, que todo saldrá bien n.n Gracias por leer.

A _**anyi:**_ Jai! Pues gracias x tu comprensión n.n, normalmente tardo meses y meses, pero al cabo actualizo. Espero te haya gustado éste xD

A _**dani-chan:**_ ¡Saludos! Gracias por tus comentarios. Aquí está la continuación, espero te haya gustado n.n

Espero tener el capi que sigue en poco tiempo xD y que ustedes me acompañen, por supuesto ;)


	12. Respuestas: Cuando se liman asperezas

Irasshai

**Irasshai!!**

¿Hace cuánto?... meses ¿eh?... jum, por equis o ye, este capítulo no quería salir a la luz T.T... Y a eso agréguenle que la musa que me inspiraba ya de plano se tomó unas vaca permanentes u.u, así que espero que el capítulo siguiente no se lea muy "falso" Si es así, de antemano les ofrezco una disculpa u.u ...

-diálogo-

-"pensamientos"-

-"_pensamientos de los pensamientos xD"_-

NOTA: Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

_**Rockorazón ¡al ritmo de tus latidos!**_

Capítulo 11: _Respuestas: Cuando se liman asperezas. _

_-¿En qué cuarto se hospeda Rockorazón? –_

_Una voz suave pero firme fue superior a todas las que chocaban. Todos voltearon hacia la entrada del hotel, quedando verdaderamente sorprendidos al confirmar su sospecha._

_Hinata los miraba con decisión y coraje, dando la impresión de estar realmente segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer... aunque las rodillas le temblaban y su corazón latía alocadamente, gastándose el aire que le hacía falta para respirar._

Sus tres compañeros de equipo se quedaron impactados con la imagen que no develaba más que el compromiso profesional que estuvo a punto de olvidar.

Kankuro, por otra parte, extendió los brazos simulando una bienvenida a la recién llegada, forzando una sonrisa sin mucho éxito.

-¡Hinata-chan- espetó el recepcionista entre dientes -¡Qué sorpresa!...-

La ojiblanco avanzó hasta el mostrador con las piernas rígidas, ignorando adrede al trío de reporteros que seguían sin creérsela. El de Suna retrocedió la cabeza con cierta desconfianza al notar que la Hyuga tenía un ojo entrecerrado haciendo aún más inverosímil su gesto iracundo.

-Eh... no sé qué te haya hecho o dicho Gaara... pero...-

-He preguntado por el cuarto en que se hospeda el grupo, Kankuro-san- sentenció intentando dar a su voz un tono severo.

El de Suna no pudo soportar la inusual imposición de los ojos aperlados. La tentación de estirar el brazo hacia el monitor para facilitarle el número del cuarto le hormigueaba en las venas. Después de todo, era Hyuuga Hinata, una muchacha de la que sabía no podía hacer gran cosa...

Fue entonces que recordó los fríos ojos de cierto huésped malhumorado y soberbio, que alguna vez había advertido la visita de la pequeña pelinegro. Aunque, según palabras del señor Uchiha, la reportera preguntaría por Orochimaru, el editor de la revista competencia de Chronos, de acuerdo con la explicación que Sasame le había dado... ¡Vaya lío!

El castaño apretó nervioso los labios. Nunca creyó que Hinata llegaría a tener las agallas para aventurarse a realizar un trabajo oficial. No obstante, involucrarse más en el caso le parecía problemático, así que optó por seguir las ordenes dictadas sin cuestionarlas.

-Mis disculpas, Hinata-chan-, dijo con eco solemne –pero el representante de Rockorazón prohi...-

-Si no me puede facilitar la información, tendré que averiguarlo yo misma-

Y adoptando una actitud nueva incluso para ella, la pelinegro irguió la espalda; dio media vuelta y avanzó con las rodillas tiesas hasta las puertas del elevador.

Sabía que todos la miraban con extrañeza tal, que el aura liviana y clara que normalmente le rodeaba terminó por sofocarse. Aun así, su postura de aparente convicción no declinó.

Estaba conciente de que su trabajo no sería fácil, sobretodo frente al moreno que le había roto el corazón. Pero también tenía presente que la oportunidad de retroceder se había quedado guardada en aquél escritorio de madera vieja que le daba los buenos días al entrar a la oficina del periódico.

Con los dedos engarrotados logró presionar el botón para solicitar el ascensor. Su cuerpo se sintió aún más pesado al mirar que éste estaba en el último piso. Tensó las rodillas para evitar el inoportuno desmayo, mientras sus manos se humedecían un poco más con cada número que descendía en el marcador que estaba arriba de las puertas.

Los presentes estaban atentos a la figura de la inexperta reportera. Ninguno de sus colegas creyó en llegar a conocer su faceta de Corazón Valiente...

3... 2... 1...

¡PIIIN!

Las puertas se abrieron al fin.

Hinata ahogó un suspiro lleno de alivio, apretó los puños y entró fingidamente convencida de lo que iba a hacer. Una vez adentro, se viró a los presentes con el ceño fruncido, llevando una rara sonrisa de excesiva confianza curvándole los labios.

Sus compañeros arquearon una ceja.

Kankuro se quedó con la boca abierta, literalmente. Ver a la tímida amiga de su hermano actuando tan altiva como éste le provocó un escalofrío con halo de muerte (así de exagerado es ¬.¬).

Todos tenían la incredulidad grabada en sus rostros, incredulidad que no pasó inadvertida para los ojos de Hinata, quien con todo el orgullo que poseía, consideró aquellas señas la primera victoria del día.

Cuando las puertas se volvieron a cerrar y estuvo finalmente sola, dejó caer sin escama la máscara de niña inquebrantable. Se permitió suspirar con fuerza, resbalándose lentamente sobre la pared del elevador hasta quedar sentada, respirando impacientemente, como si hubiese aguantado la respiración en todo ese tiempo...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Naruto aguardaba sentado en la sala de espera del siniestro hospital al que Anko y Kabuto los habían llevado. Tenía los codos sobre las rodillas, una de las cuales no dejaba de subir y bajar frenéticamente. La espalda le punzaba al igual que el cuello, haciéndolo sentir un poco irritado.

No era para menos, la culpa le calaba el pecho; desde que habían llegado a Tokio, en lo único que colaboraba con el grupo era en tropezar con nuevos problemas.

Alzó la mirada, embargada en desesperación y estrés, hacia el muro que tenía enfrente, donde Kabuto permanecía recargado leyendo uno de los folletos del mostrador. Apretó los dedos que tenía entrelazados, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta cada vez más grande, cuando el anteojudo alzó igualmente los ojos hacia él sonriéndole.

Ahora sí que la había regado...

-Naruto-kun- llamó Anko mientras caminaba hacia él desde el pasillo acompañada de una enfermera.

-¡Ah!- se incorporó ansioso -Sasame, Sasame-chan... ¡¿Cómo está?!-

-Calma, Naruto-kun...- sonrió la mujer –La chica está bien, sólo un poco adolorida y cansada-

-Menos mal- suspiró aliviado -Pue...puedo verla?-

-Por supuesto...-

Ante la optimista respuesta de la castaña, Naruto acrecentó una sonrisa dispuesto a ir a la habitación de la Fuuma; mas el brazo de Mitarashi le impidió el paso. El rubio se sorprendió por el repentino obstáculo, aunque pronto frunció el ceño para ella.

-No comas ansias, Naruto-kun- expresó la mujer con una sonrisa mordaz.

-¡Ahora qué!-

-Deja que nosotros hagamos las preguntas- respondió Kabuto tras el brillo de sus anteojos.

Uzumaki dedicó una mueca llena de extrañeza para el anteojudo; pero al notar los chispazos de mordacidad brotando por encima de los lentes y la irónica mirada de Anko al pasar lentamente la lengua sobre sus labios almandino, el instinto de supervivencia se le activó. Se irguió de espalda y levantó las cejas doradas con tal susto que casi las une con el fleco de iguales condiciones.

-Eh, je, je- rió con carita de kitsune sobándose la nuca –Parece que no hay alternativa, ¿eh?...-

-Claro, querido. Nos haces la entrevista, o hacemos echar a tu amiga- Anko se apresuró a tomar la muñeca del rubio para llevárselo a las afueras del hospital.

-Pe... pero Sasame-ch...-

-Te prometo que no se irá sin ti, Naruto-kun- comentó sarcásticamente el peligris andando tras ellos.

En tanto, el rubio se sonrojaba con algo de remordimiento, apretando la boca en son de preocupación.

Llevaron así al pobre músico hasta la escalinata de concreto que conducía a la entrada principal del edificio. Las paredes exteriores estaban tapizadas de enredadera; una ostentosa fuente adornaba la explanada principal y las jardineras que finalizaban la decoración hipócritamente agradable (siempre tratan de disfrazar los hospitales -.-U) presumían narcisos y azucenas.

La reportera tomó asiento en uno de los rasposos escalones, halando de la chaqueta al despistado rubio para que igualmente se sentara junto a ella.

-Bien, Uzumaki Naruto-kun...- el aludido se desconcertó al escuchar su nombre de golpe -¿Listo para empezar?-

El joven alzó confundido la mirada hacia Yakushi, que estaba absorto en alistar la cámara fotográfica que llevaba consigo. Tragó saliva para remojarse la garganta dejando escapar una especie de silbido con todo y "gallito" xD.

-Bue..bueno yo-

-OK- Mitarashi sacó de su bolso una pequeña libreta y un lápiz -¿Cómo, cuándo y dónde se formaliza Rockorazón?-

El aire pronto le fue insuficiente, pero sabía que si los nervios le ganaban las cosas se podrían poner más mal.

Intentó controlarse pensando en otras situaciones, peores que esa, ya vividas...

Casi le da un infarto al recordar el gentil carácter de los puños de su amiga ojiverde.

-"Sakura-chan me va a matar... Sakura-chan me va a matar... Sakura-chan me va a matar... Sakura-chan me va a matar... Sakura-chan me va a mat..."- ...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Después de uno o dos minutos de estancamiento, Shikamaru fue el primero en moverse.

Suspiró con fastidio, se tomó un hombro y lo masajeó moviendo el brazo en círculos hacia delante. Luego giró el cuello hasta que escuchó un tronido y concluyó con un sonoro bostezo. Caminó dos pasos hacia la salida, girándose a sus compañeros que seguían boquiabiertos por culpa de Hinata.

-¿Qué, no piensan venir?-

Ino saltó después de escuchar las palabras de su novio.

-¡Cómo!- exclamó notablemente crispada -¿Así de nada más, nos vamos?-

Nara torció los ojos cansado de lidiar con eso. Apretó los labios y exhaló con tolerancia.

-Hinata hará las entrevistas- respondió sereno.

-¿Qué?...- la rubia dedicó una mueca llena de recelo y rabia -¡Shikamaru, por Dios!... Nuestro trabajo y reputación están en juego... ¡Cómo se te ocurre dejarlo TODO en manos de Hinata-chan!... ¡La pobre casi se muere de susto con solo estar frente al grupo... ¿Te imaginas lo que hará cuando haga la entrevista real?... ¡Y el abuelo... ¿Crees que lo tomará tan fácil?...-

Ante la insistencia de la rubia, Shikamaru optó por tomarla de la muñeca para que le acompañase a la salida. Lee reaccionó milésimas después para encaminarse tras ellos.

La quijada de Kankuro casi golpea el suelo cuando la ojiazul soltó sin discreción alguna: _"dejarlo TODO en manos de Hinata-chan..."_.

Si sus deducciones eran correctas...

-Gaara y Kakashi me van a matar- murmuró con los ojos fijos en la nada frente a él -Gaara y Kakashi me van a matar...-

Yamanaka no creyó en la actitud de su novio. ¿Cómo podía estar de parte de una niña que apenas comenzaba a conocer tan apasionante profesión y que además les había echado la soga al cuello con su temperamental jefe?

-¡Suéltame!- forcejeaba con los brazos para que Nara la dejara libre, intentando plantar los talones en el piso.

-Entiende que ella es la encargada de este asunto, nosotros solamente la estamos apoyando- profirió el ojigris con jadeos apagados por el esfuerzo que implicaba llevarla a rastras. Ino era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

-Hi... Hina...ta- tartamudeó el administrador con la geta todavía impactada –Hinata-chan...- de un golpe y sin razón, el pobre castaño estalló en un grito –¡¿HINATA-CHAN ESTÁ ENVUELTA EN EL MISMO JUEGO SUCIO QUE USTEDES?!-

Los tres se detuvieron al retumbo de voz que rebotó en la sala. Se volvieron con curiosidad al de Suna, que jadeaba con la ira de un toro matón.

-Ino tiene razón, Shikamaru- comentó Lee llamando la atención de sus colegas -¿Qué hay del abuelo?... nno creo que le caiga bien saber que Hinata-chan siempre sí va a entrevista...-

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Nara con sumo enfado soltando sin escama a la rubia -¡A Jiraiya no le interesa si es Hinata o el intendente quien haga el artículo. Lo único que quiere es la exclusiva...-

-Pero...-

-Ino- pronunció Shika con una mirada tan áspera y segura que la hizo sonrojar –No llevamos mucha ventaja en este asunto; y la última oportunidad que tenemos para ganar esta mano ya está adentro- señaló el ascensor.

La chica echó un vistazo inconforme hacia donde apuntaba el dedo del ojigris. Apretó los labios con resignación. Cerró los ojos en son de calma. De hecho, Hinata había llevado la misión más lejos de lo que Yamanaka creía posible... aunque le doliera admitirlo.

-Ok- suspiró cediendo, descarriando la mirada con desdén.

Shikamaru sonrió satisfecho ante la sumisión de la rubia, que rara vez daba el brazo a torcer. Con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, entrelazó su mano con la de ella, forzándola a mirarle de repente con cierto rubor rosáceo y cuestionamientos en sus pupilas de aguamar.

-Entonces...- Lee se vio obligado a interrumpir -¿Nos vamos... o qué?-

-Iie- Shikamaru apretó el amarre del que se sostenía de la Yamanaka –Esperaremos a que Hinata salga con el trabajo, así podremos ir tras ellos para foto...-

-De verdad que ustedes nunca se cansan de cansarme-

Una voz aguda llamó las miradas de los presentes a la puerta.

Tanto Ino como Lee ahogaron un grito de impresión al reconocer a la pareja de jóvenes que arribaba al edificio. La adrenalina corrió sin reparo por sus venas, el instinto innato de perseguir la verdad asaltó el pecho de uno y otro. Shikamaru, por su parte, se limitó a escanear con una mirada calculadora los movimientos de los recién llegados.

-Buenas, Kankuro-san- saludó la joven una vez en el mostrador, dibujando con la punta del dedo sobre la superficie de este –Disculpe la molestia, pero hemos estado un poquito tensos y nos recomendaron las clases de yoga que imparten aquí y queríamos saber si... ¿Kankuro-san?- la chica notó al fin el pasmo del castaño; agitó su mano frente a la mirada perdida –Kankuro-saaaan-

-Será mejor que preguntemos después- habló el muchacho que la acompañaba –será más fácil informarnos cuando haya alguien competente-

La jovencita se volvió a su camarada con una mueca un poco fastidiada luego del comentario de este.

-Serás grosero y amargado, tú, Sasu...-

-¡¡PERO MIRÁ QUÉ SORPRESA ENCONTRARNOS AQUÍ!!-

La pelirrosa casi se golpea contra el techo debido al susto que le acomodó la gentil ojiazul. Se afianzó por mera reacción al pecho del joven que estaba a su lado, respirando intranquilamente con los nervios de punta.

El otro arqueó una ceja luego de deshacerse de la bolsita con hielos que llevaba para sujetar a su compañera.

-"Aun no eres capaz de autocontrolarte, ¿eh, Ino?"- la gotita de Shikamaru resbaló en su frente.

Sakura aún respiraba fuerte y profundo, pero se dio chance de girarse un poquito para reconocer a la autora de su sobresalto...

-Hoooolaaaa- saludó Ino cínicamente cuando se percató de la ofuscada mirada de jade sobre sí...

La pelirrosa abrió sus ojos cada vez más, asimilando la burlona mueca que Yamanaka le dedicaba, al tiempo que se aferraba con mayor fuerza a las ropas de su compañero.

-¿Me recuerdas, chica?- preguntó apropósito.

Sakura no se inhibió más. Se soltó bruscamente del joven y con un conciso gesto despectivo, se atrevió a desafiarla.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, maldita cerda reportera amarillista?!-

-¡Waaa! ¡me recuerdas!- Yamanaka sonrió con triunfo. Tomó a la ojiverde del brazo y acercó su rostro al de esta, intentando intimidarla con la mirada.

En los planes de Sasuke no figuraba meterse en más problemas de los que ya tenía. Armar jaleo con los necios que le rodeaban era demasiado rollo para un día. Dispuesto a salir del embrollo, esquivó a Haruno de tal forma que fácilmente pudo evadir la atención de la ruidosa rubia para dirigirse al elevador.

-Eh... Sa... Sasuke?!

-Estoy cansado...- respondió ásperamente.

Levantó una mano mientras andaba con su actitud grosera de siempre, dando la espalda a la patética escena.

Los ojos de Sakura se mostraron más molestos, pero con el fuerte agarre de Ino, su ira se condensó en dolor.

Creyéndose librado del escándalo periodístico, Sasuke estiró un dedo para presionar el botón de bajada, cuando un escuálido cuerpo se materializó delante de él.

-¡Sumimasen!- el de cabello ajicarado enfatizó una respetuosa reverencia –Estoy conciente de que

esto es molesto y poco ético para mi profesión como fotógrafo paparazzi, demo- se enderezó –Requiero unas fotografías de ustedes como grupo, además de una pequeña entrevista concedida por separado y en conjunto... ¡a! Y la firma que nos confiera la cobertura exclusiva de su concierto, ¡ONEGAI SHIMASU!

Luego de una segunda reverencia, Uchiha le miró con suma extrañeza...

-¿Algo más?- cuestionó lleno de ironía.

Cuando Lee abrió la boca listo a contestar, el buen Sasuke lo empujó un poquito, quitándolo del camino, lo suficiente como para tener espacio libre para presionar el botón.

-Serán solo unas cuantas preguntas...- suplicaba Lee con un tono más bien imperativo –No le quitaremos el tiempo, se lo aseguro-

El cantante bufó cansado. Cerró los ojos, ignorando completamente a la bestia verde de Chronos, y puchó el mentado botón.

-Ya veo los titulares...- espetó Ino con esa voz burlona que Shikamaru conoce bien –_"Más cobardes que gallinas... Los Rockorazón se intimidan cual gatito asustadizo"_-

-¡¡NANI??- a la voz de la rubia, Sakura no pudo tragarse la objeción.

Sasuke torció los ojos fastidiado, la ojiverde gozaba de entrar en broncas.

-Qué lástima... tsu, tsu, tsu- negó Yamanaka alzándose de hombros, dejando a Sakurita en libertad, quien dedicó una ojeadilla llena de resentimiento –Tan, tan jóvenes y ya tiran la toalla. Quién lo diría, los pueblerinos rehuyen de un par de micrófonos y unos cuantos flashazos... Hubieran pensado en esto antes de lanzarse como grupo. ¡Digo! Solo sobreviven aquí los fuertes de verdad, no cualquier gentucilla que gusta de quitarle el tiempo a los reporteros profesionales como nosotros... ¿no crees, chica?-

Haruno respingó cuando la obstinada y soberbia mirada aguamarina se fijó en ella. El enfado se hizo insoportable, Sakura estaba a punto de estallar...

-¡¡NI HABLAR, CERDA AMARILLISTA!! ¡¡SÁBELO, IDIOTA, NOSOTROS SOMOS...-

Tiriri... tiririri... tiriri...

Todos en silencio...

-Erm...- se sonrojó sonriendo con su carita llena de ternura.

El celular de la pelirrosa sonó dentro de su bolso. La acalorada discusión tuvo una pequeña tregua, y todos, incluyendo a Sasuke y al olvidado recepcionista, pararon oreja para escuchar la llamada telefónica.

-Moshi, moshi!- se inclinó un poquito tapándose el otro oído con un dedo –Naruto??... ¿Dónde est... ¿En el hospital??... ¡a!... pero ya todo está bien... ¡menos mal... ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡Serás estúpido, baka!... ¡Olvídalo, ya veremos que te hago cuando arreglemos esto!... ¡NO VAYAS A ABRIR LA BOCOTA DE MÁS!... Ok... ok... entonces estaré allá... Ah, ¿Sasuke?... a, él está bien... sí, regresó él solito, ya sabes... Hai, hai... nos vemos, sayo-

Sakura se viró en sus talones, mostrando a todos un rostro sereno libre de culpas mientras se colgaba de nueva cuenta su bolso en el hombro.

-Con su permiso, el deber me llama-

Y con una efectiva tacleada, logró quitar del camino a la fastidiosa reportera para permitirse llegar hasta su compañero de ojos afilados.

Sasuke dejó escapar una mueca interrogante... a la chica le dio igual, así que con su fuerza natural, lo tomó de la manga y lo llevó así hasta la puerta del hotel.

-Sumimasen... sumimasen... sumimasen...- decía a cada uno de los ahí presentes inclinando la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó al fin Uchiha en un susurro camino a la puerta.

-Naruto no baka- murmuró ella, cuidando ante todo la discreción.

-¡¿Otra vez el dobe?!-

-¡Shhhht!- Haruno le miró con reproche, aunque comprendía el exalto del moreno –El estúpido se buscó problemas con los otros reporteros... será mejor que vayamos para que no la riegue más-

-¿Más?- arqueó una ceja, recibiendo de inmediato un pellizco en el brazo –Mah!... era lógico que el usuratonkashi nos hiciera difícil la tarea...-

Así, Haruno dejó de guiar a su compañero, que comprendiendo la situación anduvo por sus propios medios hasta la salida.

-¡Hey! ¿y mi entrevista?- la odiosa vocecilla de Yamanaka les frenó en seco.

Los pasos decididos de la periodista hicieron vibrar el piso por los tacones. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la pelirrosa, mientras que la vena de Uchiha saltó en un instante...

-Pensándolo bien- murmuró Haruno entre dientes -no culpo a Naruto por embrollarse con esos locos-

Sasuke prefirió reservar sus comentarios. A decir verdad, Naruto no era el único involucrado en problemas con la prensa en esos momentos...

-Ve con el dobe, yo me encargo de esto- le dijo mientras le daba un leve empujón hacia delante.

Sakura le miró dubitativa, pero en cuanto se formó una sonrisa en Sasuke, la pelirrosa no hizo más que asentir para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

-¡¡Matte!!- gritó Ino.

Estuvo a punto de ir tras la cantante, pero la imponente figura de Uchiha se interpuso, obligándola a detenerse e incluso, arquear un poco la espalda hacia atrás. Shikamaru, después de una intensa deliberación interna, se decidió a hablar, acercándose desinteresadamente al moreno, llegando así junto a su novia.

-Será solo una fotografía- dijo tratando de ahogar un bostezo.

Sasuke no se movió nada, no repeló, no hizo nada. Simplemente se quedó ahí, detenido frente a los audaces reporteros, dejando su mirada perdida en cualquier punto del rostro de Yamanaka...

Al no percibir reacción alguna, Lee se acercó con pasos nerviosos hasta ellos. Shika tomó suavemente a su novia para salir del cuadro. Sasuke seguía impávido. La bestia verde de Chronos recorrió el rollo fotográfico de su cámara, la elevó hasta su vista, enfocó el cantante y antes de que éste dijera "_wisky_", el flash centelló en el lugar.

-¿Es todo?- espetó Uchiha con el tono más apático que le fue posible.

Lee asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza. Sasuke curvó los labios en un instante, reparando que el fotógrafo se hiciera a un lado. Avanzó hasta la recepción con la mirada de todos encima. No sentía remordimiento por haber "regalado" su imagen de una forma así de sosa, pues bien sabía que una foto tan simple como esa no podía causar más revuelo que una nota sobre otro lanzamiento a la Luna...

-Las llaves, por favor- espetó frente al de Suna, que concedió lo pedido con una actitud un tanto ida.

Arrebatando el llavero, Sasuke daba gracias internamente por haber encontrado la forma de aplacar los ánimos de tan entusiastas periodistas. Cansado, se dirigió a su cuarto. Tenía que pensar en cómo arreglar el resto de los problemas que le aquejaban.

-¡A!- Kankuro trató de detenerlo, pero al darse cuenta de que simplemente no le importaba, optó por mover una mano en son de conformismo –Ah, qué más da... no creo que Hinata llegue a impresionarlo- masculló entre dientes.

-E...¡espérate, Shikamaru!-

El buen niño Nara no tardó en sujetar a su novia de la cintura para cargársela en el hombro antes de que se le ocurriera armar más revuelo.

-Hasta pronto, Kankuro-san- dijo Lee levantando el pulgar, con un tintineo en los dientes, para luego salir tras sus compañeros.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El olfato de Naruto ya se hallaba acostumbrado al aroma del sanitario para hombres... ya llevaba ahí cerca de veinte minutos, encerrado en uno de los cubículos. No se le había ocurrido mejor lugar para pedir ayuda a sus compañeros, y ahora que Sakurita había anunciado su pronta llegada, no habría escondite más seguro.

-¿Naruto-kun?-

El rubio dio un respingo al escuchar tan cerca la voz de Yakushi. Suspiró profundamente tratando de controlarse, con la espalda recargada en la puerta y la frente empapada en sudor.

-Naruto-kun... ¿sigues aquí?-

-A... emmm... ¡hai!… "¡rayos!"- se maldijo interiormente por descubrirse.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestionó con eco fastidioso.

-E... sí...- buscó una respuesta, llegando a su boca el malestar que antes le había aquejado –es... es que... ¡Aaaaaaah!-

El peligris arqueó una ceja luego de aquél alarido lleno de dolor...

-¿Puedo ayud...-

-¡Aaaaaaah!...¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Ma... maldito adobo!... ¡Ay, ay... mi paaaaanza! Ay, ay, ay, ay...-

Después de los gemidos que Uzumaki repartió, a Kabuto se le fueron las ganas... de interrogarle xD... Sin decir palabra alguna, el cauto reportero rehuyó hasta la salida. Naruto no paró de quejarse sino hasta que escuchó el rechinido de la puerta.

-¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?-

El corazón del rubio se detuvo de repente al oír de una voz grave aquellas palabras. El hombre que estaba tres cubículos a la derecha se preocupó por los desgarradores gritos que había pegado...

-Emmm... ¡HAI!... – respondió levantando una mano por sobre los paneles para mostrar el pulgar -"y así estaré... hasta que Sakura-chan llegue TT.TT"-

En tanto, Kabuto retrocedía un poco asustado hasta la sala de espera, chocando así con la voluptuosa delantera de Anko.

-¿Y bien?- la castaña dejó descansar sus manos en la cintura una vez que su compañero se incorporó. La espera por la salida del rubio había agotado su escasa paciencia.

-Emm... Problemas digestivos...- se limitó a responder mientras se alzaba de hombros.

Anko se mostró en un principio confundida; mas, sin pasar mucho rato, frunció el seño con acidez. Naruto era más astuto de lo que aparentaba.

-¡Problemas digestivos mis reptiles!- dijo antes de entrar con vigor al sanitario -¡Naruto-kun!

-¿Eh?- se escuchó la traviesa voz del kitsune -¡O... oh si!... ¡Ay, ayuuuuda! ¡Ay, ay, ay, que me muero!-

-¡Jum!- Anko se saboreó los labios y se cruzó de brazos llena de confianza –Seguro que el malestar se te quita cuando sepas que Sasame-chan ya te espera en la salida-

Antes de cualquier cosa, Naruto salió apartando con el brazo la puerta del cubículo.

-¡SASAME-CHAN!-

Y antes de darse cuenta, la directora de The Crash ya lo había tomado del cuello de la chaqueta, impidiendo que el chico volviera a huir.

-Pero qué mal educado, Naruto-kun- dijo la mujer avanzando con él hasta las sillas de espera –Mira que dejarnos con la palabra en la boca. ¡Y encima, preocuparnos por tu salud!-

-¿Dónde está Sasame-chan?!- insistió.

-Pronto la darán de alta, sólo falta nuestra firma...- habló Kabuto, enfocando al rubio con su cámara –y tu colaboración, por supuesto-

Naruto apretó los dientes y los puños. No tenía alternativa, debía enfrentar como el hombre que era los líos en los que se había metido...

-"Pero si concedo la entrevista, Sakura-chan... "_NO VAYAS A ABRIR LA BOCOTA DE MÁS"_- las palabras de Haruno rebotaron en su mente. Un foco le iluminó la cabeza. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió seguro de hacer lo que sus corazonadas le dictaban. –Está bien, pueden preguntar- profirió falsamente resignado.

Los otros dos abrieron los ojos asombrados por la repentina concesión. Se miraron entre sí un poco dubitativos, pero al cabo satisfechos. Fue el flash de la cámara del anteojudo, lo que dio inicio al pesado interrogatorio del que Naruto sería víctima.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

De extensiones caprichosas y exagerado adorno, el edificio de Zabaku no Kaze era un complejo muy peculiar.

Hinata lo sabía, pues no era la primera vez que lo pisaba; sin embargo, esta ocasión le parecía más extenso y agotador que de costumbre.

Y es que no se había percatado de que la actitud presuntuosa que había utilizado en la recepción minutos antes era un arma de dos filos. No fue sino hasta que "tuvo al toro enfrente", que el pánico volvió a hacer presa de ella.

¿Molestar a los huéspedes, de a uno por uno, preguntando por el paradero del mentado grupo? El sólo pensarlo le coloreó de rojo la cara. Era demasiado escándalo, más del que pudiera aguantar... Pero era eso, o bajar con la cabeza gacha y el orgullo molido por no haber hecho su trabajo como debía de ser.

-Ni Shikamaru-san ni Lee-san me lo perdonarían...- murmuró para sí, sentada en la escalera de servicio -... y Yamanaka-san...- al momento, levantó la mirada con susto.

El ruidoso carácter de su compañera se hizo presente en sus pensamientos. La sonrisa torcida que Ino hacía cuando alguno de sus colegas fallaba en su misión, era lo que menos deseaba conseguir, sobre todo porque normalmente, aquellas muecas iban seguidas de frases como –"_Lo sabía..." "Si yo lo hubiera hecho..." "La próxima vez, mejor mándenme a mí..."_- ...

No podía permitir una humillación así. Negó con la cabeza y se levantó decidida por fin a emprender su búsqueda.

Se dirigió al final del pasillo del quinto piso, que era donde estaba, deteniéndose frente a una de las habitaciones elegida al azar.

Con el ceño fruncido y la mirada llena de determinación, levantó la mano para tocar con el nudillo. Suspiró profundamente, ordenando sus ideas para no tartamudear una vez que le abrieran...

-_"Buenas tardes, disculpe la imprudencia. Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata y soy colaboradora en el periódico local Chronos. Ahora mismo estoy en un aprieto del que quizás usted podría ayudarme a salir. Ha de saber que un nuevo grupo de rock pop, Rockorazón, viene a Tokio por gira de overtura, y yo estoy encargada de cubrir la nota, pero les he perdido la pista. Lo único que tengo asegurado es que se alojan en este hotel... ¿sabrá usted, de pura casualidad, en qué cuarto se hospedan?..."_-

Al punto final, meneó la cabeza descartando aquella presentación. No era cuestión de dar tanta información al informante n.nU... Lo intentó de nuevo:

-"_Disculpe la molestia, ¿es que aquí se hospeda el grupo Rockorazón?_"-

Bueno, al menos no era tan pesado.

Falló a favor aquél saludo poco cortés. Al fin, no buscaba simpatía con extraños, únicamente quería ganar entrevistas. Lista a hacerlo, dio un par de débiles golpes para llamar a la puerta; esperó paciente a que abrieran, pero no recibió respuesta. Y pretendió intentarlo de nueva cuenta, cuando una voz grave la interrumpió.

-En esa habitación no hay nadie-

Hinata respingó. Giró hacia el otro lado del pasillo, de donde alcanzó a notar una figura conocida.

Sasuke avanzó con una actitud indiferente, como si la chica no estuviera paralizada frente a la puerta de su habitación. Conforme se acercaba, la tez rojita de vergüenza y los ojos lechosos, abiertos de par en par, iban ganando terreno en su atención.

La pequeña Hyuga temblaba descaradamente, sin siquiera disimular un poco la sorpresa que le provocaba el otro con su simple presencia. Una reacción obvia, pensó Uchiha, que seguía templado a pesar del imprevisto encuentro; eso sí, esforzándose al máximo por no demostrar la más mínima seña de desconcierto.

Los instintos defensivos de Hinata la hicieron retroceder cuando el moreno se aproximó a menos de un par de peligrosos metros... Sasuke, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos, se frenó delante de ella.

No podía ni pestañear. Alzó el rostro para poder mirarlo a la cara. Tenía presente que tarde o temprano se enfrentaría a él, pero nunca estuvo preparada realmente. Mucho menos había tenido en cuenta un encuentro tan brusco como aquél.

Uchiha se limitó a escudriñarla. Su cara estaba roja a más no poder, las pupilas le temblaban... Era tan desesperante, ¿dónde había quedado la chica que se encaraba deliberadamente con _Orochimaru-san_ a cada rato?.

Sin quererlo, su mirada comenzó a hacerse más pesada que de costumbre, obligando a Hinata a evadirle ladeando violentamente el rostro. Un pequeño retortijón en el pecho le robó el aliento, haciendo un nudo su garganta.

-Erm...- carraspeó involuntariamente.

-¡Ah!- reaccionó la otra al momento -¡Gomen nasai!...- reverenció -¡Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata y soy colaboradora en un aprieto, Rockorazón viene a Tokio por la nota, y yo... yo...-

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

La pelinegro estaba tan avergonzada y confundida, que del piso no despegó los ojos. Su respiración estaba agitada y él lo notaba por el constante sube y baja de sus hombros.

-Ammm...- soltó el cantante sin saber muy bien qué decir –¿Siii?-

Los pulmones de Hinata se contrajeron de repente, impidiéndole respirar. Ladeó la cabeza, induciendo a que su pelo le tapara el rostro. Suspiró para tratar de controlarse y separó los labios intentando contestarle.

-¿Q...quisiera... con-concederme... una... entre...vista?- fue tan débil la pronunciación, que apenas se escuchó ella misma.

-Ah, es eso- dijo de pronto en son de desgana, por lo que la otra no se contuvo de enfrentarle un tanto contrariada –Creí que venías a reclamarme por haber ido a tu casa sin avisar- finalizó con una media sonrisa mientras sacaba de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón la llave del cuarto.

Luego del comentario, Hinata sencillamente no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima. La mezcla de sensaciones se acrecentó en su estómago. Estaba enojada, ofendida, avergonzada... Todo por culpa del tipejo de cabello negro que ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

-¿Re-reclamarle?- susurró aún cohibida –... e-eso lo debió haber hecho Neji-niisan- concluyó refiriéndose al cachete enrojecido y poco hinchado de Uchiha, creyendo que su primo había cobrado cuentas a su manera –Si fue así, me... me disculpo por ello-

El moreno volteó a verla con desdén, mero producto del recuerdo de aquél castaño metiche. Cerró los ojos con paciencia, regresando su atención a la perilla que comenzaba a forcejear.

-Con ésta sería la segunda ocasión que te disculpas por tu primo...- espetó entrecortadamente tratando de girar la llave.

La chica percibió de aquella frase una oportunidad no merecida para iniciar una conversación, tal como hacía _Orochimaru_. No quería enfrascarse en ello, puesto que el hombre que tenía enfrente se había convertido en un extraño... no es que antes no lo fuera, pero al menos le había ganado algo de confianza como _Orochimaru-san_. Así pues, con toda la intención, la pelinegro prefirió ignorar el comentario.

-E... esto...- contemplaba el inicio de una intensa batalla entre el cerrojo y la mano del muchacho –Se-sería posible... entrevistarle...-

-No... lo tenemos prohibido- dijo entre dientes por el esfuerzo que le cobraba la llave, terca a no abrir.

Hinata sintió un pequeño choque en su pecho. Quería salir corriendo, pero así de nada habría servido su entrenamiento psicológico previo... Apretó los labios y respiró pronta a insistir.

-Só... sólo unas preguntas sencillas, ninguna personal, se lo aseguro-

Sasuke no respondió. Seguía forcejeando mientras bufaba, quemando la llave mentalmente, recordándole al astuto recepcionista el nombre de su progenitora xD ...

Segundos después, dimitió. Se puso las manos en la cintura y respiró sonoramente.

-Chronos apreciaría mucho su colaboración, Oro...- la chica frenó antes de enunciar tan doloroso seudónimo –Sasuke-san- masculló resignada, bajando la mirada.

El moreno viró la cabeza hacia la ventana que se asomaba en medio del pasillo alfombrado. El estómago y el pecho le cosquillearon. No estaba acostumbrado a vivir una situación similar, pero estaba conciente de que oportunidad como la que se le presentaba difícilmente podría volver a tener.

La confusión y el malentendido seguían presentes, no podía perder tiempo en trivialidades...

-Sumimasen- soltó seco y parco, tal cual era.

Hinata levantó el rostro sorprendida, sin intenciones de aceptar que conocía el motivo de aquella disculpa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-...¡y ni hablar de las extensas pruebas que nos ponía al principio!... ¿han intentado arrebatar un cascabel del cinturón de un hombre como mi sensei?...- ambos reporteros negaron anonadados a la pregunta de Naruto -¡a! ¡pues así de loco está!-

El interrogatorio llevaba ya veinte minutos, y Mitarashi, a pesar de tener ya bastante experiencia en el medio, nunca había quedado tan sorprendida. Las respuestas del rubio eran realmente perturbadoras, sobre todo por el tono indiferente con que el chico hablaba.

-Oh, bueno, parece que Hatake-san es un hombre emmm... peculiar-

-No. ¿Sabe?, más que peculiar, yo diría... ¡explotador!-

-¡¿Explotador?!- Anko anotaba más rápido que pronto en su libreta.

-Y que lo diga... ese sensei es bien negrero. Fíjese, nos levanta a las cuatro de la mañana para comenzar a ensayar; y luego él llega seis horas tarde justificándose con excusas tontas, como que el cielo estaba muy nublado y le daba miedo salir por la posible lluvia; y después regaña que porque ya vamos tarde para equis presentación; todo el maldito día sin tiempo para comer ni para nada; y no descansamos del trabajo sino hasta la media noche, sólo para dormir un par de horas porque el día es corto...-

-Vaya, vaya- negó la castaña sin separar el lápiz del papel -y tan apático que se ve-

-Pues... sí- dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca, echando una miradilla fugaz a la entrada del lugar.

-Pero, en fin, mejor hablemos de sus compañeros... ¿Qué tal es la relación entre ustedes como grupo?-

-Pues así como grupo, grupo, lo que se dice grupo, pues no, ¿verdad?... Que si la canción esto, que si el vestuario lo otro... Sakura-chan nunca está de acuerdo con nosotros...-

-Mmmm... la chica es la problemática, ¿eh?-

-¡Jo, jo!- rió el rubio -Si busca en un diccionario ilustrado la palabra "problemática", segurito a un lado va a estar la foto de Sakura-chan-

-¿Ah, si?-

-Ajá...- respondió Uzumaki dando otra mirada, un poquito más nerviosa, a la entrada. Si Sakura llegaba en ese momento, su tumba estaría más que sellada.

¡Puras mentiras! Kakashi era el que menos atención prestaba al itinerario de Rockorazón, y si algo hacía la pelirrosa con respecto al grupo, era tolerar los repentinos cambios de parecer del ojiazul y la indiferencia de Sasuke cuando aquella proponía algo.

Naruto tenía claro que responder a las preguntas del par de pillos estaba mal, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, quién sabe que habría pasado con su amiga Sasame. Además, tenía el respaldo de Haruno, quien le había prohibido "hablar de más", entendido todo al revés, claro...

-¿Y las canciones?, ustedes las componen, ¿cierto?-

-A, claro, algunas sí- dijo el kitsune muy sonriente –A veces las mezclamos con obras de los grandes maestros, y como casi casi suenan igual, la diferenciamos con mensajes subliminales que les grabamos-

-¡No digas!-

-Hai... han de escuchar nuestras voces cuando echan la cinta para atrás... Sasuke no baka suena muy chistoso repitiendo una y otra vez: "Compra el disco, babea por mí. Compra el disco, babea por mí..."-

-Ah, entonces su séquito de admiradoras se debe a los mensajes que graban en las canciones?-

-Hai... o qué, ¿creían que era por su linda cara?- (_¡recuerden! mentiras, puras mentiras ¬.¬_)

Kabuto miró a Anko, Anko miró a Kabuto; los dos con una ceja en alto. Alzaron los hombros, volviendo pronto a la entrevista...

-Se sabe que Sasuke-kun y Sakura-kun tuvieron una especie de relación sentimental, ¿puedes hablarnos al respecto?-

-Ah, esos asuntos ya no son de mí incumbencia- sentenció el ojiazul con postura inquebrantable, cruzado de brazos y torcido de boca. Anko dejó escapar un gesto de sutil desilusión... –Pero- objetó Naruto, devolviendo la reptilezca sonrisa al rostro de la mujer –Aquí entre nos, puedo decirles que su tormentoso y pasional amor terminó después de que Sakura-chan...-

¡PAOOOOOO!

Antes de poder terminar, Naruto notó que un haz de estrellas bien conocido ya le giraba alrededor de la cabeza...

Los reporteros de The Crash retrocedieron involuntariamente, parpadeando una y otra vez para tratar de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Y DA GRACIAS DE QUE YA ESTÁS EN EL HOSPITAL, SHANAROOOOOO!-

Sakura "rompe huesos" llegó acompañada de su novio, que había prevenido el inevitable estallido deteniéndose diez prudentes pasos antes que la chica.

Aquella jadeaba de coraje, con el puño hecho y rojo por el golpazo que acomodó al pobre kitsune. Dio vuelta entonces para enfrentar a los empleados de Orochimaru, que respingaron al verse centrados en la mira de la temperamental cantante.

-¿Dónde está Sasame-chan?- cuestionó secamente y sin esperar respuesta. Haruno ya se dirigía a la recepción en busca de informes, cuando de pronto fue detenida por su compañero, que cargaba con un chichón tamaño familiar -¡AHORA QUÉ!-

-Shhht- susurró tomándola del hombro para guiarla al otro lado de la sala –E, je, je... en un segundito continuamos ¿eh?- dijo a los periodistas sin detenerse.

Con la boca torcida por resignación y descontento, Mitarashi se dejó caer fastidiada en una hilera de sillas. Colocó su lápiz entre la boca y la nariz, y se dispuso a aguardar un poco más. Dejó viajar su mirada a la nada, escuchando el bullicio de la gente quejumbrosa que llegaba en busca de alivio.

De pronto, perdió el equilibrio. El lápiz cayó al suelo y al intentar recuperarlo, logró captar al inamovible pelinegro que seguía esperando en la entrada.

-Mira, Kabuto, ¿ya viste?- sonrió ampliamente -¡Sasuke-kun!- señaló.

Y como abejas a la miel, fueron hasta Itachi, quien, desconcertado, no hizo más que quedarse quieto para el millar de fotos que Yakushi tomaba sin parar y las interminables cuestiones que la mujer le formulaba...

-¿Qué pretendes, baka? ¿destruir nuestra carrera?-

-No, es que no entiendes, Sakura-chan. Sasame y yo, pues fue así como un juego, ¿no?, o sea, comía yo y luego ella, y ambos terminamos empachados, tú me viste al borde de la muerte... y bueno, ella no resistió, y el restaurante y los platos. No sabía qué hacer, Sasame-chan me preocupaba, y este par de idiotas me vieron y luego, pues no tuve opción...-

Apenas descifrando lo que Naruto intentó explicar, una vena ya se hinchaba en la pronunciada frente de Sakura.

-¿Y eso te dio un _por qué_ para contestar a sus patéticas preguntas? ¿EH?!-

-I...iie- tartamudeó cubriéndose la cabeza –De... demo, ni contesté nada importante-

-¡¿A, no?!-

-No... si las que eché fueron puras mentiritas blancas-

La verde mirada enfurecida, tan brava que parecía notar sólo el color rojo; el puño listo, preparado para deshacer la mandíbula del joven...

-¡SERÁS ESTÚ...-

-¿Sakura-san?-

Al sonido de una dulce y pacífica voz, tanto Haruno como Uzumaki levantaron la cara. Ahí estaba Sasame, con la tez un poquito descolorida, pero lista ya para salir.

Naruto olvidó por completo su sometimiento. De sus labios no brotó más que una sonrisa llena de alivio y alegría. Ver de nuevo a la pelinaranja en pie le daba una emoción difícil de contener.

Sakura contempló la escena desde su lugar, con el gesto extrañado, la mente confundida y la energía del golpe todavía almacenada en su brazo.

-¡Sasame-chan!- se acercó el kitsune –Emmm... có...cómo te sientes?-

La Fuuma reservó cualquier tipo de expresión, le parecía tonto y vergonzoso hacer alarde en aquellas condiciones... mas, al advertir que de los ojos azules se expresaban una sincera preocupación por su estado, asintió con una ligera curva en los labios.

-Mejor, Naruto-san. Arigatoo-

-Ettoooo...- se rascó la nuca. Sasame le miró interrogante -... ¡Gomen nasai!- reverenció.

Sasame brincó por la sorpresa, parpadeó un par de veces para finalmente soltar un suspiro tolerante.

-Iie, debí ser más cuidadosa... y no fiarme de usted je, je-

Naruto se enderezó sonriente y un poco sonrojado. La chica era más amable y gentil de lo que creía.

-¡Hey!, supongo que ahora sí no me crees si te invito a cenar ¡ja, ja!-

La ojimiel frunció el ceño, la broma no le había caído muy bien; si embargo, al ver la expresión nerviosa del rubio, escondió tras la mano una pequeña risa con la que Naruto volvió a tomar confianza.

-Ah, es un alivio que esto no pasó a mayores, ¿eh?- suspiró Uzumaki mientras enganchaba el brazo de Sasame en el suyo.

-Emmm... yo no adelantaría conclusiones-

La pelinaranja señaló la entrada, provocando que tanto Naruto como Sakura voltearan hacia ese punto.

La ojiverde desencajó la quijada al notar cómo aquellas lagartijas acosaban a su querido koi, en medio de flashazos y preguntas. Actuando por mero impulso, se acercó a ellos con el puño bien apretado y la rabia fundida en la sangre, a flor de piel. El enojo lo había contenido todo el sacrosanto día, necesitaba descargarlo, ¡y descargarlo ya!.

-Estemm... mejor nos vamos ¿eh?- dio media vuelta el rubio junto con la chica.

-Pero, ¿y Sakura-san?-

-Oh, ella estará bien... el edificio entero es lo que me preocupa...- susurró Naruto, andando con la joven Fuuma del brazo, camino a la salida trasera.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa e insegura?... Si era el mismo tipo que la había engañado, no tenía razón ni motivo para sentirse expuesta, avergonzada. Disculparse era lo menos que el otro podía hacer para con ella... ¿Por qué se sonrojaba entonces?.

-Naruto se la ha pasado metiendo la pata desde que llegamos- profirió el moreno después de aguardar con paciencia alguna especie de respuesta al "_Sumimasen" _que habíapronunciado con anterioridad –Kakashi ni siquiera ha organizado bien las fechas por culpa de la mujer de la disquera, y Sakura parece no preocuparse por otra cosa que no sea el bienestar del usuratonkashi... o de Itachi...-

A las palabras de Sasuke, Hinata cambió su semblante abochornado a uno un poco más relajado, pero confundido. El joven, al no ser correspondido después de tan amplia explicación, comprendió que quizás debía ser más directo e ir al grano.

La miró un momento, soltando luego una risita soberbia, de ésas que acostumbra. Cerró los ojos y avanzó al lado contrario del pasillo, donde resbaló la espalda sobre el muro para finalmente quedar sentado en el piso.

Hyuga se desconcertó aún más.

-¿No vas a preguntar nada?- prorrumpió mientras le mostraba las palmas de las manos con dejo irónico. La otra respingó aturdida por la aspereza con que se dirigía a ella -No creo que alguien del grupo le importe si contesto o no- declaró el pelinegro -de hecho, a mí no me importaría-

Los ojos aperlados se abrieron, sorprendidos, de par en par. Los latidos de su corazón volvieron a su velocidad normal, animándola a anteponer sus intereses profesionales en aquella situación. Debía aprovechar la oportunidad que tan desfachatadamente le era ofrecida, y no podía permitirse tropezar con algo tan simple como los vuelcos que daba su estómago cada vez que Uchiha Sasuke le dirigía la palabra.

Así pues, avanzó lentamente hasta quedar frente a él. Sasuke levantó la cara para poderla mirar, mientras ella lo hacía desde arriba. Se quedó trabada de nuevo, indecisa a quedarse así o acomodarse junto a él para quedar al nivel.

-¿Gustas sentarte?- el ojinegro señaló el lado contrario del pasillo.

-Oh... ¡HAI!- reaccionó un poco ofuscada.

La chica se acomodó frente a él, igualmente sentada en el piso. Cruzó las piernas y sonrió a Uchiha falsamente cómoda con todo aquello. El otro se limitó a contemplarla con suma seriedad, manteniéndose a la defensiva en caso de algún reproche por tooooodo lo que ya sabemos que pasó ¬.¬U...

-A-antes que nada, a nombre de todo el e-equipo de Cronos, quiero agradecer su voluntaria colaboración, Uchiha Sasuke-san- dijo con un eco suave.

El aludido bufó en son de afirmación. Hinata acrecentó su sonrisa.

Sacó entonces de su bolso una grabadora y una libreta; dejó el aparato junto a ella mientras anotaba algo en el cuaderno lista para comenzar.

-Ok- tomó la grabadora -¿Cuándo se inicia el grupo oficialmente?-

A Sasuke le tomó un rato entender que la entrevista no era un pretexto para exigir explicaciones... ¡iba en serio!. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de relajarse para responder lo más parco posible.

-Hace unos seis meses. La verdad no tenemos mucho tiempo en este ambiente como para hacer tanto escándalo entre los medios de comunicación-

Hinata ignoró el sarcasmo impregnado en aquella oración.

-¿Y por qué no?, llevan muy poco tiempo de haberse dado a conocer, y ya ocupan los primeros lugares de popularidad en varias prefecturas del norte de Japón. Eso es para volver loco a cualquier periodista... ¿nee?- sonrió.

Sasuke sintió una pedradita involuntaria cortesía de su acompañante. Un suspicaz sonrojo atravesó su nariz, girando la cabeza al instante para tratar de ocultarlo.

-Vale, vale- la joven dejó de nuevo la grabadora para anotar en la libreta -¿Cómo fue que los integrantes se conocieron?-

-Todos somos originarios de Konohagakure- atinó a contestar secamente, sin ánimos de profundizar en aclaraciones.

Hinata esperó con paciencia la conclusión de su respuesta, pero parecía que de aquella boca no saldría una palabra más. Sin embargo, el carácter de un reportero no permite declaraciones a medias, así que intentó insistirle con la mirada más pesada que pudo hacer.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, le molestaba mucho que Hinata se comportara de esa forma tan extraña; pero a fin de cuentas, él se lo había buscado, y lo reconocía...

-... Nos conocemos desde siempre- explicó resignado -nuestras familias han vivido por generaciones en el mismo barrio, por lo que nuestros bisabuelos, abuelos y padres son algo así como una familia- Hinata enarcó una ceja –... convivir con ellos es un dogma con el que desgraciadamente nací...- concluyó.

Se hizo una pequeña brisa en el ambiente, acompañada, claro, por el sepulcral silencio.

-"Para que sigas preguntando"- se reprochó a sí misma con una pequeña gota en su frente –Etto... y... q-qué hay del manager?-

-Kakashi-sensei es nuestro maestro de literatura en la escuela media- La Hyuga no pretendió incitarle a profundizar la nota, pero Sasuke supuso que ésa era su intención ¬.¬ -Naruto-dobe rompió una ventana del instituto mientras jugábamos soccer. Por su culpa y su buena bocota nos castigaron a ambos..

_**:Flash Back:**_

-¡Je, je! ¡esto es de lo mejor ¿eh, baka?- Naruto remojaba un trapo en jabonadura y limpiaba un trombón.

Sasuke reprimió su ira concentrándose mejor en apilar los tambores de cuatro en cuatro, atando a ellos sus respectivas baquetas...

-¡Mira que nadie en toda la escuela tiene el privilegio de limpiar la bodega de la banda ¿eh?!-

El moreno le miró por el rabillo del ojo, con unas ganas de ahorcarlo, que mejor ni hablar de ello.

Limpiar y sacudir, acomodar cada instrumento en su sitio y dejarlo todo listo y bien preparado para el próximo festival. Mejor castigo no pudo encontrar su profesor titular, Umino Iruka. Así Naruto aprendería a medir su fuerza cuando estuviera a punto de tirar un penalti, y Sasuke aprendería a alejarse del rubio cuando algún profesor furioso lo reprendiera.

Poco les faltaba para terminar y Uchiha ya planeaba alzar los brazos para agradecer, cuando el sonido de uno de los saxofones le turbó de forma abrupta.

-Gomen- se disculpó Uzumaki una vez que sintió la filosa mirada sobre sí –No pude resistirme-

El ojinegro bufó molesto, pero pronto olvidó a su compañero para seguir con sus labores…

-¡¡SASUKE-KUN!!-

La estruendosa voz de Sakura resonó desde el pasillo, provocando que la última pila de tambores que había acomodado se desplomara sin reparo alguno, siguiéndole a esta otras dos.

La paciencia de cierto peliazul ya se estaba agotando...

-¡Sasuke-kun!- entró la pelirrosa muy animada, llevando entre los brazos una caja de obento -Te he traído algo de com... ¿cómo, aún no terminan?-

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera contestar... o protestar, Naruto volvía a lo suyo con el mentado saxofón. Se volvió entonces a él con el seño fruncido y una vena a punto de estallar.

-Oh, vaya que son lentos, que no pudieron aguantarse las ganas de tocar ¿verdad?- sonrió inocentemente la chica a su amigo –Bueno, no los culpo... ¿Comemos ya?- levantó la lonchera ilusionada.

El color en las mejillas de Sasuke se intensificó. El molesto sonido del sax ya le crispaba las orejas y la tonta sonrisa de la pelirrosa era una invitación a arrojarla por la ventana. Pero eso le costaría otro castigo...

-... No...- respondió tajantemente después de respirar hondo y profundo.

La cara de Haruno se cayó cuando Uchiha le dio la espalda para empezar de nuevo a acomodar los tambores. Se había esforzado mucho preparando los refrigerios, y no se había mentalizado a ser rechazada tan insensiblemente.

-Pe... pero, es tu favo...-

**How come you're always such a fussy young man?**

¿Cómo es que siempre eres un joven así de quisquilloso?

Sakura ya iba a replicar cuando la voz de Naruto le interrumpió con intenciones de divertirse.

**Don't want no Cap'n Crunch, don't want no Raisin Bran**

**Well don't you know that other kids are starvin' in Japan **

No quieres Capitán Crunch, no quieres Raisin Bran

Bueno, no sabes que otros niños están habrientos en Japón

Sasuke frenó en seco su labor. Era una canción sana y odiosa para los niños melindrosos que se comen los chícharos de a uno por uno. No había motivos para entonarla, a menos que el objetivo fuera desesperarlo.

**So eat it, just eat it**

Así que comelo, sólo cómelo

Sakura completó la canción. Tanto ella como el rubio rieron escandalosamente, mientras que el peliazul hacía lo posible por no demostrar cuan estresado y furioso estaba...

**Don't want to argue, I don't want to debate**

**Don't want to hear about what kinds of foods you hate**

**You won't get no dessert 'till you clean off you're plate **

No quiero discutir, No quiero debatir

No quiero oír sobre qué clase de comidas odias

Tu ganaste no tomar postre hasta que limpies tu plato

**So eat it**

**Don't you tell me you're full**

**Just eat it... eat it**

Así que cómelo

No me digas que estás lleno

Sólo cómelo… cómelo

A los cantos demoníacos siguieron intentos fallidos de percusión. La ojiverde había dejado la caja a un lado para golpetear una pandereta y Naruto ya empezaba a sacarle melodía al instrumento que cargaba, soplando animosamente.

**Get yourself an egg and beat it**

**Have some more chicken**

**Have some more pie**

Toma tu mismo un huevo y derrótalo

Toma más pollo

Toma más pastel

**It doesn't matter**

**If it's boiled or fried**

**Just eat it, just eat it**

No importa

Si es hervido o frito

Sólo cómelo, solo cómelo

**Just eat it, just eat it... Woo!**

Sólo cómelo, sólo cómelo... Woo!

_**:Fin Flash Back:**_

-... estábamos tan concentrados, que no notamos que Kakashi-sensei había escuchado todo desde afuera- suspiró un poco afectado por el recuerdo -Desde entonces no nos dejaba en paz. Que teníamos madera, que las voces de los ángeles... ya no hallaba con qué convencernos-

-¿Y qué terminó por convencerlos?- cuestionó inmersa en el relato.

Sasuke le sonrió con un toque de malicia.

-Todavía no nos convence...- Hinata le miró extrañada por la respuesta -No teníamos nada mejor que hacer en el verano- se alzó de hombros.

La joven soltó una risita solazada. Era obvio que Rockorazón tenía historia, pero nunca creyó que fuera una tan divertida.

-Sobre las canciones que componen e interpretan... ¿qué podría decir? ¿están inspiradas en algo o alguien en especial?-

-En realidad son producto de inspiración directa- explicó apáticamente -De pronto te sientes con ganas de escribir; coges una hoja de papel, un lápiz y tu guitarra... es todo-

Escéptica por la respuesta, tomó de nuevo notas mientras lanzaba un resoplido incrédulo. Sasuke no se inmutó, sabía de antemano que Hinata no había creído una palabra, pero era la verdad.

-¿Qué hay de sus compañeros? ¿les es difícil trabajar juntos?-

-Ya te dije, toda la vida hemos sido los tres. No podría quejarme de ellos: Naruto es insoportable, pero igual le estimo; y Sakura...- calló y suspiró incómodo, hablar de asuntos sentimentales pasados no parecía ser lo más correcto en ese momento –... es una buena amiga-

El tono melancólico que ni siquiera intentó disimular, fue captado por Hinata, quien pronto recordó lo que la hoja de datos explicaba sobre ambos. Una relación demasiado cercana que había terminado mal...

-Emmm...- se levantó rápidamente aturdiendo al ojinegro. Guardó en su bolso sus instrumentos, y se dirigió al muchacho que apenas se levantaba con pasmo –... pa-parece que ya le he quitado mucho tiempo, ¿eh?- se pasó una mano por el pelo y agachó la cabeza con respeto –Muchas gracias por su tiempo, Uchiha Sasuke-san-

El aludido se paralizó por la repentina despedida. Sólo hasta que Hyuga comenzó a andar rumbo a las escaleras, le funcionaron los reflejos.

-¡Oye!- alcanzó a sujetarle de la muñeca.

Hinata se detuvo, mas nunca le enfrentó. Permaneció de espaldas a él, con el rostro cubierto por el fleco y las mejillas sumamente rojas.

-Na...nani-

Sasuke respiró profundamente, tratando de averiguar por qué demonios la había detenido. Su conciencia ganó a su conciente, dejando que osadas palabras brotaran de sus labios.

-Fue muy poco tiempo, para que la entrevista haya terminado- le dijo procurando que su voz no flaquease -... No piensas irte sin exigir una satisfacción, ¿verdad?-

La joven se desconcertó. Había evitado cualquier clase de sugerencia todo el tiempo que charló con él; qué pretendía, si ya habían concluido la entrevista, su trato con él no tenía que extenderse de más.

Apretó los labios alterada, lo que menos deseaba era escuchar evasivas vanas para justificar su falta de sinceridad.

-Mi intención nunca fue herirte- intentó explicarse -Tenía prohibido hablar de más, y antes de darme cuenta...-

Hyuga no quería seguir oyendo. Se soltó suavemente, dando a entender su postura en el asunto.

-Antes de darse cuenta, ya me había mentido...- murmuró tristemente, intentando pretextar el dolor que le provocaba recordar cuan amable se comportó _Orochimaru-san _con ella, y cuan inocente fue al creer tal mentira.

Se giró hacia él y le sonrió con halo de inocencia. Sasuke la miró atónito, sin comprender muy bien por qué tanto orgullo de su parte.

-Ha-Hasta luego- espetó para reverenciar y salir lo más pronto posible.

El moreno sintió un vacío en el estómago al mirarla partir. De nuevo lo dejaba desorientado y confundido; creía que una explicación arreglaría las cosas, pero más bien parecía haberlas empeorado.

-Te... te veré en el concierto?!- exclamó justo cuando la chica comenzaba a desaparecer bajando la escalera.

Hinata se detuvo sin ánimos de verle de nuevo. Se remojó los labios y subió una mano a su pecho, apretujando la blusa con dejo de impotencia...

-Si eso pasa, será por mi deber- farfulló dolida antes de seguir su camino.

Este fic continuará...

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Oh, bueno, no ha sido el mejor, pero al fin lo terminé xD, y ahora sí que me extendí eh?, de hecho este capítulo no estaba planeado, pero tampoco puedo decir que es de relleno (aunque lo parezca u.u). Y bueno, desde ya les digo que el fic esta agonizando, porque estamos a escasos dos episodios de terminar T.T (tal vez por eso no actualizo tan seguido xD). ¡Ah! La canción es "Eat it", una parodia de "Just it" de Michael Jackson xD (Arigatoo, **IPnoHaru** xD). Y una cosita más, estoy segura de que la mayoría de las lectoras son fans de Sasuke-kun, así que gomen si les pareció un poco ácido el mensaje que según Naruto graban en sus canciones U.U

A _**anyi:**_ Jaii! Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior xD, ¡muchas gracias por tus ánimos!, me encanta que el fic te guste xD es bueno saberlo... Disculpa la demora de la publicación y espero que la intriga no se haya esfumado por la espera je, je xD. Nos leemos!!

A _**marybel:**_ Aló, chica! Espero que tu público no haya resultado muy herido luego del Apocalipsis xD. No, ya en serio, no importa si el rev es el mismo dia de la publicación o después o si subes o no review... el chiste es que el fic te agrade xD. ¡Que bien que te dieron un mapa de la vida! Y créeme, no estaba defectuoso, es sólo que debiste leer las instrucciones con cuidado, ésa parte de hasta arriba que dice que nunca olvides que lo más importante es ser tú misma, sigas o no el mapa al pie de la letra... (wow! Que choro me aventé xD). Je, je... continuemos, Bueno, con respecto al helado, pues se me hace que Neji-chan no lo recibió, pero tampoco creo que Gaara-kun se lo haya atascado, ¡digo! Según él, se le templan los dientes xD... lo más seguro es que llegó a su casa y lo metió al refri pa dárselo luego a Hinata ¿no? XD... oyes, ¿las babas de Jiraiya-ojii-chan te asquearon? Pa ponerle tapabocas cada que regañe a sus pupilos de ahora en adelante ja, ja xD ... Ok, ok, si gaara es malo pa los consejos, yo soy peor pa los chistes ¿nee? -.-U Agradezco tu comprensión, amiga. Desde acá saludos y besos y una sincera disculpa por los meses de espera.

A _**HyugaPrincess:**_ Ja, ja, ja!! ¡Que bueno que el fic te guste! Muchas gracias por tus ánimos ¡De veras, ttebayo!! XD

A _**Miyuki-san:**_ Salud, mimi-chan! Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya quedado fome xD. Espero que haya cumplido con tus expectativas. Muchas graccias x tus observaciones! Bye!

A _**Yume-Sama:**_ Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegro de que las letras de las canciones te hayan agradado, y el SasuHina ¡kya, qué hermoso!. Oh, Disculpa la tardanza de la actualización, demo, tu sabes ¬.¬... Espero leerte pronto, cuídate. Sayo!

A _**Hana-imoto-san:**_ ¡GUAU! Esme-chan me ha escrito xD... que gusto! Oh, que bien, que bien que el capi pasado te agradó xD y sip, siempre los dejo así porque si no no leerían el que sigue xD. ¡gracias por tu review, imoto, y no os preocupeis, que si es necesario presionar a esa perezosa musa, tendré que hacerlo por el bien de los lectores xD...

A _**IPnoHaru:**_ ¡Hi! Je, je, je gracias x el dato! Y qué razón tienes, de verdad la canción quedaba con el cap anterior, quizas por eso el rayo no fue para Sasuke, si no pa acá tu servidora u.u. Espero la canción igual haya quedado con el flash back mágico (¡hombre, que me lo saqué de la manga! XD) y que la traducción de última hora que hice haya estado bien (no está completa, pero en fin ¬.¬) Y ya ves que Hinata hace su mejor esfuerzo por terminar el artículo xD. Gracias de new x tu paciencia y por tu recadito... ¡nos leemos!

A _**Danifra:**_ ¡Jai! Qué gusto saber que sigas leyendo, amiga! Gracias x tus ánimos, besos!

A _**Luzz Malfoy:**_ Way! Comparar el fic con un tazon de ramen (espero que esto vaya por buen camino n.nU) Arigatoo, Luly! Disculpa las intervenciones del rubio y compañía, pero supongo que eran necesarias... en fin, ojalá la espera haya valido la pena y gracias por tu comprensión xD... ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

A _**uchijoji-san:**_ No te preocupes si tardas o no, tampoco si escribes rev, lo importante es que el fanfic te guste xD Y bueno, no es la presión lo que afecta, lo que afecta es hacer las cosas de mala gana ¿eh? Lo del restaurante también me gustó mucho, sería un cambio drástico, pero interesante, el de la capa negra con nubecitas rojas por camisas blancas y delantales negros ¿no crees? XD Y Dei-chan es muy guapo, yo siempre lo he dicho! Y Naruto, sea como sea, él siempre es kawaii, ya lo trae consigo xD. Jo, jo, el que a veces me cae gordo es el de Sulivan xD como que a veces se cree el muy, muy y todo el encanto se desvanece... Bueno, pues muchas gracias por el rev ochenta! Y no olvides que soy yo quien te quiere ver feliz y como la triunfadora que ya eres!

A _**–kurenai Hatake: **_Arigatoo x tus ánimos! Espero te siga gustando después de este. ¡Saludos!

Y un sincero agradecimiento a _**Haruhi-chan**_** xD... **de verdad que tus fanart están de lux, qué honor que el fic te haya inspirado así de fuerte (pues igual el fiction ta' inspirado en un fanart bien loco xD)...(-**saludinos, **_**Nai-senpai**_ xD!-). Espero que alguna vez te animes a publicar tus dibujos acá en el inter y que continúes colaborando con ellos en las revistas xD 

Bueno, por ahora es todo. Un caluroso abrazo y mis mejores deseos para lo que queda del año a todos los lectores!!

¡Los espero en el siguiente!

Ukio-onii-chan


	13. Conciertos: La voz del destino

**¡Bienvenidos!**

Abandonado, mas Nunca olvidado!

Y me da gusto que sea con este capitulo con el que abro el ciclo dos-doble cero-nueve

¡Aquí el fic de vuelta!

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto y Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

_**Rockorazón ¡al ritmo de tus latidos!**_

Capítulo 12: _Conciertos: La voz del destino_

_-Mi intención nunca fue herirte- intentó explicarse -Tenía prohibido hablar de más, y antes de darme cuenta...- _

_Hyuga no quería seguir oyendo. Se soltó suavemente, dando a entender su postura en el asunto. _

_-Antes de darse cuenta, ya me había mentido...- murmuró tristemente, intentando pretextar el dolor que le provocaba recordar cuan amable se comportó Orochimaru-san con ella, y cuan inocente fue al creer tal mentira. _

_Se giró hacia él y le sonrió con halo de inocencia. Sasuke la miró atónito, sin comprender muy bien por qué tanto orgullo de su parte. _

_-Ha-Hasta luego- espetó para reverenciar y salir lo más pronto posible._

_El moreno sintió un vacío en el estómago al mirarla partir. De nuevo lo dejaba desorientado y confundido; creía que una explicación arreglaría las cosas, pero más bien parecía haberlas empeorado._

_-Te... te veré en el concierto?!- exclamó justo cuando la chica comenzaba a desaparecer bajando la escalera. _

_Hinata se detuvo sin ánimos de verle de nuevo. Se remojó los labios y subió una mano a su pecho, apretujando la blusa con dejo de impotencia..._

_-Si eso pasa, será por mi deber- farfulló dolida antes de seguir su camino._

Cuando la chica desapareció, Uchiha Sasuke sintió lo que muy pocas personas y acciones lograban hacerle sentir: arrepentimiento. Se arrepentía de haber aceptado formar parte del grupo; de haber aprobado salir de gira; de haber tropezado con ella, de haber seguido el juego del cantante incógnito… de nunca haberla detenido con un beso…

-¡Maldita sea!- gruñó golpeando la pared.

Se tapó el rostro con una mano y respiró profundo tratando de enfriarse. El daño estaba hecho y no podía hacer mucho por ello, salvo quizá relajarse y olvidar que el resto del mundo existía, tal y como era su costumbre.

Así pensó, dispuesto ya a entrar a su alcoba para sumergirse en deliciosa agua espumosa, cuando un pequeño desperfecto lo volvía a irritar. Al intentar abrir la puerta de su habitación, recordó por qué estaba afuera de ésta.

No dudó un segundo en llamar al administrador _titiritero_ para reclamar, pero Kankuro negó rotundamente su servicio asegurando que la llave que le había dado era la correcta. Inconforme y obstinado, el ojinegro amenazó con demandarlo por faltar al contrato que el Hotel ofrecía a sus huéspedes si no abría la puerta de su habitación.

-Está bien- barrió entre dientes el castaño tomando la llave maestra –Pero si ocurre otro desperfecto, hágame el favor de llamar al intendente-

-Hmp, se supone que para eso estás aquí, no?-

Kankuro no quiso amargarse más el día, así que sonrió forzadamente para contrarrestar la grosería de aquél. Una vez que llegaron a su alcoba, el de suna estiró la mano listo para botar el seguro del pomo, cuando un chispazo malicia hizo aparición en su mente.

-¿Me permite la llave que le di, Sasuke-san?-

Uchiha arqueó una ceja extrañado, pero pronto sonrió con orgullo al ceder a la petición. En todo el día no había tenido motivos para sentirse superior a los demás, así que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de decir: "_Te lo dije, estúpido"_ en cuanto el administrador no pudiera abrir con la dichosa llave. Mientras, Kankuro aceptó la entrega con una amplia sonrisa, saboreando de antemano la cara que pondría el huésped en cuanto las bisagras rechinaran.

Introdujo, pues, la llave en la cerradura y la giró con decisión y pronto desencanto. Tal como se había quejado Sasuke, la puerta no abría. Movió el artefacto desesperadamente sin preocuparse por disimular el desengaño del que era victima, mientras que el otro se cruzaba de brazos y se sonreía lleno de arrogancia.

-¿Lo ves?... te lo dije, estú...-

Antes de terminar, las bisagras medio oxidadas rechinaron con agrado para Kankuro, quien se limitó a empujar levemente la puerta emparejada para luego de extender el brazo y mostrarle la entrada al huésped. Sasuke se incorporó sorprendido y los humos hechos añicos por la cara que el castaño mostraba.

-Sólo hacía falta empujar- explicó burlón.

La rabia en el moreno se extendió hasta su rostro ya colorado por el disgusto. Arrebató colérico el llavero de la mano del otro y se encaminó a la alcoba.

-¡Es su culpa por tener instalaciones tan rancias!- renegó al azotar la puerta detrás de sí.

-Un placer atenderlo, señor Uchiha... je, je-

A penas escuchó la burla de Kankuro tras la puerta, el temperamental ojinegro golpeó la pared con el dorso del puño mientras rechinaba los dientes. Arrojó bruscamente el llavero sobre la cama y desfiló directo al baño para llenar la tina con agua caliente, abriendo el grifo rápido y en su totalidad.

Mientras esperaba, dando pasos violentos volvió al lobby de la alcoba y sacó del mini-bar varios paquetes con frituras y latas de cerveza. Llevó entre brazos la vianda y la dejó en un carrito junto a la bañera. Con todos los corajes y desazones del día, nuestro querido Sasuke estaba dispuesto a consentirse.

Miró receloso la dotación de frituras, ideando alguna clase de revoltijo con ellas. Torció la boca inconforme, todavía faltaba algo. Hurgó en la alacena y rincones similares buscado el "quién sabe qué" sin éxito, por lo que se tentó a llamar al servicio a la habitación.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó. Mientras esperaba, con la punta del pie golpeando el piso alfombrado, miró la calle a traves de la ventana.

-_Gracias por su preferencia, en qué podemos servirle?_-

La voz del auricular jamás llegó al muchacho. Su simpatía se enfocaba en la cariñosa pareja que estaba en la acera de enfrente.

Los extraños rumbos que había tomado su destino a partir del momento en que se topó con Hinata le hicieron pensar: ¿incluso un ser como él tenía oportunidad de encontrar la "felicidad"?

-"Ojala no hubiera aceptado venir"- se dijo mientras subía la vista al cielo .

:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D

El cielo de Tokio siempre ha sido el mismo, incluso cuando personas tan diferentes como Uchiha o Nara lo contemplan.

Para el joven Shikamaru, la única cosa más problemática que su novia era esperar en el sillón que estaba afuera de la oficina de Jiraiya, la cual por cierto, era bien custodiada por las orejotas de Ino y Lee.

Sentía que su trasero ya había perdido la forma por las horas que había estado sentado. La piel de su cara se miraba pegajosa de sudor y la horrible jaqueca transgredía su cabeza cruelmente.

Lo único que agradecía era el enorme ventanal que dejaba entrar aire "fresco".

Con su gesto vago miraba el cielo ciertamente fastidiado, pero eso sí, prefiriendo mil veces tener tan incómodo hormigueo en la retaguardia que estar dentro de la oficina del editor: la caza de reporteros había comenzado… y la primera víctima resultaba ser una inocente Hinata…

-Sigo sin comprender- se lamentó el editor decepcionado, yendo de aquí para allá ante la mirada expectante de la pelinegro –Confié en ti-

La joven se tronó los dedos nerviosa.

-Escuché que renunciaste a tu trabajo en una situación muy poco prudente-

-… Bueno, yo…- susurró abochornada chocando los índices al recordar aquella situación.

-Y ahora resulta que siempre sí conseguiste una entrevista con Uchiha Sasuke- El tono en la voz que el viejo usó aumentó. Aquella dedicó una mirada preocupada. -¿Quién crees que soy, eh?, ¿Un joven veterano al que se pueden hacer semejantes jugarretas?-

El tono severo la hizo reaccionar.

-No…¡No señor!…-

-Desde el principio, Hyuga-kun, debí hacer caso a mi aguda intuición en vez de dejarte intervenir-

-Pero yo…-

-Tus descuidos son inaceptables… ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿La última periodista que puede soportar a un jefe como yo?-

-… No-

-Más vale que así sea- sentenció con crueldad mientras se sentaba en su sillón –¡Kami!, espero que después de que te diga que estás _despedida _sigamos siendo los amigos que nunca fuimos-

-¿Ah?- Una cubeta de agua helada cayo sobre la joven reportera. Su rostro incrédulo se levantó instantáneamente tratando de rebobinar las palabras del jefe.

La tez se le palideció aún más, la boca se secó. Desde afuera, las quijadas de sus colegas cayeron hasta el piso. Jamás creyeron que el viejo editor se atreviera a echar a sus empleados… bueno, normalmente eran ellos los que renunciaban.

Aquella indeseada palabra resonaba una y otra vez en su mente: _Despedida_… _Despedida_… _Despedida_… término más humillante y desastroso jamás creyó escuchar.

El espantoso vacío en su pecho que hacía mucho no sentía la obligaba a comenzar a lloriquear como niña.

-Es… es que yo… no… no quería…- se puso de pie entonces, frunciendo el ceño para evitar sollozos inoportunos.

Sin pensarlo mucho, reverenció con admirable entereza antes de encaminarse a la salida con una mano en el pecho.

-Ey- la llamó el Sannin en cuanto aquella tocó el pomo de la puerta –Ya esta bien de infantilismos, mocosa. Esto no es una guardería, es un periódico profesional-

Ino y Lee permanecieron a la expectativa, apostando mentalmente las palabras que recitaría el editor.

-Estoy acostumbrado al trabajo bien hecho, sin un sólo error que perturbe su perfección… Sin embargo, incluso a Yamanaka le he dado una segunda oportunidad-

(vena ofendida en la frente de Ino)

(orejas metiches de Lee agrandándose)

-No puedes participar en esta misión, pero de alguna forma tienes que aprender a ser una profesional-

Los ojos acuosos de Hinata se abrieron atentamente al advertir el cambio brusco en la voz de Jiraiya.

-Necesitas práctica, niña, y para ello vas a aprender de tus compañeros, asistiéndolos hasta que el artículo esté impreso en nuestras páginas- Hinata lo miró aturdida -Sólo hasta que aprendas a trabajar como se debe, vas a poder escribir un artículo para éste periódico- finalizó Jiraiya dando vuelta a su asiento, despidiéndose así del asunto.

Su corazón volvió a estremecerse mientras un sabor agridulce le embargaba el paladar. Estaba ahí paralizada, con un intento de sonrisa en su rostro suspicaz.

Tal vez su mente le jugaba una broma, ¿el sannin la estaba recontratando?...

-¿Sigues aquí?- habló Jiraiya.

-¡Ah, gomen!- brincó abriendo súbitamente la puerta, recibiendo una inesperada avalancha periodística sobre sí, pues los chismosos de Yamanaka y Rock Lee no tuvieron tiempo para alejarse antes de que Hyuga abriera.

-Si así es como obtienes las fotografías paparazzi…- espetó el editor después de un resoplido aburrido –Te me vas despidiendo de la cámara, Lee-

:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D

Kurenai miró a su acompañante con aburrimiento. Estaba harta de la insistencia de aquél obstinado peliplata. Desde el incidente pasado con el choque de prensa, Kakashi no dejaba de repetir que para él no habría problema alguno en caso de que los reporteros decidieran matarse entre si por ganar la exclusiva de la gira de su grupo.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta de las ventajas de esa masacre?-

-Lo siento, Hatake-san- habló mientras guardaba sus papeles y se levantaba para retirarse –La experiencia me dice que lo que menos necesitamos en esta situación son periodistas desmembrados. Con permiso-

La joven empresaria no pensaba escuchar una súplica más en lo que quedaba del día. Así caminó tranquila como dos metros, hasta que una risilla maliciosa se escuchó dentro de la oficina.

-Ju, ju, ju… ¡Ah!- espeto Kakashi –Seguro que tu experiencia dice que "el cliente siempre tiene la razón"… ¡oh!, y ahora que me acuerdo, soy el manager de la banda, quien por cierto TE CONTRATÓ para dirigir el disco de lanzamiento; en otras palabras, soy algo así como "el cliente", ¿no, Yuuhi-san?-

La mujer torció los ojos cansada de su insistencia. Suspiró y habló decidida a terminar la discusión:

-... ¿De verdad quieres que se derrame sangre inocente?- le miró por sobre el hombro con una ceja arqueada.

-Mmmm… no, no creo que sea para tanto, ¿sabes?. Me bastaría con unos cuantos empujones, golpes y fracturas entre esa grilla de reporteros…-

-¿Es todo?-

-Sí. Por hoy, sí-

Kurenai suspiró fuerte, apretó los dientes tratando de conservar la calma y le sonrió por última vez antes de continuar su camino.

-¡Hey!- volvió a llamarla el peliplata –Todavía no quedamos bien de acuerdo-

-Será después, Hatake-san- levantó una mano sin detenerse –Ya voy tarde a una junta…-

-Entonces que sea en una cena privada, tú y yo solos… para que no se te haga tarde-

Volvió a respirar con fuerza, pero nunca se detuvo. Parecía que a Kakashi no le importaba que estuviese a punto de ser noqueado por ella misma; no obstante, sabía que no convenía mucho tocarle un cabello siquiera. Con ese carácter tan extraño podría, o reírse del momento o incluso hacer un escándalo nacional.

Resignada, volteó sonriente a él.

-Te veo a las siete en la entrada del edificio- y siguió su camino.

-A las siete será- asintió él.

-Ah!- se detuvo en seco –y no vayas a llegar tarde, no me gusta esperar-

-Se nota que no sabes con quien hablas, corazón- finalizó el peliplata agitando una mano en son de despedida.

:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D

Toc, toc, toc…

"_-¿Quisiera acompañarme a la plaza?-_

_-Sumimasen, tengo cosas que hacer-_

_-No le quitaré mucho tiempo, además, usted quiere conocer la ciudad ¿no?-"_

El gentil, pero al mismo tiempo obstinado rostro de Hinata se había grabado en su mente. Por más que agitaba la cabeza e intentaba concentrarse en las nubes que pasaban frente a él, los gestos de la enigmática chica insistían en presentársele como centellas.

Toc, toc, toc… -¿Sasuke-teme?

"_-Creí que era mi turno para enseñarla a bailar__-_

_-Déjeme decirle que canta mejor de lo que baila-" _

Frunció el ceño y agachó la mirada más enojado que nunca, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera tan empeñado en recordarla?

TOC, TOC, TOC… -¿Sasuke no baka? ¿estás ahí?-

"_-__No me mire así...aunque muchas veces me vea distraída, no quiere decir que no defienda mi posición, Orochi...-_

_-No vuelvas a llamarme así. Ni siquiera merezco que me contemples con tanta tenacidad-"_

¡¡¡¡TOC, TOC, TOC!!! -¡EY! ¡SASUKE TEME! ¡SÍ ESTÁS AHÍ, GRANDÍSIMO BRUTO! ¡HASTA ACÁ ESCUCHO CÓMO RESPIRAS!-

"_-Mi intención nunca fue herirte. Tenía prohibido hablar de más, y antes de darme cuenta...- _

_-Antes de darte cuenta, ya me habías mentido...-"_

¡¡¡TOC, TOC, TOC!!!… -¡ABRE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- ¡¡¡TOC, TOC, TOC!!! -¡TENEMOS – ¡¡TOC!! –QUE LLEGAR- ¡¡TOC!! -CON- ¡¡TOC!! –KAKASHI…

Justo antes de que el testarudo rubio terminara su frase, Sasuke acudió a su estrepitoso llamado recibiendo el último golpe, dirigido originalmente a la puerta, en la nariz.

El ojinegro se llevó una mano a la zona afectada intentando disipar el dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió el golpe, pero no era para preocuparse: una pequeña hemorragia, nada del otro mundo…

-¡Te lo mereces, bruto!- espetó Naruto todavía alterado.

-Gué guiedes, usudadon…gashi-

Con la cabeza hacia atrás, Uchiha entró para encontrar algo con qué secarse. Uzumaki prefirió esperar en el quicio de la puerta.

-Kakashi-sensei-

-¿Gué gon él?- tomó un pañuelo del buró.

-Está muy raro- miraba a su amigo curándose el porrazo -nos invitó a cenar a los tres-

-¿A cedar?- arqueó una ceja recibiendo del otro un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza –¡Hmp!, pues sí está raro-

-Y eso quién no lo sabe, teme. A lo que voy es que Sakura-chan y yo...… oye, baka…- algo extraño llamó la atención de Uzumaki –… ¿las albercas privadas están permitidas en el hotel?-

Sasuke se extrañó por el comentario de su amigo, pero en cuanto volteó hacia donde éste miraba y notó cómo un espejo de agua comenzaba a salir por debajo de la puerta, recordó un asunto que había dejado inconcluso.

¿Que cuánto tiempo había estado la llave abierta? Lo suficiente para hacer del aquél cuarto de baño una playa artificial.

Abrió los ojos asustado, estupefacto, esforzándose por disimular la inusual inquietud que lo embargaba para no parecer un tonto desesperado como su amigo Naruto, frente a Naruto…

-Sakura y tú qué- ignoró el desperfecto mientras terminaba de limpiarse.

-Eh… ¡ah! es que Sakura-chan y yo ya teníamos compromisos _coffcitascoff_ para salir cuando Sensei nos invitó y como tú no…-

-¿Citas? Sniff-

-¡Exacto, citas!... Mira, una cita es cuando un chico y una chica…- Naruto decidió detenerse antes de que la mirada del pelinegro lo desollara vivo -¡Ah! No quise decir que fueras un conquistador rebuscado y apático que aleja a las mujeres y que está destinado a permanecer soltero toda su exist…- los ojos asesinos de Uchiha fueron suficiente para acallar sus palabras. Desvió la cara al pasillo detectando un "pequeño" resbaloncillo de su parte -¡Perdón!- en cuanto Naruto sonrió, el moreno alzó los ojos y prefirió ignorarlo –entonces si ya sabes qué es una cita, pues por eso mismo debes estar todavía más consiente de lo que significa salir con una chica, o en el caso de Sakura-chan… ¡bueno! ¡Ahí sí, ella sabrá! Ja, ja, ja!-

Sasuke había dejado solo al rubio. Se acercó al baño con la intención de remediar el estrago, pero cuando escuchó la madera del marco rechinar y sintió que sus pies empezaban a mojarse y sus zapatos a dañarse por el agua, prefirió dejarlo todo en manos del Hotel.

Reprimiendo el enfado, salió de la habitación caminando con las piernas abiertas y los pies empapados. Naruto lo miró de reojo aguantando la risa. Una palabra acerca de ello y su nuevo funeral tendría fecha.

-¿Y todo eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?- tomó su saco listo para salir.

-Nada, es que sensei se veía tan deprimido cuando nos dijo que nos invitaba a cenar, que ni yo ni Sakura-chan tuvimos valor para cancelar y…-

-Quieren que vaya yo solo con Kakashi-

-¡Ah, pues no lo habíamos pensado, ¿eh?!- sonrió como kitsune rascándose la nuca -¡Hasta eso que tienes buenas ideas, baka!-

Aunque Uchiha lo miró con desdén, caminó sin pena alguna delante de él. Su labor con el rezongón ojinegro estaba hecho. Tomó entonces la mano de su amigo y le pegó, literalmente, la arrugada hoja de papel con el lugar y la hora de la cita.

-Bueno, pues entonces ya me voy, no puedo hacer esperar a Sasame-chaaaaan!- más sonriente que de costumbre, Naruto anduvo hasta el final del pasillo en lo que el otro aseguraba su habitación.

La puerta le daba guerra de nuevo, ahora no cerraba. Cansado de su buen día y de las cerraduras, optó por dedicar tal patadón en compensación a los desazones, que terminó por tronar la madera tallada.

-Oye, oye, oye. Tampoco es para que te molestes-

-¡Tú me molestas!- le gritó en cuanto pasó a su lado.

Naruto retrocedió, pero se incorporó pronto para contestarle como merecía.

-¡¡¡Hey, todavía que te hago el favor de enderezarte la nariz, bruto-inconciente-derrochador-de-agua!!!-

La puerta del ascensor se cerró antes de que Naruto terminara su rabieta (al menos una puerta estaba de acuerdo con él). Oprimió el botón para llegar a la planta baja y se recargó en una de las paredes espejadas.

¿Por qué no había aceptado tomar clases de yoga?, al menos así sabría cómo respirar en caso de delirio de personalidad… Nunca había estado tan distraído.

Apretó los puños arrugando aún más el papel que le había dado Naruto, tentándose leerlo para tener algo en que enfocar su furia, cuando las puertas se abrieron de nueva cuenta. Volvió a guardar la nota en el bolsillo decidido a no asistir a la _cita_ con su manager.

Aparentando serenidad, se acercó a la recepción con intención de informar sobre el pequeño accidente en su habitación; no obstante, otra huésped había ganado el trato.

-¿Su colchón está empapado?- espetó un pelirrojo impasible desde el mostrador.

-¡Sí, señor! ¡Mi cama, mi pijama, mis cosméticos! ¡MI HABITACIÓN ENTERA, MALDICIÓN!-

-Tómelo con calma, Karin-san ¿Qué habitación ocupa?-

-203-

-Muy bien, la cambiaremos entonces-

-Y qué hay de mis cosas-

Gaara levantó la vista del monitor. Lo que menos le agradaba era atender a huéspedes escandalosos con quejas acerca del servicio y/o mantenimiento del hotel. Cerró los ojos con suma calma y respondió con igual actitud a la joven de gafas.

-No se preocupe por ello, señorita. Zabaku no Kaze se hará cargo de los gastos-

Karin bufó no muy satisfecha, pero al cabo resignada. Se estiró un tanto para alcanzar a ver qué tanto tecleaba el gerente bajo el mostrador.

-Ahora mismo llamo al fontanero para que arregle las tuberías de su habitación, señor Uchiha-

Los hombros de Sasuke brincaron al llamado. No había más de cinco pasos entre él y la salida antes de que el astuto gerente lo detectara. Se volteó lentamente para atenderlo, ocultando muy bien el ímpetu de hacer una escandalosa rabieta. Cerró los ojos y asintió. Luego salió del lugar.

-¿Q… quién es él?- preguntó la pelirroja sonrojada.

-… El mejor huésped que hemos tenido- respondió Gaara con sarcasmo, sin dejar de teclear.

Apenas lo hubo despedido el mozo de la entrada, Sasuke tomó el primer taxi que pasó.

-Al centro- dijo al chofer.

En el camino, se asomó a la ventanilla para deleitarse con el cielo, pero al cabo se llevó una pequeña decepción. Las nubes se habían disipado y la luz amiga ya se despedía. Los faros de la acera se encendían a su paso y los ruidosos neones de las marquesinas empezaban a aparecer.

De pronto, un parque agradable a la vista atrajo su atención.

-Aquí está bien-

Bajó del vehículo y suspiró antes de emprender marcha por el lugar. Caminó sin rumbo un buen rato, debatiendo cuál sería la mejor parte para terminar de desquitar sus penas, cuando un altavoz llamó su atención.

-_¡Sean bienvenidos a la noche de Viernes de la Plaza Central! ¡Esperamos disfruten su estancia!-_

Sasuke arqueó una ceja mirando atentamente el aparato del que provenía el anuncio. Extrañado, deslizó la vista para apreciar mejor los alrededores…

Entonces, empezó la música:

_**Oh, girl I've known you very well  
I've seen you growing everyday  
I never really looked before  
But now you take my breath away**_

Oh, niña yo he sabido bien de ti

_Te he visto creciendo todos los días_

_Nunca lo vi realmente antes_

_Pero ahora tomas mi aliento_

_**Suddenly you're in my life  
Part of everything I do  
You got me working day and night  
Just trying to keep a hold on you.**_

Probablemente eres mi vida

_Parte de todo lo que hago_

_Me tienes trabajando día y noche_

_Solamente intentando estrecharte muy fuerte_

_**:::FlashBack::: **_

La tomó de la barbilla, cerró los ojos y lentamente se acercó a ella. Hinata sintió que su corazón iba a

salir cuando advirtió el leve tirón que el joven había provocado para aproximarla más entre sí.

_**:::Fin FlashBack:::**_

Así fue. De todos los lugares a donde pudo haber ido, justo tenía que terminar en aquel en el que empezó a tener gusto por el baile.

Agitó la cabeza enérgicamente … ¡Ya era el colmo de la insensatez! Desesperado, tomó el papel que Naruto le había dado con la esperanza de encontrar algo en que entretenerse bien. Con una distracción más causada por la joven de ojos de nieve su cordura se vería limitada a cero.

Abrió la nota con las manos temblorosas, entendiendo a penas lo que decía:

"_Que sea molestia o no, para mis queridos pupilos:_

_Su manager, sensei y AMIGO necesita todo el apoyo_

_moral que ustedes tienen para ofrecerle._

_El destino de una cena reservada y de la vida de_

_un hombre que ha considerado el balcón de su_

_cuarto un buen lugar para lanzarse está en sus manos. _

_Si están dispuestos a ayudar, los espero en la calle 4 de_

_la estación Sawamura a las ocho en punto. Si no lo están,_

_espero que puedan cargar con la culpa de mi desgracia _

_el resto de la eternidad, porque me han dicho que es mucho _

_tiempo. Con cariñosos y abanicados abrazos, Hatake Kakashi "_

Como si hubiera sido un conjuro, la desesperación e insensatez se le desvanecieron de la mente una vez que terminó de descifrar las líneas. La serenidad regresó a la mirada de ébano.

-¡Hmp!-

Dobló el papel antes de proponerse encontrar un taxi para acudir a la cita, teniendo siempre presente el dicho que algún día su abuelo le recitó:

-"No importa que tan mal te encuentres, Sasuke. Siempre va a haber alguien que esté peor que tú"-

:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D

El departamento nunca estuvo tan silencioso. Tal vez era la atmósfera.

Corrió las cortinas pero siguió con la luz apagada. Miró los platos servidos en la mesa, con el guisado ya oreado por el tiempo a la intemperie y el té frío listo para servirse. Impávido, dio vuelta para sentarse a descansar, pero algo lo detuvo abruptamente. Su prima le había esperado en el sofá hasta ser vencida por el sueño.

La escena cautivó tanto a Neji, que creyó dejarla así para contemplarla un rato más; pero un estornudo de aquella le hizo reconsiderar la idea. Se aproximó al sillón con una manta para protegerla del frío y se inclinó para llevarla a su habitación. La tomó entre los brazos y avanzó con ella hasta el pasillo cuidando de no despertarla.

-¿Nii-san?-

Bueno, no había sido tan cuidadoso como esperaba.

Hinata se había despertado a mitad de camino y ahora lo miraba con adormilada extrañeza. Fue entonces que el castaño cayó en cuenta de la paterna situación: él estaba cargando a su dulce prima para llevarla a dormir…

-Todavía no son las diez- dijo al bajarla con cuidado -¿Por qué te quedaste dormida en el sillón?-

Hinata suspiró entristecida.

-Fue un día muy cansado- respondió intentando ser trivial.

Neji la observó en silencio mientras sacaba sus conclusiones. No podía engañarlo. Endureció la mirada al notar cómo la chica se sonrojaba y comenzaba a sollozar.

-¡Bueno ya!- reclamó enojado -¿quién fue?, ¿Gaara? ¿o el forastero con cara de…-

-Me despidieron, nii-san-

El lamento de Hinata concluyó en el pecho del genio, quien se pasmó por el repentino abrazo. Sin saber que hacer o decir, Neji permaneció quieto sintiendo cómo el amarre de la chica tomaba fuerza poco a poco.

-¿Te… te dieron razones?- soltó sin pensarlo.

La voz severa del muchacho la obligó a levantar el desconcertado rostro a él. Había sido una pregunta un poco directa, pero no podía esperar más de su primo.

Hinata pensó cómo responder. Ella sabía que la única razón de su despido fue el hecho de haber puesto los ojos en el atractivo joven de falsa identidad. Todos sus descuidos era causados por esa razón, algo muy poco profesional, cabe decir.

-¿Te dieron razones, Hinata?-

La insistencia de Neji la asustó. Si continuaba, en cualquier momento terminaría por confesarle su preocupación por Uchiha Sasuke. Se separó de pronto y se secó la cara intentado disimular su estado. Suspiró para calmarse y le enfrentó con mayor serenidad.

-Soy amateur, nii-san. Chronos no puede dejar en manos inexpertas artículos tan importantes-

El rostro consolado de Hinata le hizo arriscar la nariz no muy convencido.

-Entonces por qué desde el principio confiaron en ti-

La Hyuga volvió a deshacer su sonrisa. De nuevo se asustaba, llegaba a la conclusión de que su primo sabía la verdadera razón de su despido.

Ante la expresión de la joven, aquél relajó el rostro con un largo suspiro. Desvió la mirada de su prima y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-Como sea, yo nunca he dudado de ti- intentaba confortarla –Si lo que dicen que necesitan es práctica, esfuérzate entonces- Hinata no quitó la atención de su primo -Pero si llega el día en el que seas toda una profesional y aún no te toman en serio, entonces mándalos a…-

Una sonrisa agradecida apareció en los labios de la pelinegro en tanto que otra, más madura, iluminaba el circunspecto rostro de Neji.

-Buenas noches, Hinata- se despidió camino a su habitación.

-¡Nii-san!- lo detuvo –pronto tendré mi oportunidad. Será en el concierto de Rockorazón-

Hyuga juntó las cejas. Giró el picaporte y entró silencioso. La joven esperó ilusionada algún otro comentario alentador de parte de nii-san, pero nunca lo escuchó.

-Esfuérzate- espetó Neji mientras se encerraba en su alcoba.

Jamás supo cuan cálida había resultado esa palabra en su prima. El rocío de entereza y confianza que había recibido por parte de Neji era lo que necesitaba para demostrar lo mucho que todavía podía hacer por el artículo… mientras no recordara a Sasuke…

:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D

La vida en Tokio era tan agitada y ruidosa que rara vez se acordaba de levantar la vista para apreciar el cielo nocturno. De hecho, Sasame no recordaba la ultima vez que se había tomado tiempo para distinguir el débil destello estelar.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Naruto acomodándose junto a ella.

-Es muy hermoso- susurró la chica sin bajar su atención del cielo.

El kitsune sonrió complacido por la expresión en el rostro de Fuuma. Cuando la invitó a salir, el evidente rechazo en los ojos cafés desinfló sus cachetitos, pero nunca su insistencia. Sasame jamás pensó que el joven Uzumaki tuviera tal poder de convencimiento.

Cuando por fin accedió, el entusiasta ojiazul tomó el asunto más en serio. Sabía que aquella era posiblemente su ultima oportunidad para quedar bien con la pelinaranjo, y que con una cita convencional no lograría nada.

No estaba seguro de qué tanto había acertado al proponer el tejado de uno de los templos de la ciudad para llevarla a cenar, pero ver la calmada expresión de Sasame, mirando atentamente el espacio sideral sobre Tokio, le provocaba agradables cosquilleos en el estómago.

-La noche es muy cálida en la capital- dijo mirándola de reojo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Seguro que estando allá abajo ni cuenta se da- ya más tranquila, abrazó sus rodillas -Fue una suerte que encontrara éste lugar-

-¡Por eso me encantan los tejados!- le respondió contento -¡Son tan tranquilos y serenos!... ¡IGUALITOS QUE YO!-

La joven arqueó la ceja ante el potente grito del rubio. Naruto se sonrojó en un instante y bajó los brazos para retomar la vista serena y la voz pastosa con la que hablaba momentos previos.

-¡Erm!... Digo igual que fue una suerte. Mucha gente no sube a la colina, ¿verdad?-

-Sólo en los festivales de otoño y primavera- se sonrió Sasame –La comida es muy buena, muy buena-

-¡Ah! y halando de comida- Naruto se levantó para alcanzar una canasta y la funda de su guitarra.

Sasame lo observó un poco asustada por los incidentes culinarios que habían sufrido ambos en situaciones similares.

-Tranquila- dijo el rubio al advertirlo –Este es un menú especial- de la cesta sacó una vaporerita y dos tazones -Espero que siga caliente- sirvió arroz blanco y lo decoró con vegetales cocidos –¡Hai!- le tendió el tazón a su amiga, quien lo aceptó no muy convencida.

Tomó con los palillos una porción exageradamente pequeña. Sopló nerviosa y llevó hasta su boca la posta.

-¡Ay!- se quejó el otro –A poco sí cocino tan mal- al escuchar tal frase, la Fuma levantó las cejas todavía más atónita -¡Jejeje! a que no se me ve la facha ¿eh?, pero tenía que hacer algo para disculparme…-

Naruto calló cuando la pelinaranjo bajó la cara.

-Gracias- le susurró.

-Sa… ¡Sasame-chan!-

Cuando captó de nuevo la atención de la chica, Naruto tomó su guitarra y comenzó a rasquetear una melodía lenta y repetitiva.

_**A**__**ll my little plans and schemes**_

_**lost like some forgotten dream  
seems like all i really was doing  
was waiting for you**_**  
**_Todos mis pequeños planes y esquemas  
perdidos como un sueño olvidado  
parece que todo lo que realmente he estado haciendo  
era esperar por ti_

_**Just like little girls and boys  
playing with their little toys  
seems like all they really were doing  
was waiting for love  
**__Sólo como pequeños niñas y niños  
jugando con sus pequeños juguetes  
parece que todo lo que realmente han estado haciendo  
era esperar por amor  
__  
__**don't need to be alone  
no need to be alone**__  
__no necesitas estar solo  
no necesitas estar solo_

_**It's real love  
It's real, yes it's real yes it's real love  
It's real**__  
__es amor real, es real,  
si es amor real, es real._

Sasame sintió cómo su corazón se detenía y volvía a correr de un segundo a otro. Su tez viró a un matiz rojizo, iluminándose con una avergonzada sonrisa. Ahora sólo pensaba en hacer una cosa: escuchar el termino de aquella declaración:

_**Thought i'd been in love before,  
but in my heart i wanted more  
seems like all i really was doing  
was waiting for you  
**__creo que ya habia estado enamorado antes,  
pero en mi corazon queria más  
parece que todo lo que realmente he estado haciendo  
era esperar por ti_

:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D

-¡Pero si es Sasuke-kun!- exclamó Kakashi en cuanto vio que su pupilo entraba al restaurante guiado por un camarero.

Uchiha torció los ojos fastidiado, lanzando un negligente suspiro lleno de resignación. Con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón y la déspota actitud de siempre, despidió al amable mesero y tomó asiento frente a Hatake.

-¿Quién lo hubiera creído?- espetó el sensei provocando cierto desconcierto en el joven –De los tres, tú fuiste el último que imaginé vendría ¡je, je, je!-

-Qué quieres- bufó Uchiha ofendido.

-Cenar, por supuesto-

-Tu nota suicida no decía eso- recriminó cruzándose de brazos, mirando con igual despecho el resto de copas vacías que ocupaban la mesa del lado del peliplata.

Kakashi se puso serio. Tomó el martini junto a su plato y lo bebió hasta el fondo de un tirón. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando ahí su mejilla.

-¿Por qué no vinieron tus compañeros?- barrió desanimado.

Sasuke se detuvo antes de responder.

-Estaban ocupados- confesó incómodo, colgando un brazo del respaldo –Ellos ya tenían planes cuando enviaste la nota. Es raro en ti que nos invites, por eso nos tomaste por sorpresa-

En los segundos posteriores, el ojinegro reflexionó sobre las palabras que había utilizado. Quizás se había pasado de franco, pero sin malas intenciones. Kakashi levantó la cara antes de reír con tono irónico.

-Lamento decepcionarte, Sasuke-kun, pero la invitación no iba para ustedes en primer plano- volvió a reír, tomando un nuevo sorbo de martini.

-Gracias de todas formas- contestó sarcástico.

-Quien debería agradecer soy yo. Después de todo, nunca me habían dejado plantado. Estar sólo en la mesa me haría sentir aún más estúpido-

El sensei paseo los dedos por el filo de la copa palpablemente desilusionado.

-No la culpo- continuó Kakashi –Seguro sigue molesta por mi actitud- Sasuke torció la boca desesperado, preguntándose por qué diantres había aceptado entrar a ese restaurante sabiendo que iba a enfrentarse a un desilusionado del "amor"-pero es que la gira es taaaaaan aburrida… ¡Ja! ¡¿qué te digo a ti?! Si tú eres el más pelma del paseo ¿eh?-

La sonrisa instantánea que regaló el pelinegro no fue sorpresa para Hatake. Muy por el contrario, contribuyó a su diversión.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Gracias de veras por haber venido! ¡Ja, ja, ja!-

-Ya sabes…- sopló girando el rostro inexpresivo.

Justo en ése momento, un rubio camarero llegó listo a tomar la orden. Se inclinó hacia el moreno, quien con voz altiva soltó sin quitar la mirada del menú.

-Sopa de verduras-

Kakashi arqueó una ceja.

-¿Estás seguro de pedir eso, Sasuke?-

-Le sugiero, señor, que pruebe la langosta, jum- intervino el mesero –es fresca, ligera y muy…-

-Sopa de verduras, por favor-

La mirada severa reafirmaba la petición. El manager se alzó de hombros al igual que Deidara. Luego pidió su cena y volvieron a quedarse solos.

-Mmmm… diría que eres así de apático desde que naciste- exclamó luego de un silencio –pero como que en este viaje te has despertado más-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Cuando llego al hotel preguntando por ustedes siempre me dicen que los tres salieron. De Naruto y Sakura no me sorprende, pero de ti… Y no sólo eso: tus ausencias en los ensayos, esas extrañas sonrisas que ocasionalmente haces, tu falta de quejas…-

-Todavía no te comprendo- dijo antes de beber un poco de agua.

En los ojos de kakashi destelló una chispa bribona.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

El trago que Sasuke había ingerido salió sin aviso por su boca y nariz. Antes de pensar en el significado de la frase "un baño nocturno" que había leído en su novela, Kakashi se supo responder mientras se secaba la cara. El uchiha seguía tosiendo.

-Sólo pregunté por su nombre, no por la fecha de la boda-

Por si el rostro del muchacho no estaba completamente rojo, con ése comentario terminó por colorearse más.

-¡Cállate!- gruñó mientras ganaba aire.

-Su orden, señor- Deidara arqueó una ceja cuando presenció la inusual escena –"Parejas modernas"- pensó al retirarse.

-No te enojes, Sasuke. Hasta donde yo sé, enamorarse no es un delito-

-¡NO ESTOY ENOJADO!... digo… ¡ENAMORADO!... digo… ¡ARG!-

Tomó la cuchara con tal brusquedad –léase "torpeza"- que cayó debajo de la mesa. Antes de que a Hatake se le ocurriera emitir algún sonido al respecto, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente, enfocándolo sin perder detalle, advirtiendo con ello el catastrófico fin de su existencia en caso de cualquier exclamación…

El peliplata se hizo el desentendido mientras su pupilo se agachaba por la cuchara.

-Al menos superaste lo de Sakura- aprovechó para confesar.

Sasuke quiso levantarse en el acto, pero con eso de que las mesas están demasiado bajitas, el golpazo en la cabezota resultó inevitable.

-¡Ouch!-

-Hey, si no quieres endeudarte con el lugar será mejor que te calmes-

-¡ESTOY CALMADO!- gritó acomodando la silla para sentarse.

El sensei prefirió no echarle más leña al fuego. Bebió un poco de licor y permaneció a la expectativa. Sasuke introdujo la cuchara en la sopa más enojado que hambriento.

-Sugiero que pidas una que esté limpia-

Uchiha se quedó a poco de probar el consomé. Miró a su acompañante con gentil fastidio y se levantó aparentemente sereno.

-Quizás si expresas lo que sientes…-

Un respiro de reprimido coraje fue la respuesta que el peliplata recibió. Uchiha giró el rostro para mirar la cínica sonrisa de aquél y volvió a entrecerrar los ojos con odio y rencor. Fue entonces que lo maldijo para luego encaminarse al buffet.

-¡Ah, Sasuke-kun!- de nueva cuenta Kakashi –la barra es del otro lado, chaparro-

Con mal disimulo el aludido cambió de dirección. Y Hatake daba gracias por el grado de distracción que aquél sufría. De no ser por ello, el ojinegro habría notado que la atención del resto de los comensales estaba centrada en él desde el principio, y por lo tanto, Rockorazón habría terminado sin manager.

:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D

Las manos de Kurenai se detuvieron en su cintura. Estaba tensa, sofocada. El concierto de apertura estaba a menos de cuatro horas y el templete todavía no estaba listo. Los técnicos hacían lo posible por aclarar el sonido y la luminaria, pero los desafines y los cortos circuitos parecían no ceder.

-Hacemos lo que podemos, Kurenai-san, pero el lugar es tan pequeño que…-

-Lo sé- suspiró ella.

**:::FlashBack:::**

-¡¿Un gimnasio escolar?!- se exaltó Naruto.

-¡¡¡Pero, Kakashi-sensei!!!-

-Niños, niños… Recuerden que aún no son alguien. No quiero que al rato caigan de la gracias del público por culpa de su vanidad- una mirada incrédula de la empresaria se dirigió a él –Además, esos detalles jamás se afinaron porque Yuuhi-san nunca tuvo tiempo de tratarlos conmigo-

La indirecta fue directamente a la mujer de ojos rojos, quien suspiró conteniendo su ira.

-El lugar es lo de menos-

Todos se volvieron al estoico Uchiha, que habló sin mover la vista de la ventana que estaba a su lado.

-Sasuke tiene razón- apoyó la pelirrosa con tono reflexivo –No importa si es un estadio o una bodega…-

KAKASHI: -¡O un gimnasio escolar!-

-…Simplemente hay que dejar huella-

-¡Así se habla, Sakura-chan!-

Kurenai se dirigió a Sasame, quien presenciaba también la escena, con alto desconcierto. Aquella atinó a alzarse de hombros.

El gimnasio de la Universidad de Tokio bien preparado serviría para das la bienvenida al "grupo revelación".

**:::Fin FlashBack:::**

-Sasame, ¿dónde está Sai?-

-En la cabina central, Yuuhi-san-

-Búscalo y tráelo acá- sentenció con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Enseguida!-

Una vez a solas, la mujer recorrió el lugar con las manos sujetas por detrás. Escudriñó con severidad el trabajo del staff que se esforzaba por dejar todo en perfectas condiciones, percatándose de los esfuerzos sobrehumanos que hacían para adaptar los equipos al espacio reducido. Fue entonces que llevó su mirada hacia el templete, donde chocó con la figura de uno de sus clientes más apáticos.

Sasuke parecía admirado (a su manera, claro) por el contexto, pues daba la impresión de que la escenografía que se montaba le agradaba a la vista. Sólo fue cuestión de segundos para ser víctima de un choque de miradas. Sasuke giró rápidamente la cabeza cortando de tajo aquél contacto. Bufó y caminó con altanería hacia los camerinos, llevando a cuestas la inquisidora mirada de kurenai.

-¿Yuuhi-san?- la voz del desvergonzado ingeniero se escuchó a sus espaldas.

La mujer tardó en atenderlo, pero en cuanto lo hizo, Fuuma retrocedió a la defensiva en caso de desastre natural.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el pelinegro entre una sonrisa -¿En que le puedo servir?

-El escenario no está listo aún- se cruzó de brazos.

Sai arriscó el ceño y se ladeó un poco para corroborar la sentencia de su jefa. Detrás de ella, efectivamente había un mundo de gente que semejaba un monton de hormiguitas llevando alimento al hormiguero (_bah! Que analogía ¬.¬)_

-¡Ah,! Parece que tiene razón, Yuuhi-san-

-¿De veras te parece, Sai?- el aludido asintió –Arg! Lo quiero todo listo en menos de una hora-

-Lo intentaré, pero con el exceso de cableado y la reducción de espacio lo que me pide es algo prácticamente imposible… Además, los amplificadores que me proporcionó Naruto-kun están algo defectuosos. Si los conecto echan demasiadas chispas y…-

La pasividad con la que el individuo aquél tomaba las cosas espesó la sangre en las venas de Kurenai. Sasame quiso intervenir al percatarse de ello.

-Emmm… Sai-kun…-

-¿Si, Fuuma-kun?-

-Eh… verás, es que…-

-¿Sasame?- la pelinegro se volteó hacia su asistente. Ésta respingó –La banda, ¿ya está lista la banda?-

-¡Ah! Se… se están instalando en sus…-

-¿Ya los llamaste para el último ensayo?-

-N… no-

-¿Y qué esperas…? ¿¡QUE ME ENOJE!?-

-¡NO!-

La venita hinchada sobre el tic nervioso de Kurenai hizo que la chica no pensara en otra cosa que no fuera su vida, así que salió más rápido que pronto a buscar un buen refugio.

-Y tú, Sai- éste miró sonriendo –Quiero todo listo en menos de una hora- reiteró.

-Claro-

Y moviendo la mano de arriba abajo se despidió de ella.

Cuando se vio sólo, sacó del bolsillo una libreta y un lápiz:

RIÑA DE PRENSA : Hecho!

MENSAJES SUBLIMINALES EN CANCIONES: Hecho!

AMPLIFICADORES AVERIADOS : Hecho!

PÉSIMA CALIDAD EN EL SONIDO : Hecho!

Luego de leer su listita de pendientes, se golpeó los labios con el lápiz mientras reflexionaba:

-"¿Hablará esto mal de mí?...Soy uno de los mejores en la compañía y…"-

El melodioso timbre de su nuevo celular lo interrumpió. Era un último modelo, de esos que te sirven para todo menos para hablar por teléfono. "_Usted no tiene mensajes nuevos_" decía la colorida pantalla. Al tener en sus manos tan moderno y exquisito aparato, Sai recordó la cuenta bancaria que el buen editor de The Crash, Orochimaru, le había regalado. Sonrió gratamente y guardó la libreta de pendientes.

Un hombre que parecía tener problemas con un carrete de cable pasó junto a él.

-¡Espera, te ayudo!- ofreció mientras abría y cerraba una pinzas para cortar -¡ah!, casi me olvido- nuevamente tomó la libreta y anotó su última tarea.

HACER ENFURECER A YUUHI-SAN PARA ASUSTAR A FUUMA-KUN : Hecho!

:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D

El sol moribundo de aquella tarde quemaba la piel de Ino. No el enorme sombrero, ni los bloqueadores ni los lentes oscuros eran suficiente para protegerla de aquellos incesantes rayos.

-¡Joooo! ¿Por qué no nos dejan entrar? ¡Somos reporteros, no fanáticos! ¡por el amor de Dios!-

-Sasame-chan no nos registró como prensa oficial- respondió Lee –dijo que la productora estaba tan enojada con el manager que prefirió dejar "flotando" el asunto de los periódicos-

-Pero ganamos aquella vez, ¿no? Hinata-chan nos abrió camino con las entrevistas y eso… ¡TENEMOS MÁS DERECHO QUE THE CRASH!-

-Deja de quejarte, Ino-

La ceja de Shika temblaba de frustración. Soportar el quemante sol de la tarde no se comparaba con soportar la chillona voz de la rubia. Una vez que contó con la atención de sus colegas se aseguró discretamente de que nadie ajeno estuviera viéndolos. Con una seña visual los convocó, los otros se aproximaron atentos.

-Tomen- cauto, sacó de su chaleco cuatro gafetes de prensa VIP oficiales.

-¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAA!!!! ¡SHIKAMARU, POR ESO TE AMO!- la emoción de la rubia fue más allá que obvia -¡Pero dime, amor, ¿cómo los conseguiste?! ¡¿rogaste?! ¡¿hurtaste?! ¡¿sobornaste?!-

-¿Acaso importa?- le dijo entre dientes –Sólo guarda silencio y escuchen el plan...-

A pesar de estar en cuerpo, el espíritu de Hyuga aguardaba intranquilo el ineludible momento.

-"… sólo es cuestión de respirar y pensar en cosas sensatas. No tienes ningún compromiso con él, ninguno. No hay motivos para sentirse nerviosa. Es obvio que lo vas a volver a ver, sí, pero con tanto ajetreo seguro que será de lejos… lejos… ¿Por qué fui tan cortante la última vez?, ¿por qué me enfrasqué tanto en mí y no pensé en él?... ¡Pero me mintió!... sí, me mintió como yo le mentí…"-

-¿Hinata-chan?...- llamó la ojiazul -Tierra a Hinaaaaata…-

-¿Eh? ¿ah?... digo… ¿qué?-

-Que si sabes dónde están los vestidores del gimnasio-

-¡ah! Sí, sí sé, Shikamaru-san-

-Perfecto, entonces podrás ir sola para esperarlos-

-¿Esperarlos?-

-A la banda, niña- Lee mostró el pulgar –Con eso de que convirtieron los vestidores en camerinos te será fácil encontrarlos. Ahí los entretienes un ratito en lo que llegamos con las cámaras para ganar la entrevista, ¿ok?-

-¿O…otra entrevis… entrevista?-

-Sin cuestionamientos, Hinata- Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos –El abuelo quiere la exclusiva completa, y eso incluye emboscada post-concierto-

-Entonces- tragó saliva –te… tengo q…que… hablar… hablar c…con ellos?-

-Hablar, bailar, cantar, malabarear… ¡tú entretenlos y aleja a la competencia de ellos!-

La sentencia de Ino crispó el ser entero de la ojiblanco. Su mezcla de emociones daba fuerza a su corazón para bombear más rápido. Primero estaba desilusionada porque aseguraba el no volver a relacionarse con Uchiha Sasuke, y ahora lo que más deseaba en el mundo era enterrarse para no tener que ver con él.

-No te preocupes- intervino Nara al notar su nerviosismo –Generalmente, y aunque no parezca, las cosas nos salen bien. Harás un buen trabajo-

-¡Se valiente, niña!- Lee empujó a su compañera hacia la dirección indicada, manteniendo a continuación la pose "nice guy".

Hinata todavía se viró a ellos con palpable inquietud, mas al ver la determinación en cada uno de sus colegas, supo que el equipo de Chronos seguía contando con ella. Dejarse llevar otra vez por sus emociones los alejaba del triunfo. Así pues, se dio valor recordando sus anhelos profesionales y emprendió marcha a su misión, aunque la puerta a los mentados camerinos disminuía su tamaño conforme se acercaba.

:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D

El rechinido de las bisagras interrumpió a Naruto, que se pasaba la mano una y otra vez por el cabello para ver si se aplacaba.

-Qué, ¿ya fuiste de chismoso?-

Sasuke lo vio por el espejo. Impasible caminó al sillón donde se dejó caer, tomando frívolamente una de las revistas viejas que estaban en la improvisada mesa de café.

-Se debe reconocer el territorio antes de la batalla- espetó.

-¡Ja! Si serás baka! Esto no es una batalla, bruto, es un concierto-

Uchiha se limitó a continuar su lectura superficial. Todo era mejor que discutir con el ojiazul, incluso leer artículos con veinte años caducados.

-Maaaaaaaaaaaah- se quejó el rubio mirándose al espejo –le dije a Sakura-chan que no quería canutillos en la camisa. Es demasiado llamativo-

Con leve asombro, su compañero bajó la revista que leía para mirarlo. Toda su vida había creído que nada era demasiado para el joven ojiazul. Torció la boca y regresó a ignorarlo, no valía la pena.

-Se ve mal…- insistió el otro –Tal vez si cambio algo… mmmm…- se revolvió entonces el ya enredado cabello. Giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro para no perder un ángulo -¿serán los piercing?- Sasuke volvió a enarcar la ceja -Una banda de rock causa más confianza cuando sus integrantes están todos perforados, ¿no?-

-Hmp, ¿parecer coladera te hace más atractivo?-

-A mi sí. Tú parecerías… maleante… creo-

Uchiha suspiró. Lo que hubiera dado por un camerino para él sólo. Pero la obstinación del kitsune acabó con la razón de la chica de pelo naranja, quien les había asignado los tocadores, por lo que discutir o suplicar habría resultado inútil.

-¡Ah, ya sé!- antes de cualquier reacción, Uzumaki ya se había quitado la playera. Ahora la agitaba en lo alto -¡Sin ropa!-

La paciencia de Sasuke se consumió con aquella escena. Se levantó bruscamente y arrebató la prenda de las manos de Naruto.

-¡Ya basta, estúpido!- le gritó en la cara.

El rostro del kitsune retrocedió con apocamiento; mas, al sentir ya lejos la ira del ojinegro, se frunció de entrecejo listo a reclamar.

-¡Bah! Sasuke, eres aburrido-

-Idiota- masculló intentando controlarse.

-¡Eso digo! Sasuke, eres idiota- Uchiha resolvió que ignorarlo era lo más sano -Y hablando de idioteces, ¿cómo te fue con Kakashi-sensei?-

Los hombros del ojinegro saltaron al escuchar la cuestión. El reflexionar las palabras de su maestro le había quitado tiempo para pensar tácticas evasivas en caso de la "inevitable" pregunta… Obviamente no pretendía confesar su malaventura de convertirse en el sermoneado siendo que él iba a ser el sermoneador.

La indiferencia de Sasuke hizo que Naruto perdiera interés. Torció la boca y se volvió al espejo.

-La sopa estaba salada- se adelantó para poner fin al interrogatorio.

-Mmmmm… pues qué mala pata, ¿eh?. En cambio Sasame-chan y yo…-

Antes de que aquél empezara su relato, Sasuke se colocó los audífonos y subió el volumen de su reproductor de música.

_**Everybody's here with me  
We got no camera to see  
Don't think I matter in this world  
The camera won't let me roll  
The verdict doesn't love our soul  
The digital won't let me go  
**__  
__Todos vienen aqui conmigo  
No tenemos una camara para ver  
No pienso que estoy solo en este mundo  
La camara no me deja ir  
Y el veredicto no es amar nuestra alma  
Lo digital no me deja ir_

_**Yeah yeah yeah  
I'll pay (yeah yeah yeah)  
When Tomorrow  
Tomorrow comes today**_

_Si, si, si  
Pagare (si si si)  
Cuando mañana  
Mañana venga hoy..  
_

TOC, TOC, TOC…

_-Naruto-san…-_ vocearon a la puerta.

Uzumaki acudió al llamado. Sasuke, por obvias razones, no supo nada. Fue hasta que el magazín se le resbaló de las manos cuando se percató de la visita inesperada de Sasame, quien parecía acalorada mientras hablaba con Naruto.

-¿Y Sakura-chan?- le preguntó seriamente el rubio a la chica.

-No la encuentro todavía, pero seguro basta con que ustedes dos vayan-

-Ir a dónde- Sasuke se acercó con una ceja en lo alto.

-Sasame-chan dice que Yuuhi-san quiere que hagamos un último ensayo en el escenario-

-Hpm… ese templete todavía no está listo- dijo a la chica con altanería –Cómo podría ensayar allí.-

Sasame no tardó en sonrojarse por la sonrisa torcida que Uchiha le dedicó. Un repentino presentimiento la obligó a retroceder intimidada.

-Yu…Yuuhi…-

El pelinegro torció los ojos ante el nerviosismo de Fuuma.

-Cómo me fastidia que me presionen cuando ni siquiera han terminado su trabajo-

-¡Mah, pedazo de bestia!- Naruto se interpuso dando la espalda a su camarada –Ni con las mujeres dejas de ser tan grosero-

Aquél frunció el ceño molesto por la ofensa, cuando de pronto, el desilusionado rostro de Hinata flasheó en su mente.

Uzumaki salió de la habitación con las manos dentro de las bolsas, bufando por lo desazones que le hacía pasar su amigo. Sasame se desconcertó por el repentino pasmo del moreno y el enfado del rubio. Miraba a uno y luego al otro sin saber cómo actuar o qué decir.

-Deja a ese estúpido solo, Sasame-chan- espetó sin voltearse –Yo voy contigo-

La chica dudó un poco, mas, los decididos pasos de Naruto, le cambiaron la idea.

-H… ¡Hai!-

Las pupilas oscuras nunca notaron la marcha de los otros dos. Parecía que la cordura recuperada había sido sólo temporal. Entró al camerino tambaleándose, dejándose caer en el primer sillón a la vista. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

-¿Cómo es posible?- masculló –¿Qué no piensas dejarme en paz?- dijo entre una sonrisa tristona, echando la cabeza atrás, perdiendo su mente en la vieja pintura del techo.

:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D

La joven de ojos blancos retrocedía nerviosa con cada persona que pasaba o chocaba con ella. Saber dónde se encontraban los dichosos camerinos no era el problema, más bien le faltaba valor para llegar a ellos…

Avanzó sin rumbo por todos los pasillos de la escuela, sin aceptar que lo hacía apropósito para retardar su agonía. En realidad pensaba en cosas que la hacían sentir valiente, como las palabras que Neji le había dedicado…

-¡Sasuke!- una estruendosa voz junto con unos golpeteos desesperados llamaron su atención -¡YA ES HORA!-

Hinata viró violentamente para ver qué ocurría. Oír con tanto desespero el nombre real de _Orochimaru_ la asustó al grado de sentirse vigilada. Fue cuestión de segundos para recuperar la serenidad.

-"Tran… tranquilízate… ¡baka!"- se dijo.

Como buena aprendiz de paparazzi (_Lee comenzaba a aleccionarla xD_), se apresuró a refugiarse tras una planta artificial que decoraba el pasillo. Lo mejor era permanecer oculta hasta que estuviera segura de las dimensiones del reto…

Un arrebatado sonrojo atravesó su nariz en cuanto reconoció a la chica que hacía tanto escándalo. Haruno Sakura lucía como toda una estrella de pop, con una falda de mezclilla, ombliguera y botines negros; el cabello recogido en lo alto de su cabeza y un maquillaje llamativo, pero no exagerado, resaltando su belleza natural.

-¡ABRE YA!-

Como si aquél alarido hubiera sido una clave, la puerta del camerino se abrió, no menos que los ojos níveos de la reportera. Su corazón no dejaba de golpearle el pecho. Estaba inquieta, nerviosa, como si tuviese que hablar frente a un auditorio entero sin estar preparada. Quería huir, pero al mismo tiempo, esperaba volver a chocar con Sasuke. La mezcla de emociones acabó con su sistema locomotor. Estática, aguardó a que Uchiha saliera a la vista, pero este jamás apareció.

-¿AH?... ¿Cómo crees que vas a usar eso?- exclamó Sakura mientras lo empujaba hacia adentro, encerrándose con él.

Hinata se alarmó, pero antes de gritar, recordó que estaba escondida. Su sonrojo amentó visiblemente y más todavía con las ganas reprimidas de protestar.

-_¡¿Dónde está el chaleco que te dio Ita-chan?!-_ la voz de Sakurita sobrepasaba los muros -_¡Arg! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer todo por ustedes?!-_

Después de unos minutos de angustia, Sasuke salió detrás de Haruno. Hyuga quedó boquiabierta en cuanto apareció Uchiha a la luz. Pantalones de mezclilla bien ajustados, una camiseta negra y chaleco de cuero; el peinado acostumbrado, pero con algo extraño en la mirada…

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Kakashi-sensei ya nos espera!-

Así se presentó el último integrante, vistiendo un jersey holgado de color naranja y unos pantalones de pana café.

-¡Ya vamos!- gritó la pelirrosa tirando de la mano del guapo de Sasuke directo al ruedo.

Hinata se puso ambas manos en el pecho para tratar de recuperarse. Ahora sólo hacía falta esperar a que sus pulmones y estómago volvieran a su lugar… y que las agallas regresaran a sus rodillas, que estaban a punto de desfallecer. Era difícil, sí, pero tenía que intentarlo por el bien de sus compañeros y el suyo propio…

¿Qué haría Rockorazón con una chica moribunda afuera de su camerino?...

-"Al menos los entretendría"- pensó antes de desplomarse con las rodillas juntas y los pies separados.

:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D

El bullicio de la gente agitaba la vejiga de Uzumaki, que con tanto brinco inquietaba igual a sus compañeros.

-No puedo… no puedo… no puedo… no puedo… no puedo… ¡YO ME VOY!-

-¡Alto, Naruto!- Kakashi alcanzó a detenerlo del cuello del jersey –Bien, muchachos, ha llegado la hora- sus pupilos fijaron su atención en él -… les diría algún consejo o alguna frase de aliento, pero mi fuerza se consumió con Sasuke-

Tanto Sakura como Naruto movieron la mirada a su compañero, en el que comenzaba a temblar una ceja.

-Así que sólo les diré: no vomiten sobre los fans… dominen los nervios- finalizó sonriente, tomando por sorpresa al despistado rubio con una palmada en la espalda que lo llevó directo al centro del escenario.

-¡¡¡¡¡KKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!- (grito emocionado de las fans)

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!- (grito horrorizado de Naruto) –AAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh… ahhh… ahh… ah… ¿ah?...-

Fue tal el aullido del kitsune, que terminó por sofocar completamente la algarabía del público. Todos esperaban a que el joven regresara del shock, hasta que alguien tras bambalinas arrojó un tenis a la rubia cabeza.

-Reacciona, baka- "susurró" Haruno.

-¿Ah?... ¡AH! ¡Si! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- se rascó la nuca –Emmm… sí, sean bienvenidos a nuestro concierto de apertura-

-¡¡¡¡¡KKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!-

Los ojos agigantados de las chicas que lo aclamaban captaron de inmediato su interés. Naruto comenzó a sentirse más cómodo, así que tomó el micrófono con mayor confianza y lo acercó decidido, guiñando un ojo para, ustedes saben, "romper el hielo".

--¡¡¡¡¡KKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!-

-¡Sin presumir, nenas, nos hemos mantenido en los primeros lugares del TOP10 en Osaka!… ¡¡Y AHORA HEMOS VENIDO A CONQUISTARLAS!!- otro zapato interrumpió la presentación de Uzumaki… ¿o Uzumaki interrumpió el trayecto del zapato?... -¡OUCH! ¡ME REFIERO A LA MÚSICA, SASAME-CHAN!-

Apenas reclamó, las luces se apagaron en todo el lugar. El ambiente se llenó de suspenso durante unos segundos, hasta que el suave arpejeo de la guitarra de Sasuke rompió el silencio. No tardó mucho en unirse el otra guitarra y poco después los tamborazos de la batería. Con ello, las luces se encendieron al igual que las gargantas del público.

-¡¡¡¡¡KKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!-

_**If God had a name what would it be?  
And would you call it to his face?**_

_**If you were faced with Him in all His glory  
**__**What would you ask if you had just one question?**_

_Si Dios tuviera un nombre ¿cuál sería?_

¿Y lo usarías para llamarle?**  
**_Si estuvieras con él cara a cara en toda Su gloria _

_¿qué le preguntarías si sólo tuvieras la oportunidad de hacerle una pregunta?_

_**And yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah**_

_Y sí, sí, Dios es maravilloso,_

_Sí, sí, Dios es bueno._

_Sí, sí, sí-sí-sí_

_**  
**__**What if God was one of us?  
**__**Just a slob like one of us**_

_**Just a stranger on the bus**__**  
**__**Tryin' to make his way home?**_

_¿qué pasaría si Dios fuera uno de nosotros?__**  
**__Un humilde vago como nosotros _

_Simplemente un extraño en el autobús. _

_Intentando llegar a casa._

:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D

The crash aguardaba en primera fila junto con su infiltrado Sai.

-¡WAAAA! ¡Que ruidero!- se quejó Anko tapándose los oídos –¡Qué canción más sosa y estúpida!-

-¡Toma nota de ello!- sugirió en un grito el anteojudo -¡Hey, Sai… nos prometiste desastres y no ha ocurrido nada!-

-El concierto está empezando, no veo el por qué de la prisas- sonrió.

Unas filas atrás, Chronos igualmente reportaba el concierto. Mientras que Ino escribía sin parar, Shikamaru tomaba fotografías. Lee se limitó a grabar las canciones, echando uno que otro vistazo hacia donde se supone estaría esperando Hinata. El trabajo del cejudo comenzaría una vez que estuvieran allá.

-¡YEAH!- gritó Uzumaki… -qué dices si cantamos otra, Sasuke-

El moreno sonrió como solía hacerlo. Su rasqueteo se hizo más rápido para comenzar la canción…**  
**

_**Who is the man I see  
Where I'm supposed to be?  
I lost my heart, I buried it too deep  
Under the iron sea **_

_¿Quién es el hombre que veo?  
¿Dónde supongo estar?  
Perdí mi corazón, lo he enterrado muy profundamente  
Bajo el mar de hierro_

_**Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball  
Save us all, tell me life is beautiful  
Mirror, mirror on the wall**__  
__Oh, bola de cristal, bola de cristal  
Sálvanos a todos, dime que la vida es bella  
Espejo, espejo en la pared_**  
**

:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D

Aparentemente, Hyuga había se había quedado sola. Todos estaban presenciando el aplaudido concierto. Como no tenía ningún caso seguir detrás de la plastificada planta hecha en Taiwán, salió de su escondite para sentarse junto al camerino de Sasuke. Estar ahí le produjo una sensación similar a la que tuvo cuando platicó con él en el pasillo del hotel.

Encogió sus rodillas y las abrazó con dejo de reflexión. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía por qué sentirse nerviosa frente a un joven que se la había pasado abrazándola desde la primera vez que se vieron…

**:::FLASHBACKes:::**

_-Permítame ayudarla-_

_Más rápido que de inmediato, Sasuke recogió algunos escritos. Hinata había ganado la idea de recoger el último, provocando que el pelinegro posara las yemas de sus dedos sobre el dorso de la mano de la chica. Como si hubiera sido algo automático, ambos enderezaron la mirada obligando a sus pupilas a cruzarse. Un osado rubor apareció en las mejillas de ambos_

FBFBFB

_Próxima estación: __"Plaza central"__, la más concurrida y engentada que había pasado. Cuando los pasajeros bajaron, sintió un pequeño tirón en su camisa. La pulsera de una chica que bajaba se había quedado atorada en el botón superior de su prenda. La gente que comenzaba a subir lo empujaba de nuevo hacia adentro, haciendo que la chica emitiese pequeños gemidos de dolor. El timbre que indicaba la clausura de las puertas resonó, la muñeca de la joven y la joven peligraban, las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse, Sasuke no podía desanudar el hilo que yacía enredado en su botón. Con un movimiento un tanto brusco salió por fin del vagón justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran. El "pequeño" empujón hizo que la pulsera se reventara y todas las cuentas volaran. Con todo y chica, a quién abrazó como instinto de protección, salió expulsado hasta chocar contra la pared del andén._

FBFBFB

_Las galletas y el sobre con las fotografías quedaron en el suelo. Sasuke, en un instante, la tenía presionada contra él, con una mano en su cintura y la otra obligándola a reposar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Acercó sus labios al oído femenino, suspirando tranquilo, comenzando a balancearse lentamente junto con ella..._

FBFBFB

_Sasuke olvidó el espontáneo dolor de su mano, y atrajo a Hinata con fuerza antes de que aquella pudiera abrir siquiera la puerta. La sostuvo con firmeza por detrás, ambos brazos sobre su cintura, el pecho pegado a su espalda. _

**:::Fin FLASHBACK:::**

¿Por qué huir de alguien tan "familiar" como él?

Algo extraño en el ambiente interrumpió su meditación. Afinando bien el oído, alcanzó a escuchar los zumbidos que las bocinas del escenario emitían...

_**Lines ever more unclear  
I'm not sure I'm even here  
The more I look the more I think that I'm  
Starting to disappear **__  
__Tiempo mucho más deshecho  
No estoy seguro, siempre estoy aquí  
Lo que más veo, lo que más pienso soy yo  
Comenzando a desaparecer  
_

Al mismo tiempo, y con el corazón apretujado, Sasuke y Hinata se percataron de qué canción se trataba: la misma que había sido entonada en una situación incómoda, situación que marcaría el destino de la cordura de ambos…

FBFBFB

_Asustada y temblando dejó los audífonos en el escritorio. Volteó cuidadosamente hacia la ventanilla que tenía para mirar al cantante. Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta la puerta, abriéndola lo más cautelosamente posible._

_-¿U...Uchiha-san?-_

_El joven de cabellos negros dejó de tocar. La voz que lo había llamado era la de su nueva amiga... ¿Que demonios hacía ella allí?_

FFBFFBFFB

_**  
**_-Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball… Save… save us… save us-

Uchiha empezó a tartamudear. El público se desconcertó al igual que sus compañeros.

-Hey, Sasuke…- llamó Naruto preocupado -¡vas, estúpido!-

Aquél no reaccionaba. Miró fijamente un punto en la nada. Haruno y Uzumaki seguían tocando para disimular el desperfecto, Kakashi se extrañó por la actitud de su alumno. Las fans permanecieron en expectativa, al igual que los reporteros.

De pronto, un guitarrazo cortesía Uchiha acabó por ensordecer al auditorio entero. Los chicos dejaron de tocar para taparse los oidos. Hasta la Hyuga se erizó por el estridente ruido.

Uchiha había decidido terminar el espectáculo con una sola lección en mente: "_Quizás si expresas lo que sientes…_"

Con brusquedad tomó el micrófono con ambas manos y se acercó sugestivamente a él. Cerró los ojos, concentrando las emociones que lo habían orillado a comportarse como todo un bobo, y comenzó a cantar sin acompañamiento musical, sin preocuparse por el asombro del público.

_**I feel my wings have broken in your hands  
I feel the words unspoken inside  
And they pull you under  
**__Siento que mis alas se han roto en tus manos  
__Siento que las palabras se silencian dentro  
Y tiran hacia abajo_

_**And I will give you anything you want, oh  
You are all I wanted  
All my dreams are falling down  
Crawling around...**_

_Y te darán cualquier cosa que desees, oh  
Eres todo lo que deseo  
Todos mis sueños se van hacia abajo  
Gritando a mi alrededor_

Un golpe en el pecho hizo que la pelinegro soltara sus rodillas para recargarse por completo en el muro. La melodía… su canción… todo le resonaba en la cabeza…

_**Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay (stay with me)  
Stay  
C'mon, I've been waiting for you**_

_Alguien sálveme  
Toma mi mano rota con tu derecha  
Alguien sálveme  
No me importa como lo hagas  
Quédate (quédate conmigo)  
Aquí  
Ven, te he estado esperando _

Uchiha Sasuke le cantaba al oído, tal como aquella ocasión. Pero está vez, su voz no era sugerente sino inquieta y preocupada. La estaba llamando a gritos, con la misma canción que ella escuchaba cuando tenía días malos. Su respiración se intensificó, el color bajó de su rostro, las manos le sudaban y la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas.

El solo de Uchiha había terminado con su típico gesto circunspecto. El público consternado no alejó la vista de él, más aún cuando se quitó la guitarra y se dispuso a retirarse. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Qué… Que pasa, Shikamaru?- preguntó inquieta Yamanaka mientras tiraba de la manga del moreno.

-¿Pánico escénico, guapo?- Se burló Mitarashi tomando nota de la acción.

-¡Oh, que mala suerte! ¡Ni siquiera tuve que entrar en acción para echarlo a perder!- Sai protestó.

Detrás de bambalinas, todos miraban al cantante con extrañeza, sin comprender muy bien qué hacía.

-¿Sasuke?- Kakashi se notaba altamente preocupado -¿te encuentras bien?-

El chico arrojó con furia el apuntador como respuesta, dejando más estupefactos a los presentes.

-Ha… ¡Hatake-san!-

La queja de Kurenai no se hizo esperar. Ya iban dos veces que Sasuke los dejaba colgados…

-Ehhhhh…- clamó el peliplata –debe estar en sus días- lo excusó.

:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D-:D

Hinata agradeció el final de aquella tortura. Un silencio abrumador la rodeó, invitándola a huir antes de que Uchiha la encontrara. Pesados pasos rompieron esa esperanza. Amedrentada por aquella presencia masculina, se levantó torpemente adherida al muro.

Sasuke la contempló en silencio, haciendo uso de toda su voluntad para ignorarla y recluirse en su camerino. Todavía no creía lo patético que había resultado su torpe intento de disculpa.

Apresuró la mano para empujar la puerta, cuando un hipo involuntario en la joven lo frenó.

-A…no-

El moreno se pasmó con buena razón. Estaba avergonzado como nunca antes lo había estado; pero sabía que si pegaba carrera las cosas poco iban a mejorar. Nunca se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada, prefirió esperar a que aquella terminara de reírse de su estúpido comportamiento.

Pero las intensiones de la chica eran otras.

-Sa… Sasuke-kun-

El seudónimo lo sorprendió.

Hinata no estaba muy consiente de las razones por las que iba a decir la siguiente frase. Más atónito quedó el otro por la inesperada reacción femenina.

Una sutil sonrisa sobre sus rosados labios y un ligero brillo en los nevados ojos acompañaron la propuesta más reconfortante que le habían hecho.

-¿Qui… quisieras… acom-acompañarme a la plaza?...-

Este fic continuará…

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Me tardé diez meses en escribirlo, así que ahí notarán cuantas veces tuve la inspiración a flor de piel xD… Eso sí, me encantó escribir las situaciones de Sasuke enamorado ¡¡Jajaja!!...Bueno, bueno, estoy conciente de que abusé de los flashback y de los lyrics y que faltó narrar los sentimientos de Hinata, pero en un SasuHina se sabe muy bien qué onda con la Hyuga… Un concierto muy flaco para mi gusto, pero tambien me constaba trabajo imaginármelo -.- De lo demás no hay mucho que decir, uno de los capítulos que más ansiaba redactar desde el principio de la historia. Por cierto que en las notas del episodio anterior escribí una súper burrada, ahora corrijo: La canción de Michael Jackson es Beat It xD

A _**DarkAmy-chan:**_ ¡Hola a la escritora! Espero que eso de que tu inspi se fue haya sido momentáneamente. Eres una gran autora que representa muy bien el SasuHina acá en FF y es un honor que leas mis cuentos estos, (no hay que decepcionar a los lectores n_n) Gracias por la espera, chica, y gracias tambien por tu review!

A _**Miyuki-san:**_ ¡Hola mimi-chan! ¿Cómo te va? Neee… ¿Sasuke es raro? por qué, si a mi se me hace de lo más natural, al menos así creo que se comportaría si se enamorara, no? Suena muy cursi, pero el amor hace milagros xD Además, me agrada mucho que sea así de tierno por culpa de Hinata jajaja!! Gracias por el comentario, amiguita, que estés bien!

A _** koste: **_Antes que nada, gracias por el apoyo xD Me tardo los meses pero nunca lo olvido, creéme… ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!

A _**kmiUzumaki:**_ Ah, kmi-chan! Te agradezco los cumplidos, pero no creo ganarme todavía ése seudónimo . Sí, tambien me entristezco porque esto se va a terminar, ¡pero el fic se queda guardado en la página! y ya me haré más tiempito para seguir escribiendo xD Muchas gracias de new por tu apoyo, amiga, me esforzaré más para ser digna del sobrenombre n.n Cuidate!

A _**HyugaPrincess: **_Pues ya ves que Naruto sí puede llegar a ser más idiota xD pero en estas se la gana Sasuke jeje xD Gracias por tu rev!

A _**angy:**_ que bien que te gusto el anterior, aca la continuación (impuntual como siempre pero al cabo ahí ta') Saludos!

A _**marybel: **_sabes? yo tampoco he visto La casita en la Pradera, pero me muero de risa cada que leo tu comentario XD (¡gomen, gomen!) Mas me tardo yo en publicar que tu en comentar, así que no hay problema. Bueno, como puedes leer, Sasukin aprendió a usar las llaves, ahora necesita un buen terapeuta para recuperarse de sus traumas por culpa de Kakashi xDDD Jijiji, Eso de _wisky _lo decimos en México antes de una foto (como el _cheese _en USA ó _nii _en Japón xD). Que bien que te divirtió Naruto, ojalá en este cap haya sido igual! Siempre me acuerdo del fic, lo malo es que no hay tiempo, inspiración o de plano motivación para seguirlo, por lo mientras acá la conti xD Saludos y abrazos, mi querida amiga _La_ _Perdida De La Vida!!!_

A _**usaneechan: **_Holi gema-chan! Jajaja!!! Lemon no… no habría cómo o por qué, a menos de que Sasuke se "emocionara" de la nada como suele hacerlo en los SasuHina M xD Actualizar pronto ya no prometo, actualizar a secas sí. Muchas gracias por todo, usa-chan!

A _**Haruhi de Uchiha: **_Jaaaiiii! Que bien que te guste tanto el fanfic este, y pues creo que hasta ahora falté a eso de "respetar personalidades" no crees? Pero en fin, que ya me faltaba un cambio en Sasuke, tu sabes para el SasuHina xD Agradezco el comentario! Cuidate, Haru-chan!

A _**hinatauchiha20: **_Arigato, arigato de veras. Nunca imaginé que alguien pudiera considerar así esta historia. No lo actualicé pronto, pero espreo que la extensión del espisodio compense la espera xD Muchas gracias por los ánimos y las felicitaciones. Y no, sus comentarios nunca serán molestia, al contrario, yo les agradezco el tiempo que dedican a comentarme. Cuidate mucho, y gracias por tan lindo y alentador review n.n

A _**dagorfly: **_Continuación lista, espera el siguiente!

A _**sakura-chan: **_Gracias por comentar, aquí la conti!

A _**nanaly: **_Hola Nelly! ¿si eres Nelly, no?... si no, pos ya la regué -.-U Gracias por tus comentarios, con los léxicos ya no sé qué onda, así escribo porque mi cerebro se ha secado jejeje… cuidate mucho!

A _**medusa: **_Hai! Espero que seas quien creo que eres, Sam. Bueno, pues no es por hacerlos sufrir. La motivación de seguir escribiendo se va, además de pensar en que esto agoniza … Me gustaria escribir mas seguido, creeme… pero muchas veces no es posible. Pues cuidate mukio y espero leer las continuaciones de tus historias ( a verdad?)

A _**sairiko: **_Yeah! El sasuhina es lo mejor! Gracias por el review!

A _**Danifra: **_Hola amiga! No sabes cuánto me pagas con tus comentarios tan lindos xD. Mira que leer el fic tantas veces todo completo, es algo tan halagador n.n Asi pasa con el fanfiction, a veces se olvida uno, pero tarde o temprano regresa, aunque sea para leer drabbles xD. Sí, yo tambien me río mucho de las babosadas que hace naruto aquí en esta historia, que bien que a ti tambien te diviertan xD. Mucha salud y mucha buena vibra, mi querida Danny. Y muchas gracias por tu review!.

A _**Azusa-Uchijoji: **_Ah! Que relajo con los reviews eh? Eso pasa por no fijarte que la sesion estaba abierta xD. No, de veras peque, no importa si escribes el 100 o el que sea, tu comentario siempre será especial para mí :D Y para eso es el fic, para morirse de la risa xD Luego temo que sí pierda el toque _rockorazonezco _pero como que los mismos personajes me llevan a la trama original xD Pues Hinatita es más decidida y segura, eso me agrada, y Sakura… ¿cres que le haga falta más agresividad? xD Jejeje, en fin, se agradece tu review y tu apoyo, esto fue la conti de estos tortolitos jajaja!

A _**E.j: **_¿Un ramo de rosas? ¡¡¡Kyaaa!!! (jajaja ya me parezco a las fans de la banda xD) No, ya en serio, muchas gracias por el cumplidazo! El fic es para ustedes, me alegra mucho que lo disfruten! Cuidate!

A _**anaL.:**_ No lo abandono, aquí ta la conti… Muchas gracias por el comentario!

A _**adriana333: **_Hola, Adri! Espero que sigas en la espera xD muchas gracias por todo!!!

A _**isiiiwhis: **_Jejeje! Prolongada la espera, pero al cabo aquí está, gracias por comentar Cuidate!

A _**k4riiitho: **_Tan lejanos no fueron tus pronósticos xD a ver si el capitulo estuvo bien, de verdad, que no te haya fallado… la actitud de Hinata decidida me agrada mucho… Si luego luego se nota que es un demonio vestido de ángel xD Gracias por tu review Cuidate!.

A todos, de verdad, ARIGATOO GOZAIMAS!!!

Si el fic se pone así de bueno, es porque ustedes me inspiran con sus comentarios

Recuerden que el fic es para ustedes, lo que menos puedo hacer es terminarlo.

Seguro no será pronto, pero tenganme fe y paciencia onegai!

¡Los espero en el siguiente!


End file.
